A Twist in Fate 2: Split Screen
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: 3 months later after Jean left Equestria with his sister. Jean slowly goes back into his old life with a few changes. Little did he know that his choices would come back to haunt him.
1. Prologue: The right decision

**Authors Note: Hey guys, got someone to help; he goes by the name of RockingDoubleK. He's epic! **

_**Hey, guys! **_

**RockingDoubleK is my Co-Author. His ideas for the previous stories were epic enough that I decided to add him on. **

_**You rock, akaInYoFace! I loved editing with you during the last tale and now I'm pumped to work with you again! **_

**And now it begins again! Welcome to the sequel to ****Twist in Fate****, ****Twist in Fate 2: Split Screen****!**

**...Eastbay Park, After School...**  
The sun shone brightly through the trees, filtering across the leaves and highlighting the knots in the picnic bench. Beams fell across a small group of food: chip, chicken sandwich, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a pair of drinks. On opposite sides of the bench sat two boys; one, a younger boy, rested his elbows on the table, hands moving in tune to the story being told, his peanut butter sandwich forgotten, while the second, a boy older than the first, listened intently. Suddenly, the younger of the two stopped talking and grabbed his sandwich, the bread contrasting his dark skin. The older leaned back slightly and crossed his right arm across his chest while grasping his left elbow, his left thumb and index finger stroking his chin. The younger boy took a bite of his sandwich, chewed for a moment and swallowed.

"So, Roy, what do you think?" The younger boy asked. The older, Roy, said nothing. The younger threw his hands in the air and slumped back, sandwich dangling at the end of his arm. "...and now you think I'm crazy...Fucking fantastic..." he slung his head back and sighed, closing his eyes.

"No." Roy said.

The dark skinned boy jumped a little in his seat and his eyes went wide. He slowly lifted his head until his eyes met those of Roy.

"What did you say?" Jean asked dropping the sandwich on the ground.

Roy breathed out and brought his hands down to the table, pushing himself up. He stepped over the seat and took a step from his partner, back facing the boy.

"I said 'No,' Jean. I don't think you're crazy... Actually this explains quite a bit about what happened to you over the summer... Last year you were such a weird Freshman... always going on about how everyone is such a 'noob.'" Roy turned to Jean and smiled. "Now you are actually fun to talk too!"

Jean was still sitting at the table, his mouth agape. "Oh...kay...? Two questions. One, why are you, an eighteen-year-old graduate, talking to me, a fifteen-year-old High School student? You're ?"

"Simple, really. You changed from a simple minded Videogame addict to someone who found the purpose of life. I still have no idea what I should do with my life... I have no useful talents... neither do you but you still seemed happy when you changed." Roy smiled

"Oh gawd, you make it sound so fucking gay." Jean grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Ok, two, how the hell can you believe a story about me going to a magical world and fucking a bunch of horny talking ponies?! I mean don't you find that a little bit disturbing?" Jean asked, pointing at his friend.

"Again, simple. It would take something drastic to change you... This seems just weird enough to do it!" Roy beamed at Jean. He walked over to the other side of the table and placed his hand on the shoulder of his younger friend. "I really wanted to find out what did it for you in hopes of finding a way to get my own purpose." The two's eyes met and held. Roy's cerulean eyes burned with a passion Jean had never seen before. Jean swiftly turned away and slapped Roy's hand from his shoulder.

"Fucking don't touch me you shit weasel!... *Sigh* I'm sorry...that thing with Bubble fag has me on edge. I...kinda have another problem buzzing in my head more than Navi." Jean said

"What's that?"

"I don't know if I made the right decision. I mean...as much as I hate to admit it but...I really loved it there..." Jean said picking up his backpack from the dusty ground.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked. Jean turned away from him as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder.

"Well, I have to go pick up my sister. Don't be such a fag. I told you all I could remember. I even told you about that shit with Bubble bitch." Jean said before walking away.

**...Streets of East Bay...**  
Jean walked slowly down the semi crowded sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. The sun that had shown proudly in the sky, slowly dipped into the horizon. The streets painted in orange by the glow of slowly fading sun. The wind blew in steady streams across the body of the many walkers.

"Well, this day totally su-" The cellphone in Jean's pocket rang, causing him stop and dig into his right pocket. He then pulled it out and held it to his right ear.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jean, I just wanted to let you know that I already picked up your sister and I'm on my way to pick you up." Jean's mother spoke.  
"O-Okay. What happened?" Jean questioned.  
"It's nothing Jean, I just felt it would be safer if I picked you up for a little while." His mother said. The concern in her voice stopped Jean from questioning her any further.  
"Okay mom. Well I actually left school a couple of minutes ago." Jean said looking for the street sign.  
"Where are you?" His mother asked.  
"On the corner of 63rd Street and San Pablo." Jean said as he slowly walked towards the nearest bench and sat down.

"I guess this means no more going out to Midnight releases." Jean thought as his mother continued talking.

**...Roy's Bedroom, later that night...**  
_Talking ponies... can that even really exist? _Roy thought as he lay in his bed, dark brown hair wet from his shower. _I know I said Jean wasn't crazy but how else can one explain that level of fantasy? Especially one of a magnitude as large as this...To affect him so much... I just don't know..._

**...Jean's House...**

"I'm so happy that your home big brother..." Rena remarked, her eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Me too, sis..." Jean replied.

_Or am I... I just don't know..._

**...Jean's Dream...**  
A black pegasus was strutting down the town square of Ponyville. As he walked, the heads of the mares he passed turned towards him, disregarding their previous action. The pegasus walked with purpose, though he was not entirely sure what he was doing

_Why am I here again?! I left! I put all of this behind me yet here I am... What the fuck is going on!? I don't even know where the hell I'm going... wait a minute... is that...!_

The pegasus's green mane flowed just like the leaves of the tree before him. His eyes traveled down the trunk of the tree until they fell on a door whose wood was not of the same tree. As his hooves approached, the door slowly opened. A purple mare looked out and saw him approach, her eyes, tear stained, widened and for what seemed like the first time in many moons, she smiled.

_Twilight! _The thought resounded through the head of the pegasus.

_JEAN!_

**...Jean's Bedroom, the next morning..**

"Big Brother! Wake up!" Rena cried out from Jean's bedside. Jean threw open his eyes and jolted awake.

"Wh-what's wrong!? Is the Midnight Channel real? Who was the victim?" He stammered.

"Are you ok?"

"NO! I-I mean yes." Jean said as he turned to the clock.

_Fucking 2 am?_ Jean thought

"...sorry..." She said, quietly. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me..." Jean's anger subsided as he heard those words.

"I would never be mad at you Rena." Jean said as his right eye twitched

"I'm really sorry big brother but you seem so much more sad lately and I couldn't help but wonder... Did I do something wrong?" Rena asked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"O-Of course not! I just need to get over my losses. My KDR went down and I've lost a couple of rounds in Tekken 6.." Jean said, hugging his sister. "Why would you ever think that you did something wrong?"

"I just want to make sure. Can I ask you another question big brother?" Rena looked up at Jean.

"Yeah sure." Jean said releasing her.

"Why did you stop eating meat?" Rena questioned looking up to Jean with worry.

"Because... umm... Because..."

_"I understand that where you come from, you … eat … animals... But, could you not eat any of mine... please?" _  
_"Which ones are yours?"_  
_"Umm... all of them..."_  
_"Oh...fuck...I mean ok then, I-I can do that!" _  
The conversation echoed through his head.

"I forgot...It's nothing Rena. Just a bit of lag..." Jean finally concluded.

"Oh..." Rena said, obviously not convinced.

"Why don't you go off to bed, sis? I am fine." Jean said giving Rena an assuring smile.

"If you say so... Good night big brother..." Rena said as she hopped off the bed. As soon as she left, Jean threw his head down onto his pillow.

_"I fucking made the right decision. I belong here! That's fucking it! Starting tomorrow I'm going back to my old self. I'll eat more meat than Chie!" Jean resolved within his mind before lying down in his bed. _

**…East bay Park. Midnight ...**

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SO... dull..."

"Pinkie! Thats rude!"

"But, Twilight, its so dark! There isn't any color anywhere!"

"We aren't here for sight seeing, we are here to-"

"GET OUR HUSBAND BACK!" Pinkie shouted.

"NO! And shush! We are here to check on him. IF he doesn't want to come back, I won't drag him." Twilight scolded.

"And while we are here, I can get some whipped cream on my Pinkie Pie!"

"NO! We can't do anything to force his decision. I need to know if he actually misses me... US!" Twilight blushed. Pinkie looked at Twilight with a confused face. "..."

"...Okie...Doki...Loki..." Pinkie said, slowly backing away from Twilight. "OKAY! Lets go find him!" As she was about to dash away, Twilight bit into her tail.

"Wait. Don't you think the humans here might look at us strangely?" Twilight explained. "It will be pretty hard to find Jean if we attract a bunch of attention."

"Oooooooooh" Pinkie said, and grabbed a nearby bush, slamming it onto Twilight. "There! problem solved!"

"*sigh* No... Lets try this..." Twilight's horn began to glow. A bright light filled the park

"*gasp* That is so coool! I'm all white! And my hooves, theres five toes! AND THEY MOVE! And... what are these!? *Squish*" Pinkie threw her hands to her chest. Twilight threw hers to her forehead.

"Oh my gosh..." Twilight sighed. "Lets just try to find him."

"Ok!" Pinkie said as she turned and tried to take a step forward. She found herself face-first in the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?!" Twilight asked.

"mmffgumphl!"

"Pinkie? I can't understand you..." Twilight sighed as Pinkie peeled her face from the ground.

"I said, 'mmffgumphl!'"

"…" Twilight rolled her eyes and gave a short chuckle as she walked down the hill towards the lights, with Pinkie bouncing along her side.

**AN: **_**By the way guys, he and I will work hard to get this story updated by every Wednesday at 8pm CST. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: Growing Up Alittle

**Author's Note: akaINYOFACE here, well this is uncommon. Never in my time here on fanfic did I post this. But thanks to the help of RockingDoubleK we bring you this chapter. Don't get use to it it will get funny soon XD. Thanks for reading and as always**  
**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! See ya next time!**  
**AN: **_**Hey Guys, RockingDoubleK here! This ones a big chapter so we threw it up early. Enjoy! **_

Pinkie hummed as she and Twilight walked bare-footed on the grass to the sidewalk five feet in front of them. Their naked bodies were only shown by the moonlight above. Once the two finally reached the brightly lit streets, the two stopped and stared, astounded. The many dark buildings loomed in silence above them.

"Whoa!" Pinkie gasped as she walked absent mindedly across the street. Twilight noticed this and pulled her back by her arm.

"Pinkie! Don't just walk out like that! We could easily get lost." Twilight said before looking left and right.

"Sorry, Twilight, but I've never seen buildings like these before." Pinkie smiled. Before Twilight could talk a car quickly passed by them causing them to jump back in shock.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Pinkie mumbled hiding behind Twilight.

"I-I don't know." Twilight gasped as the two slowly backed away into the park.

"Oooh whee! What are you fine, young things doing out here." A man's voice called from their left.

"Hey, human! My name is Pinkie Pie and this is my friend, Twilight. We're looking for our husband Jean. Do you know where he is?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie! Why did you tell him th-"

"Jean huh?" The old bum asked as he took a step into the light. Both Twilight and Pinkie scrunched up their face in disgust. The old man's face was covered in dirt and his clothes were nothing more than just a blue tattered blanket. His arms stuck through the one of the many tears of the blanket as did his head.

"Urm...never mind Mr. Human...thing. We'll continue our search else where." Twilight said as she and Pinkie slowly backed into the park.

"Wait! I-I-I can show you where he is. All I ask is for...hehe... a little reward in return. Like maybe...you." The old man said pointing his right skeleton-like index finger at Twilight. The bum licked his lips as he limped as fast as he could towards them. Without a second thought Pinkie and Twilight ran as fast as they could into the moonlit park.

"Come back!" The bum yelled, limping after them with outstretched arms and a drooling mouth.

"Twilight, do something!" Pinkie yelled. Twilight looked back to see the bum slowly disappearing from their sights as they fled deeper into the park.

"I don't need to...we lost him." Twilight said as she slowed herself down. Pinkie joined her as they doubled over gasping for air.

"I guess...not every*huff* human is as cute as Jean." Pinkie said, almost out of breath. Twilight nodded as she stood up and looked behind her.

"I-I think we should make camp here and search for him in the morning." Twilight said as she held out her hands in front of her.

"Okie-doki-loki." Pinkie said. Twilight closed her eyes as her hands began glowing a light purple.

"Ooooh." Pinkie gasped as a purple beam shot from Twilight's hand onto the the grass in front of them. Within seconds after the light subsided a brown tent stood before them.

"That's... so cool, Twilight! I didn't know you can do magic with your human hooves." Pinkie said watching Twilight's hands as the purple light vanished.

"These are not called human hooves, Pinkie, these are arms and the ends of them are called hands." Twilight explained.

"What about these? *squish* *squish*" Pinkie asked fondling her chest. Twilight rubbed the bottom of her chin as she looked at her's then Pinkie's.

"I am not exactly sure. My books only show male humans. They call them breasts but I have no idea about their function..." Twilight said before reaching her right hand out towards Pinkie's breast. Pinkie stared at her in confusion.

"Um, Twilight...what are you doing?" Pinkie asked as Twilight groped her right breast.

"I just wanted to know what yours felt like...and why are they slightly bigger than mine are?" Twilight questioned. Minutes later she retracted her hands and looked back towards the tent.

"Well, I'll find the answer after we find Jean." Twilight said before crouching down and crawling into the tent.

"I hope we do soon. Using my front hooves and cucumbers are so boring. I miss seeing Jean's face when he sho-"

"Pinkie, stop talking and just get some rest." Twilight said as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Pinkie joined her in the tent.

_"Jean, if you can hear me. You better not be cheating on me." _Twilight thought.

**...Jean's House...**

Jean quickly sat up and stared into the darkness of his room.

"Th-that...sounded like...Twilight's voice. That's fucking impossible...No more Red Bull's before going to bed." Jean said laying back down.

**...Morning. East Bay, California, Roy's House...**

The sound of the alarm filled the room before Roy's hand could come crashing down on the snooze button.

"...Arrgh..." He groaned as he rolled from the bed. He misgauged the distance and fell face first to the ground. "Fuck! ...God Dammit... What a screwed up way to wake up..."

He pushed himself up and limped to the bathroom, running through his morning rituals and heading out the door. He stood outside for a second before heading in the direction of the East Bay High School. On the way, he passed the park. He turned and noticed a large tent near the woods. Confused, he approached the tent and listened.

"...arrgh! Get your hand off me!"

"But they're sooooo soft and fluffy! Kinda like cotton candy! I wonder what they taste like?"

Roy's eye's widened as he backed away.

_Well then... I can cross that off of my list of things I never thought I would hear..._ He thought and looked down at his watch. _SHIT! I'm gonna be late!_ He took off running in the direction of the school.

**...Morning. East Bay, California, The Park...**

"Fucking going to be late. Fuucking got woken up twice. I fucking hate my life!" Jean shouted as he ran as fast as he could past the park with his notebook in hand.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Twilight questioned as she poked her head out of tent.

"Oh my gosh! That sounded like Jean!" Pinkie said hopping out of the tent causing Twilight to fall face first into the now wet grass.

"Jean! JEEEEAAAN!" Pinkie yelled before Twilight covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Pinkie don't yell so loud we don't want to draw too much attention." Twilight said dragging Pinkie back into the tent.

"We can't just run out like that Pinkie. We have to devise a well thought out plan." Twilight said as a note pad magically appeared in front of her.

"Okie doki-"

"Please stop saying that." Twilight interrupted covering her mouth again.

"Now let me concentrate as I try to read Jean's mind. If I'm lucky this would also allow me to see where he is." Twilight said before closing her eyes.

**...English Class, East Bay High School 4 hours later...**

"In the Monkey's Paw, Mr and Mrs. White made wishes that they soon regretted. Their wishes were made without thought. Take for example Mr. White's wish. He wished for money but didn't specify how he would obtain it. The result? His son's life." The caucasian male teacher paused as he slowly closed the textbook in front of him.

"Let me impart upon you another life lesson, class. This story can apply to each and every last one of you." The teacher said before standing up from his chair.

"Oh my fucking gawd another fucking cutscene. For fuck sakes who does he think he is? Yoda? Ermm The force you must use." Jean thought as he rested his elbow on his desk.

"Many people wish for things without knowing the consequences. Some wish for money...others wish for love. Now, you may think you can't get things by wishing for them but you're only half right. There are times within life when those wishes comes true. Money, love, happiness, but there's always a cost. Something for you children to think about. Your wishes can come true but there will always be a cost." The teacher said before returning to his seat. The lunch bell rung a few seconds later. All the students began gathering their things and headed to the door.

"Remember class you'll get your test back Thursday. For those who think they didn't pass. You may do the extra credit that I wrote here on the board." The teacher said. Jean stared blankly at his desk.

"Wishes huh? Could that reall- What the fuck am I thinking! My wish could not have sent me to Equestria. There's no way I wished to go to a place like that. That's it no more listening to this fucktard's life lessons." Jean said before gathering his backpack and heading towards the door.

After waiting in the long line, Jean gathered his lunch and sat down at his table.

"Hey"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Roy? Oh my gawd, I didn't send you a friend request fagget, so get out of my party!" Jean asked, startled.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, fuck you're not coming out of the closet are you? I should've known you were a fag!" Jean said scooting away from Roy.

"No, that's not it, just listen. I walked by the park this morning-"

"*gasp* but the professor said to never walk in tall grass!" Jean said, immensely sarcastic.

"And I saw a tent-"

"did you find Lyndis?"

"...Who?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't know... Actually... I'm not surprised..."

"... should I be offended?"

"Yes, fuck beans you should be offended to the point you start questioning you manhood and think about handing out handjobs behind a Taco Bell." Jean said before picking up his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Let me file that away... Anyway, I went over to it and listened-"

"Good Job, you fucking pedo."

"and I heard two girls inside."

"... … … Go on."

"And I think you know what I heard."

"No, I don't dumb fuck! But who gives two shit nuggets what they said. Did they sound hot!?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here?"

"umm...class?"

"Fuck class! Don't be a fucking noob! There's hot sounding girls in a tent in a park, shit lips. We have to go over there. They're probably horny as hell!"

"I can see your point, to the park then?"

"No shit, you stupid fuck!" Jean yelled, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria as he and Roy walked out.

… **20 mins later East Bay Park...**

"Anything Twilight?" Pinkie asked stretching out her arms.

"No." Twilight said opening her eyes.

"Is this it?" Jean asked as him and Roy quickly approached the tent. Roy nodded. Jean slowly brought his ear towards the tent and listened. Twilight and Pinkie Pie froze in place

"I don't hear anything shit face!" Jean said.

"Well, they must be asleep." Roy shrugged. Jean stood there for awhile before backing away from the tent.

"Okay, well check it out." Jean commanded.

"What? Shit no, there might be something else in there." Roy protested.

"Oh my gawd dude, stop being a pussy and check the fucking tent!" Jean commanded. Roy shook his head.

"Is that Jean? JE-" Twilight quickly covered Pinkie's mouth.

"Did you...hear that?" Roy asked. Jean stood still, his eyes wide open in shock.

"I-it can't be." Jean mumbled slowly backing further away.

"Dude, where are you going? They fucking know you?" Roy asked.

"I-I fucking made the right decision! Stop fucking toying with me!" Jean yelled before running away. Seconds later Pinkie Pie hopped out of the tent and pulled a shocked Roy into a hug.

"Hey Jean! We missed you so much." Pinkie said slipping her right hand into Roy's pants.

"Pinkie... I don't think that's Jean." Twilight said climbing out of the tent. Pinkie looked Roy over and jumped back.

"Oops!" Pinkie smiled.

"No, its definitely ok... I can be Jean." Roy replied, somewhat star struck.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Roy, Roy Fury." He said.

"Awww... we thought you were Jean..." Pinkie said, a frown crossing her face.

"You actually just missed him... He tore off about 5 seconds before you and I became acquainted." Roy commented, his eyes wandering to Pinkie's unobstructed chest.

"Wait... you know Jean?" Twilight inquired.

"... what? I mean! Yes, Yes I do." He responded, eyes wandering once again.

"Oh! Well then, perhaps you can help us... but first... what are you doing?" Twilight asked, noticing his center of focus.

"Oh, just enjoying the view..." Roy answered.

"Of what, silly? Its just a field and some trees!" Pinkie asked, relatively cheered after hearing that they had made progress in their search.

"Well, I do see a field and trees, but I also see two gorgeous women, missing any form of clothing." Roy replied. "It really is quite beautiful!"

"Clothing?" Twilight asked staring confused at the young men. Roy smiled and nodded.

"Who cares about that! Our husband was here! Which way did he go!? I have a surprise for him!" Pinkie shouted throwing confetti in the air and jumping up and down. Roy watched, open mouthed, as her size D breasts bounced up and down.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Watching art in motion." Roy shot back, not moving his eyes at all.

"What? …Wait...Aha! You must know what those...these..." Twilight moved her hand to her own breasts."... are... right?" At this, Roy looked up suddenly and stared at Twilight.

"Wait... you don't know?"

"Nope! But they sure are soft!" Pinkie chimed in as she stopped bouncing. "See?" She hopped over and grabbed Roy's hand, forcing it, without much resistance, to her chest. Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"Well...umm...yes...your breasts are...very...extremely...enticingly soft..." Roy hesitantly replied.

"I would assume these…'breasts'...strange name…have purpose outside of just 'being soft.'" Twilight pointed out, looking to Roy for an explanation. Roy tore his gaze from his hand to Twilight.

"Umm... Well, god, that's distracting. Purpose...RIGHT! Ok, they actually have two purposes. The primary one is to produce milk for infants," he looked at Pinkie's giant smile and a devious one graced his own lips. "but at the same time, in order for women to allow the infants to latch on, they double as an erogenous zone: a center of pleasure." With this, Roy brought his other hand up and began to massage the large orbs in front of him.

Twilight didn't notice this as she was too busy writing notes. Pinkie closed her eyes and began to moan holding onto Roy's arms as tight as she could. Roy's smile widened a little as he doubled his efforts, watching as Pinkie's smile reappeared. Taking this as consent, he slowly bent down and began to kiss down the side of Pinkie's neck. His kisses began to move closer and closer to her right breast and Roy felt as though his jeans shrunk in size. He replaced his right hand with his mouth to the great pleasure of Pinkie, as evidenced by her adorable exclamation. Without warning, she placed her hands on the back of Roy's head, urging him further. Understanding after a moment, the jobless right hand slowly made its way down Pinkie's side until it reached her hip. He dragged his fingers across her stomach and traced a few circles around her navel before it inched slowly south. Roy pulled his lips from Pinkie's aroused nipple and moved his lips down along the curve of her breast, dragging his tongue across her sensitive flesh. Pinkie's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp as his fingers met the slowly growing bud in her most sensitive region. Now thoroughly enjoying herself, Pinkie lifted her leg up to allow the fingers to send bigger and better waves of pleasure through her. In doing so, her thigh bumped against the zipper of Roy's jeans and she noticed that it returned the bump as Roy lightly moaned. She giggled to herself as she ran her fingers up his arms. She traced her fingertips along his chest and proceeded lower until they met with-

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted startling the two. Pinkie quickly pushed herself away from Roy and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I got kinda carried away... heheheh" Pinkie placed her hand on the back of her neck. "Whoops..."

"As did I... I feel as though I have overstepped my boundaries." Roy said. Twilight glared at Roy and Pinkie before she realized something.

"Well, I guess its ok, Roy... You did prove your point, I guess," she trailed off and swung her head to Pinkie. "But, you! You should know better! We are here to find Jean, not mate with humans!"

"Sorry, but it felt amazing! Like MMMM level amazing!" Pinkie shot back and tried to jump. "Oh no... Now I really need Jean..." She turned to Roy for an answer.

"Wait...you said Jean was your...husband, and that you weren't here for mating with humans? No way... He couldn't have been telling the truth. What are your names?" Roy pointedly asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"And I am Twilight Sparkle. Why?"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit..." Roy looked at the pair in front of him.

"What?" Pinkie and Twilight asked in unison, concerned.

"H-he mentioned you two...and and...Rarity and Fluttersh-Oh my god I-"

"Jean told you about us!" Twilight gasped, grabbing Roy's shirt by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to eye level. "Did he say anything about...missing us!?" Roy stared at her than at Pinkie. Their eyes looked as if they were about to cry. Roy let out a sigh

_You lucky son of a bitch!_ Roy thought before gently rubbing Twilight's arms.

"He told me he regretted leaving you guys." Roy lied, concerned for the girls. Twilight stood silent. "He said that the reason he left was for his sister."

"SEEEEE! Jean still loves us!" Pinkie shouted hopping up and down.

_He better or I will!_ Roy thought.

"Roy, I need a favor. I haven't seen Jean in over 3 months...an-and...even though you told us what he said...I am still not convinced. I want to hear it from his mouth. I want you to go find him and bring him back to the park...right to that bench...but I don't want you to tell him we're here...I know it will be difficult but I want you to get Jean to...say...I just want him to say what he really feels, okay?" Twilight said as she pulled her arms away from Roy's grasp.

"It might take me awhile but I'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." Roy said before turning away. He could here Twilight let out a quiet sniff, holding back tears.

_God-dammit Jean... I know you made a promise to your sister, but you've gone too far this time._


	3. Chapter 1 part 2: Growing Up Alittle

_**Authors Note: Another emotional part of the story. I know shocking right? I am not use to this but I need to try new things anyway! Me and my co-author really went all out in this so yeah enjoy. BTW I fucking can't wait for Assassins Creed 3, Halo 4, and Blackops 2…Those games kinda had me thinking that I should've waited to do this story...oh well. So on the behalf of my co-author RockingDoubleK and me I would like to say.**_

_**AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS PART. Next chapter will be up at or before Wednesday! **_

_**P.S.: Don't be mad at Jean or Roy please and new characters will be coming soon!**_

_**...The streets of East Bay...**_

_Jean walked aimlessly down the sidewalk before stopping suddenly at the edge of a crosswalk. He looked back towards the way he ran and let out a long sigh. His long dreads blew helplessly in the wind as he turned to look at the road in front of him._

_"Fuck." Jean whispered as he stared blankly at the place where the black rocky road met with the grey bubble gum stained sidewalk._

_"There's no way she would come back. It's impossible! That fucking teacher and Roy's faggot ass got me all paranoid." Jean thought as he took out his phone. Just as he was about to dial his mother's phone number he stopped himself._

_"You're going to have to be the stallion and tell them yourself..." Princess Celestia's voice echoed. Jean's heart began to beat furiously within his chest. His hands balled up into a fist the joints crack as the ends of his fingers met with his palm._

_"Fine, fucking fine! If they are here looking for me. I'll tell them myself that I don't wan-"_

_"I know we just met Jean...but I love you." Twilight's voice echoed._

_"I...I do want to go back..." Jean said turning around and running back to them._

_"No better yet, if that is them! I'll convince them to stay here with me!" Jean thought._

_**...By Gamestop...**_

_Roy stood in front of door peering inside searching with his eyes for the young teen._

_Jean, where the fuck did you go? Roy thought. Once he was sure his search had come up empty Roy slowly walked away rubbing his chin. If I remember correctly he didn't head back to school...he ran straight down 63rd then turned...was it left or right? It couldn't have been right, that's where the dead end is wh- Roy thought was interrupted once he saw the tall lanky 15 year old run down the street across from him, with his right hand holding the right strap of his black backpack._

_He's gotta grow up at some point. Roy thought before taking off after him._

_"Jean!" Roy yelled. The boy stopped and looked around._

_"Over here!" Roy yelled again slowing down. Jean turned to him._

_"What the fuck do yo-"_

_"You have to...to come with me. We need to talk." Roy said gasping for air._

_"Fuck off, ass! I don't nee-"_

_"Jean, shut the fuck up and listen to me! You're not going to get over this fear unless you stop being a noob yourself. I just want to help you, okay?" Roy asked. Jean turned away from him._

_"I am not a fucking noob, you stupid bitch! Stop calling me a n-"_

_"I need know your help. I am trying to get a couple of achievements." Roy interrupted. Jean stopped and looked at him._

_"What games?" Jean asked, showing interest._

_**...Fluttershy's House, Equestria...**_

_Applejack knocked on the front door and smiled as Fluttershy slowly opened it._

_"Good mornin' there, sugar cube. Ah brought ya some more apples." Applejack said with cheerful smile. Fluttershy smiled back as she slowly trotted outside. Applejack quickly put out her left hoof signaling for her to stop._

_"Whoa there, Shy! You shouldn't be moving around too much. Ya got a bun in the oven now." Applejack said._

_"Oh, well it's okay, Applejack. I wanted to get out of the house anyway." Fluttershy assured before motioning Applejack to follow her. Applejack let out a sorrowful sigh as she followed the yellow pony to her backyard._

_"You can leave them in here." Fluttershy said pointing to her shed. Applejack trotted inside with the cart of apples behind her and quickly unbuckled herself from it. She then reemerged with a concern look._

_"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked taking notice to Applejack's frown._

_"Well, it's about the foal yer carryin'...Jean's foal. Ya need a stallion around to make sure ya don't get overwhelmed." Applejack said. Fluttershy placed her hoof on Applejack's shoulder._

_"It's fine...really. I-I can find a way to raise it myself." Fluttershy said removing her hoof from Applejack's shoulder. Applejack noticed the worried look Fluttershy had._

_"Shy, now ya know that isn't right, hun. You need somepony else ta help you while yer busy helpin' animals and such." Applejack said. Fluttershy turned away from her._

_"I-I know...but...I don't want anypony else but Jean." Fluttershy said holding back tears. Applejack did her best not to become angered by the mention of Jean._

_"A-Ah know but...that cow-Ah mean, human, thing, isn't going to come back. Ever. Right now we need ta find ya an-"_

_"I-I'm sorry Applejack, but Jean is the only pony I want to help me with my foal. He protected me so many times...an-and...I can't see myself with anypony else." Fluttershy said wiping the tears from her face. Before Applejack could say anything else Fluttershy finally broke down into tears._

_**...East bay Park...**_

_"YOU FUCKIN LIAR!" Jean shouted. His voice echoed throughout the park disturbing dog walkers in their afternoon rituals._

_"Jean, calm down. I just need to tal-"_

_"Fuck no, asswipe, I told you everything I know!" Jean shouted._

_**...In hiding...**_

_"Twilight...why is he so mad?" Pinkie whispered as she and Twilight watched from behind a tree the two boys talking._

_"I don't know, Roy must have promised him...a video...thing." Twilight whispered back._

_**… Bench …**_

_"Jean, sit down, I just wanna talk to you." Roy said, pointing to the bench seat pointing away from the woods. "Why the hell do you have to be so difficult?"_

_"Why the fuck did you lie to me saying you needed achievement help?" Jean argued._

_"I didn't lie, necessarily, there are two achievements I would love to have and they are the reason you need to sit the fuck down and listen!" Roy shot back._

_"Two achievements, huh? You better not try anything or I'll face fuck you with a frag grenade." Jean said taking a seat._

_"Alright... Let's talk." Roy said, joining him across the bench. He looked over Jean's shoulder and lowered his voice. "Have you ever played Fallout 3?"_

_"Shit yes, why?" Jean asked._

_"Did you know that it is actually literally impossible to get 100% completion without at the very least five playthroughs?" Roy stated, placing an elbow on the table and cupping his forehead in his hand._

_"What the fuck are you getting at noob? What is the fucking achievement you need to get?" Jean asked tapping his foot on the wet grass._

_"Well, you see, in the first city, Megaton, I have two choices. I can work for this shady asshole and engage the bomb, killing all the residents, or I can not and keep a hold on the economic bonuses from the town, such as my first companion. Problem is, I keep going with my first promise to blow the bomb before I can be evil enough to gain the friendship of Jericho. I realized something though... everytime I do it, I gain the karma to realize what a benefit he would be, only its too late... I can't help but feel as if I perhaps kept a promise that hurt more people than it helped. Namely me and my progress." Roy explained as he brought his other elbow to the table, wrapping one fist around the other. After he spoke, he brought his fists to cover his mouth and looked down at the bench table-top._

_"What t-...What the fuck kind of...That isn't an achievement dick breath! You're wasting m-m-my fucking time! I don't care about promises!" Jean said before quickly standing up. Just as Jean began to run, Roy stood and quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt. _

_"Sit. The. Fuck. Down." Roy growled, glaring at Jean over his clenched hands, knuckles turning white._

_"Let go of me dipshit or I'll shove an ACR down your throat and pull the trig-" Suddenly Jean found himself on his knees, Roys hand clenched tightly on the back of his neck._

_"I said sit, fuck-head." Roy snarled. "You will listen."_

_**...In hiding...**_

_"Oh my GOSH! We have to-"_

_"I think we can trust Roy... Jean has to learn, Pinkie, but if things get out of hand, I can use my magic to stop it."_

_**… By the bench …**_

_"Yo-Let go of me you fucking pedo. I don't need your shit!" Jean yelled._

_"I've heard that dirt tastes like shit. If you don't want your head shoved so deep into the ground that dirt is all you will taste for the next millenia, I suggest you seriously shut the mother-fucking hell up!" Roy roared. Jean paused for second then turned his head just enough to shoot Roy a defiant glare._

_"Fine, but don't think you'll get to talk to me after this. I have had enough of people bothering me." Jean said._

_"Oh. Is that so? __**You**__ are getting tired of people bothering __**you**__. Last time I checked, you spend as much of your time as humanly possible bothering as many poor people as happen to be in your insectile presence. I didn't know that all of the people you ridiculed were simply bothering you. I was unaware that as I tried and tried to help you, I was simply bothering you. I couldn't fathom that the women who genuinely loved you were just bothering you with their affection. Perhaps now that you've pushed me away, you can be at peace. Now that that you damn near killed everyone that cared for you, maybe now you won't be __**bothered**__ any longer. __**Now that you have no one else but your family, can **__**YOU**__** be happy now**__?!" Roy screamed into Jean's face._

_"Shut the fuck up, dick wipe! You weren't there when...when I had to run home during 6th grade because some shit faced bully wanted my Gameboy! You weren't there when I tried to make friends only to be betrayed by my so called new friends! My family we...were the only ones who comforted me. I wasn't always like this but then again you wouldn't know that. There was a time I tried being nice but you know what I got! Huh!? I asked for a fucking friend and all I got was fucking hacked aka beat down, nearly got my cock cut off, and my lunch money stolen. So yes, dipshit, I can be happy with only my...family. My sister never saw me as a loser...she was the first who said I was epic. I made a mistake running back here! You're just like the other kids. You just see me as a punching bag. Well, guess what I see you as? Shadow's just like the ones in Persona. Just evil, fuck faced shadows." Jean said as he forcibly pulled himself away from Roy's grasp. He then stood up and turned to Roy._

_"My life is hell enough, Roy...just leave me alone." Jean pleaded, wiping tears from his eyes. He then slowly turned away from Roy and began walking towards the street._

_"I see." Roy whispered, eyes staring into the ground, hands at his side, still._

_"Yeah. I don't think you fucking do." Jean whispered without turning._

_"So, did Pinkie ever steal your lunch?"_

_"..." Jean froze._

_"Did Applejack ever beat you up? Rarity ridicule your looks? Fluttershy betray you? Rainbowdash hurt you? Luna laugh at your games?"_

_"..."_

_"Is Twilight really just a shadow?"_

_"..."_

_"If she is, then keep walking. If she's not then turn around and face your decision."_

_"It's no easy route with you is it? Just like in Mass Effect, you have a choice to fucking let it go. You know. Not every quest needs to be done."_

_"You made the choice once. If you are so happy now, Jean, why is it you've yet to make the same one again?"_

_"I am a hardcore gamer, Roy...I am an ass most of the time...I may even appear lifeless at times but I do tell the truth. They never hurt me. In fact I fucking loved them all. So much that...I would even go against the promise of my sister to have another chance... but there are three fears I have...and sort of over-looked. I am still attached to my family, my video games,...and the prospect of being a father when the whole herd thing is done...but no matter how I try...I still want to go back." Jean said, setting down his backpack and reaching into it. He then pulled out a can of Red Bull and snapped it open._

_"Wait." Roy called as he walked towards him, reaching in his own pack. Jean's arms stopped his drink half way to his mouth, but he did not turn. "I... I'm sorry, I regret my actions, but it was the only way to get you to listen. I have a few skeleton's from my own past that haunt me from time to time... perhaps we really aren't all that different in that respect."_

_Roy produced two cans of soda, a red can of Dr. Pepper and the dark green of mtn Dew. He offered the Dew to Jean. Twilight slowly emerged from the foliage behind the two with Pinkie in tow. They paused a few steps back from the boys, listening._

_"I can understand the pain you have gone through, but are you just going to let your past destroy your future?"_

_"My future? Roy, I doubt they want me back...hehe...I doubt that same lightning bolt would bring me back. I doubt-"_

_"What is it you want, Jean?" Roy asked, taking the Red Bull from his hand and replacing it with the can of Dew._

_"I want to be happy."_

_"So do they." Roy said as he smiled and took a hold of Jean's arm and turning him to face the way he had come._

_"..."_

_"Jean?" Twilight whispered._

_"This isn't funny...Roy. Wh-who are they and why does she sound like...Twilight?" Jean asked, taking a step back. He looked up and saw the girl's hair, a dark blue with the tell-tale purple highlight._

_"Twilight Sparkle...and...that behind is it-"_

_"Pinkie Pie!" She yelled as she jumped, throwing confetti into the air._

_A smile slowly formed on Jeans face as he took as step forward and met Twilight in an embrace, tears flowing from them both._

_"Twilight! You're here and Pinkie's here too and... and... you're both completely human with... big... bouncing...tits…clothes...hips...and..."_

_Roy snapped his fingers. "Jean! Long lost love. Focus!"_

_"Shh! Look at how big they are...it's like looking at Hentai...only I can understand their language and not have to read the subtitles...Pinkie...um could you reach into my backpack for...my red notebook?" Jean asked._

_"Sure! Um, what's a backpack?" Pinkie asked. Jean slowly pulled away from Twilight and Roy pointed at Jean's black backpack which lay on the grass beside them. Pinkie hopped over to it and bent over reaching her hands inside it. "I don't see anything red!" She called out, swaying her hips back and forth. Jean and Roy stood staring at the sight before them._

_"Its there somewhere!" Jean assured her, nudging Roy. Twilight cleared her throat._

_"Excuse me, human males, but we were in a reunion. Pinkie there's no red notebook in there. They just wanted to see your-"_

_"Big fluffy ass." Jean laughed._

_"Ass? What's an ass?" Pinkie asked_

_"Would you like me to explain?" Roy chimed in._

_"NO!" Twilight yelled._

_"Hey, Twilight you wouldn't mind letting me-"_

_"You haven't earned anything from me other than my forgiveness." Twilight said folding her arms across her chest._

_"Don't worry Jean, you can earn more from me later." Pinkie whispered as she hopped by before giggling madly as she took her place by Twilight._

_"Hey, Twilight, have I ever told you how cute your flank looks?" Jean thought. Twilight smiled at him before giving him a small peck on the mouth._

_"Anyway, it seems Jean and Roy can't help themselves...so we will be needing some...human... clothes if I remember Roy correctly." She announced._

_"Aww, Roy what the hell!? You're teamkilling me more than a noob with an energy sword!"_

_"I didn't know, I swear it!"_

_"Jean, did you really meant what you said? About going against your promise to you sister. I-if you're not ready...We'll stay here as long as you want us to." Twilight said mentally. Jean stopped and looked at her. He then walked to her and pulled her into a hug with his hands caressing her butt._

_"Thank you for understanding. I would like that very much." Jean whispered in her left ear._

_**AN: Please, Leave a review on what you thought!**_


	4. Chapter 2: Life in the human world

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, new chapter for you. Earlier than usual I hope y'all like it. **  
**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! See ya next Week.**

**...Bay Street, East Bay...**

Jean and Roy walked silently up the semi empty sidewalk passing by the many stores. Jean took a sip of Mtn Dew and looked around as Roy stared silently at him. The sun had now reached it's highest point in the blue sky giving warm rays to anyone who had the chance to enjoy it. The cold wind blew in steady streams as if reminding all living things that fall is still here.

"Roy." Jean said suddenly, stopping in front of a clothing store. Roy stopped along with him.

"Yeah?" Roy asked turning to look at the store they stopped in front of.

"I want to thank you for...your help." Jean said before gulping down the last bit of Mtn Dew from the bottle.

"No pro-"

"But if you ever put your hands on me again or mention to anyone that I cried...I will cut off your balls and feed them to my neighbor's dog then use V.A.T.S to pop your head off with my fist!" Jean warned as he dug into his back pocket. Roy turned to him and smiled.

"You know, women find it attractive if yo-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I am not trying to become part of a faggot ass boy band. Quick question...do you have money?" Jean asked pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. Roy nodded.

"Good, because I need half of this twenty to put down on Skyrim." Jean said.

"Wait, you're not thinking that I will buy all the clothes?" Roy asked. Jean glared at him.

"Yes, fag, you are. You're older, you take some responsibility in helping me, a teen without a job, out." Jean said. Roy let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"That, my friend, is bullshit! I have money but they're your wives. You should start providing for them." Roy shot back.

"First, you fucking assault me, then you refuse to help me. I knew you were a fucking teamkiller." Jean said throwing the bottle at his leg.

"What's with all of this now?" Roy asked.

"Hmmm, lets see. Well, for starts you forced me to the ground then you threaten to rub my face in the mud like some sick pedo. You're not my friend, shit stain...you're just a person I decided to deal with because you know most of my situation." Jean said with his hands balled up into a fist. Roy let out a sigh.

"It was the only way to-"

"Save it for the rats in your asshole! Let's go and see what I can get with 20 dollars." Jean growled as he stormed off into the store. Roy stood there silent before slowly walking after him.

"Stubborn and holds a grudge. How in the world did he get 7 wives?" Roy thought.

**...Gilda's home, somewhere near Ponyville on a drifting cloud...**

Gilda waddled slowly back and forth.  
"I'm freaking pregnant! I-it's going to be born in another month and that stupid human thing is nowhere to be found! This is bad!" Gilda shouted. She stopped suddenly once an idea popped in her head.

"Maybe I-I can ask Princess whatever t-" Gilda stopped herself in mid-sentence as she looked out the window.

"Darn it, if I do that...the Princess will punish me. I-I can't let any of those ponies know I am having a half pony, half griffin. Who knows what the-" Three knocks came from her front door before she could finish her thought causing her to jump in fear.

"Who is it!?" Gilda questioned composing herself.

"Hey G, it's Rainbow Dash! Open up! I gotta speak to ya for a sec...or more than that." The voice called from behind the door. Gilda thought for a second before finally walking to the door and slowly opening it.

"H-hey RD, long time no...see." Gilda said scratching the back of her head.

"Y-yeah I just want to-Whoa! Gilda what happened? You went from getting a little chubby to just...being fat? It almost looks like you're pregn-"

"NO!...I-I-I mean no, I'm not. I just got hurt...s-so I had to stop...flying for...a couple of months. He he." Gilda stuttered. Rainbow Dash lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You got hur-"

"Yes, I fell really hard onto something...harder." Gilda interrupted.

"O...kay. Anyway, you got a few? I need somepony to talk to." Rainbow Dash asked. Gilda reluctantly nodded.

"Come in." Gilda said turning away and walked back into her home. Rainbow Dash followed her inside to Gilda's living room.

"You remember Jean, right?" Rainbow Dash said suddenly. Gilda stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to her.

"Y-yeah. Wh-what about him?" Gilda asked giving Rainbow Dash a nervous smile.

"Well, he left three months ago...saying to Twilight he didn't want to be here with us. I ju-" Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and looked away.

"He was the most handsome stallion I ever saw. I missed the way he stuck his-...Um...hehe, sorry I got off topic. But anyway, he left and I hate him for that...I even agreed with Applejack to buck him in the face if he ever comes back...yet...I still have feelings for him. I think about him so much that while on a date with Soarin, I accidentally called him Jean." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda scratch the back of her head.

"Well, why tell me about it?" Gilda asked. Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof down.

"I need your help with something." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda stared confusingly at her.

**...Girl Topic Store, East Bay, California...**

"Jean, are you going to pick something out or are you going to keep staring at the lingerie?" Roy asked. Staring annoyedly at him.

"Shut up, dick brain, I am thinking of the possibilities I have! I can have them wear anything I pick out! I could have Pinkie walk around with a short skirt with a tank-top wearing no panties and-and Twilight could wear bikini and I could have a hole where her pussy is so I cou-"

"Jean! They may be your wives but you can't let them walk around in skimpy clothes like that." Roy pointed out.

"Fine, dick wad, you want to be a proper bitch, I'll fucking find something that's more appropriate!" Jean grumbled.

"Oh, appropriate? We're using big words now?" Roy questioned as they walked down the aisles of the mall.

"Fuck you!" Jean shouted looking past the rows of neatly hung women clothing.  
"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" A young female store clerk asked. Jean turned to her.

"Yeah, I buying something for my wi-I mean girlfriend." Jean said. The clerk looked Jean over.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you suppose to be in school right now?" The clerk asked.

"Uh..I-"

"It's okay, we're on lunch break. I'm just watching over my step-brother as he takes a step into love, by buying his girlfriend clothes...You know, as a romantic gesture for messing u-"

"Okay, ...big brother... she gets the point." Jean interrupted, shooting Roy an angry glare.

"Ok...um, well, what are you looking to buy her?" The clerk asked.

"Something...that I could buy her for twen-"

"He means forty, he wants to get two outfits." Roy interrupted.

"Oh okay, so two outfits under forty bucks?" The clerk asked. Jean and Roy nodded.

"Okay gentlemen follow me, I think I can find something she may like." The clerk said walking away.

"You owe me." Roy whispered.

"Yeah I do owe you, an asswopen with a side order of mud in your face. You're lucky I wasn't trained by Altaïr! Otherwise I would've assassinated you and teabag your face." Jean whispered back before walking after the brown skinned female clerk. Roy shook his head.

"Well, atleast he made a reference to a good game." Roy thought.

**...East bay Park...**

Twilight watched silently from behind the trees as the people walked in the park letting their dogs roam freely. Every now and then she would jot down notes.

"Pinkie, I found so far in my research that humans don't act too differently from ponies. I also noticed some of them are wearing small white things on their hooves, I mean feet!" Twilight pointed out. Pinkie looked at her holding her stomach.

"Well, thats good and all but I doubt those white things on their hooves could fix me something to eat." Pinkie groaned. Twilight let out a sigh and looked around. Her eyes met with a hot-dog stand 20 feet away from them. She watched carefully as a man walked up to the stand and walked away holding a small bread covered food item.

"I think I can help you Pinkie. That man standing in that portable store is handing out what appears to be food." Twilight said as she watched the man take a bite from the hot dog. Pinkie looked at the man for a second and ran towards him as soon as he took a bite.

"OOOO, Hey mister human, may I have a bite of that food thing!" Pinkie asked the now bewildered man. He backed away slowly.

"Who are you and what are...you...doing...out here with...no cloth-" The man stared opened mouth at Pinkie's bare chest. Pinkie saw this as an opportunity and quickly snatched the hot dog from the man's hand then ran back into hiding behind the wall of trees.

"PINKIE! Don't you remember what Roy said!? We can't go talking to humans without clothes on!" Twilight yelled.

"I know, but I was so hungry...Heeeey this human food looks familiar" Pinkie said. Twilight stared at the hot dog in Pinkie's hand and rubbed her chin.

"It looks like a..a..."

"It looks sort of like Jean's chimicherrychanga!" Pinkie shouted excitedly as she pulled the meat from the hot dog bun. She then lifted the meat to her mouth and began sucking on the end that wasn't bit off by the original owner.

"But why would humans consume their own reproductive organs? Is it some kind of ritual? Or maybe it's- Pinkie what are you doing now?" Twilight questioned as she watched Pinkie continuously suck on the hot dog.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. Pinkie pulled the dog from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it reminded me of Jea-"  
"I know it does but, Jean's reproductive organ is a bit darker than that. Plus it doesn't have a- PINKIE DON'T STICK IT THERE!" Twilight yelled stopping Pinkie Pie from stuffing the hot dog into her own bun.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Pinkie said. Twilight snatched the hot dog from Pinkie and looked it over.

"I wonder what it's made of. It's unlike anything...I mean I have seen something similar to this but not a food that was shaped after it." Twilight said breaking off a piece and stuffing it into her mouth. She chewed for a while then swallowed.

"It taste just...like..."

"Jean! Yay! Jean flavored food! I wonder if they sell one's that shoot out happy juice." Pinkie said as she turned to run towards the hot dog stand. Twilight used her magic to stop her.

"Pinkie, what did Roy say about going out into public with no clothes. If you're hungry then here." Twilight said handing Pinkie the phallic shaped meat. Pinkie happily took it and shoved the whole thing in her mouth then swallowed.

"Oh yeah, that was good." Pinkie said. Twilight stared at her in shock.

"Pinkie, you didn't ch-"

"Nope, Jean likes it when I-"

"Nevermind, just stay there and don't go anywhere while I take notes on the first human food we ate." Twilight said making her notepad and pencil magically appeared.

**...1 hour later, Girl Topic Store, East Bay...**

"Fucking thanks, big step-brother, for providing me with some money." Jean said sarcastically, holding two bags marked Girl Topic. Roy smiled at him.

"I get the feeling you don't like the idea of me being your older brother." Roy said as they walked down the now empty sidewalk.

"No shit, Sherlock Fail! I swear you're as helpful as a headcrab. I mean really? Fucking sweat pants and a regular t-shirt and underwear and bras too!?" Jean complained.

"Yeah, you're right. They'll need shoes too." Roy said as they turned a corner.

"You fucking noob! We could at least do without the underwear." Jean complained.

"Well, you don't see them as only sex objects do you?" Roy asked.

"No fag, I don't, but at least let me enjoy the fact that I can see an actual human girl naked. Do you know what it's like having to jack it to japanese cartoons from the start of puberty!? This is like a dream come true." Jean said. They both came to a crosswalk and stopped.

"Well, that's your problem for being so damn lustful. Now focus, we have to find sandals." Roy said.

"Fucking noob, I already bought them while you were eye fucking that clerk. Didn't know you had jungle fever." Jean teased elbowing Roy in the side. Roy looked away.

"Well, at least you managed to do something mildly intuitive." Roy remarked.

"You can go fuck yourself with Ragna's Blood-Scythe then get face fucked by Noel's Chain-Revolver dipshit." Jean said as they slowly approached the East Bay park.

"Oh my, the things you must see on the internet." Roy retorted.

"Lag! The light is on so walk!" Jean yelled.

"You know, I have been wondering," Roy began as they crossed the street. "Is it physically possible for you to go more than one sentence without sounding like an autistic infant?"

"Is it possible for you to shut the fuck up and stop being a team killing bitch like you've been for the past...hours of my life. Why can't you be quiet like a companion cube! Just help me get through this fucking puzzle then I can drop you in the incinerator...and then come back...actually never mind I rather you stay in the incinerator." Jean said.

"Here." Roy said and shoved a small bag into the right Girl Topic bag. "Make sure Twilight gets that from you. I'm going before I can 'teamkill' your girl from you... Well, more than I already have." With that Roy spun around and briskly walked away, heading back into town.

"Fine then, fucking go! I don't need yo-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jean realized. Roy's laughter echoed back to the park but before Jean could drop the bags to give chase, he heard a shout.

"*gaaaasp* Jean's back! Twilight put that stuff down, who cares what a pony would look like wearing one of those white things? We have better things to ponder!" Pinkie's voice carried. Twilight groaned and her pencil and pad disappeared behind a puff of smoke accompanied by a soft glow of her hands.

"Aw, dammit, Pinkie Pie." Jean growled as he watched the big chested girl run towards him from the woods.

"***Gaaaasp***We'vebeeninthewoodsbutthenigoth ungreyandwesawahumangivefood toanotherhumansoitookitandit lookedlikeyousoweateitanditt astedlikeyouanditwasawesome!" came a blur of sound from Pinkie.

"Ooookay. Would you please get back in the woods so you can change outfits! God dammit Roy... " Jean said still holding a smile. Pinkie smiled at him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"You know, seeing that strange food thing made me realize how much I missed our happy, naughty hug times. How about you and m-"

"Pinkie! What do you think you're doing?" Twilight questioned walking towards the couple.

"Listen, guys, we have to hurry up and go back into the woods. Everyone is watching." Jean said looking at all the men and women staring wide eye'd and open mouth at them.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"You can't breed in public back home, Pinkie, why in Celestia's name do you think you can out in public here?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, Okay." Pinkie said releasing Jean neck. Before he could another word, Pinkie grabbed the front of Jean's pants and dragged him behind her as she ran towards the woods.

"Well, I'm glad you miss me, Pinkie, but we can't do it in th-" Pinkie stopped suddenly and turned to him. Without saying a word she pulled Jean into a deep kiss with one hand and trying to unbutton his pants with another. Twilight cleared her throat.

"We need to get back in the woods." Twilight said.

**...Ten minutes later...**

"What the fuck, guys, I think the whole town saw you." Jean said looking back towards the street. Pinkie went to work trying to unzip Jean's pants while Twilight looked quizikly at the clothes Jean brought.

"Um...Jean?" Twilight called.

"Hold on for a minute, Twilight. Pinkie, as much as I would like to fuck you and Twi right now, we really don't have time t-"

"Aw, how about a blowie? It'll be quick, please please pleeeeease!" Pinkie begged, Jean let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but no, Pinkie. No blowjobs for right now. I have to make sure you two get dressed and to...hide y'all somewhere while I go back to school." Jean said looking at his cellphone. "Or not,fuck! 3pm?"

"OOOOO, what's that." Pinkie asked taking it from his hand.

"Pinkie, oh nevermind. Twilight do you think you can get dressed quickly?" Jean asked. Twilight stared at him then the pair of panties.

"What are these?" Twilight asked staring quizzically at the pair of white panties.

"They're underwear for females. We call them panties...of course if you don't want to wear them, that'll be okay with me." Jean explained. Twilight looked at him.

"Do I have a choice?" Twilight questioned. Jean nodded.

"Well what about these?" Twilight asked holding up a bra.

"You wear them over your breasts. You also don't have to wear them." Jean said. Twilight looked over her outfit.

"Well, I can do without these panites," Twilight said. Jean smiled lustfully at her. "But, this...bra, is important seeing as how my breast are the object of distraction. Would you help me put it on?" Twilight asked. Jean looked back at Pinkie Pie who was too preoccupied with his cellphone to notice anything. Jean quickly positioned himself behind Twilight and took the bra from her hand. Jean then positioned the bra in front of Twilight.

"Stick your arms through loops on the side." Jean said. Twilight complied. As soon as he slipped the bra into place, Jean quickly stuck his hand in-between her leg and slowly played with the outer layer of her snatch. Twilight let out a yelp but quickly stopped herself from getting louder.

"W-what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"I want to give you the other half of my apology." Jean whispered into her left ear. Slowly, Jean dug his middle finger into her love tunnel. Twilight quickly grabbed hold of Jean's wondering hand, stopping him from going further.

"Not here, if you want to mate with me then you'll have to wait until I am ready." Twilight said. Jean let out a sigh as he pulled hand away. Twilight quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep loving kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute then Twilight pulled away.

"But I still love you very much Jean." Twilight said.

"But you're still pissed at me?"

"Pissed?"

"Mad?"

"No, not as much as I was."

"So how long would I have to wait for you to no longer be mad at me?"

"Until I tell you I am no longer mad at you. Now could you please help me put on these...pants?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, Jean what does text message mean?" Pinkie said staring confusedly at the cell phone screen. Jean turned to her.

"Hold on for a sec Twi, Pinkie what did you do?" Jean asked taking the phone from her hand.

"Well, pressed my human finger on the window thingy and some white thing popped up with the all the letters of the alphabet, which by the way was not in order. So i pressed N. O. O. B. you know, your favorite word and I pressed the send button an-"

"Okay, Give me the short answer who did yo- You text my mom noob!?" Jean questioned. Pinkie looked sorrowfully at him.

"Di-did I do something bad?" Pinkie asked giving Jean a puppy dog look.

"N-No. It's alright...just don't do anything with my cell phone unless I tell you to." Jean said, his left eye twitching.

"Hey, Jean?" Twilight asked, pointing towards her bag of clothes. "What is that?" Jean turned to her then looked at the brown bag inside the bigger bag.

"Something that fagot ass bitch wanted me to give you. Let's see what it is." Jean said reaching for the brown bag.

**...East Bay Middle School...**

Rena hopped down the steps of the front of her school. She said goodbye to her friends and was about to begin walking home when she heard a voice call out.

"Wait! You're Rena, right?" a boy asked.

"ummm... Who the heck are you?" Rena replied, backing away towards the road to her house.

"It doesn't matter... I am a friend of Jean's. Now, are you Rena?" She stopped moving and looked the man over.

"Say I am, what do you want?" At this, the stranger reached into his pocket. He produced a small wrapped box with Jean's name on it.

"Give this to your brother, but do not open it yourself. I would deliver it personally but I have reason not to." He spoke and held it in his outstretched hand.

"Fine. Why can't I look at it?" Rena asked, taking the box.

"I cannot explain. Ask your brother when he opens it." Rena looked down at the small box, turning it in her hand. She felt no motion inside. She looked up to further question the person. An empty parking lot met her gaze.

**...East Bay Park...**  
Jean opened the brown bag and stared at the object in confusion. It sparkled in the sunlight as he held it up eye level.

"Why the fuck did this noob give you thi- Aw fuck no! He's trying to hit on you!" Jean shouted.

"It's just a heart shaped pendant Jean." Twilight pointed out taking it from him.

"Come on Jeanie, we wouldn't fool around with nopony else but you." Pinkie said before giving him a small peck on his right cheek. Twilight shot Pinkie an angry glare.

"Yeah, but still. I barely know this freak of nature. For all I know he could pull a 343 Guilty Spark on me." Jean said. Twilight put the silver pendant around her neck.

"Well, he must've wanted you to give it to me for a reason." Twilight said.

"Aww, How come I didn't get one." Pinkie whined. Jean patted her on the back.

"Next time I get my allowance, I'll buy you one, Pink's." Jean assured, patting her on the back. Pinkie took a hold of his hand and guided it to her butt.

"Now I feel better." Pinkie said. Twilight rolled her eyes.

**… 20 minutes later, 63rd Street, East Bay …**

"Fuck, this whole day is fucked! I skipped school without thinking, twice!" Jean said holding his head in his hand.

"School? You go to school?" Twilight asked. Jean nodded his head.

"What type of school? Is it game school or is it magic school? *Gasp* Or maybe it's secret naughty hug school!?" Pinkie questioned.

"Secret naughty hug school?" Jean asked

"She's referring to a school that specialize in mating." Twilight pointed out.

"It makes sense, because you're very good at doi-"

"Yeah no, I wish there was a high school like that but no." Jean smiled.

"Why do you go to this high school?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, to learn more shit before going to college." Jean answered. Twilight looked at him quizzically.

"But why are you going to school?" Twilight asked. Jean stopped and looked at her.

"I want to make the best video game in the world." Jean said looking at the sky.

"Wh-What about us?" Pinkie asked. Jean looked at her then Twilight.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"You know, its not only us who wants you back." Twilight said.

"Yeah, cause Fluttershy i-" Pinie began

"Is waiting for you back in Equestria." Twilight cut in.

"Well...I would love to go back b-"

"But?" Twilight interrupted.

"Well...let's talk about this later. I have a lot of things to think about." Jean said as they approached East Bay Middle School. Jean pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed Rena's number.

"Hello?" Rena asked.

"Where are you sis? I am outside your school." Jean said.

"Don't worry big brother. Mother picked me up." Rena responded. Jean let out a sigh.

"Oh." Jean responded.

"By the way this creepy guy who said you were his friend gave me something to give you." Rena said. Jean gripped his cell-phone tight in his right hand.

"Wh-what did he look like?" Jean asked.

"I don't remember." Rena said. Jean let out a long sigh.  
"Okay, I'll look at it when I get there." Jean said.

'Okay big brother, bye." Rena said

"Bye." Jean said before pressing the hang up button.

"Jean?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright Twi. I just don't like men approaching my sister. Especially when I'm not there with her." Jean said squeezing his phone tightly in his right hand.

**...Roy's Bedroom...**

_Man... I hope I'm doing the right thing... No! I can't start to think that way! This is my chance to change my life for the first time. Finally, I can actually live... as long as Jean goes through with it. I had my reservations about his story but its as close to being true as possible with the appearance of those two girls. I need this, Jean, don't fuck this up for me. _

_Take the hints._

**AN: **_**Hey, guys! RockingDoubleK here. I need to know what you guys want. Do you want to see more into Roy's past? Tell us in a review and/or look into the poll on the Author page. Thanks! See you guys soon!**_


	5. Chapter 3: I'll Face Myself Later

**Author's note: Hey readers we are within a week of Halo 4 release date. I hope you guys are as excited as I am (The reason I am mentioning this is obvious). But don't worry it shouldn't impede our progress too much. We will have another chapter for you guys up soon. As always enjoy this chapter and see ya next time!**

_**RF: Well... It won't impede my progress certainly. :P I hope you guys enjoy! We worked super hard and You should enjoy the little look into Roy's past. Also, I'm curious to see if you guys can catch what is so special about the house Roy lives in. If you think you know, Pm us! Roy Fury, out with a brohoof comin' at cha'!**_

_**Update 11/10/12: Sorry for the lag dudebros. Next Chapter will be out tomorrow the latest will be tomorrow night my time...which is California's time. See ya - akainyourface XD**_

_**PS: Sorry for the date mix up guys**_

… **Jean's House ...**

"Is this where you live?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah, it is" Jean answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pinkie exclaimed, walking up to the door.

"WAIT! You two can't just walk into my house. My parents don't know who you are, I gotta talk to them first and explain why you guys are here." Jean explained. Pinkie and Twilight looked at each other then back to Jean.

"You live with your parents?" They said in unison. Jean nodded as he opened the door and walked in.

"Mom!? Dad!? Are you guys home!?" Jean shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." His mother responded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey um where's dad?" Jean asked.

"He went out to buy groceries. So how was your day, Jean." His mother asked giving him a warm smile. Jean scratched the back of his head.

"_"Good, the school didn't call her."_

"Um fine. Guess what?" Jean questioned.

"What?" His mother asked.

"I...uh made a few friends at school today. May I invite them in?" Jean asked. His mother nodded as she turned to the refrigerator. Jean ran towards the door and motioned the two to come in.

"HI JEAN'S PARENTS!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped inside the kitchen. Jean's mother turned around and stared shockingly at the two young girls standing behind Jean.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Moore, nice to meet you. I am Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself, holding out her right hand.

"AND I'M PINKIE PIE!" the named pony chimed in.

"Th-They're actually...girls." Mrs. Moore exclaimed in shock."T-Twilight and Pinkie? Such odd names too..."

"Odd? they're no-" Twilight quickly covered Pinkie's mouth.

"We're from...a different country Mrs. Moore." Twilight explained.

"I-I see, um well...uh...welcome to my home...I uh...do you girls want something to drink?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"Nope." Pinkie said.

"A glass of water please." Twilight requested. As Mrs. Moore turned to the cupboard, Rena ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey big brother, do you want to play Call of Du-Who are they?" Rena asked staring at the two teenage girls behind Jean.

"They're just friends, sis." Jean explained. Rena stared hard at Twilight.

"Your hair looks familiar." Rena said, looking Twilight over.

"Hey Re-" Twilight quickly covered Pinkie's mouth with her left hand then smiled nervously at the little child.

"Hi, th-there...Jean's sister. How are you?" Twilight asked.

"Here's your water...Twilight." Mrs. Moore said handing her a clear glass of cold water. Twilight happily took it and began to drink.

"Wait, so are they going to play with you?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, we're going to play fill the donut hole." Pinkie said smiling. Jean let out a sigh and smacked his forehead. Mrs. Moore looked at the pink haired girl in .

"What Pinkie means is that we are going to study then will play a...new game called fill the donut." Jean explained giving Pinkie a silencing glare.

"Oh... well, i put that thing your friend gave me in your room." Rena said giving Twilight one last glare before heading upstairs.

"Shes...nice." Twilight said.

"Yeah, um mom, we will be going upstairs now." Jean said walking out the kitchen. Mrs. Moore nodded.

"Okay, but no funny business." Mrs. Moore said as the three made their way upstairs.

"Yeah, cause he's my brother." Rena said from the top of the steps.

"Don't worry. There won't be any funny business from us right Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie smiled then nodded.

**… Roy's Room …**

The sun shone brightly outside against the screen of curtains covering the window to Roy's room. In the manufactured darkness, Roy tossed and turned repeatedly in his bed. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep, yet something troubled him.

**… Roy's Dream …**

"Hey, mom! I'm home!" a young boy yelled, walking in the door to his house and into the dining room.

"Hello, dear. How was school?" A woman asked, walking into the kitchen nearby sniffing loudly.

"It was ok, George did a backflip off the swing during recess! It was awesome!" The boy exclaimed, "How's your cold?"

"It's getting better, just slowly. Thank you for asking! Now, your father will be home soon, do you have any homework?"

"Nope, the Mr. Hannerson said we could have the weekend to ourselves this week!" The boy stated, jumping in circles.

"Wonderful! Well, I will start dinner in a little bit, you may do what you like." The woman smiled. The boy smiled back and walked through the room towards the stairs in the living room. As he passed the door to the small room under the stairs, he barely noticed a harsh smell in the air. He passed it off as being nothing and continued up the stairs to his room. After placing his backpack beside his desk, he sat down and opened his laptop and joined the ranks of the internet once more.

…...

He closed his laptop and stretched his arms, giving a frustrated groan of annoyance.

"I don't know why I still play Defcon... the multiplayer battles are ridiculous..." He muttered aloud to himself. He stood and moved to the door. As he opened it, the putrid smell from earlier washed over his face. He gagged and recalled having smelled this earlier. From the storage room that housed his father's gas grill. Suddenly, his skin went cold.

His family owned a open flame stove. The boy began to run towards the stairs and cried out,

"MOM! DON'T LIGHT THE-"

His voice was overwhelmed by a deep roar that shook the entire house. Time slowed as he watched a red/orange serpent climb the stairs in front of him. He fell back and tried to kick his way back into his room. Once he regained his footing enough to turn he felt a point of pressure on his back. As the point grew in size, it grew hotter and pushed against him with greater force. His window grew closer and closer and all the boy could do was cover his face with his arms. His body flew through the shards of glass glittering around him, some of his own blood joining the rain. Behind him, the serpent roared, swatting at him with its claws as he fell. He opened his eyes in time to see the neatly kept miniature hedge his family had grown along the sidewalk.

**… Roy's Room …**

Roy shot up in his bed. He heard the sound of screaming and wondered who that would be. Bringing his hands to eye level, he saw deep gashes down every side, blood flowing freely. His lungs burned and he couldn't draw a breath and as he began to cough, the screaming ceased. He blinked and looked again at his body, seeing nothing but his sweat drenched pajamas. His head fell to his chest and he brought his hands to his eyes as tears began to fall.

"I-I should h-have n-n-noticed the s-smell s-s-s-sooner..." He sobbed. The sound of his crying filled the small two bedroom "house." No one was there the respond.

**...Jean's Room...**

"It's another pendant. But why the fuck would some fucking guy give this to my sister." Jean asked holding up the silver star shaped pendant. Twilight shrugged.

"It doesn't look the same as what Roy gave to me." Twilight pointed out.

"Maybe it's just a gift from a nice stranger human." Pinkie said as she dug through Jean's drawer.

"Um...Pinkie? Why are you going through my things?" Jean asked. Pinkie held up his pair of boxers.

"Oooo, What are these?" Pinkie asked before putting them on her head. Jean couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"They're my underwear, I wear them to cover up my...um...fun stick." Jean explained. Pinkie took them off her head and looked at them.

"Why?" Pinkie asked. Before Jean could explain further Twilight held a picture in front of him.

"Was this you when you were younger? Why is this picture hidden under your bed?" Twilight asked. Jean looked at it sadly then at her.

"Everytime I see that...smiling face...I just don't want to talk about it." Jean said.

"From Ms. Kay. To Jean. Congratulations on your graduation from middle school! It has bee-"

"Please, just...stop." Jean said.

"Hi, My name is Jean Moore. Would you like to be my friend." His younger voice echoed.  
"Fucking wimp." Jean muttered to himself as he threw his backpack on the bed. Pinkie and Twilight looked at eachother then at him.

"I-is there something wrong Jeanie?" Pinkie asked looking at the sad teenage boy take a seat on his bed.

"No, not at all. Listen Twi, could you please put that picture back under my bed." Jean asked, Twilight nodded as she slowly slid the big framed picture under his bed.

"About what you said at the park is-"

"Let it go please." Jean interrupted. Pinkie sat down next to Jean and placed her hand on his lap

"What's wrong? Come on tell ol' Pinkie Pie what's the matter."

_"Tell me Jean why are you crying?" A little girls voice asked_  
_"You fucking WIMP!" _  
Jean looked up at Pinkie then at Twilight who was now seated on the bed to his left.

"I feel fine guys...just terrific. Um how about I show you what a video game system is?" Jean asked pointing at the black semi-square shaped box that sat besides the tv. A tear fell from Jean's eye as he got up and walked towards his tv. With his left hand, Jean quickly wiped a tear from his eye. Twilight stared hard at Jean.

"Jean, wait." Twilight asked. Jean stopped and turned to face her.

"Oh don't worry, after I show you guys how to play Geometry Wars, I was going to start my homework." Jean said forcing a smile.

"Jean, I can hear your thought's. One thing I've read about keeping a healthy relationship is not keeping anything from your partner. You haven't told any of us about your past. Why?" Twilight asked. Both Pinkie and Twilight stared at Jean with a concerned look on their face.

"Twilight I can't do-"

"Come on Jeanie, if you don't get the bad bads out of your heart, you won't laugh again." Pinkie said, somewhat disheartened

"Please don't force me to tell you, it wasn't that far bac-" Jean stopped and turned away from the two.

"Jean, please." Twilight pleaded.

"I was raised to be a fucking wimp. That's all. I came from a middle school that taught me to be nice...to the wrong people." Jean said, as he slowly sat down on the floor looking at his tv.

"What do you mean Jeanie?" Pinkie said. Jean turned on his 360.

"The bad shit that happened to me all fucking started after I graduated from Middle School. Ms. Kay...those stupid ass children...they lied to me. They told me that I would make a lot of friends in high school. I didn't make friends. All I got was picked on. When I lashed back...I was looked on as the bad guy. I did get one thing out of it. I did get them to stop." Jean said. Twilight stood up.

"Your anger is the result of being picked on?" Twilight asked as she joined Jean on the ground.

"For two fucking years. Non-fucking stop." Jean said as a yell of a soldier came from the screen.

"God damnit, fucking protect our flag you dumb shit heads!" Jean said pounding his fist into his leg.

"Oooo what is this?" Pinkie asked. Twilight raised her right hand and is began to glow. The tv suddenly turned off.

"Jean, whatever happened in your past you have to let it go. I-"

"Let it go huh? Why, why do you want to know so much about me?" Jean asked, squeezing his controller hard.

"Jean, we are your wives...we want to help you." Twilight said.

"If you want to help me then stay here, with me." Jean said. Pinkie and Twilight both looked at each other in shock.

"Y-you want us t-."

"Stay here with me. Only you two came here right? So, you two must be the only ones who cared." Jean said. Looking at Twilight, then cupping his left hand under her chin.

"J-Jean, your...your not serious are you?" Twilight asked mentally

"You said you didn't like the fact that you had to share me with 7 other mares right Twilight? Well, here you only have to share me with one other person." Jean said mentally.

"Y-yes bu-but."

"Think about it and if tomorrow you still want to me to go back to Equestria with you, then I promise to tell my family goodbye and leave with you." Jean said taking his hand away from under her chin. Twilight sat still next to Jean.

"I'll be right back, I need to convince my mom to let you guys stay here." Jean said as he stood up and walked out of his room.

"Twi?" Pinkie called out to her. Twilight didn't respond.

"Twilight!" Pinkie yelled. Twilight quickly turned to her.

"I never seen Jean like this. He...he..."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked. Twilight looked to the open door.

"He's a lot more...emotional than the last time I saw him. It didn't take three days for us to convince him to talk. He also seems a lot sadder." Twilight said rubbing the bottom of her chin.

"Maybe if we loosen him up, we could get him to talk more." Pinkie suggested. Twilight scratch the back of her head.

"You mean mating don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I do, silly filly. I always remember that Jean is a lot less mean when he shot hi-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I guess we could give it a try but...I don't know the human females reproductive cycle and Jean doesn't like pulling it out before he releases. What if we get pregnant?" Twilight asked.

"If we do this right, we could get Jean back home before he puts buns in our ovens." Pinkie said before letting out a giggle.

"*Sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this but...your plan may work." Twilight said as she stood up and walked towards Jean's bed.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted. Twilight quickly turned to her.

"No shouting Pinkie. We have Rena in the next room remember?" Twilight said.

"Sorry." Pinkie said.

**...an hour and 25 minutes later...**

Jean walked inside wearing a smile on his face.

"Well, it wasn't easy but I convinced my mom and dad to allow you guys to stay here. The only catch is that guys have to sleep in one room and I have to sleep in the other. So you guys will sleep up he-" Before Jean could say anything else Twilight magically closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Hey, Jeanie!" Pinkie shouted before giving Jean a deep kiss. She then pulled back and began to undo his pants.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Jean asked, shocked.

"Remember when I said you could mate with me when I tell you I'm ready? Well, I'm ready now." Twilight said in a seductive voice. Jean turned to her. Twilight smiled at him as she lay along his bed, hand trailing circles along a Jean sized spot next to her.

"I-I can't... It's not that I don't want to, it's-" Jean stammered and he caught pinkie's hands. Twilight's voice cut him off, playing both into his ears and his mind.

"Come convince me why we should stay." She cooed, eyes half lidded and voice as sultry as she could handle. Jean stood there and stared.

"C-c-convince you?" Jean asked.

"Yup, if ya want us to stay with you Jeanie you have to show us how badly." Pinkie whispered into Jean's ear before reaching her hand into his boxers. Jean let out a gasp as Pinkie worked her hand up and down his hardening shaft. Without warning, Pinkie removed her hand and playfully pushed Jean towards a waiting Twilight. Twilight then magically forced him to sit down in front of her, she then magically slid off his boxers down until they reached his ankles.

"G-g-guys, wait what if-"

"What if what?" Pinkie asked dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Don't tell me you don't like us anymore Jean." Twilight whispered softly into his right ear. Before Jean could respond Pinkie slipped the tip of Jean's cock into her mouth. Twilight then turned Jean's face towards hers and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Tw-Twilight what are you doing?" Jean asked mentally

"Like I said before Jean, you want us to stay. Convince me and Pinkie." Twilight responded mentally. Pinkie pulled Jean's hard cock out from her lips and looked up at Twilight then nodded. Twilight reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"You ready?" Twilight asked pulling Jean into laying position on his bed. Twilight quickly took off her pants and positioned herself on top of Jean. He looked back at her and a daze.

"We'll take that as a yes cutie." Pinkie said taking off her pants.

"Wa-wait what if Ren-"

"Don't worry about that Jean. Just worry about what's going to happen next." Twilight said as she positioned his hardened member under her. Pinkie climbed on the bed and positioned her wet snatch above Jean's face.

"Uh, Pinkie what are you going to-"

"Don't act like a silly filly, Jean, you should know what I want you to do." Pinkie said, and with that both Twilight and Pinkie lowered themselves on to Jean. Jean held the bottom of Pinkie's butt as Twilight slowly got into rhythm riding on Jean's saddle. Once Jean's tongue penetrated Pinkie, she let a low moan of pleasure. Twilight bit softly into her bottom lip as she suddenly quickened her pace, bending forward and placing her hands onto Jean's chest.

"Fuck...Twilight...slow down. I haven't done this in awhile. You're going to make me-" Jean groaned into Pinkie. She shivered in delight at the sensation.

"Already Jean? I thought you loved me?" Twilight teased mentally.

Jean groaned as he removed his hands from Pinkie to Twilight's waist. With this Pinkie rocked slowly back and forth.

"That's...it cutie...Ah!...a bit...more." Pinkie said. Jean responded by returning his hands to the bottom of Pinkie's ass and pushed his tongue as deep as he possibly could causing Pinkie to moan a bit louder. Twilight quickened her pace to the point that the bed started to squeak.

"Twilight...I can't...hold it...any-" Without saying anything else Jean quickly placed his hands on Twilight's waist and pulled her down. He then pushed his pelvis up into Twilight before releasing his lust into her. Twilight gasped as she felt his shaft pump thick strings of cum deep into her. Pinkie noticed that Jean stopped licking her and looked back to Twilight who was sitting still on top of Jean.

"Ooo, finished already?" Pinkie asked. Twilight shook her head as she continued humping Jean. After a few minutes she seized up in her own orgasm then sat back.

"Well, at least you met me more than halfway Jean." Twilight said as she slowly pulled herself off of him. Pinkie lifted her tush off of Jean and hopped off the bed.

"I hope you're not too tired cutie because I want to ride your chocolate bar too." Pinkie smiled.

"I...uh wait I ne-" Pinkie quickly jumped on top of Jean stopping his protest. She looked lustfully at him as she positioned his limp cock under her.

"Aw, it's sad. Time to make him happy again." Pinkie said she rocked her hips back and forth. Jean let out a low groan as he felt the warm wetness of Pinkie's crotch slide against his length. His soft shaft quickly harden under Pinkie. She smiled at Jean, letting him know she could fill him stiffen back up. Placing one hand on Jean's chest and the other clutched around the base of his cock, Pinkie skillfully aimed the tip to her welcoming love tunnel. She then quickly lowered herself and began riding Jean faster than Twilight had first done.

"Oooh yeah, I've been waiting for this for too long, Jeanie." Pinkie said before leaning and kissing Jean on the mouth all while keeping her fast paced rhythm. Seconds later Pinkie pulled away and bit into her bottom and began to ride harder.

"Big brother, big brother what's going?" Rena asked from the other side of door. Twilight and Pinkie quickly turned to the door.

"Jean, it's your sister." Pinkie whispered.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Big brother!" Rena called jingling the handle. Twilight quickly used her magic to lock the door.

"Um, Twilight, you and Pinkie get under the covers...and hold each othe-"

"Jean!" Twilight protested. Jean smiled at her.

"Sorry, um, just get under the covers and act like you're sleeping." Jean commanded he quickly ran for his closet and pulled on his pajama pants. Once Jean saw that they were under the sheets Jean reached for the door and nodded to Twilight. With the raise of her left hand Twilight released the door from her magic. Jean slowly opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Rena what-"

"I heard some noises. Were you fighting?" Rena asked.

"Um, n-"

"And what's that smell? It smells just like mommy and daddy's room during those strange nights." Rena said as she walked past Jean into his room.

"What are they doing in you-"

"Bed? Their sleeping sis." Jean interrupted.

"Sleep already? It's only 4:25!" Rena pointed out. Jean shrugged.

"Well, they told me they were tired. Um...sis I need to do my homework so if you could excuse me for another hour or so." Jean said. Rena crossed her arms.

"I hope they're not offering you tight warm twinkies as well." Rena said.

"Come on sis, I don't like them like that. Their just my new friends." Jean explained. Rena crossed her arms and slowly made her way to the bedroom door.

"I will check on you in an hour." Rena said as she left the room. Jean gently closed his bedroom door.

"Fuck, that was close." Jean said.

"Maybe we should've thought this through, Pinkie." Twilight whispered.

"Are you kidding, this is so much fun. Kinda like a game." Pinkie said before hopping out of the bed and running to Jean.

"Pinkie! What are you doing!?" Jean asked.

"It's time for you to convince me to stay here, Jeanie!" Pinkie said tackling him to the floor. She then swiftly pulled Jean's pants off of his body and sat on top of him

"Ow, not so rough Pi-" Without warning Pinkie gently closed her left hand around the tip of Jean's cock and slowly began sliding it her fingers up and down his shaft. Jean bit into his bottom lip trying his hardest not to let out a moan.

"You know what would make this better? If your chocolate bar could shoot out chocolate milk...but then again... how would foals be born-Oooooh! You're happy again!" Pinkie smiled stopping her motion and once again placing the tip of Jean's aroused shaft under her opening. She then lowered herself onto him and started her fast pace riding again. Jean placed his hands on her waist as she continued grinding on him.

"Pinkie, I can-I can't last...very long...if you keep going that...fast...I won't last ver-"

"Aw...*huff*...come on cutieeeee...don't...squirt just yet!" Pinkie said as she humped harder into him. Suddenly, Jean placed his hands on the ground and sat himself up. Pinkie stopped her riding confused by his sudden action. Jean then brought his mouth to Pinkie's breast and began sucking.

"J-Jeanie...y-your...Oh!...wh-wh-what are you doing?" Pinkie questioned. Jean slowly pulled away and smiled at her.

"Just trying something new." Jean said, driving his hips against his mount. Pinkie let out a loud gasp and Jean grinned even larger. He placed his hands onto his partner's waist, grinding his way deeper to accentuate Pinkie's own thrusts.

"J-Jean!" Pinkie screamed as she wrapped her arms around the back of Jean's neck and squeezed him as hard as she could without choking him. Jean took this as a sign she was close and intensified his grinding. Within a second, Pinkie let out a loud gasp and seized up. Jean held tightly onto Pinkies waist and gave her a few more humps before releasing his warm seed into her.

"Jean!?" Rena called busting into the bedroom door. Pinkie quickly jumped off of Jean and stared bewildered at the young child.

"What were you doing on my brother!?" Rena asked.

"We, were...just playing a game." Pinkie explained. Jean quickly reached for his pajama and pulled them over his waist.

"Big brother, why is she na-"

"Listen, sis...um...there is a certain game I play with her." Jean explained.

"And with her too?" Rena asked pointing at Twilight who was now softly snoring in Jean's bed.

"Oooo, looks like you wore her out, Jeanie." Pinkie said pulling her sweat pants back on her.

"What!? What do you mean you wore her out!?" Rena said. Jean shot an angry glare at Pinkie.

"Well, we were playing 'Fill the Donut'...and Me and Twilight played for a little too long and she got tired." Jean explained.

"How come we never played this game?" Rena pouted.

"Uh...this game is only for...15 year olds." Jean smiled.

"And, it has to be done in private." Pinkie added before climbing into bed with Twilight. Jean nodded.

"And not to be played...with family members...only...very special friends." Jean added

"Well, why was she nekkid?" Rena asked.

"Because, that's how it's played. Um, listen...let's keep this a secret between you and me." Jean said. Rena looked up at him.

"Why?" Rena asked.

"Because...this game is a secret game." Jean said. Rena glared at the two girls asleep in his bed then looked up at Jean.

"Only for you, big brother, but promise me you'll play Halo Reach with me. I want to see how far we can go in Firefight. "Rena said walking out the door.

"Okay, deal. Tomorrow we pwn the Covenant together!" Jean said before Rena grinned and made her way back to her room, almost giddy.

**...6 hours Later, Equestria...**  
Fluttershy stared silently out her window into the pitch black. The moon helped create what seemed to be creatures but was only the almost bare trees outside. Fluttershy let out a deep sigh as she watched another leaf fall from the branches. Her living room was quietly lit with a lone candle set on her table in the middle of the room. The wax from the white candle slowly dripped down the sides as if trying to escape the heat from the tip above. Fluttershy turned away from the window after realizing that she hasn't fed Angel his dinner. Before she trott quickly towards the kitchen, Angel hopped in front of her with his paws in front of him signaling to stop.

"What's wrong Angel?" Fluttershy asked. Angel patted his belly.

"You're hungry. I-I know, that's why-" Angel shook his head stopping Fluttershy from explaining further. Angel made a half circle on his stomach then pointed to the kitchen and shook his head.

"You...want me to...get you something from one of the restaurants down in Ponyville? I don't know if there are an-" Angel shook his head again. He then got behind Fluttershy and pushed her towards the steps. Once Fluttershy was at the first step, Angel pointed up at her then up towards the top step. He then put his paws together and laid his head on them.

"You...want me to go to sleep?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded.

"But what about you? You haven't eaten yet." Fluttershy pointed. Angel quickly hopped into the kitchen then hopped back out holding a carrot. Fluttershy watched him as he happily bit into the tip of the carrot.

"A-Are you sure that's all you wanted for tonight?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded. Fluttershy smiled at him as she took one step onto the stairs.

"Thank you, Angel." Fluttershy said. She then slowly trotted upstairs then into her bedroom. She stared silently at her bed.

_"I...I really love you alot Jean. I never really felt this way about anypony."_

_"I love you too." Jean smiled. The two held each other in the bed._

"Jean," Fluttershy whispered. "If you loved me...why did you leave?" She asked, before climbing slowly into her bed. Fluttershy buried her face into the pillow and began to cry.

**… Roy's House …**

Roy sat at his kitchen table. The empty house seemed much darker than normal and his hand shook the glass within his grasp. Suddenly, he stood and placed the glass in the sink and walked away, tracing his hands along what the smooth walls. He worked his way towards his room in silence, shivering from the Autumn breeze. He stood on the doorway for a moment, analyzing his bed. Resolute in his decision he pulled the comforter from the mattress and sat in the nearby wing chair. He pulled his legs to his chest and lay his head to the side as his memories overtook him once again.

**… Jean's Room …**

Jean looked to Twilight and Pinkie, both asleep under his covers, and smiled.

_Life will be awesome when they stay. _Jean said to himself, turning the light off and shutting the door. He walked down the stairs to the living room to see that his mother had laid out a blanket and pillow. As he went to work making himself comfortable, a frown took over his happy demeanor. He lay there and began to think to himself. _I'm glad that Pinkie and Twi came to this world... But... I can't help but think... What about the rest of my team? Meh, I'll ask Twilight tomorrow... _

His thoughts faded with his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Author's Note: Hey guys akainyourface here. Have another chapter for you guy. Um...this may come out of nowhere but my feelings about this story has...somewhat dropped. This may or may not be my last chapter...but don't jump the gun yet you guys. I am just contemplating right now. I will give you guys a warning if I decide to quit. I may do a survey for authors to pick this story up or I may give it to my co-author. I don't know. Give me about 5 days. I again thank everyone for their support of this story. I would also like to give a shout out to Najee who is writing a very good story. I also want to give a shout out to U.B.A.H for adding this story and the other to its community. And on a lighter note, new character is added to this story also more of a look into Roy's past. **

**As always everypony enjoy this chapter...and if I give up please try not to think too negatively of me XD!**

The moon hung gracefully in the sky, its light coating the world in a dim luminance. The light graced the barely exposed face of Roy. It lingered there until a stray cloud blocked the lights passage, shrouding the boy in darkness. His head began to twitch and slowly took on the visage of pain.

**… Roy's Dream …**

"Say, Brooke, would you be up for a movie later tonight?" A 16-year-old Roy asked. The mentioned girl turned her head to look at the boy. Her auburn hair fell to past shoulder length. She smiled at Roy but shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I can't tonight. I have to study!" She walked over and gave a small peck on his cheek and began to make her way to the door. Roy turned to her.

"Hold on a second, Brooke. How can we even still call this dating? We've barely seen each other the last month? Can you at least make a little time for me this weekend? I miss all the good times we always have..." Roy said, his eyes burning.

"Ok, we'll come up with something to do, ok? I promise." She returned, her green eyes shining.

"Alright, Good luck with studying then..." Roy said, disheartened but somewhat cheered at the prospect. After she had walked out the door, he turned to his friend. "Sam... Don't you think Brooke is acting a little strange?" Sam jumped from the desk he was sitting on and landed on the floor. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair then placed both hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Dude... Roy, she's just been swamped with school! Don't let it get to you, man." He said, reaching out to place his hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy smiled up at his best friend, but the smile soon vanished.

"Right... but... in the past, she would at least invite me over to work together. She doesn't even try anymore!"

"She said she would set something up this weekend, didn't she? That sounded like trying to me! Just be patient, Roy. Don't make this something it ain't." Sam smiled at Roy once more, seeking confirmation. Roy looked to the floor.

"I dunno, Sam. She's the love of my life but I don't have any idea what wrong..." Roy looked up once more to his friend. "Sam, you're the closest friend I have. What did I do wrong." Sam's face no longer hosted the smile that had earlier calmed Roy's fears. The grim, dark look he carried now only served to stoke them.

"I said be patient. Everything will work out in the end." Sam said. However, he said so with no conviction behind his words and stared past Roy to the door. "I gotta go too, Mom wants me to do some extra chores today.

"Wait, Sam, what are you not telling me?" Roy demanded, blocking the exit.

"I said I have to go, Roy. Move." Sam dryly stated, moving to the door.

"Tell me!" Roy yelled.

"WAKE UP!" Sam yelled, grabbing Roy and tossing to the side. He had no time to react to the violence and his cheek smashed into the ground.

**… Roy's room … **

Roy stood from the floor, rubbing his face where is had slammed into the ground while he slept. He looked out the window to discover the sun shining brightly in the morning sky. He gave a physical shudder and looked at the clock which displayed 7:25 AM, five minutes before his alarm. In response, he sat on his bed and began to think.

_Why are all of the damned memories making themselves nightmares?! I've forgotten them all yet here they are again! I can't sleep like this... I hope Jean make the right choice... I need to get away from all this before it starts again... Perhaps that Twilight girl might know a thing or two about dreams, she seemed really smart at least. _The alarm began to ring loudly, breaking his concentration. _"Aww, damn it... another day spent trying to get that fool to see the beauty of the opportunity right in front of him... Whee..."_

**...2 hours and 33 mins earlier Jean's House...**

"Jeanie! Time to wake up!" Pinkie sang from the kitchen. Jean didn't stir as Pinkie hummed happily in the kitchen. Twilight walked downstairs brushing her hair and looked over towards the couch.  
"Jean, get up." Twilight demanded. Jean turned to his left so that he face the warm inviting grey pillows of the couch. Twilight huffed in agitation as she placed the brush down on a nearby stand and walked over towards the now snoring teen. Twilight then grabbed the blanket and snatched it away from Jean's body. Jean curled up against the room temperature.

"Jean!" Twilight called out again as she placed the blanket at the top of the couch.

"Five more minutes mommy, I haven't found the last few gems at Blowhard." Jean moaned. Twilight let out a frustrated groan.

"Silly filly. Did you forget Jean is a male!? This is how they want to be woken up." Pinkie said  
exiting the kitchen and wiping her hands on her apron. Pinkie then positioned Jean so that he laid on his back and slowly reached her right hand into his boxers. She slowly worked the palm of her hand over the tip of Jean's cock. Jean slowly opened his eyes.

"H-hey that's not a...Pinkie!?" Jean yelled in shock.

"Shhh, your sister is upstairs still asleep." Twilight said. Pinkie continued rubbing his member. Twilight stared angrily at her.

"Um, Pinkie, you can stop now." Twilight said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so use to-"

"Why don't you attend to your pancakes, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Pinkie said rushing back into the kitchen. Jean looked up at the wall clock which hung above the tv in the living-room.

"4:53am? Why in the fu-...I mean...why did you wake me up?" Jean asked, his right eye twitching.

"To tell you one that both your mom and dad had to leave early for work and the other...Well, I wanted to talk to about you...about us staying here with you. As much as...I would love to be here with you...I can't do that. I-if I did...I would try to push Pinkie away so that she'd go out with Roy...so that you would only marry me which wouldn't be fair to her. I know you may not want to but...my friends back home...my studies...*sigh*...Jean, what I'm trying to say is that my friends still miss you and I have obligations back home that I do not want to leave behind." Twilight said. Jean sat himself up on the couch and patted on the empty space near him. Twilight sat down next to him. Jean stared blankly at the floor in front of him saying nothing to Twilight.

"There's something else isn't there, Twilight?" Jean asked suddenly. Twilight turned to him quickly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"A day ago, Pinkie said something about Fluttershy." Jean said. Twilight swallowed hard.

"Yeah...uh...she really wanted you back." Twilight smiled. Jean stared at her in silence Twilight stared back at him.

"Ok...another thing...at the park. Pinkie seemed a little bit...well, hornier than usual. Also, Roy mentioned something about not teamkilling me more than he already did. What exactly happened at the park?" Jean answered. Twilight stared shockingly at Jean. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked away from Jean towards the kitchen.

"Hey, uh how about we go eat breakfast?" Twilight suggested as she stood up from the couch somewhat quicker than usual. Jean reached out and grabbed her by the hand.

"Listen, I won't be mad. Just tell me." Jean assured.

"Jean, that's not what you need to worry yourself with. Please don't ask any more questions and come have breakfast." Twilight commanded. Jean let out a sigh as he stood up from the couch. Twilight slowly pushed Jean's hand from hers

"But before you join us for breakfast, you need to take a shower." Twilight said pointing up stairs.

"Aw, come on." Jean groaned.

"No shower, no pancakes." Twilight said. Jean smiled at her as he slowly walked up stairs.

"She's hiding something from me." Jean thought as made it to the top floor. He then slowly walked into his room. He looked out the window and stared blankly at the night sky. The darkness outside was kept at bay by the street lights. Over in the horizon there was evidence that the sun was slowly making its ascent up. The birds however chirped knowing that familiar AM feeling was upon them. Jean clicked on his light looked at his bed. The sheets and the blanket itself was nicely spread across his mattress. He smiled as aa he turned towards his closet. As his eyes made their way to the destination a glimmer of light caught his eyes. He looked back for the source and saw that the two pendants was on his floor. Jean walked towards them and picked them up.

"Twilight must've dropped them." Jean thought as he took hold of the heart shaped pendant. "This one must've been the one Roy gave me to give to Twi...and then during that same day...my sist-WAIT!" Jean looked over the two lockets.

"No...fucking impossible! There's no way that son of a bitch would know what she would look like...but it makes too much sense. Roy gave me a pendant to give to Twi and my sis got a pendant from a so called friend!?" Jean thought. In his anger he squeezed the two pendants in his right hand.

"Jean, please don't be upset." Twilight mentally told him. Jean let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not mad Twi. I just...nothing." Jean replied mentally as he walked absent mindedly towards his closet.

**...Sweet Apple Acres...**

Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow as she stared at the black sky. In the horizon, there was evidence that Celestia's sun would soon be up. The air was icy on the farm which came to remind the orange mare that winter would soon arrive. Applejack let out a deep warm heavy sigh, her breath showing as puffs of vapor in the cold.

_"Hey, Applejack! Look! I knocked down a few more." Jean's voice echoed. Applejack bleak expression turned to happiness as the voice she came to know and love graced her._

_"Nice goin Jean, keep on buckin!" Applejack yelled back waving her left hoof in the air. _

"Applejack, is everthin okay?" A deep voice came from the left of her. Applejack snapped from her daze and turned to see her brother staring confusingly at her.

"Yea, just thinkin of a plan ta gather the rest of these apples 'for winter starts 's all." Applejack said as she trotted away from him.

"Yer still thinkin of him aren't ya?" Big Macintosh asked.

"No, I... … Yeah, unfortunately." Applejack admitted as she turned into the tree forest.

**...20 mins later, Jean's House. Kitchen...**

Jean walked into the kitchen yawing. Pinkie and Twilight sat happily at the table eating. Jean looked at them smiled as he sat himself down near Twilight.

"Oh wow, everything looks good." Jean said. Pinkie handed him a plate of pancakes complete with syrup on top. Twilight made a slight nod to Pinkie and Pinkie nodded back as Jean happily dug into the stack of pancakes before him.

"So uh Jeanie, are you planning to go anywhere?" Pinkie asked. Jean looked up, swallowed, and nodded.

"Yeah,I have to go to school at 8 which would be 4 hours from now. Hey, should I go wake up my si-"

"Don't worry Jean, we'll save her some but for now we want to talk to you and only you." Twilight said. Jean looked at her then at Pinkie.

"Okay." Jean said before returning to eating his pancakes.

"We have a quick question for you." Twilight said, then paused. Pinkie stared lovingly at Jean as he continued eating. Twilight kicked Pinkie's leg from under the table.

"Ow! Twilight what was th-" Twilight cleared her throat interrupting Pinkie mid-sentence.  
"Oooooh, sorry forgot. Hey Jean, Fluttershy is preg-" Twilight coughed stopping Pinkie again mid-sentence.

"We wanted to know how you would feel, if one of us got pregnant." Pinkie said. Jean stopped eating and dropped his fork on the plate causing a loud clatter. He then slowly looked up at her with fear in eyes.

"Y-Y-your...pre-preg..." Jean eyes rolled back into his head before his face fell onto his syrupy half eaten pancakes. Twilight and Pinkie watched in shock as Jean lay almost lifeless on the table.

"Well...that didn't go as planned." Twilight said.

"I know, I thought humans used pillows to sleep on. Not pancakes. Jean's world is so strange." Pinkie said. Twilight shot her an angry glare as she slowly lifted Jean's face from the table.

"Help me bring him to the couch." Twilight commanded.

**...4 hours later...**

Jean slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat himself up on the couch. He rubbed his before letting out sleepy groan.

"He-hello?" Jean called out. Just as he began to stand up Twilight appeared in front of him with a concerned look.

"Wh-what happened?" Jean asked.

"You fell asleep as soon we asked you how would you feel if one of us got pregnant." Pinkie answered. Twilight frowned at her. As Jean's eyes went wide.

"Listen Jean, its just a question. None of us are pregnant right now." Twilight explained.

"But Fluttersh-" Twilight quickly casted a spell on Pinkie's mouth stopping her from talking. Jean let out a sigh as he stood up.

"I need to go get my things and head out to school. Is my sister up?" Jean asked in a mellow tone. Twilight stared silently at him as he turned away from her and began walking up the steps. Twilight released Pinkie from her spell.

"Did you see that? He acted like I didn't say anything to him at all? What-"

"Well maybe he's not ready to answer that question yet." Pinkie interrupted. Twilight shook her head.

"Well, at some point. We're going to tell him the truth." Twilight said rubbing the back of her head.

"W-what if Fluttershy being pregnant makes him not want to come back home with us?" Pinkie asked.

"It pains me to say this but we can't force him." Twilight said.

"But we can't just allow Fluttershy to have a foal without a father. It would be a fatherless foal and there has not been a fatherless foal in Equestria since...since...ever!" Pinkie said in a panic. Twilight turned to Pinkie and stared at her with determination.

"You're right Pinkie, like it or not Jean needs to take responsibility. We'll give him 3 days after that...we have to make our move." Twilight said.

"And what move will that be?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to have a talk with Roy." Twilight said. Not too long after she finished her sentence, Jean returned downstairs with his little sister already dressed.

"Don't worry big brother I know when to wake up." Rena said. Jean smiled as he lead her into the kitchen. Pinkie and Twilight watched as Jean prepared a stack of pancakes for Rena.

"Thanks Jean!" Rena said excitedly.

"Don't thank me, Pinkie is the one who made them." Jean replied. Rena looked down at her pancakes then up at Jean.

"Don't worry sis, shes a good cook." Jean assured as he slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"If you say so big brother." Rena said before slowly picking up the fork.

"Do we really want to tear those two apart?" Twilight thought as she watched Jean approach her.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are coming with me?" Jean asked.

"Yes, of course." Twilight replied. Jean smiled at her as he turned to walk up stairs.  
"You guys will need a backpack to put all your books i-"

"No need Jean, we already have that covered." Twilight said as she lifted her left hand and made two backpacks magically appear on the floor next to her. Jean stared at her in shock.

"Wait all this time you had the power to...make things appear?" Jean asked. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Oooo! I want the pink one!" Pinkie shouted grabbing the pink backpack. Jean placed his right hand over his face.

"What's wrong Jeanie?" Pinkie asked.

"What's wrong is that I had to deal with Roy to get you cloth-"

"Don't fret Jean, you showed us how much we meant to you by buying us these clothes." Twilight interrupted. She then walked towards Jean and removed his hand from his face. She then gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hey! Don't kiss my brother you...you cow!" Rena shouted.

"Sis, its alright. That was just a friendly kiss." Jean said. Rena dropped her fork on the plate and got out of her chair.

"What do you mean that was playful? The way those two are looking at you right now doesn't seem playful." Rena said. Jean quickly looked at the clock.

"Oh l-look at the time, its ten minutes before school starts. We better get going guys." Jean said nervously as he hurried upstairs. Rena glared at Twilight.

"I know who you two are." Rean said. Her hand balled up into a fist.

"W-what do you me-"

"Don't play dumb. I know you are those ponies from that pony town place. I knew from moment Jean introduced you to our mother. I could hear you two give my mother your names, Twilight." Rena growled.

"Well, we know that you're Jean's sister. How 'bout them apples." Pinkie growled back. Rena and Twilight stared confusingly at Pinkie. Before another word could be said, Jean made his way downstairs.

"Okay, let's go before we're late." Jean said shouldering his backpack.

**...Eastbay, Highschool...**

"Okay, here we are." Jean announced as they approached a big brown building. Twilight and Pinkie watched on in awe as they looked over the building and the big group of teenagers that walked into it.

"Excuse me! Would somebody please help me?" A voice came from behind Twilight. She turned to see a brown skinned teen standing in one place. Twilight turned to Jean and patted him on the shoulder.

"What wrong?" Jean asked.

"That human needs help." Twilight said pointing to the distorted teen. Jean stared at him for a second then turned away.

"Don't know him." Jean said as he grabbed Pinkie by the hand and began walking away. Twilight halted him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Jean, please." Twilight pleaded. Jean turned to her then at the brown skinned teen.

"Oh fine." Jean groaned as he let go of Pinkie's hand and walked towards the teen.

"Hey, noob!" Jean called out. The brown skinned teen turned to Jean and smiled.

"Oh man, you're a lifesaver. I need some help getting around the school. I arrived here from Nevada two days ago and they showed me around the sc-"

"Skip cutscene, you need help getting to class?" Jean asked.

"Uh, yeah...Oh by the way my name is Najmi. What's your's?" He asked holding out his hand. Jean stared at him then at his hand. Jean slowly pushed it away.

"It's Jean aka Inyourface22." He announced himself.

"aka Inyourface22?" Najmi asked staring at Jean confusingly.

"Its my gamertag...you fucking noob." Jean grumbled. Najmi smiled at him.

"Holy shit dude. Do you have an Xbox or a PS3?" Najmi asked, excitement in his eyes.

"360 only." Jean said. Najmi raised his hand signaling Jean to give him a high-five. Jean stared at him.

"Dude! I have a 360 too!" Najmi shouted excitedly. Jean smiled back at him.

"Call of Duty-"

"Modern Warfare 3! Hell yeah!" Najmi shouted. Jean high-fived him back.

"Oh my fucking gawd, all these other noobs are like 'PS3 only because 360 sucks.'" Jean said in a mocking tone. Najmi smiled as they shook hands. Pinkie and Twilight smiled as they watched the two happily chat with each other.

"He rarely smiles like that...unless he's around us." Pinkie pointed out.

"But now that he made a friend here, wouldn't he be more inclined on staying here?" Twilight asked. Pinkie shrugged.

"Well, we could always bring him with us." Pinkie suggested. Twilight stared at them and hummed to herself.

"I have Halo 1, 2, 3 and odst. I have-" The school bell rung before Najmi could finish his sentence.

"Let me see your schedule dude." Jean said. Najmi dug into his back pocket and pulled out a blue piece of paper and handed it to him. Jean looked it over for a second then handed it back to him.

"Fucking epic dude, you have the same classes as me. Just stick with m-"

"Hey Jeanie, isn't it time to go inside!?" Pinkie called from the sea of teens rushing into the school building. Najmi looked at the pink haired girl wave at Jean.

"Man shes hot, is she your girlfriend?" Najmi asked. Jean stared at him then back at the pink haired teen who made her way towards them with Twilight in tow.

"Its...complicated." Jean whispered. Najmi stared quizzically at him.

"Come on Jeanie, that bell means its time for school doesn't it huh huh huh!?" Pinkie asked letting go of Twilight and hopping up and down.

"Ye-yeah but we have to get you two enrolled." Jean said. Twilight rubbed the bottom of her chin.

"Enroll huh?" Twilight asked. Jean nodded.

"Follow me. Najmi, I'll take you to class while I drop these two off in the principal's office." Jean commanded. The group nodded before following Jean towards the building. Not too far behind them Roy walked slowly towards the building.

"I wonder if he's opened the locket yet..." Roy thought to himself before breaking out into a yawn and entered the school.

**...30 mins later...**

The english teacher smiled and stared at the students as they worked diligently on the 12 math problems written on the whiteboard. Other than the scraping of lead on paper, the classroom was in complete silent. Jean and Najmi sat in their heads lingered over their open notebooks. To their left the sun rose in the sky among the grey clouds. Just as the teacher turned her head to the wall clock behind her, the principal opened the door to the classroom. She turned to see a tall caucasian male walk into the classroom.

"Oh Mr. Brown. What may I do for you?" The math teacher asked.

"I would like to introduce two new students." He said. The math teacher nodded and turned to her students.

"Class! Please put your pencils down. The principle would like introduce some new students." The math teacher said before walking to her desk and taking a seat on the chair behind it. The class looked up at the man as he motioned the students to come in. Jean and Najmi looked as two young females teen walked in the classroom. Twilight turned happily to the class as did Pinkie. Najmi looked over Twilight, taking noticed on how her blue jeans hugged nicely over her hips and how her purple shirt wrapped over her curves. Her forehead covered with dark blue hair with one pink stripe shooting down her bangs. Pinkie wore blue jeans but her shirt was pink and just like Twilight's, her shirt hugged nicely over her curves and her breast which were noticeably bigger than Twilight's.

"W-wait...did...did they change?" Jean thought. Pinkie located Jean and waved at him.

"Hi, Jeanie!" Pinkie mouthed without sound. Jean blushed as the whole class turned to him. The principle cleared his throat, getting the class to pay attention to his coming announcement.

"Class, we have two new students who will be joining you today. They are transfer students from San Francisco. This is-"

"Jenette Sparkle"

"And Pinkamena Moore!" She announced stretching her hands out above her.

"They...changed their names!?" Jean thought. Najmi reached over and tapped Jean on the shoulder.

"Oh man they must've changed fast, and man are they smoking hot. Is the one with the pink hair your girlfriend?" Najmi whispered. Jean slowly turned to him.

"I-i-i-It's complic-c-cated." Jean whispered back in a stutter. Najmi looked at him before turning his attention back to the two teenage girls.

"Yes, Ms. Jenette and Ms. Pinkamena will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Once again they are new here so class give them a warm welcome and make sure to make them feel as though they are part of the class. Thank you." The principal said before making his way out of the class.

"Yeah, I'll give them a very warm welcome. In the bathroom during lunch." One student whispered.

"I bet the one wearing pink is a freak." Another whispered. Jean glared at them squeezing his pencil very hard.

"Ms. Jenette and Pinkamena, before you take your seat would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, I like to read and observe an-"

"And I like throwing parties for everypo-I mean one." Pinkie interrupted. The math teacher stared at the pink haired girl for a second.

"Um...thank-."

"Oh and we're sisters and I also bake the best cupcakes ever!" Pinkie interrupted again. Jean's grip on his pencil loosened and quickly dropped it on the table and covered his face with both his hands.

"What's wrong?" Najmi asked.

"I-it's nothing." Jean whispered back.

"Um...thank you once again Pinkamena. Um...would you two like to have a seat?" The math teacher asked. Pinkamena hopped over to the seat behind Jean and "Jenette" took a seat behind Najmi.

"Twilight, where'd you get those clothes?" Jean asked mentally.

"I used a copy spell for the these strange tight pants and used a color changing spell for our shirts." Twilight said.

"W-wait...you could'v-"

"Jean don't be mad. You buying us those clothes from before showed us how much you really cared for us." Twilight comforted. Jean let out a deep sigh as he removed his hands from his face.

**...60 mins later...**  
Just as the teacher finished her lecture the school bell rung making the student. Jenette and Pinkamena approached Jean from behind. Jean looked back at them and smiled.

"HEY JEANIE DIDYOULIKEOURENTRANCEHUHHUH!? I wantedtoentertheclassroomwit hconfettiebutTwilightwasalll ikenononowehavetodoanormalen trancean-"

"Pinkie, slow down. You lost me back at-"

"Lost you? But you're not lost Jeanie! you're right here." Pinkie pointed out. Jean couldn't help but laugh at her. Najmi quickly moved Jean out of the way and looked over Twilight then Pinkie.

"Oh man, did you guys change before getting here?" Najmi asked. Twilight gave him a nervous smile.

"Yes." Twilight said.

"Sorry if I come off a bit forward but do you have a boyfriend." Najmi asked with hope in his eyes. Twilight stared at him then at Jean who was unsure how to feel about his new friends question.

"Um, I'm already taken." Twilight said.

"So am I! Isn't that right Jeanie!?" Pinkamena asked pulling Jean's head down to her breast. She then wrapped her arms around the back of Jean's head.

_Oh my fucking god, he is so fucking lucky._ Najmi thought before turning his attention to Twilight.

"So, who's the lucky guy if you don't mind me asking?" Najmi asked. Twilight thought for a second.

"A very special guy...he's very sweet...when he wants to be." Twilight said looking at Jean but then quickly averted her eyes back at a confused Najmi.

"Um...why'd you look at him when you said that?" Najmi asked.

"No reason. Hey you guys, we should get going." Twilight said as she turned back to her desk and reached under it for her backpack. Najmi stared lustfully at her luscious backside. Pinkamena suddenly let go of Jean who looked dazedly at the roof.

"Oh my gawd, I could die peacefully between those soft things." Jean thought. Twilight stood up straight and grabbed Jean by the hand.

"Time for the next class guys, according to your rules we only have 15 minutes to rest and I need Jean to show where the bathroom is." Twilight said walking out the classroom dragging Jean with her.

"Hey wait up Twi-I mean Jenette!" Pinkamena said. Just as she began to run she turned to Najmi.

"Come on new friend! We have to catch up with them." Pinkamena said motioning the dark skinned teen to follow her.

"New...friend?" Najmi thought.

"Of course! Everybody I meet is a new friend!" Pinkamena said before running towards him, grabbing his hand, and dragging him with her out of the classroom. The math teacher just sat and watched the spectacle from her seat.

"Well, that was quick." The math teacher thought.

**...Princess Celestia Castle, Princess Luna's room...**

Princess Luna stared woefully at Celestia's sun as it rose higher into the sky.

"Princess Luna?" A guard called from behind her bedroom door. Luna didn't response. Her gaze was fixed upon the blue sky. Seconds later the door opened and Princess Celestia trotted in.

"Sister?" Celestia called.

"What is it now dear sister?" Luna asked not turning away from the window. Celestia magically closed the door behind her as she trotted closer towards Luna.

"You know, I found a book about the human world. It's strange...Throughout time I have ruled over Equestria, I have never seen this book before." Celestia said. Luna slowly turned to her.

"Dear sister, I don't mean to be rude but what is it you wish to tell or ask me?" Luna said giving her sister a gloomy look.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"

"Please...just...don't. We...I mean I just want to be alone." Luna said. Celestia sighed as she joined Luna's side and looked up at the sun.

"I'm here concerning Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie's actions." Celestia said.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Luna asked, staring at Celestia.

"Remember when I told you about a day ago, Twilight didn't report to my castle after I requested her appearance as well as the others? I found out from her friend Spike that...both Twilight and Pinkie have went to the human world to get Jean back." Celestia said. A smile slowly spread across Luna's face before quickly turning back into a frown.

"I-...but why are you telling me this?" Luna asked.

"I'm telling you this...because I feel you have a right to know. If they are successful...will you accept Jean back as your husband?" Celestia asked still looking up at the sky. Luna looked at her then at the floor. There was silence between the two that lasted for only a second before Luna stood up and trotted towards her bedroom door. She stopped suddenly a few feet away from it and turned back around to her sister.

"What do you think?" Luna asked. Celestia turned to her.

"It's your life Luna, but just saying...Jean left for the sake of his family and he has yet to mature." Celestia said.

"So, thats a no?" Luna asked.

"The thing about love, my dear sister, is that you look past the other ponies faults...but that only happens if the love you feel is that strong." Celestia said before turning back to the window and opening it. Luna magically opened the door then trotted out.

**...2 hours later, Boy's bathroom, Eastbay High school...**

Jean sat down on the toilet holding up the two pendants. He looked over all the small engraved design of both with suppressed anger.

"There's no other explanation other than Roy." Jean thought as he stood up and stuff the two pendants into his pocket. Jean then unlocked his stall door and slowly walked out. Just as he took another step to the sink, the bathroom door opened. Jean turned and saw Roy walk in. Once the two eyes met, Roy smiled at him.

"Hey, fancy meeting yo-"

"Skip! Answer me this, assface." Jean said reaching into his pocket then pulling out the two pendants. "Do you remember these?"

Roy looked them over, pointed to the on in Jean's right hand and smiled.

"I know the on-"

"Listen, shit face, I know it was you who gave the other to my sister. You gave these out on the same day. Let me give you another fucking warning, don't fuck with me and don't ever again approach my sister." Jean said stuffing the pendants back into his pocket.

"Jean, I was only trying to help you." Roy said, the smile gone. Jean glared at him.

"I don't remember pressing the help button you fucking cumstain." Jean said before pushing past Roy. Roy quickly turned and grabbed his arm stopping Jean from walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 5: Reaching an Understanding?

**Authors Note akaInYOFACE: Hey guy's I'm back again. Well thanks to everyone who tried to convince me to stay. It worked! For the most part. Sorry for the scare and I promise it won't happen again. I have another poll for guys this is just to know what you guys think should happen. Once again everyone thanks for the support and on behalf of me and my co-author ENJOY!**

**next chapter will be up soon.**

**...Boy's Bathroom, East Bay High School...**

Jean looked down at his right arm and saw Roy's hand firmly latched on.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, fag?" Jean asked trying to jerk his arm away from Roy's grasp. Roy's grip tightened.

"I don't want you to leave this bathroom with a misunde-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm your happy ass down. I am not into guys okay." Jean said with worry in his eyes. Roy stare turned from ambitious to a softer stare.

"Listen Jean, I think you might have misunderstood what's going on here. I-"

"Misunderstood!? Dude, you're grabbing my arm in the bathroom with no one else around but me. You're also staring too hard at me right now which leaves me to believe that...you're a fag...for real." Jean pointed out before again trying to jerk his arm again. This time he was successful in getting his arm out from Roy's grasp.

"Listen to me Jean. I-"

"Don't give two fucks? Yeah I know. Bye fag." Jean said as he walked out of the bathroom. He then slammed the door behind him as he made his way down the hall.

"Should've fucking known that guy was a fag. Touching me on the shoulder then grabbing me on the arm. Him watching me...Holy shit, I may need to carry a taser with me. That guy looks like he wants to tear my asshole like it was christmas wrapping." Jean shuddered at the thought as he made a turn into an open door.

"Hey, thanks Mr. Victor for-" Jean stopped as he notice no one was in the classroom. He shrugged as made his way to the back of the classroom. After picking up his backpack he turned to see a smiling Pinkie Pie.

"HIYA JEANIE!" Pinkie shouted. Jean fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oopsie!" Pinkie said as she watched a bewildered Jean quickly crawl back to his feet.

"Pinkie don't do that. I'm on the edge alread-"

"Don't you mean on the ground." Pinkie interrupted. Jean smiled at her as he shook his head.

"Where's Twilight?" Jean asked.

"She teleported back home to make all of us a better lunch." Pinkie said as she hopped back to the classroom door and closed it.

"But...I had a very good lunch I already made myself." Jean pointed out as he sat his backpack down and unzipped it.

"Jeanie...that strange sandwich was made from a turkey according to Twi and also that strange orange liquid you had in a bottle kills off your warm yogurt!" Pinkie shouted as she locked the door behind her.

"O...kay...um where did the teacher go?" Jean asked as Pinkie walked towards him.

"He said he was going to some strange place called "McDonalds" and put me in charge of watching over the classroom." Pinkie said. Once she was within grabbing distance of Jean, Pinkie reached out and pulled him to her.

"He put you in charge of-P-Pinkie, what are you doing?" Jean asked as Pinkie wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck and unbutton his pants with her right hand.

"You should already know, cutie. It's a game only me and you play...and sometimes with Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said as she successfully unbuttoned Jean's pants. She then loosened his belt and slipped her hand into his pants. Jean let out a groan once her fingertips found base of his soft cock.

"W-wait, w-oh...we can-AH! We can't do it here. McDonalds is not too far f-f-from here. Mr. Victor could come back." Jean warned. Pinkie then kissed him lovingly on the mouth. Jean didn't resist. A minute later the pink haired teen pulled away and smiled at him.

"We can do a quickie." Pinkie whispered in Jean's ear. He then took one last look at the door behind Pinkie as he brought both of his hands to her hips. Pinkie removed her right hand from his pants and wrapped it around the back of Jean's neck, as he pulled her closer to him. They again kissed each other deeply feeling the classrooms with lip smacking and the occasional moan of pleasure. Pinkie suddenly pulled away.

"Silly we have to make this quick. I already know you love me." Pinkie said as she reached for Jean's belt and unbuckled it.

"I didn't know yo-"  
"Shhh, no talkie." Pinkie said. Jean smiled as he unbuttoned Pinkie's pants and slid them and her panites down far enough to show her unfilled pie. Jean turned her around and bent her over a desk and aimed his ample cock at her warm inviting hole and slowly moved his hips forward.

"Hello!? Jean are you in here?" A voice came from outside the door. Jean and Pinkie looked up at the door.

"S-should we ignore him?" Pinkie asked. Jean looked down at her and smiled as he pushed himself deep inside her causing Pinkie to stifle a gasp.

"I don't want to stop...if we stay quite long enough he might jus-"

"Jean... I'm not stupid, I know you're in there. I'm sick of your never letting me fucking talk! You are wrong and I swear I will pick this lock if you don't unlock it yourself! I'll give you to the count of three!" Roy warned. Both Jean and Pinkie's eyes went wide before Jean pulled himself away from Pinkie and Pinkie quickly pulling up her tight jeans.

"One!"

"Okay, okay dude I get it! I'm coming...but not in that way!" Jean shouted as he tucked in his member and tightened his belt.

"How does he know we're here?" Pinkie questioned butting her pants.

"Fucking hacks." Jean answered stumbling over the desk trying to reach the door.

"TWO!"

Pinkie watched in horror as Jean tripped over his foot and fell face first onto the floor in front of the door

"J-Jean?" Pinkie called out. He quickly hopped back to his feet and opened the door holding his nose.

"I'm alright Pinks." Jean said as the door swung open. Roy stood there looking at him with a frown.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jean asked.

"Well one, for you to keep your genes inside of your jeans for long enough to let me get a word out of my mouth." Roy sneered as he pushed past Jean and walked into the classroom.

"Oh my fucking gawd, you're sooo fucking funny, cunt face. What do you want? " Jean asked. Roy snickered as he took Jean by the collar and drug him from the door.

"I want you to listen to me for tw-"

"No, skip cutscene again. You're like an MMO storyline to me. I don't give two fucks what's going on I just want to get into killing shit." Jean said before pulling Roy's hand off of his shirt.

"You're acting like a child, Jean. Just-"

"Your moms acting like a child." Jean shot back

"Hey, Royie!" Pinkie called from the other side of the room. Roy stopped and waved at her smiling.

"Hey, Pinks! Hows it goin?" Roy asked.

"Oh, fine. Me and Jean were about to play one of my favorite games!" Pinkie shouted happily.

"Yeah, I bet you two were." Roy said before turning back to Jean.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jean asked his right eye twitching every so often. Roy noticed this, his smile growing.

"If I can't get you to do what I want nicely, I'll get it by fucking with you." Roy thought.

"Lag! Let's go Pinkie. This fagget does-"

"So... I heard you're a noob on Call of Duty." Roy said suddenly said. Jean glared at him before walking away.

"I also heard that you're a casual gam-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT DIPSHIT!" Jean shouted holding his finger in Roy's face.

"Say what? That you're really just a sad sad poser who thinks he's a real gamer." Roy smiled. Jean grinded his teeth as he slowly turned to Roy.

"Um...Jeanie?" Pinkie called out.

"Why so slow there, Jeany? You using 'Lag' to cover up your lack of skill again?"

"That's it!" Jean shouted as he rose his fist in the air. Roy stood there and watched him as his fist cocked back. Before the punch could be connected a flash of white light filled the room. Jean and Roy shielded themselves from the blinding light. The light suddenly vanished just as quick as it came .

"No one yelled flashbang incoming. What the fuck!?" Jean said rubbing his eyes.

"God damn it what the fuck was th-"

"Jean? Roy? Are you two okay?" A familiar but concerned voice asked. Jean quickly opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey Twi." Jean said walking towards her.

"Nice entrance Twilight. Next time could you use more lights so that I can be blinded permanently?" Roy joked.

"OhmygoshTwilightI'msogladyou'reherethesetwowereatfirstjus ttalkingandthenR-"

"Pinks, its okay. I don't think Jean would've punched me before Twilight got here." Roy assured.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. If it wasn't for Twi here, I would've caved in your skull and used it as glove." Jean hissed. Twilight let out a sigh.

"I don't know what happened between you two before I got here but while I'm here you two will not be fighting. It's, as you humans call it, childish. Now then. Jean, I made you a lunch that won't involve you eating another animal but now since Roy is here, you two could share it." Twilight said, handing Jean a brown paper bag.

"You don't have to worry, Twilight. I already have a lunch. But I would still like to talk to Jean." Roy stated.

"I don't want to talk to you so you're fucking muted and booted from this party." Jean said.

"Jean, be nice." Twilight commanded. Jean turned to her then back to Roy.

"Fine, you can talk but I won't say shit to you." Jean said before taking the bagged lunch from Twilight and taking a seat at an empty desk at the front of the class. Twilight let out a sigh as she walked towards Pinkie.

"It's about damn time..." Roy mumbled and joined them.

**...Wonderbolts Headquarters...**

Rainbow Dash looked up at the giant lightning bolt with wings that sat upon a tall light blue building. The glass lighting bolt sparkled in the sunlight. Dash took a step towards the entrance but quickly stopped herself.

"Come on Jean, 5 more laps and you'll be ready to go!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Jean huffed as slowly trotted down the tartan track. His hair and face and body drenched in sweat.

"H-hey...yo-...think...I could...uh...take a br-break? I just flew...like...20 laps." Jean huffed as forcing himself to continue walking down the track.

"No you flew 15, stopped and complained, cried for about 5 minutes, then walked 5. You have to completely fly around this track 25 times at least without crying." Rainbow Dash said holding up her stopwatch. Jean stopped suddenly and plopped onto the ground.

"I-I can't go...another...foot." Jean said gasping for air. Rainbow Dash let out a disappointing sigh and clicked her stopwatch.

"Okay rookie, I guess since you're gasping for air and all we can stop." Rainbow said.

"Oh thank gawd." Jean groaned.

"How about you and me do some cool down exercises?" Rainbow asked. Jean looked at her but was greeted with seeing her buttocks turned to him with her tail sticking. Jean quickly jumped to his feet. Rainbow Dash smiled as she quickly turned around.

"Thought you were tired." Rainbow Dash said lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Aw shit!" Jean groaned again.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" A voice called snapping the blue mare from her daydream.

"H-hey Soarin." Rainbow Dash said smiling at him. Soarin raised his left eyebrow at her as he trotted towards her.

"Um...hey. What are you doing out here?" Soarin asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Rainbow Dash said kicking at the ground. Soarin smiled at her.

"Sure. What's up?" Soarin asked. His blue mane flowing in the wind.

"I want to...I was thinking maybe you and I...would...go on a date." Rainbow Dash mumbled.  
"A wha-"

"A date Soarin. I want to go on a date with you!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Soarin stood there and stared at her not saying a word.

**...3 hours later, Eastbay High...**

"Jean, don't you think it was a little rude for you to be ignoring Roy all day?" Twilight asked as they made their way down the steps past the crowds of jealous looking girls and wolf calling teenage boys. Pinkie walked by and waved at each you boy as they called out to her.

"Gosh Twilight everypon-I mean body here is so friendly to us." Pinkie said. Jean looked back at her then turned around.

"That's because they all wanna fuck you." Jean said as he reached out and grabbed Pinkie by the hand then pulled her towards him.

"I say you should go back to Roy and apologize. He was trying to be nice." Twilight said as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Hey guys wait up!" Najmi called out. The group stopped and turned to the dark skinned teenage boy.

"What's up?" Jean asked.

"Just thought we could...hang out dude." Najmi said. Jean looked at him then turned away.

"Okay fine but don't be a fag about." Jean said. Najmi shook his head as Jean walked away.

"Sorry about Jean's actions...his influence c-"

"I know, Jennette." Najmi interrupted scratching his right arm.

"Jean!" Roy called out. Jean turned around quickly to see the frazzled looking teen wearing a grey hooded sweater and dark blue jeans. His dark blonde hair flowed in the wind as he walked slowly towards Jean.

"Oh my fucking gawd what do you want now? I fucking listened to you bitch for 30 minutes already." Jean groaned. Roy stopped a few feet away from Jean.

"I can't take it, I need to tell you something else...about why I'm helping yo-"

"No, no we're not doing that today ass fag. You can take your always wanna talk ass back home and I'll do the same." Jean said before turning away.

"Jean, give him a chance." Twilight pleaded. Jean turned to him.

"Twilight come on, I mean look at this guy. He looks like a criminal from Americas Most Wanted." Jean pointed out. Roy looked himself over as Jean took a couple of steps away.

"Wait, how?" Roy asked.

"Look in the mirror dumbass!" Jean growled. Roy looked himself once more before turning his attention to Twilight. She shrugged at him.

"Jean, I didn't come all this way and help you buy clothes for them just so you could treat me like shit. I was trying to help you get along with your wives so you can go back home." Roy said. Jean stopped and looked behind him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Jean asked.

"You had a good life back in Equestria. I beli-"

Whoa whoa whoa! You little shit. This is my home!" Jean yelled.

"Guys whoa! hold on here! What's going on? Jean what's this freak talking about?" Najmi asked. Jean looked at him.

"It's a very long story Najmi I'll tell you later." Jean said.

"I can explain it for him since you won't. You see these two young woman here? Their actually ponies from a world called Equestria. They came here to get their husband Jean." Roy explained. Najmi looked at him then broke down laughing.

"Are you fucking crazy or just delusional?" Najmi asked before laughing harder. Jean glared at Roy.

"Show him Twi!" Roy commanded.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I can't do that. Who knows what'll happen if the other humans saw us as ponies." Twilight said.

"Could you go ruin someone elses day? I'm going home now." Jean said as he started to walk away. Roy took off his backpack and chucked it at him. It hit Jean in the back of the leg then fell to the floor. Jean quickly turned around.

"Are you fucking serious? A backpack? What the fuck Donkey Kong!" Jean shouted.  
"I'm telling you, stop ignoring me Jean!" Roy warned. Jean turned to face him.

"Or what? Listen you little shit wipe, I don't know what you're trying to do but it ain't working. Now go choke on a dick and leave me the fuck alone." Jean said back.

"Dude what the fuck is going on here seriously? Why the fuck is this guy acting like an ass to you?" Najmi asked.

"Because he's a fag, I mean the guy grabbed my arm in the boys locker." Jean said. Roy charged Jean before he could say anything else. Jean turned to see the tall teen tackle him before he could react. Twilight and Pinkie stared in horror as Roy mounted Jean clutching his collar.

"You are going to stop acting like an ass and wake the fuck up." Roy demanded.

"Or what captain fagget?" Jean asked.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of him." Najmi said before running towards them. Roy was lifting Jean by the collar and yelling into his face.

"Why the hell do you have to make this so damn-" He was cut off as Najmi's foot connected with his side, sending Roy rolling away grunting in pain. Najmi offered his hand to Jean, who grabbed it. As Najmi pulled Jean to his feet, he looked at Roy.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, man. Stay the fuck away from Jean. Whatever you want obviously ain't important to him." Najmi said as Roy gathered himself and stood. Still looking at the ground, his hair obscured the two boy's view of his eyes.

"You know what? You're right... it isn't..." Najmi smiled at Roy's words. "But that's gonna change. Right here. Right now." Najmi's smile vanished.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Najmi shouted before feeling a hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Fine, cocksucker. You wanna do this Tekken style? Then I'll go Ryu on your ass." Jean said, glaring at Roy.

"Jean! No! There are bett-" Twilight was cut off by Roy.

"Twi. This has gotta happen, it's going to happen, and it's going to be fun."


	8. Chapter 6: Cat Out of The Bag

**Author Notes: Hey guys gave yeah another chapter before the due date. Fucking love it when I can do that. Um Co-Author pulled through with some edits. I did some of my own to. Hopefully everything pans out. I see a lot of people want Jean to go back home. Which to me is not surprising. (Even though I hope some of you took into the account that Jean may get pummeled by his former herd members.) Again on behalf of my co-author and me…Enjoy this chapter. And hang in there; I know most of you know we're almost at a turning point for this story XD**

**Next Chapter will be posted by Friday if not Saturday.**

**...Rarity's Boutique...**

Rarity's bedroom was littered with different colors of fabric. Rolls of thread lay discarded on the floor with their last bit of string sprawled out on the floor. The pony shaped manikins sat in the far side of the room in front of a white painted wall. Draped over them were carefully laid out pieces of fabric. Opposite of them sat a white mare humming to herself as she guided two separate pieces of fabric through the jaws of sewing machine. The hum of the machine almost drowned out the happily working unicorns song. Just as she reached the end of the pieces, her bedroom suddenly swung violently open hitting the wall behind it. The white mare jumped at the sudden noise causing her to jerk the fabric back , tearing it down the seams she sewed together.

"Rarity!" A young fillies voice called out. Rarity slowly turned around forcing a big smile. Both her left and right eyes twitched as they fallen upon a white young filly with multi-colored hair.

"Sweetie Belle didn't I tell you not to slam open my door like that." Rarity said her jaw locked together as her breathing became more and more erratic.

"Oh, sorry...But anyway can I talk to you about something." Sweetie said as she trotted towards the annoyed white unicorn.

"Well...I have no choice but to acquiesce to your request now don't I?" Rarity asked before magically snatching the ruined fabric from the machine. Sweetie looked up at her.

"Well, it's about Jean. I-"

"Sweetie Belle! What have I told you about mentioning that perverted, immature, foal in this house or around me?" Rarity questioned before tossing the fabric violently into the trash bin near her.

"I thought you said he was a moldable adorable and loving young stallion?" Sweetie questioned back. Rarity let out a deep sigh before trotting closer to her little sister then placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"Sweetie Belle my dear sister, there are times when a mare...or in this case mares like me believe a certain stallion could be easily changed with a little faire l'amour, and there are times when that would work, and there are other times when stallions are just plain mutts who want to burry their bone in your front yard then leave." Rarity said as she glared at the out into space. Sweetie Belle looked up at her in confusion.

"Fair el armor?" Sweetie asked. Rarity looked down at her and smiled.

"Close enough, I'll tell you what it means when you're older. All you need to know is that its a private game only grown ponies play with each other." Rarity said walking away.

"You mean that secret hugging you and Jean use to always do?" Sweetie asked. Rarity stopped in her tracks.

"I-I...how do yo-"

"I overheard you and Jean wrestling each other one day or thats what I thought you two were doing, while I was going up stairs to take a shower. At first I thought he was hurting you but then I found ou-"

"I...let's never talk about that Sweetie." Rarity interrupted.

"It's okay. I found out that the wrestling you guys were doing is call-"

"Here's 5 bits Sweetie Belle why don't you go and buy yourself some candy." Rarity interrupted again.

"But-"

"I'll give you 10 bits right now if you promise to leave now and not ever ask me questions unless you really want to know about something." Rarity said floating 10 bits over the little filly's head. Sweetie looked up at them then back at Rarity.

"Well I do have one question. Can I still get the ten bits if I ask one question?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity let out a sigh.

"On the condition that from now on you must knock first before coming in my room." Rarity said. Sweetie nodded.

"Okay what's the question?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I like this...dragon named Spike and he likes me and what I wanted know its okay for me to breed with him?" Sweetie asked. Rarity stared at her in shock.

"Oh my, looks like we have to have the talk. Did you already do it with him yet?" Rarity asked.

"Well yeah, I tried to do it once with Spike but Applebloom kinda...interrupted us." Sweetie said. Rarity sighed.

**...Bubble Shine's House, Ponyville...**

"He's been gone for too long!" Bubble shouted as he trotted back and forth in his living-room.  
"Why are you so worried about him? You're not a stallion cuddler are you?" Wisefree asked as he took a couple of pieces of fruit from the fridge. Bubble Shine and glared at him from the corner of his left eye.

"I thought I already told you and stop eating my food jerk!" Bubble Shine demanded. Wisefree turned and smiled at him revealing an orange slice he had put in his mouth. Bubble Shine rolled his eyes as Wisefree layed out an arm full of fruit on the counter then took the orange slice out of his mouth.

"Come on, I mean that was a joke right?" Wisefree asked. Bubble shook his head. Wisefree went silent as he threw the peal into the trash bin beside him.

"Oh my, well that's...new...Can I still have some of your fruit?" Wisefree asked before taking a bite out of an apple.

"This is serious." Bubble said.

"So am I." Wisefree said.

"You have a great job, why do you always bum off of me?" Bubble asked.

"Because you get the good fruit. Like these apples, my boss doesn't let me out early enough to talk to that hottie Applejack so I can get some." Wisefree said before taking another bite out of the apple.

"Whatever. Listen, do you think you could go find him. I really want to apologize for what I did to him all this time." Bubble said. Wisefree swallowed hard and threw the apple core into the trash bin.

"I have better things to do with my life other than tracking down some immature jerk. Besides, according to that hot pregnant mare who helps animals, Jean is gone." Wisefree said before stuffing the whole vine of grapes into his mouth. Bubble narrowed his eyes at him, as he pulled a bear green vine from his lips. Wisefree then swallowed and looked at the frustrated green stallion.

"I already know that. But to where, I do-"

"According to the yellow mare, Jean went back to the human world and from what I heard so far. He isn't coming back." Wisefree said then let out a loud burp. Bubble Shine stared at him in shock.

"W-when did you find out about this?! And why didn't you tell me?!" Bubble Shine screamed.

"Two months ago and I didn't think you cared." Wisefree said.

"Darn It, Wisefree, that would've been good to know then," Bubble Shine said before trotting towards him and snatching away the fruit Wisefree had taken from his fridge.

**...Back to the fight, Eastbay, California...**

"Jean Stop!" Twilight shouted. But her words had fallen on deaf ears as Jean kicked Roy in the stomach.

"Twilight, Pinkie just cover your eyes. I don't want y'all to see this." Jean said. Just as Jean rose his foot over Roy, Roy quickly turned on his back, caught Jean by the foot and pushed up causing Jean to fall to the ground. Just as Roy got up Najmi kicked him in his side causing Roy to fall back down with a groan.

"So...*ah*..is this what you're going to do? Just kick...the shit out of me...for telling the truth?" Roy grunted.

"Shut up fuck face! I don't need you to tell me shit about what I should be doing! If you're talking about being mature and all this shit you should accept the fact that I made a decision and I'm going to stick with it! You trying to force my hand is only pissing me off!" Jean shouted. Roy turned slowly towards him, bringing himself to one knee. Najmi looked up at Jean as if waiting for the go ahead to hit Roy again. Jean shook his head.

"I'm warning you Roy. Leave me the fuck alone or else." Jean said before walking away.

"You're making a mistake Jean...those girls came back for you. They left their homeworld for you and you don't give a fuck about them!" Roy shouted. Jean stopped and turned towards Roy and began to briskly walk towards the older teen.

"Get up!" Jean shouted. Roy looked at him in confusion.

"Get up asshole or I'll tea bag you." Jean commanded.

"Twilight! We have to do something." Pinkie panicked. Twilight looked at her then back at the three boys. Roy slowly crawled back to his feet and stared at Jean eye to eye. Without warning Jean punched Roy in the chest with all his might, causing him to almost fall. Roy quickly recovered his balance and punched Jean in the stomach. Jean doubled over, gasping for air. Najmi was about to interject but Jean held out his right hand as if signaling Najmi to stop.

"This is...between me...and him. The first one to fall on their ass has to do what the other say." Jean said pushing Roy away from him.

"Fine, if that's what its going to tak-" Jean lunged forward and punched Roy in the jaw stopping him from speaking any further. Roy stumbled back holding his jaw.

"Twilight do something!" Pinkie shouted. Twilight snapped from her trance quickly held out her right hand in front of her. Within seconds she shot a pink beam from her hand to the two boys. Jean and Roy stood still with the pink light until it suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?" Najmi said in shock staring at Twilight.

"Oh my, aren't you just a sexy tall drink of milk?" Jean said in a giving Roy a lustful smile. Roy turned to him returning the smile and took off his hooded sweater.

"Come here my tall, dark and handsome buttercup." Roy cooed. The two quickly embraced each other.

"This..looks...so...sexy." Twilight thought

"What the fuck?! What did you do to them?!" Najmi shouted. Twilight was at a lost for words.

"Hey! Jean is mine you..you nasty coltcuddler!" Pinkie shouted. Twilight put a hand on Pinkie's shoulder stopping her from advancing.

"That...was the wrong spell." Twilight said, still staring at the two.

"Well uncast it before the touch each other lollipops." Pinkie demanded.

"Ok...just...give them...a...few more minutes." Twilight said before licking her lips.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh, right." Twilight said snapping from her lustful stare. She then rose her hand and closed her eyes as a blue beam shot the two again as their faces came closer. Jean and Roy opened their eyes too late. Their lips touched only for a second before the two pushed the other away from each other.

"*Gags* What the fuck?!" Jean shouted bent over the concret. Roy took out a bottle of water, opened it, then poured the clear liquid into his mouth and violently spit it onto the ground.

"Um...what the fuck is going on? How did you do that Jennette?" Najmi questioned. Twilight shrugged. Roy spit out a mouthful another of water then turned to Twilight.

"What the in the world just happened?" Roy questioned before pouring some more water in his mouth.

"Uh, let's just pretend that that just not happened and we're all tired and need to go home and get some rest." Twilight suggested.

"Agreed." All three of the boys said before Roy picked up his things and left. Najmi showed Jean the peace sign and jaywalked across the street and quickly walked down the sidewalk. Jean watched as both Najmi and Roy disappeared into the city.

"This never happened." Jean said. Both Twilight and Pinkie Pie nodded as he picked up his backpack and began walking away.

"What spell was that Twi Twi?" Pinkie asked in a whisper. Twilight shrugged.

"I have no idea. I didn't think when I casted it." Twilight whispered back.

"Hmm...oh well. Jean wait up!" Pinkie shouted hopping after him. Twilight rubbed her chin as she walked after them.

"That was so...strange. No can't think of that now. I have other matters to attend to. I can't wait any longer to tell him. He has to know now." Twilight thought aloud.

**...Canterlot, Cafe...**

"Rainbow Dash, I must admit...I like hanging out with ya but...wouldn't Jean be-"

"Don't worry about it Soarin. You feel like racing today?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. Soarin stared at her in shock.

"What happened?" Soarin asked.

"Let's just say Jean couldn't handle me. Now how about that race?" Dash asked before gulping down her berry smoothie and unfurled her wings.

"Wow, and you told me to not make any moves." A familiar voice. Soarin turned to find Spitfire trotting towards them.

"It's not like that. I was just comfe-"

"What's up Spitfire. You don't mind if I borrow Soarin for a bit would ya?" Rainbow Dash asked jumping in front of Soarin. Spitfire took a step back and ran her front left hoof through her red and golden hair.

"Well, Soarin is his own stallion. Plus he's on his day off so its really up to him." Spitfire said giving Rainbow Dash smirk. Rainbow Dash looked her for a second before turning to Soarin.  
"How 'bout S?" Rainbow Dash asked. Soarin looked at her then at Spitfire.

"Hold on let me talk to Fire for a sec." Soarin said trotting past Rainbow Dash.

"There must've been a bad hitch between Jean and Rainbow." Soarin whispered into Spitfire's ear.

"Oh, that explains alot. She seems a little...desperate." Spitfire whispered back.

"Well what should I do?" Soarin whispered.

"Well, just hang out with her for now and I'll go ask one of her friends what happened." Spitfire said.

"You know her friends?" Soarin asked.

"Just the yellow one. I think her name was Fluttershy if I'm not mistaken. I can ask around Ponyville for her whereabouts." Spitfire said. Soarin looked back at Rainbow Dash then quickly turned his attention back to Spitfire.

"Okay, just make it quick. As much as I'd like her, I still feel this is sort of wrong." Saorin said. Spitfire nodded.

"Just don't make any moves and you'll be fine." Spitfire said before turning away from him and took off.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked. Soarin turned to her with a smile.

"Just some...official Wonderbolts stuff. Um, how about that race?" Soarin asked. Rainbow Dash smiled at him.

"Follow me." She said before taking off. Soarin followed.

**...2 hours Later, Jean's room...**

Jean sat in a fetal position in the corner of the room near his closet. Pinkie and Twilight watched him in silence before Twilight cleared her throat.

"Um, Jean?" Twilight whispered.

"Please just...leave me alone." Jean grumbled. His knees still folded to his chest and both of his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Jeanie, come on it wasn't that bad...I mean it was bad...well actually it was horrible but it wasn't too ba-"

"Pinkie...please. I'm trying to forget." Jean interrupted. Twilight leaned next to Pinkie.

"This is bad, I was about to reveal to him about Fluttershy bein-" Twilight stopped once she noticed Jean was slowly standing up.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Jean asked still facing the corner. Twilight gave Jean a smile.

"Nothing, nothing." Twilight said scooting away from Pinkie. Jean slowly turned to face him.

"Um, Twilight...do you think you can make a double of mouthwash?" Jean asked. Twilight nodded before raising her hand. Seconds later out of a flash of light a bottle of mouthwash appeared on the floor near Jean's left foot. Jean bent over and picked it up then slowly walked towards his dresser.

"If...you guys don't mind...I'm going to take a shower...to wash the Roy off my body. And I think Imma burn these clothes later...and do my homework." Jean said in a monotonous tone as he pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie and two different towels before walking out of the room without another word. Twilight and Pinkie stared at each other.

"We need to do something to relax him. I can't tell him the real truth why we came here when he is like this. Twilight said.

"Ooooo, ooo. How about I relax him first?" Pinkie said taking off her shoes. Twilight looked up at her.

"No, I better do it. He'll take me a little more seriously." Twilight said standing up.

"Aww." Pinkie cried.

"Don't worry, you can have him afterwards. I just have a lot I need to tell him...in addition to Fluttershy's pregnancy." Twilight said walking out of the bedroom.

"Don't tire him out Twi." Pinkie said before slowly turning to Jean's tv. She then looked on the ground to find one of Jean's Xbox 360 controllers and picked it up.

"Hmmm, I wonder how this magic machine thingy works." Pinkie thought before walking over to the tv.

**... 5 minutes Bathroom...**

"I can't fucking believe I kissed that asshole." Jean as he unscrewed the top to the mouthwash and brought it to his lips. He then gargled for a bit before spitting the contents down the shower floor and watched it as the water the warm water carried the blue liquid down drain. He then placed his right hand on the wall in front of him and lowered his head letting the warm clear water hit the back of his head and neck.

"I just hope no one saw that...that's the last thing I need. Local black male student caught kissing a white male student. Oh my fucking gawd. What if someone did post it on youtube. Oh shit my life is fucked. Shit shit shit." Jean thought before straightening himself.

"If that happens I'll get gather Twilight and Pinkie and tell them we're going to a place far away then-" Jean's thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hello?" Jean called out. Suddenly the brown shower curtain was drawn back. Jean covered himself.

"Jean, it's okay. I've seen you more than naked many times before. Did you forget?" Twilight asked. Jean slowly uncovered his junk and stared awkwardly at Twilight.

"O-oh...forgot. Um... what are you doing here Twilight?" Jean asked. Twilight responded by taking off her shirt revealing to him her white supple breast. Jean swallowed hard.

"Wait Twilight, we can't do that here. This is the only bathroom and my mom or dad may come in." Jean protested.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Twilight asked bringing her hand to her tight jeans.

"No." Jean said. Twilight smiled as she unbuckled her pants and slid them off.

"Good, because I need to talk to you." Twilight said as she took off her socks then entered the shower, closing the curtains behind her. Before Jean could utter a word Twilight brought her hands to the tip of Jean's cock and slowly jerked it.

"I need you to promise me you won't freak out when I tell you the real reason why Pinkie and I came here." Twilight said. Jean looked at her in confusion before Twilight increased her effort on his cock. Jean let out a low moan.

"Okay, I promise." Jean said. Twilight smiled as she let go of his cock.

"We came here to get you to come back. Not only for us but for Fluttershy. She's pregnant." Twilight said. Jean stared wide eyed at her.  
"F-F-Fluttershy i-i-i-i-is pre-pre...pre-"

"Jean calm down." Twilight said wrapping her arms around the back of his head. She then pulled him close to her causing her breast to squeeze against him.

"I am confident you'll be a great father. But I must admit right now...I'm sort of...jealous." Twilight said. She could feel his racing heart slowly calm down. Jean then brought his hands to her hips and brought her midsection closer to him so that his erection rubbed against her stomach.

"Twilight, I...I don't what to-"

"Just listen for now Jean. I really love you and I know now you love m-us and...as much as I would like you to myself. My friends...back home. They need you just as much...Fluttershy needs you even more. If I'm not mistaken she has nine months left and trying to do all her chores by herself. Which as you know isn't right. Please...not only for me...not only Pinkie...for the sake of my friends...please come back to Ponyville." Twilight said. The warm water still gently pelted their skin as they continued holding each other. Jean stared at Twilight in silence before letting out a sigh.

"Twilight, I don't know if I'm ready to...raise a chil-"

"Jean, don't worry. If my friends still don't forgive you me and Pinkie will help you with your foal." Twilight smiled. Jean stared off into space before Twilight took hold of his cock again snapping him back into reality.

"I...I hope you mean what you say Twilight. I know as soon as I get back to Equestria theres gonna be a lot of shit going down." Jean said. Twilight smiled.

"Don't worry about that Jean. I am confident that once you explained why you left my friends would understand." Twilight said. Jean smiled at her before lifting up her chin and kissed her.

"Hey, Jean is that you in here? I need to pee really bad." A voice said before the door opened and closed. Jean quickly broked the kiss and looked up out the shower curtain.

"Uh...Rena?" Jean called out but was greeted by the sound of pee hitting the water of the toilet bowl.

"Ren-" Before Jean could finish his sentence the sound of the toilet flushing filled the bathroom. The shower water turned cold suddenly causing Twilight to yelp.

"What was that?" Rena asked.

"Um, that was me. The water went cold for a second." Jean said. Rena stared at the shower curtain before reaching for the handle of the toilet.

"Is that right?" Rena asked before pulling the handle down again, flushing the toilet. The shower water caught Twilight by surprised causing her to yelp again.

"That sounds like a girl is in there with you." Rena said placing her hands on her hips. Jean began to panic.

"Um, no that was me. Ooooh!" Jean said trying to imitate Twilight's voice. Rena reached for the shower curtain.

"Rena! Wait, don't do that! I'm not wearing any armor." Jean pleaded.


	9. Chapter 7: Before

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the lag….once again for like the millionth time. There was a couple of hiccups before but now since I managed to schedule my life I will now update 2 chapter's per week. 1 Chapter for Monday and 1 chapter for Friday. This is my sorry to you guys for making you guys wait hella long. Seeing as how you guys really want Jean to go back to Equestria and get beat up by his herd well…that's what's going to happen…or will it? This chapter is 1 of 3 parts so enjoy everyone. Oh there will be a poll up Friday asking if Jean decides to go back Equestria do you want Rena to go with him or not. **

**As always everyone ENJOY THIS CHAPTER and next one will be up Monday. **

**...6 years Earlier December...**  
"Did you hear about the Xbox 360?" A light brown skinned girl asked. Jean looked up from his sandwich at the girl and smiled.

"Yeah. I heard it's supposed to be a very good console thingy." Jean responded before taking a bite out of his sandwich. The girl smiled back at him before grabbing her sandwich from out a brown paper bag.

"You think you're parents are gonna get you that new Xbox?" The girl asked unwrapping the plastic off her sandwich. Jean looked at her then back at his sandwich.

"They might. I don't know. I probably won't play it as much." Jean said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"Well, I don't want to become one of those kind of people who do nothing but play videogames all day. I heard gamers get fat and become jerks and and still live with their mothers as an adults. Besides, I still have my Playstation and Gameboy to play with. I don't need another console to deal with." Jean replied. The girl looked at Jean in shock.

"Jean you can't be serious. Just give it a try." The girl said.

"Fine Jennette but that's only if my parents buy it for me. When does it come out?" Jean asked.

"It came out 3 months ago." Jennette said before giving Jean a playful punch on the arm. Jean turned to her and smiled.

"That hurts you know?" Jean said.

"Stop whining noob." Jennette said with a smile.

**...Jean's house, Bathroom...**

Rena quickly retracted her hand from the curtain and took a step back.

"Fine, but tell that whoever is in there with you to leave." Rena said crossing her arms.

"Rena? What's going on?" A man's voice asked causing Jean to shiver with fear.

_"Twilight do something my father and my sister are in here!" Jean said mentally. _

_"I can teleport but it makes noi-"_

_"Don't worry about that, they can't see you in here m-" _

"There is one of those strange girls in there with my brother." Rena explained.

"Oh shit, accidental friendly fire! Twilight go!" Jean shouted mentally. With that Twilight let go of Jean and closed her eyes. Just as the father pushed back the blinds Twilight disappeared in a flash of white light illuminating the whole bathroom. Jean stood silent in the shower holding his hands in front of his face as his dad pulled back the shower curtain so that only he could see what was in the shower. Jean opened his eyes.

"What's going on here?" The father asked. Jean covered himself up.

"Dad?! Close the curtain!" Jean yelled in horror. The father let out a sigh before replacing the curtain.

"What was that flash Jean?" The father asked rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"Um...I have no idea." Jean responded. The father took his hand away from his chin and turned to Rena.

"Rena go on back to your room. Me and your brother need to have a talk anyway." The father commanded. Rena nodded before walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait, dad. You're not going to talk to me while I'm in here are you?" Jean asked.

"No but if you take too long then I know you're stalling and I'll have the talk while you getting dressed. But I won't be in here." His father responded as he picked up Twilight's clothes then slowly walked out the door then closing it behind him. Jean turned off the shower then stepped out.

"Oh fuck, I hate dad's behind the bathroom door talk." Jean said rubbing the drying towel over him.

**...1 hour later Rarity's Bedroom, Ponyville...**

"And so that's how foals are made and where they come from...and why you and Spike should be careful. I just suggest you wait until you're a mare before thinking about doing stuff like that." Rarity said as she put the last few pieces of fabric on the manikin. Sweetie Belle stared at her for a second before rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, thanks for the talk but I already knew about that." Sweetie said. Rarity stared at her in confusion.

"Why did you let me explain to you the concept of mating if you already knew all of that?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I tried to tell you but you kept saying it's rude to interrupt." Sweetie said.

"Oh...sorry about that." Rarity said.

"It's okay, but I still wanted to ask you about Jean." Sweetie said. Rarity's left eye twitched as she quickly turned away from Sweetie Belle.

"Forget about Jean, Sweetie, he's not even worth remembering." Rarity said.

"But-"  
"Shh."  
"I-"  
"Shhh"  
"I-I just wanted to as-"

"Sweetie Belle if you mention Jean's name again near me I will take the 15 bits away." Rarity warned.

"Oh, did I say anything about Jean...my mistake, I meant to say thanks for the bits sis. See ya." Sweetie Belle said before galloping out the door.

**...Jean's bedroom, Eastbay, California...**  
"Oh fiddle faddle, that guy tagged me again." Pinkie said before biting into her bottom lip as her fingers frantically pressed the buttons of the controller. Twilight magically made a new set of clothes appear on her body then nervously watched the bedroom door.

"I can't believe I forgot to take my clothes with me. Why am I slipping up so much today?" Twilight thought before turning to Pinkie who sat down on the floor with her legs spread apart in front of her.

"Uh Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie didn't answer her attention fully on the glare of the screen. Twilight looked at the tv and walked towards it.

"Pinkie what is this?" Twilight asked.

"It's the magic boxes Jean's been talking about. AW HORSE FEATHERS! That human robot thingy keeps tagging me every time with that blue ball thing." Pinkie said as she mashed the X button on the controller. Twilight looked at her then turned her attention to screen. Twilight watched as blue and green balls of energy past to and fro. She also noticed that the camera had a strange device pointing in front of it with a with a small circle in the middle of the screen. No matter how many times Pinkie turned the camera the device stayed in the bottom right hand corner. Before Twilight could ask a question an explosion erupted from the tv seconds later a body of a blue armored man crashed face first in front of screen. Pinkie turned the camera to face a red armored figure rush towards the screen holding a light blue sword.

"Oh no you don't bad red!" Pinkie shouted before pressing a button which made the camera she was controlling to jump to the right side just in time to dodge the attack. Pinkie then pushed then held down the trigger button which activated the strange device.

"What are those things you shooting?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I'm winning!" Pinkie shouted . Twilight let out a sigh as she walked towards Jean's bed.

"You know we have homework du-"  
"Yeah yeah hold on. Bed red team is going down!" Pinkie said before biting down on her bottom lip again.

**...Downstairs living room, Jean's house...**  
Jean sat silently on the grey couch looking at the blinds of the backyard walk through window. His father closed the refrigerator holding two drinks in one hand a beer, the other hand a can of Mountain Dew Code Red. As Jean's father came into view, Jean looked snapped from his trance and watched as his father sat down on the couch near him. The father handed the can of Mountain Dew to Jean.

"Listen dad, just for the record. There was no one else in the shower with me." Jean explained before snapping open the can. The father sighed as he sat the can of beer down and reached his arm over the couch. As Jean began drinking the father pulled out from behind the couch Twilight's clothes. Jean looked at what his father was showing him then suddenly spit out the red fluid to the ground.

"Oh fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!" Jean screamed within his mind. Smiling nervously at his father Jean slowly shifted away from his father.

"Well you see...uh...that was there after I went in to the show-"

"Jean, I know you are...having sex with both of them and this is kind of a surprise." The father said in a calm voice.

"Damnit combo breaker!" Jean thought as he tipped the can to his lips and began swallowing the the rest of the Code Red then setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Do you love them?" The father asked.

"I-uh-I"

"Did you use a condom?" The father asked again.

"Well you see...the funny thing abou-"

"Do you know you can only date one of them. I won't tolerate a player."

"I-I...uh-"

"Let me slow down here. Jean, I knew about this since yesterday. I was going to confront you about it last night but...let's just say the last thing we need is for your mother to get involved." The father said. Jean stared at his father in shock.

"S-si-since...last night?" Jean studdard. The father nodded as he sat Twilight's clothes down then snapped open the can of beer.

"Yeah, I heard the two girls moaning in your room. I also noticed that you went up stairs minutes before." Jean's father said before taking a drink. Jean nervously played with his fingers.

"Listen son, I'm going to make this short before your mother comes downstairs and starts asking questions. If you're going to do it with them make sure to use this." Jean's father said sitting down the can of beer then standing up and reaching into his back pocket and pulled out three small packets and handed it to Jean. Jean reluctantly took them from his hands and looked them over.

"Condoms?" Jean questioned. The father nodded.

"You don't want to become a father too soon. You're too young right now to try and take care of a baby. Trust me." The father said before sitting back down. Jean stopped breathing for a second and stared blankly at the ground.

**...Jean's Day Dream...**  
A small yellow baby pegasus sat on Jean's lap crying as Fluttershy walked into the living room. Jean sat and stared wide eyed at the child as it continued to cry.

"Jean, make sure to feed and clothe Junior for me, I need to go and take care of the bear in our backyard. I shouldn't be long." Fluttershy said before walking out the backyard. Before Jean could say a word the backdoor closed. The child cried even louder causing Jean to cringe.

"Oh...shit." Jean said before hearing a loud wet fart erupt from the child's bottom.

**...Back to reality...**  
"Son!" The father called shaking Jean's left shoulder. Jean bleaked, snapping him from his dream. His grip tightened on the pack of condoms.

"Yes, um...understood. I don't wa-wan-want to have children." Jean said.

"Too late!" Jean thought. The father took one last gulp of his beer and stood up.

**...Roy's Bedroom...**  
Roy sat silently on his bed staring out of his window scratching his chin.

"I see pestering him won't work. How else can I convince that fool he has a very good life back where he was?" Roy thought before he fell backwards onto the mattress.

"I tried asking...I tried indirectly telling him...i even unintentionally kissed him and thank god that didn't work." Roy said aloud with a shudder as he stared blankly at the ceiling. A thought soon came to him causing Roy to sit up.

"I forgot. Damn I forgot to talk to Twilight. She can definitely convince Jean to go home with her." Roy thought as he slowly walked to his window and stared out it.

"I want to do this now, living here is just too much for me to handle right now." Roy thought as he the orange sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon.

**...Rainbow Dash's house, Bedroom...**

Rainbow Dash stared silently at the ceiling while laying on her back.

_"Are you sure? What about Jean?" Saorin asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head._

_"Forget about that loser, he's long gone." Rainbow Dash said before suddenly pulling Soarin close to her and planting her lips against his._

Rainbow Dash sat herself up and looked out her window.

"You better not come back Jean." Rainbow Dash thought.


	10. Chapter 7(part 2): I

**Author's Note: Don't make a girl a promise that you know you can't keep. Well I made a promise...but it wasn't to a girl it was to you my readers.(Hope that didn't sound weird.) Anyway guy's with the update of this chapter I bring to a close the poll. It seems a lot of you guys don't want Rena to go to Equestria with Jean. Which is kind of a buzz kill but I should've expected that would happen. Anyway guys Happy Monday, as I write this my heart is beating hella fast because I have finals this week plus a big project that's due...well today so I decided to post this chapter now at 1:18am my time which is PST. So that I may complete it.(Why am I telling you this...well because it makes me calm to talk about my troubles.) So without further to say...**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Next update is Friday!**

**ps: Hows Far Cry 3? I'm thinking about getting it but I never played the previous two. **

**Update: Had to fix some minor errors**

**...2 am, Jean's bedroom...**  
Twilight suddenly opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps. She slowly sat up and using her right arm and rubbed the sleep away with her left hand.

"Pinkie, give...*Yawn*...Jean a rest. He almost got caught last time I tried to mate with him in the-"

"So that's what you've been doing with my brother." A voice said as the bedroom door closed and the lights clicked on. Rena walked to the side of the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Twilight rubbed her eyes again and stared at the figure in front of her.

"R-Rena?" Twilight called as her vision slowly corrected itself.

"I found out not too long ago what mating mean and I also found out one of the reasons Jean spends alone time with you and that cow over there." Rena said staring down Twilight.

"Listen Rena, I-"

"Shut up. I don't want you doing that...thing you do with Jean. It's controlling him." Rena said.

"Why yes Ms. Gingerbread I would love to...have...another...slice of...cake..hahahaha!" Pinkie blurted out before rolling over to her left side. Twilight and Rena stared at Pinkie in silence as she started to snore.

"Listen, Rena, what we do with Jean is to show how much we lov-"

"I know! It's to control him. Stop letting my brother fill your warm tight twinkies." Rena commanded.

"Hey Jean...hahahaha, did you come by for a donut or to ice my cake with your frosting?" Pinkie blurted out again. Rena's left eye twitched as Twilight smiled nervously at the her.

"She's referring to...the time her and Jean made a...cake...for...a birthday par-"

"Oh yes Jean. Harder!" Pinkie blurted. Twilight quickly placed her left hand over Pinkie's mouth.

"Let's just forget that happen-"

"You and that cow better stay away from my brother. He was fine before you two got here. I may not know what that idiot is saying but I don't like it." Rena said before walking away. Twilight let out a sigh as the door closed.

"How do we become friends with her?" Twilight thought as she slid out from the bed and slowly walked towards the light switch.

**...3 years earlier, Eastbay Middle School lunchroom...**

Jean sat among a group of kids at a grey table with a half eaten turkey sandwich in his right hand and a can in 7up in his left.

"Fuck yeah! My mom just got me Call of Duty: World at War. The story is so fucking good." Jennette said. She was then met with a whole bunch of exacerbated groans and shaking heads.

"Call of Duty: World at War? The story is fucking boring and the multiplayer is shit. I mean come on, Halo 3 beats the shit out of World at War's shit of a multiplayer. Not to mention the only good Call of Duty game is COD4." A kid said.

"Fuck off Victor, you just hate the game because your KDR is below Brads." One girl teased. Victor glared at her before taking a swig of a Red Bull drink. Jean chuckled silently as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Fuck you! Jean what do you think?" Victor asked. Everyone stared at him. Jean blushed as he felt all the eyes on him.

"I...uh...like both...games." Jean mumbled. The group then laughed. Jean's face became hot as he looked down at his lap. Jennette noticed this and stopped laughing and sat next to Jean and wrapped her right arm around the back of his neck.

**...Back to reality, living room, Jean's house...**

Jean sat up quickly staring into the darkness.

_"Calm down Jean, we're not laughing at you." Jennette's voice echoed in his mind._

_"Yeah dude, we're just surprised that you think both games are good. Come on man tell us really. If you had to choose one game what would it be? We won't hate you if you like one more than the other." Victor said cheerfully._

"Stop it." Jean whispered as a tear slowly fell from his left eye. Slowly it traveled down his face until reaching the bottom of his chin.

_"Yeah, we we're all friends here." Brad said smiling. Jean returned the smile and looked at Jennette one last time before opening his mouth to speak._

"STOP!" Jean yelled, the tear dropped from his chin onto the floor as he quickly moved his hands to his mouth.

"Jean?" Twilight's voice called in his mind. He didn't answer.

"Jean do yo-"

"Nothing Twi-Twilight, just...had...Guile keeps beating my ass on Street Fighter Alpha 3." Jean said mentally.

"Wh-"

"My psp is with me right now. Sorry for the noise. Go back to sleep Je-I mean Twilight. Twilight is what I was about to say." Jean thought as he walked towards the kitchen.

**...10 am, Eastbay High school...**

Jean reached into his locker and pulled out his English book before slamming it shut and turned to walk away.

"That's strange, usually I'd see that faget Roy around this time." Jean thought before shrugging it off.

"Jean!" Twilight called. He stopped and turned around to see a smiling Pinkie and Twilight. Jean smiled back.

"What's up." Jean asked. Pinkie looked up.

"Well, some light thingies and a roof. But why do you wan-"

"Pinkie, he's asking why we called him." Twilight explained.

"I didn't call him you did and he asked me-"

"Hush Pinkie, anyway Jean we have exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds may we have the rest of your break time to talk?" Twilight asked. Jean scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...sure." Jean said. Twilight looked around before her and Pinkie huddled close around him.

"Well, we wanted to know who this Jennette is." Twilight whispered. Jean stared silently at Twilight not blinking for a second before Twilight snapped her fingers in front of his face. Jean came back from his thoughts and looked at Twilight.

"I knew you would do that." Twilight said before nodding at Pinkie. Pinkie nodded back and handed Jean a brown paper bag.

"W-what's this?" Jean asked.

"We made you a lunch silly." Pinkie said before her and Twilight turned and walked away.

"Wait, was that all you wanted to ask me?" Jean asked. Twilight turned around and smiled.

"Almost, we also wanted to make sure you sit next to us at lunch! No more eating alone in a classroom Jean. We want to eat in the lunchroom!" Twilight yelled over the crowd of kids before walking away. Jean stood there and nodded.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked before taking out his cellphone. "Well, I still have 5 minutes left." Jean thought.

**...Fluttershy's House...**

Fluttershy slowly trotted out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of salad in her mouth. Angle watched as Fluttershy slowly sat herself down on the couch and began munching happily on the lattice.

"Oh my, I may need to go back for fourths." Fluttershy thought as she continued eating. Angel hopped on the table in front of the yellow mare waving his paws in the air trying to get her attention. Fluttershy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Angel, do you want some?" Fluttershy asked holding the half empty bowl in front of him. Angel shook his head and pointed at Fluttershy's belly.

"Yeah, I'm eating for two right now." Fluttershy said. Angel pointed to himself then puffed out his chest.

"Your strong?" Fluttershy asked before grabbing a hoof full of lattice and neatly stuffing it into her mouth. Angel shook his head and pointed at Fluttershy's belly then puffed out his chest. Fluttershy stared at Angel in confusion. Angel gritted his teeth in anger as he reached under the table and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Fluttershy stared at him as the white bunny began writing something on the paper. Just Fluttershy finished the last few pieces of salad and slid off the couch, Angel held up the piece of paper.

"Is that jerk Jean ever going to come by to help you?" Fluttershy read. She smiled warmly at the bunny and sat the empty bowl down on the table near him.  
"Aw thank you for worrying about me Angel. I'm sure Twilight and Pinkie Pie will come back with Jean and he'll help me but for right now I can just take care of myself." Fluttershy said as she leaned forward to grab the bowl with her teeth. Angel quickly snatched the bowl away from her and shook his head.

"Angel why are you-" Angel pointed to himself then at the kitchen. Fluttershy then slowly climbed back on the couch.

"Thank you so much Angel, it...was getting a little tiring trotting to and from the kitchen. Um...would you...mind putting more tomatoes in there too...if you don't mind...please." Fluttershy asked. Angel rolled his eyes before hopping with the bowl into the kitchen.

**...Rarity's Boutique, Rarity's bedroom Afternoon...**

Rarity sat near her window looking staring at the beautiful almost completely blue sky Celestia's sun had brought. Celestia's sun was at the highest point in the sky with clouds passing by it every second or so casting a large shadow over Ponyville. The wind would come and go at random intervals bringing a chill to anypony outside.

"Looks like a storm is going to come pretty soon." Rarity said as she turned her attention north to see a blanket of grey clouds forming 30 miles away. Rarity let out a long sigh as she stood up and began trotting to her door. Just as she magically opened it there came ring from her downstairs door letting her know that a customer had wandered into her Boutique.

"I'll be right there!" Rarity called out as she briskly trotted down the steps then into the main room of the Boutique.

"Hi welcome to...my...bou...tique." Rarity stared in awe as a white stallion smiled at her.

"Well well, looks like I did find the right boutique after all." The white unicorn stallion said as he magically took off his monocle and a white cloth. Using the white cloth, he rubbed it against the glass then the frame before finally returning it to his left eye.

"M-Mr...Fa-Fa-Fan-"

"Yes my dear, Mr. Fancy Pants. I'm sorry I didn't request your permission to-"

"No no, Mr. Fancy Pants, I was just about to close up." Rarity interrupted. Fancy Pants stared at her in confusion and looked back.

"But the hours you have listed said-" Before Fancy Pants could finished his sentence Rarity used her magic to quickly remove the open sign from her front door and tossed it away.

"Sorry those were my old hours. Hehe, forgot to...update my new hours." Rarity smiled.

"Well then, I'm guessing you're free?" Fancy Pants asked. Rarity nodded.


	11. Chapter 7(part3): Go

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and don't worry next chapter will be up Tuesday. Shout out to mr123prisonbadboy for helping me out with the editing on this chapter. It really helped me get things done to have someone else look over my work to make sure I don't make errors. I also wanted to say my bad for missing my Friday update. I was partying because finals are done. Enough about my shit, next chapter we'll be what everyone is waiting for. XD**

**PS. I made a mistake saying this was going to be a three part chapter. Looks like it'll be a four part chapter. **

**As always everypony, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Next one will be up Tuesday.**

**...Celestia's Castle, Princess Luna's bedroom...**

Luna slowly rolled herself out of her bed and yawned as she stretched out her front hooves. She then turned to her window and magically pulled away the blinds.

"Looks like we have over slept." Luna thought before turning to her bedroom door. Just she was about to take a step towards it, the door suddenly opened and Princess Celestia walked in with a smile.

"It's noon dear sister. This isn't like you to oversleep." Celestia said as she magically close the door behind her. Luna yawned as she sat down on the floor.

"Well, most of my work is done at night dear sister. We are really-"

"You know, I've been listening to Jean's thoughts for awhile an-"

"Celestia! We do not wish to hear that...that heathens name ever again. We realize that that thing was not meant to be...my...lover." Luna said staring at the the ground. Celestia smile slowly faded.

"Luna, I know you still think about him. It-"

"N-No we don't! We do not give thought to-t-to anypony who breaks thy heart." Luna said whispering the last three words. Celestia then magically pulled out a long piece of parchment and sat it on Luna's bed.

"You know you two are very much alike save for a few differences." Celestia said before turning towards the door.

"What do you mean? He and I-"

"I would look over that. You both share the same loneliness. Your's went away bit faster than his." Celestia said before magically opening the door and trotted outside. Luna stared at the parchment then at the door as Celestia slowly closed it shut. Luna then turned back to the parchment and slowly trotted towards it.

**...Noon Eastbay High School, Lunchroom...**

"I fucking hate history class in the mornings. Ug and that English teacher is annoying as fuck." Jean thought as he walked down the crowded hallway.

"Jean!" Nejmi called from behind. Jean quickly turned around to see him walk towards him.

"That also reminds me, Pinkie and Twilight left class early for some reason. I wonder why." Jean thought as Nejmi stopped in front of him.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Twilight and Pinkie asked me to help you find them in the lunchroom." Nejmi explained. Jean narrowed his eyes at him.

"What? I was heading that way, why would they send you to-"

"Twilight also told me to tell you not to ask questions and to just follow me." Nejmi interrupted before handing handing Jean a 12 ounce bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red. Jean reluctantly took it from Nejmi.

"Uh...thanks. You are just being friendly right?" Jean asked.

"Well yeah dude. I had your back during that time that fucking asshole tried to hurt you remember." Nejmi said before pushing Jean in the direction he wanted him to go. They both slowly navigated through the sea of teen until finally reaching the doorway.

"Before we go in there could I ask you something?" Nejmi asked as Jean opened the bottle.

"Go ahead." Jean responded before tipping the tip of the bottle to his mouth.

"About what happened yesterda-" Before Nejmi could finished his sentence Jean spit out the Mountain Dew on all over the ground.

"D-let's not talk about that."

"But I was jus-"

"Listen what you saw was a fucking accident. I am not a fucking fag...not that I have a problem wit-well I sort of have a problem but not to the extent of-"

"Jean! It's not about that. It's about your friend Jennette Sparkle. There's something weird about her. Right before you and that other guy had a gay moment, her hands were glowing and shit. What's up with that?" Nejmi asked.

"First of all, forget about the fucking kiss fagface. Second, I think you're tripping." Jean explained before walking into the lunchroom.

"But dude he-"

"It didn't happen we were all a bit upset and strange shit just happened because we were all tired okay so just let it go. By the way where is Jennette and Pinkamena?" Jean asked scanning the lunchroom. Nejmi let out a sigh as he motioned Jean to follow him.

**...Rarity's Boutique...**

"Well that's a shame. The young stallion seemed so interesting. Do you know where he went?" Fancy Pants asked before magically raising the cup of tea to his lips. Rarity let out a quiet snort as she levitated the white teapot to her cup and began pouring the warm liquid into her cup.

"Hopefully he's in a ditch." Rarity whispered.

"Where?" Fancy Pants asked.

"I said we shouldn't worry too much about him. He's gone now...leaving me without a...mate." Rarity said before as she sat down the teapot in the middle of the table. Fancy Pants stared at Rarity for a second before patting his lip dry with his white handkerchief.

"Call me foolish but I don't believe Jean would've left you so suddenly unless something big came up." Fancy Pants said. For a while there was silence between the two. It lasted until Fancy held his front left hoof in front of him and coughed as softly as possible.

"I'm glad you think so positively of my former mate but he isn't worth mentioning again. Not to be rude but may I ask what brings you here?" Rarity asked. Her eyes fixed over the masculine features of the white coated unicorn stallion.

"Well, it was to meet Jean but seeing as how he isn't here. I guess there wouldn't be any harm in just speaking with you for now. If you wouldn't mind?" Fancy Pants asked. Rarity smiled,

"It's not a problem at all. I have another hour to spare." Rarity said.

**...Twilight's Treebrary, Equestria...**

"There you go QuickTime. Make sure to hand in that book by Tuesday okay." Spike said before handing the unicorn stallion the book.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson." QuickTime said before magically taking the book from Spike and trotting out the door. Spike looked around and saw that library was empty excluding himself. He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what I can make myself?" Spike thought before hearing the front door open. He turned to see Sweetie Belle trot inside. Once their eyes met, the two smiled.

"What brings you here Sweetie?" Spike asked as the white filly slowly trotted towards him.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to...go on a walk with me?" Sweetie asked stopping inches away from the purple and green dragon.

"Well, I gotta stay here to run the library an-" Sweetie Belle placed her hoof on his lips.

"Well since you have a lot to do here...would it be alright if I stay with you?" Sweetie Belle asked before removing her hoof. Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I guess that's okay." Spike said. Sweetie Belle turned from him giving him a soft smack on the left side of his face with her tail before trotting towards the middle of the library. Spike soon followed.

**...Lunchroom, Eastbay High School...**

Twilight watched as Jean and Nejmi slowly walked towards their table.

"Okay, here they come. Did you remember your lines?" Twilight asked.

"What lines you told me to remember what you wrote on this paper. I didn't know we had to remember lines." Pinkie said in a panic. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Hey guy, where were you two?" Jean asked as he and Nejmi took a seat next to the two girls. Twilight winked at Pinkie.

"We were just talking about how the new Call of Duty game is waaaay better than the first. I mean holy shit you weren't kidding when you said these...video games were epic." Twilight said. Jean raised his eyebrow at her before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Twilight what are you-"

"Yeah but I don't Call of Duty doesn't have shit on Halo's multiplayer. I mean it's soooo fucking easy to just use a fucking no..noo...uh what are those thingies called...ah noobtubes to get kills. In Halo it actually takes skills which is what you don't have." Pinkie said before giving Twilight a wink. Jean stopped laughing and stared at Pinkie in confusion.

"Ok...ok stop guys. What's going on?" Jean asked putting his hand up in front of him. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out his bag lunch.

"Fuck you! Jean what do you think?" Twilight said suddenly turning to face him. Jean froze in place once he saw that in the brown bag sat a turkey sandwich and a can of 7up.

_"Jean, what do you think?" Victor's voice echoed in his mind. _Jean closed the opening to the brown lunch bag before standing up from his seat.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Nejmi asked. Jean slowly walked away with his head down. Nejmi quickly stood up and grabbed Jean by his shoulder, stopping him from walking away.

"Come on dude, you could tell us if something is wrong. We are friends here...aren't we?" Nejmi asked.

"Th-thanks Victor." Jean mumbled.

"W-what?" Nejmi questioned.

_"Jean, please don't walk away. This memory you have came up and I want to talk to you about it."_ Twilight said mentally.

_"You're not going to cry on me are ya dude? We'll still keep in touch." _Jennette's voice echoed in Jean's mind. Jean snatched his shoulder away from Nejmi's grasps and turned towards him.

"There are some things that's best left alone. Who my former friends were, are none of your business." Jean said before turning away from the three and walking towards the exit of the lunchroom. Twilight and Pinkie Pie turned towards each other and shrugged.

"What's with him and who's Victor?" Nejmi asked.

"One of his childhood friends. I would tell you more bu-"

"We need to turn his frown upside down!" Pinkie shouted before jumping out of her seat and running out the door after Jean.

"Wait! We shouldn't...bother...him." Twilight shouted before bringing the palm of her hand to head.

"Should we go after them?" Nejmi asked. Twilight looked up at him and shook her head.

"Pinkie has a way to make poni-I mean people smile." Twilight said.

**...Ponyville Hospital...**

"We'll the baby looks healthy and I ca-"

"I already know it's freakin healthy, I came here to know how much longer I got before this sucker pops out." Gilda interrupted. The doctor stared at her in fear.

"W-well I would say...a week and a half...give or take another day." The doctor said. Gilda quickly hopped off the bed staring at the doctor in shock.

"You're kidding me! That fast!?" Gilda shouted.

"Calm down ma'am, in your condition you shouldn't be moving around too much." The doctor stallion said.

"Should we transfer her to the Gryphon hospital?" Nurse Redheart asked. The doctor nodded.

"Gilda, we need to transfer you to another hospital so that they may administer the proper-"

"You want to get rid of me already doc?" Gilda growled.

"No no, it's not that. In this hospital, we can only administer drugs made for ponies. We're not sure how they would work on you. Besides, they have the food you eat there as well." The doctor said. Gilda narrowed her eyes at him before turning away.

"I guess you're right." Gilda said.

"Excuse me doctor but may I have a word with this gryphon?" A voice asked. Gilda quickly turned around.

**...Bathroom, Eastbay high school...  
**  
Jean sat silently on top of the toilet staring up at the ceiling. Except for him, the bathroom was empty but leaving Jean only with the sound of dripping water from the sink. Outside the silhouette of birds flying to and fro could be seen on the bared up windows.

"Why now?" Jean asked silently.

"Hi!" Pinkie said suddenly appearing in Jean's sight. Jean jumped off the toilet seat and landed butt first onto the ground next to Pinkie.

"Pinkie what the fu-...What are you doing here?" Jean whispered.

"What? Why are you whisperin-" Jean quickly leaped to his feet and covered her mouth with his hand.  
"You can't be in here with me Pinki...wait how did you get in here without me knowing?" Jean asked.

"Mhf Mmm. Mmm. Mm." Pinkie mumbled. Jean quickly took his hand away from her lips.

"What did you say?" Jean asked.

"I said I forgot." Pinkie smiled. Jean chuckled as he sat back down and stared at the tiled ground.

"Thank you." Jean said suddenly. Pinkie stared at Jean in confusion.

"For what? Saying hi? I always say hi to you Jeanie because-"

"You love me? I know but not only that...you managed to always make me smile in some way or another. I want to thank you and Twilight for coming here even though I left you guys. I know you two wanted me to come back and I'm sorry for trying to convince you guys to stay here." Jean said before letting out a sorrowful sigh. Pinkie placed her index finger under Jean's chin and slowly lifted his head up so that he was staring at her.

"Why don't you tell old Pinkie Pie what's the matter." Pinkie smiled. Jean looked away.

"Pinkie it's no-" Before he could speak Pinkie leaned over and placed her lips onto his. Jean stared at her in shock before closing his eyes and kissing her back. Their tongues caressing each other. Pinkie then back away slowly and smiled warmly at him.

"We just want to help you Jeanie." Pinkie said. Jean stared lustfully at her.

"We..well-"

"How about if I tell you what I use to do before I got my cutie mark and you can tell me what you use to do before you arrived in Ponyville?" Pinkie asked.

"I...uh..."

"Ok. I'll start. It all started wh- Oh my gosh. Twilight wanted to know about your past too. Be right back." Pinkie said before opening the stall door and running out.


	12. Chapter 7 (part 4): Home

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the lag...once again. Life and other shit got in my way. Anyway here's the second to last chapter before-well I'll stop there. I dont want to spoil anything. Next chapter will be Tuesday. (for a reason) **

**Anyway let's me cut this Authors note short by saying. AS ALWAYS EVERYPONY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**...2 years earlier, Front yard of East Bay Middle School...**

Jean sat happily watching the other middle school children slowly make their way towards the building. As the children passed Jean, they greeted him with a "Hello". Jean in turn greeted them with a smile and a "Hi." The cold air brushed against his face as he stood up and stretched. In the distance, the sun could be seen trying to break through the grey clouds above.

"10 minutes before class starts dude. What are you doing out here?" Brad asked. Jean turned around to see him at the top step.

"Waiting for Jennette. She wanted to meet here before school started." Jean explained. Bead shook his head.

"That's good and all but we have to be inside our classrooms or the principal will give you detention." Brad warned. Jean quickly stood up and took one last look at the road in front of him before turning towards the schools entrance and running up the stairs after Brad.

At 9 a.m., the school bells sounded off with a loud tone. On cue, the young students who were within hearing distance began running up the small flights of stairs into the school. Some giving their parents one last wave goodbye others slipped on the steps as they hurried inside.

**...End of first period...**

"This isn't like her. Maybe she's sick." Victor said before pulling out his red Nintendo DSi. Brad shrugged before turning to Jean. Jean stared quietly down the end of the hall watching the kids pass by.

"Dude, chill. She'll be here soon." Brad assured.

"Yeah, knowing her she's probably playing MW2. It did just came out three days ago." Victor said. Jean quickly turned to him.

"You know...you may be right. I wonder why we didn't do the same thing?" Jean asked. Brad and Victor stared at each other then back at Jean.

"Well, my mom already knows all of my excuses for getting out of class." Brad said smiling.

"My dad knows all of mine as well." Victor said

"And my mom and dad both would've drove me to the hospital." Jean sighed before he and the other two started to laugh.

"5 minutes before 2nd period starts children!" The principles voice announced over the speakers, stopping the groups laughter. The three looked up then back at each other.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from down the hall. The group quickly turned their attention to the end of the hall.

"Jennette! Finally you decided to join us!" Brad yelled.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think that you were staying home playing the new COD." Victor said as Jennette walked towards them. Jean smiled at her.

**...Back to the present, Rarity's Boutique...**

"Well, I shall be taking my leave Ms. Rarity. It was very nice talking with you. Now where do I place these?" Fancy Pants asked before magically levitating his teacup and dish off the table.

"No, allow me Mr. Pants. I couldn't possibly ask you to do the cleaning. You are my guest after all."

"I insist. I can't call myself a gentlecolt but allow you to clean up after me." Fancy Pants said before giving Rarity a smile. She let out a love filled sigh as Fancy Pants magically levitated all the dishes from the table. Rarity then dreamily watched as Fancy Pants turned and trotted away.

"Th-the kitchen is on your left." Rarity said.

**...2 years Earlier, Eastbay Middle School. End of 4th period...**

"What happened, Jennette? You're not usually this late an-" Jennette quickly put her finger on Jean's lips stopping him from talking.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead and meet up with Ashley. I'll meet up with you guys later." Jennette suggested stopping suddenly.

"Okay." Brad said as he and Victor ran past her. Jean turned to follow them but was stopped by Jennette who grabbed his arm.

"Not you, Jean. I-I wanted to talk to you." Jennette said. Jean turned to her.

"O-okay." Jean said staring nervously at the floor. Jennette slowly let go of his hand.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Jennette said. Jean slowly looked up at her.

"O-okay." Jean studdard.

"I..I really like you...and...well...I-"

"I like you a lot too." Jean smiled. Jennette smiled back at him.

"Well...you do know what I'm about to ask you right?" Jennette asked taking a step closer to him. Jean stared at her nervously.

"Uh...Do i have the knew Call of Duty game?" Jean asked. Jennette laughed before placing her right hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Don't be a noob. I want to be your girlfriend." Jennette laughed. Jean's heart began to beat hard against his chest as the space between their faces got shorter and shorter.

"I...I-I..I want to be your boyfriend." Jean stuttered, feeling her breath on his face.

"That's good to hear." Jennette whispered before kissing Jean on the lips.

**...Present. Bathroom, Eastbay High School...**

Twilight and Pinkie both stared at Jean in shock as he stood up from the toilet.

"Aw, why did you stop? It was getting to the good part!" Pinkie complained. Twilight gave her a nudge.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to allow Pinkie to drag you in here." Jean said. Just as he reached past the two girls for the stall door, the school bell rung and the crowd of children could be heard from outside.

"Uh oh." Pinkie said as the sound of the bathroom door opening.

**...Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria...**

"Welp, that should do it right there." Applejack said as she looked over the piles of apples that were stacked neatly into barrels. She then turned to the barn and slowly trotted towards it.

"Hey Applejack! Aren't ya gonna go take a bre-"

"No time fer breaks, Big Macintosh, ah got more work ta do." Applejack said trotting past him. Big Macintosh watched as she disappeared into the barn.

"She been like this for awhile. Thrown herself from one job to 'nother." Granny Smith said. Macintosh let out a sigh as he slowly trotted after her.

"Ah knew that Jean wasn't the right pony for her." Macintosh said.

"Ah don't know. She usually don't get all mushy fer any other stallion then Bean." Granny Smith said.

"You mean, Jean right?" Macintosh asked.

"Sean?"

"Jean."

"Yes, the one with the pink man-Zzzzzz." Granny Smith dozed off still standing in place. Macintosh poked her with his hoof, startling her awake.

"Dang nabbit, Ah think Ah dun fergot somethin back at home." Granny Smith said as she trotted off. Macintosh shook his head and trotted towards the barn Applejack went to.

**...Eastbay High School, Outside the Math class...**

"Damn... Shoulda ate faster... I hope they are here still." Roy said, kneeling over the doorknob to the classroom. The thin tools in his hand flexed slightly before giving way with a *clunk* and a silent cheer from their master. He opened the door and slipped inside, flipping the light on. "Twilight?"

"..." Silence gave no reply.

"Damn... Not here. Why today of all days!?" He turned to walk back out the door.

**...Boy's bathroom...**

"Fucking shit, why now!" Jean fumed. The bathroom door quickly opened and a few male students walked inside and Jean turned to Twilight.

"Can you get us out of here, Twilight?" Jean whispered. Twilight nodded.

"Jean, Pinkie, hold on to me." Twilight whispered. Jean grabbed the left side of Twilight breast. Pinkie grabbed the right side of Twilight's butt.

"Wait hold on. Why did you two just grab me there?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Jean whispered.

"I've always wanted to know what your flank feels like." Pinkie said. Twilight rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Okay, here we go." Twilight said before the three disappeared in a flash of white light. The two boys looked around in horror once the flash subsided.

"What the fuck was that?" A kid said before looking down and seeing that his he missed his target.

"Aw, shit!" The boy yelled.

**...Math Classroom...**

Twilight, Pinkie, and Jean all appeared in the classroom infront of of Roy causing him to stumble back and fall.

"Holy shit that was close." Jean said.

"Woohooo, that was a rush." Pinkie said before hopping away.

"Wait! Pinkie do-" Before Roy could finish Pinkie landed on his stomach causing him to yell out in pain.

"Opsie. Hey, Roy. What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked. Jean and Twilight turned to see her standing on top of Roy's stomach.

"Pinkie ge-"

"No, no. Let it work itself out." Jean said holding her back.

"My fucking stomach! Get off my fucking st-Ooof!" Pinkie hopped off of his stomach. Roy turned to his left side holding his stomach in pain.

"'My fucking stomach'? What does that mean?" Pinkie asked.

"God damn it!" Roy shouted.

"Roy, are you alright?" Twilight asked pushing Jean's arm away and running to his side.

"No...holy shit no!" Roy screamed.

"He's alright." Jean said turning his back.

"Jean he's-"

"No, it's...okay...Twilight. I wanted to talk to you...but seeing as you all are...here I-" Roy began to wheeze out.

"Oh my god, Pinkie, he seems to be getting weak. Quick use your hop attack on his stomach to revive him!" Jean said suddenly.

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"No Pinkie don't listen to him." Twilight said before kneeling down near Roy and placing her hand on his stomach.

"Co-could you move a little more down south. Pinkie didn't land on my ribs... It's more sort of-"

"Oh no you fucking don't. Twilight trust me he's ok." Jean said snatching Twilight hand from Roy.

"Dammit Jean, you perv." Roy said sitting up and staring at Jean. The two stared at each other for a second before Jean looked away.

"It never happened." Both Jean and Roy said before Jean helped Twilight to her feet. Roy held out his hand to Jean.

"Nope, fuck off noob." Jean said Twilight shooed him away. Jean hesitantly walked a few feet away.

"Twilight, I really do need to talk with you." Roy whispered. Twilight looked down at him.

"What about?" Twilight asked.

"About Jean." Roy whispered. Twilight turned to Jean who was staring angrily at Roy from across the room.

"How about we talk after school ok. Right now isn't a good time." Twilight said. Roy smiled as he stood up.

"That's what I was hoping for." Roy said, watching the three leave.

**...Ponyville Hospital...**

"Well, my guess was correct after all." Celestia said as she slowly trotted inside. Gilda stared at the princess as she motioned for the two medical ponies to leave the room. Without any word the two trotted out the room.

"What do you mean?" Gilda asked.

"You know, Gilda. Rape is a very serious offence here in Equestria but I know you already knew that." Celestia said giving Gilda a smirk. Gilda eyes widen as she realized what the white alicorn was talking about.

"Lo-Look I-"

"There is no excuse, Gilda. I was going to punish you and this birth will be it." Celestia said with a warm smile.

"What are you saying?" Gilda asked.

"Have you ever given birth?"

"I-"

"Of course not. It's a very painful thing. Seeing as how you mated outside of your species it might even do more than that." Celestia said.

"L-listen, your highness I-"

"Let me guess. You want a way out of this, hmm?" Celestia asked. Gilda stared at her for a second then at her belly. She then returned her attention back to Celestia and nodded.

"Your plan with Rainbow Dash, can be carried out but only on the condition you don't bring harm to Jean. I will allow you two to punish him but hitting of any kind is not allowed. Should you go back on your promise then the spell I will cast will come undone. Do you understand?" Celestia asked. Gilda nodded without a moment's hesitation.

**...7th period, Eastbay High School...**

"Holy shit, dude. Mr. Smith gave us a shit ton of fucking homework." Najmi announced as he Jean, Twilight, and Pinkie slowly made their way down the crowded hallway. Jean looked grimly at the three pieces of paper in his hands.  
"You're not fucking kidding. This is why I hate his fucking class." Jean complained. Pinkie stared at at papers in confusion as Twilight smiled at them.

"Human homework. This will give me a good look into the lives of humans." Twilight said as she pulled out a pen from her pocket.

"*Psst*, Twilight." A voice called to her. Twilight stopped and slowly turned her head and saw Roy standing a few feet behind her. Twilight glanced at Jean as he and the others continued walking without notice. Twilight turned to him.

"So, what is it about Jean you want to know?" Twilight asked.

"Well, its sort of...a question. Would it be possible...for you...to convince him to...talk to me tonight? I sort of feel that he won't ever give me the time of day unless I tell him about myself and why I keep butting into his life." Roy said looking down while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Twilight stared wide eyed at him.

"Um...I don't think that I can convince him to even breath in your direction without him...going off like he usually does." Twilight said. Roy rubbed the bottom of his chin. He then looked around and leaned over close to her face.

"I was thinking perhaps you could take him to my house while he's asleep." Roy whispered. Twilight hopped back in surpise.

"Roy! Do you know how dangerous that is? 1. I'm pretty sure the act you want me to commit is illegal here as it is in Equestria and 2. he seems still upset about the last time...you guys 'talked.'" Twilight said.

"Please Twilight. I'll take the risk." Roy pleaded.

"Roy, I don't know about this. He doesn't seem like he'll hesitate to hit you." Twilight said.

"How about if you stay with him... and make sure to "calm" him down before bringing him." Roy suggested.

"Calm him?" Twilight asked.

"You know. Fuck him till he goes to sleep then bring him over. He should be calm after you two do it." Roy said.

"Fuck him?"

"Sex...Mating." Roy said.

"Roy, that isn't-"

"Please, Twilight. I'm begging you." Roy said dropping to his knees.

"Okay, okay get off the ground Roy. You're making a scene. How about this. I'll use a sleeping spell on him and bring to you. Then I'll wake him up." Twilight said . Roy quickly stood up.

"Thank you so much Twilight." Roy said before walking away. Roy smiled and began whispering to himself, "Perhaps now we can make some headway..."


	13. Chapter 8: The Reason Why

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the late chapter guys. Me and my co-author ran into writers lag. Um, so I can't really make any promises if the next chapter will come by Friday due to my co-author's schedule but we'll try our best to meet the next due date. **

**As always everyone, Enjoy This Chapter! And hopefully another one will come this coming Friday.**

**...Night time, Jean's house...**

"That's so cool, I never would've thought of moving this human thing left and right to avoid there glowing balls." Pinkie said. Jean turned to her before looking back at the TV in front of him.

"Pinkie, those are lasers." Jean chuckled.

"Lase-Oh watch out. He's behind you!" Pinkie said.

"Fuck, go right!" Jean shouted as the two pressed the buttons on their controller rapidly. Twilight watched them from Jean's bed.

"Jean, you never did tell us the rest of that story." Twilight said mentally. Jean turned to her.

*GAME OVER*

"Hey Pinkie, why don't you play for the next few rounds. I'm going to go talk to Twilight real quick." Jean said before standing to his feet.

"Well, I rather not talk anymore about her." Jean said sitting down on the bed near Twilight.

"From what you told us so far, it seemed you really...loved her." Twilight said.

"I did." Jean said. Twilight looked up at him. "Before I met you guys." Twilight folded her arms across her chest. Jean stared confusingly at her.

"What?" Jean asked.

"That kiss you gave me. Wasn't your first kiss." Twilight said.

"Twilight I-"

"Did you two mate?" Twilight asked.

"No, I di-"

"Well, I guess that counts for something. Why don't we go start on the homework?" Twilight asked. Jean let out a groan.

"What? Now? It isn't due till two weeks from now an-"

"Jean, what if something happens to my magic to where I won't be able to transport us back to Equestria right away?" Twilight asked.

"*Sigh* Fine." Jean said as he dragged his backpack from under his bed. Just as he opened it Twilight pressed the palm of her hand on Jean's back.

"Sorry Jean." Twilight said as her hand began glowing yellow.

"Sorry about wh-" before Jean could say another word, he fell with a thud to the ground asleep. Twilight looked up to see Pinkie still distracted by the video game.

**...5 Hours earlier...**

Jean, Pinkie, Najmi, and Twilight walked slowly down the sidewalk talking amongst themselves. Roy followed them but from as far as he could, making sure to stay out of their sight.

"How the fuck did I forget to tell Twilight where I lived?" Roy said. "Well there's no way around it. I'm going to have to slip this piece of paper in her hand without the three noticing." Roy said.

"Hey!" Roy called out running after them. Jean turned around to see Roy rapidly catching up with them.

"Oh my fucking god. What the fuck do you want now?!" Jean yelled as Roy stopped 4 feet away from him.

"No-nothing. I just wanted to hand back Twilight's notebook." Roy explained. Jean cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You fucking Sly Fox! I should be-"

"Jean, he was just being nice. I thought I secured all of my books in my bag." Twilight said, pulling Jean away from Roy.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." Najmi said.

"Yeah, just like the rivals from Pokemon." Jean said. Roy quickly took off his backpack and unzipped it.

"Lag, come on, this asswipe doesn't have anything but a boner. Let's-"

"Here." Roy said handing Twilight a black and white notebook. Twilight opened it. Just as she was about to return the book to Roy, Twilight noticed something written on the first page of the book.

"My address is on the next page. Keep this book." Twilight read silently before closing the book.

"Thanks Roy." Twilight said before turning away.

"Yeah, you better give her book back otherwise-"

"Jean, please just let it go. We have to go pick up your sister now." Twilight said taking Jean by the hand.

**...5 hours later, Rena's Bedroom...**

Rena hummed to herself as she layed in her bed reading to herself. Just as she turned a page,a loud thud suddenly came, snapping her from her concentration.

"What the heck." She asked herself throwing the book to the side. She then ran to her door and opened it.

**...Jean's Bedroom...**

"Oh my Celestia, I hope that didn't hurt him!" Twilight gasped. She then hopped off the bed and tried to lift him off the ground.

"Pinkie...a little help here." Twilight called out.

"Yeah yeah hold on. I just got a killonaire thingy." Pinkie said. Twilight groaned as she pointed her index finger at the xbox and magically turned it hopped to her feet and turned to Twilight.

"Nooo! I got a killonaire and- Hey is Jean asleep?" Pinkie said before walking towards her.

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"Awww, I wanted to-"

"He's heavier than I thought... Pinkie, I need your help to bring him somewhere." Twilight said trying to pick Jean up from the floor.

"What are you guys doing?!" Rena said. Twilight and Pinkie turned their attention to Jean's bedroom door to see Rena standing at the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Twilight and Pinkie then turned to each other.

"Oh no, we can't let her-"

"What are you stupid cows doing to my brother?!" Rena questioned noticing Jean's limp body being picked up from the floor by Pinkie Pie.

"It's not what you think, Rena. We were just helping your brother back on the bed." Twilight tried to explain. Rena glared at her giving Twilight the impression that her lie didn't work.

"Let go of him right now!" Rena commanded before walking towards them. Pinkie quickly let go of Jean causing him to fall forward head first to the ground.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled. Rena stopped suddenly with her mouth open wide staring at her brothers lifeless body on the ground.

"What? She told me to let go of him right now." Pinkie shrugged.

"Looks like I have no choice." Twilight said before pointing her index finger at Rena.

"You stupid bitc-" Before Rena could finish her sentence, a thin beam connected Twilight's finger to Rena's forehead. No sound came from the girl as she crumpled to the ground, falling forward with nothing to stop her momentum.

"Oh no, I did it again. Looks like she'll need aide when we return... Come on Pinkie, let's go." Twilight said.

**...Roy's house 30 minutes later..**

"Are...we...there...yet?" Pinkie asked as the two stopped in front of a white house. Twilight opened the notebook Roy gave her and stared at the neatly written letters and numbers. She then looked up at the numbers the house had printed in gold.

"Yes..." Twilight said still staring at the white house. The roof was brown with a few pieces missing from the part that was visible to people who passed by. There was a concrete path which lead from the sidewalk to the wooden stairs that was cracked as if someone took a hammer and started pounding mercilessly on it. The white wooden stairs however looked brand new like they were installed moments before Pinkie and Twilight arrived. The face of the house looked the same way with the exception of the roof. The grass was a lively green with no patches missing and neatly cut to the point where everything looked perfect. The gate which surrounded the front of the house looked new as well. Twilight smiled as she walked up to the waist high gate and brought her hand to the top of the it's opening.

"Twilight, as much as I love Jean...why did I have to carry him all the way from his house to this one?" Pinkie huffed. Twilight turned to her and chuckled.

"Well, somepony had direct us to Roy's house." Twilight smiled.

"Well, this means that I get to mate with him first tonight right?" Pinkie grunted, adjusting the weight on her back. Twilight turned her attention back to Roy's house.

"We'll discuss that later Pinkie." Twilight said as she walked slowly towards the first step which lead to Roy's house. As she reached the top, Twilight noticed a light. She knocked on the door and heard Roy call from above,

**"**Its open!**"**

Twilight opened the door and the two looked inside. Pinkie whimpered while Twilight stood open mouthed in the doorway, staring at the interior of the house.

**...Grassy Fields, somewhere outside of Ponyville...**

Luna trotted at a slow pace down the endless green field. The droplets of dew decorated the Luna's horseshoe. The moon was now in the middle of the sky. Showing it's lonely light upon the many sleeping citizens of Ponyville. With the exceptions of a few ponies, no one was out tonight to see the night Princess trott by her lonesome down the field 15 feet away.

"He..is sort of like." Luna thought before stopping suddenly. "Maybe..we have been wrong about him." Luna thought before she looked up at the moon.

"I just wish he didn't leave...me." Luna thought.

**...Roy's House, Eastbay...**

_"I just wish he didn't leave...me." _Luna's voice echoed in Jean's mind. Jean stirred a little on Pinkie's shoulder. Twilight stopped and turned around. Behind the door lay a house nothing like its exterior. To her right she saw what appeared to be a kitchen. The oven and surrounding walls were charred and peeling the sink was recognizable only by the faucet, the basin giving way to a huge, floor deep hole in the fixture. the cabinet doors were all worn away and some hung in splinters by the coal black hinges. The only readily recognizable equipment in the "kitchen" was the refrigerator, reflecting as if new yet as black as the rest of the room and a solitary light fixture hanging from a seemingly solid portion of ceiling. As she looked to the left of the kitchen she saw that the was separating the kitchen from the stairwell was ripped open from the middle towards the left all the way until it met the doorway between the rooms. They looked up to see the ceiling worn through in many spots with several exposed holes leading into the attic, the missing parts of the roof they had seen earlier now also visible from the inside. To the left of the trio was the last intact thing in the entryway, a dark mahogany dinner table, the side closest to the kitchen deep black giving way to the beautiful maroon of the finished wood.

"Oh my..." Twilight whispered. Pinkie whined while she looked at the ruined entrance. She moved through the archway and placed her hand on the wall. As she peered into the hall she looked to her right and saw the bottom of the stairs. To her left she saw two doors. Along the wall in front of her she saw streaks of black drawing her eyes to the gaping hole in the wall below the stairs. When Twilight moved farther towards the hall to the foot of the stairs, she could see that the entire staircase was black. The walls of the stairwell has the original paint warped so that it looked as if waves had crawled up the stairs to the second floor.

"Wha... What happened here?" Pinkie asked. Twilight turned to her and shook her head

"I don't know exactly but I have an idea, it would be better to ask Roy though." She turned her head to glance up the stairs to see that the light they had seen from earlier was just to the right of the top step. "Come on Pinkie, He's right up there..." Pinkie stared at her

"You want me to lug Jeanie all the way up those stairs... alone?!" Pinkie whined giving Twilight the cutest sad face she could muster, even going as far as to begin to crumple under Jean's apparent weight. At this, Twilight looked at Pinkie and thought for a moment.

"Fine... you can go first..."

At this the last Twilight saw was a Pinkish blur flying up the stairs in front of her accompanied by a fading "wheeeeee!"

At the top of the stairs, she saw the light coming from an ajar door. She kicked the door open and shouted.

"WEEEEE'RRREEEEE HEEEEERRRREEEE!" She looked around at the empty room. "Roysie?" Twilight joined Pinkie in the room.

"Roy?" Twilight called.

"Sorry about that, I was getting a couple chairs for us to..." He emerged from the hallway behind them carrying two simple chairs. He glanced up to see Jean riding on Pinkie's back still somewhat draped over her left shoulder. He looked open mouthed at her for a moment before stammering for her to lay him down on Roy's bed until he woke up. He gestured for the two girls to sit in the two chairs already in the room, the two more comfortable of the four. As he sat in his own, he spoke up.

"I am so sorry... If I had known you had carried his ass all the way here I would have met you at the door to help! I assumed Twilight had carried him with her magic!" Pinkie gasped and stared daggers at Twilight.

"You mean you could do that!?" Pinkie fumed. Twilight blushed slightly.

"I... didn't think of that..." She mumbled.

"So, was it easy enough to find?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't particularly hard. After all, the houses are numbered in order so all I had to do was-" Twilight began but was unceremoniously cut off by Pinkie.

"Rooooy, whats wrong with your house? Its all black and stuff!" Pinkie piped up. Twilight jammed her elbow into pinkies side, effectively chastising her rudeness. Roy's eyes flickered and began to glaze over slightly.

"Wh-What ever do you mean? There isn't anything wrong with this house, it's beautiful!" He began. Twilight glared at Pinkie. "My mother painted it herself! Down to the last little flower on the floorboards, all by hand!" He said excitedly, his eyes no longer looking at the girls though his face was. Twilight turned her head towards her host slowly, going over what he had said in her head. She looked at straight at him and stood.

"Roy... Where is your mother?"

At this, Roy's eyes flickered again and began to regain a little life.

"She... shes... not here..." He replied, the corners of his eyes collecting a bit of moisture.

"Roy... what happened to this house?"

Roy's eyes began to water freely and the streaks of tears fell down both sides of his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He slowly began to lower his head into his hands. However the bed behind him began to creak and moan.

"Oh god... *Yaawn* What the hell? aaahhh... my head..." Jean stirred, rubbing his forehead with his palm. He then looked around the room. His eyes stopped once he spotted Roy sitting across from him. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the young teen as he hopped off the bed.

"Y-yo-what the fuck are you doing in my room dicksnot?!" Jean shouted pointing his index finger at the calm Roy.

"Jean please calm down. This isn't your room. It's m-"

"How the fuck did yo-"

"I'm sorry Jean, I put a sleeping spell on you and had Pinkie carry you all the way here." Twilight explained. Jean looked at her in shock then back at Roy.

"You evil fuck! Using my wives like Pikmin to drag me into your evil lair so that you can carry me away in your evil rocketship to-"

"Jean, it's not like that. I brung you here to-"

"To rape me?! I knew it. Well guess what shitface I-" Twilight stood up and pushed Jean back onto the bed stopping him from talking. Just as he stood up, Twilight turned her butt to him and sat down on his lap.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah, its my turn to mate with him." Pinkie complained. Roy starred shockingly at Twilight's actions.

"Um, I appreciate you guys not fucking in my bed. I do sleep there you know." Roy interjected.

"That's not my intentions Roy. I'm afraid Jean isn't going to listen to reason unless there is a "carrot" dangling in front of him. If you know what I mean." Twilight said. Jean folded his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't want to fuck here anyway. Knowing Roy, he'd probably sit there crying about how I get to fuck two women and he don't." Jean huffed.

"No one's going fuck anypon-I mean anyone until after Roy tells you all he wants to tell. Then it will be your turn." Twilight said. Jean stared up at her.

"What? Why?" Jean questioned.

"Because you two need to learn how to get along. He helped you earn our trust, Jean, and all you've done is ignore and belittle him. The least you could do is hear him out." Twilight said.

"Oooooooh, so this is a slumber party?" Pinkie asked clasping her hands together.

"No, Pinkie." Twilight shot back.

"Aww, can I atleast give Jeanie and rubbie before we sta-"

"I would appreciate if you don't. The last thing I need to see is a 15 year old cock." Roy said.

"Yeah because he would rather see a grown man's di-"

"Enough! Roy is going to talk to you Jean and you will listen because after he's done, I will quiz you about his story." Twilight said.

"You win this round, Roy, you fuckface." Jean said before sitting up staring at Roy from over Twilight's left shoulder.

"Alright, go ahead, Roy," Twilight smiled.

"Umm.. Alright... Where should I start..."

"Fuckin figures... Dumbass plans all this and never even-"

"Hush, Jean."

"Fine... Hey, faggot, tell me why you won't leave me the fuck alone!" Jean angrily spat.

"Ok, fine. It's because I made a mistake in the past and you are my chance to fix it."

"How do your fuck-ups matter to me?" Jean huffed.

"You're "trip" to Equestria. You have had a chance to experience life away from this hell. I want to go with you to start over." Roy explained. Jean cocked his right eyebrow at him before slowly moving Twilight from his lap to the bed.

"Jean, what are you doing?" Twilight said.

"I'm interested now. Roy, what are you running from?" Jean asked leaning forward. Roy shifted in his seat as his eyes turned away from Jean's. Twilight stared at Roy.

"Is it too painful to talk about Roy?" Twilight asked. Roy nodded.

"But I only ask that you guys don't allow this to leave this house." Roy said, his eyes glued to the brown floor.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it you shit funnel." Jean snapped.

"Jean stop. Roy, we promise. Go ahead. Twilight said.

"Two years ago, I had a girlfriend..." Roy began.

"Wow... I'm legitimately fucking impressed..." Jean scoffed. Twilight glared at him. "Sorry... Couldn't help it."

"Her name was Brookelyn and, as far as I knew, we were happy..." Roy explained, a sad look taking over his face. "We had been together for a year and a half at that point. It sounds stupid but I really thought she was the one for me. We were only sixteen, what did I know...?" Roy stopped and took a pensive guise.

Pinkie, Twilight and Jean all sat and listened. No one made any comments, just waited for Roy to continue.

"We felt like we could talk to each other about anything. Absolutely anything and thats exactly what we did. I was there for her when her father was going through his alcoholism. She was there for me when Sam died. I helped her through her depression. She helped me through... mine..." Roy stopped and his eyes began to water profusely.

Pinkie's eyes began to water too and she rose to walk over and hug Roy. He returned it, grateful. Twilight smiled at her subrideophilic friend until she snapped into reality and quickly looked to Jean, who had been unusually quiet. Jean sat, still and silent, a dark, glazed look in his own eyes almost as if he was looking into his own past as well. She jumped a little when Roy began again.

"We could talk to each other about absolutely anything... or so I thought..." Roy stopped and breathed deeply, wiping the tears from his face and running his hand through his hair. "The was one day when she didn't come to school at all for a couple weeks. I tried to see her but she wasn't home. Her family was distraught. See her mother loved her deeply and it was with his daughter's support that her father turned his life around. She was just... gone. Until extremely late Thursday evening, damn near midnight on Christmas Eve, I woke up to my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen to see that is was a call from Brooke's phone. I jumped up and answered faster than I should have and sent my phone flying to the floor after having answered it. I scrambled for it, but it was harder than it should have been because I was so happy I was crying. I picked it up and put it to my ear to hear her beautiful laughter again. All I could say was her name before she cut me off and told me to meet her outside, in my backyard, and hung up. I couldn't get my jacket fast enough to be outside. I threw the door open and ran outside to see her standing right there...

**...Two Years Ago...**

"Oh my god!" Roy yelled as he ran across the lawn. "You're alive!" He crashed into her and enveloped her into a tight hug. "I missed you so much! Your family missed you! Oh my God! you don't have a jacket on! take mine!" He pulled away and took off his jacket and helped her put it on. She hugged Roy back again and whispered into his ear.

"I know... I'm so sorry but I had no control over it. I missed you too..." She pulled back and kissed him. She pulled him back to her. "We can talk about anything, right?"

"O-of course! Wh-where were you?!"

"Ummm... well... its somewhat hard to explain..."

"What?"

"First, you have to trust me, listen to me until I'm done, and don't interrupt. I don't have very much time. You are going to have questions but you are just going to have to believe in me."

"Of course! I always believe you... Why would you-" Brooke cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Awhile ago, I walked outside during a storm... It was stupid but... I could hear something outside, almost like someone yelling. When I walked outside, I couldn't see anything except the rain and lightning. The thunder was incredibly loud and I cringed after the loudest explosion I've ever heard only to realize I couldn't hear a thing. No thunder, no nothing... then I looked up... A bolt of lightning was coming straight towards me. I freaked out and fell backwards making the bolt hit me right in the chest." Roy looked down as Brooke backed away. a huge starshaped burn stain in the center of her jacket confirmed her story. He looked back up at her in shock and opened his mouth to say... something... but stopped as he remember his promise. No questions, trust. "I blacked out and when I woke up I looked around... I wasn't in my yard anymore. everything was brighter. The rain stopped and my house was gone. I was in some sort of forest. I stood up and couldn't believe my eyes. I was somewhere else entirely. Confused I stumbled around until I found a tree with a door on it. I went up to it and knocked. no answer but there was no lock. not unlocked, just no lock at all. I walked in expecting to see someone but the place was empty. I was about to leave but heard a woman behind me. Thinking she lived here, I turned to explain..." She stopped, thinking about how to continue.

"And... What happened?" Roy asked, urging her on. Brooke sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't a human. It was a talking horse... Pony to be exact..." She shut her eyes and waited to hear Roy's laughter. She heard none and looked up. Roy looked back into her eyes, his eyes seeming to force her to go one with her story. "She said her name was Zecora and told me that the whole world I was in was not where I had lived but a world where every single 'person' was some sort of animal. Mostly ponies. She told me she could help me get back but I would have to wait a week for the planes to realign. So I spent a week visiting the nearby town of Ponyville and becoming friends with the residents there... I..." She stopped again, not knowing how to continue.

"Roy... I want to stay there and I want you to come with me. This place is so much better than this world! Theres no crime, no violence, everypony is friendly... I was told I have an hour to make a choice of whether or not to stay... I had just enough time to come talk to you before I go back... Will you come with me Roy? Will you believe me?" She looked up to Roy and saw him smile. Her heart leapt for joy. He believed her! He would...

"Of course Brooke! I know what happened! When you were hit, you flew back into the woods behind your house! I've heard of that happening before... you look fine, though... must have been grounded enough for the blast to just knock you out and not do any harm!" He hugged her closer. "I'm so glad you are ok Brooke. We can talk to a doctor about the hallucinations, I'm sure thats just a side effect... you haven't seen a doctor for a month after being struck by lightning? Thats not good! No wonder you're all shaken up!"

He hugged her so close, he couldn't see the tears flowing from her eyes. She silently wiped them away, hiding her sorrow from him.

"Yeah, hallucinations... that's all it was... hallucinations.. I'll go see a doctor tomorrow... You should go back into the house, Roy. You're gonna catch a cold..."

"Should I help you home? No, what am I saying, Brooke, stay over tonight and we'll go tomorrow! you need to get off your feet!"

"Don't worry about it Roy, I'm fine... I'll make it home just fine. Goodbye, Roy."

He looked sadly as she walked out beside his house into the street. He waved and waited until she was out of sight before going into the hous. He never heard her final whisper.

"...Forever..."


	14. Chapter 8 part 2: The Reason Why

**Author's Note: **  
_**Hey guys, RockingDoubleK here. Sorry I never write everything in the authors note, but fuckin akainyoface is making me. xD**_

_**He and I have a bunch planned for you guys in the next few chapters and I hope you enjoyed the look into the past of my oc, Roy.**_

_**Also, who all will be going to Equestria? Have you figured it out? Until next time, GG!**_

**...Roy's House, Mid-Night...**

"Wait, there was someone else who was transported to Ponyville before me?!" Jean asked standing up from the bed. Roy nodded.

"That's so weird." Twilight said rubbing the bottom of her chin.

"Was she hot?" Jean asked. Twilight glared at Jean before standing up and smacking him in the back of his head.y

"Jean, stop it!" Twilight hissed.

"Damn, sorry. I was just asking." Jean said.

"I thought she was crazy... But then, I never saw her again... I started to think that maybe I was losing my mind, and that she had never come back at all. I was depressed for a long time..." Roy explained, his eyes still glazed over, staring at the floor. Suddenly his head shot up. "But then I saw you! You, just like her, we're extremely sad and distant to those around you, then you disappeared. But for you, you came back! And, like her, you seemed just a bit more upbeat than you had been. That's why I forced you to explain-"

"And why my story didn't freak you out at all..." Jean cut in.

"Exactly! At first, I started thinking you were as crazy as she was... But both of your stories... You both can't have described the place more similarly!" Roy stood up, his voice filling with a little bit of passion. "And that, Jean, is why I 'Won't fucking leave you alone.' I've done things I can't ever take back and I regret, to this day. But now I can make amends to perhaps one..."  
Jean sat back down looking at Roy.

"So, you want me to go back so you can go find that girl?" Jean asked. Roy nodded.

"I'm not blind though, Jean. As soon as you met up with these girls... I've never seen you so happy... If that's what you had when you were there then why the hell are you so afraid to go back?"

"I am not afraid asswad! Listen, this will be the only time I will explain myself. I came back because I am...not ready to let my sister be on her own yet. She...and my family helped me through a lot more stuff before I went to Equestri-"

"But Jean, didn't you say you loved us and that you would come back with us and for Fluttershy who's having your foal?" Twilight said. Jean looked down at the ground.

"I know...bu-"

"I'm sorry Jean but you have responsibilities back in Ponyville. You can't keep going back-"

"I fucking know that!" Jean yelled. Twilight stopped and stared at Jean in shock as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the window.

"Jeanie?" Pinkie called out.

"I...I'm sorry. I know I agreed. I just have a lot of concerns right now. Like how is everyone going to act when I go back. How in the fuck am I going to provide for my...child." Jean said.

"Wait, you got one of them pregnant?" Roy asked.

"Fuck off Roy. And yes I did. Remember, I told you how many times I got to fuck while i was in Ponyville." Jean said before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess now I have a lot more reasons to go back. Twilight I need the rest of this week to prepare myself before I go back ok. Roy, you can come back with me but only on the condition that from now up until Saturday you don't piss me the hell off and I'm sorry for yelling."

"Wow, you're actually being conside-"

"That apology wasn't for you, shit mouth!" Jean snapped.

"Ok, hold it. Let's just calm down every...one. Jean please come sit back down on the bed near me. It seems we have a lot to talk about tonight. But first, there is one other thing that's been bothering me about you Roy. Where are your parents?" Twilight asked. Roy looked away.

"They... aren't here..." He replied, dodging the question.

"When are they coming back?" Twilight pushed. Roy's eyes darkened and he said nothing. Twilight was about to push more but was stopped by Pinkie's hand on her shoulder. Pinkie's look had darkened as well.

"Hey, Roy? They... Aren't... are they?" Pinkie whispered. Roy lifted his face to look at her.

"No..."

"This house... It's been yours for a long time hasn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"How did you...?"

"I worked on a rock farm as a foal... There wasn't very much water so any fire that came up was allowed to burn until it died, then we compensated until we could fix it..." Twilight looked from one to the other.

"I think I'm missing something here..." She pointed out. Roy sighed.

"Five years ago, I came home from school... My mom was in the kitchen making dinner so I came up here to my room. When I passed by the stairs I smelled something weird but I let it go... It turned out that the spare propane tank we stored under the stairs had begun leaking. I was smelling it leak under the door. Mom was sick and couldn't smell it... I should have told her' but I didn't... Soon the gas had filled the hallway and spilled into the kitchen. The open flame stove caught the gas and the entirety of the first floor blew... My mother had no idea and my father had gotten home just in time... When I tried to run downstairs... The backdraft pull me down the stairs and blew me back up, through my room and out my window into the bushes near the street. My parents were killed and I barely lived after three days in ICU..." Twilight stared open mouthed at Roy.

"You mea-" She started.

"So when you said 'things you can't take back and regret...'" Pinkie interrupted.

"Yeah, I meant that I can't take back the fact that I killed my parents... Because I was too absorbed in my oh so precious down time... They died because I didn't take a second to actually speak with my mom..."

"You can't blame yourself, Roy." Twilight said.

"Yeah? Well, I do."

"Where did you go?" Pinkie asked, clearly saddened.

"I lived with my aunt for a while. I was able to convince her to find a copy of the deed to this house so they wouldn't tear it down. I couldn't lose it all... But I did anyway... Brooke was there for me during the whole time but then I lost her too... I freaked out and came back here. This house is the last stable thing I have. I worked to save up money to fix up what was necessary but I won't fix it all... I'll never be able to fix it all..."

"Wait, you came back here? By yourself? Holy shit dude, you got this whole house to yourself! How many parties did you throw?" Jean asked. Twilight smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Jean, don't you see what happened? He's been here trying to rebuild this house. All he wants is to start over back in Ponyville." Twilight explained. Jean turned to her.

"Jean can I tell you something?" Roy said suddenly. Jean turned to him.

"You are very lucky to have the people you have around you. You have 7 young girls who all love you a lot and you have a family who loves you just as much. These two loved you so much that they transported themselves from their world to yours to bring you back. I can even see Twilight loves you to the point that you cursing at her doesn't affect her at all. You are so very lucky." Roy said. Jean turned to Twilight who smiled warmly at him. Jean then turned to Pinkie who did the same.

"And just so you know, I will always be there for you Jeanie. Forever!" Pinkie said. There was a brief moment of silence before Jean fell backwards onto Roy's bed.

"I guess it's my turn to talk isn't it?" Jean asked.

"Yuppers! Tell us more about that Jennette girl." Pinkie said suddenly. Jean turned his head to Twilight who shifted close to him and placed her hand on his lap.

"I promise to not be jealous or angry at you Jean." Twilight said to him mentally. Jean smiled at her and sat up just as Pinkie sat down next to him.

"Jennette?" Roy questioned. Jean glared at him.

"Yeah, she was my...first girlfriend. She is the reason I got really into gaming. Before, I wasn't as hardcore as she was. Around the age of 10 I was what you call "a casual" of course I was into reading about game and playing them, but she...she made me want to really play them for hours on end. She was like...my Princess Pea-let's just go with I really loved her." Jean said.

"What about Brad and Victor?" Twilight asked.

"My best buds in the world." Jean said.

"What happened to them?" Pinkie asked. Jean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Jean?" Twilight called out to him.

"I'm going to be brief about this because it's a school night and I'm very tired and for some reason my head hurts a lot. My friends all left. Brad's parents moved back to New York City, Victor's parents moved up north to Redding, California, and Jennette's parents moved to South San Francisco. We all kept in touch by Xbox Live but one by one they stopped showing up. Brad, Victor, and Jennette always meet around 3pm my time. But for some reason they...just stopped." Jean said before falling back onto the bed. Twilight sat silently rubbing her chin again. Pinkie Pie eye's lit up with excitement.

"Ooo, I know. They all got transported to Equestria just like Roy's girlfriend did!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"I don't think that true Pinkie. Jennette's father disapproved of us dating." Jean explained.

"What about Brad and Victor?" Pinkie asked. Jean shrugged.

"Wait Jean, what Pinkie said doesn't sound too far off. I think there's a pattern here. One thing just doesn't match up. The fact that Roy's girlfriend was transported to Equestria and back here with a star shaped scar. Jean was transported to Equestria with no scars." Twilight said, her eyes wandering around the room for an answer. They stopped once they met up with Jean's. He looked back at her with confusion.

"You're right Twilight. This all fits too perfectly." Roy said.

"Jean are you sure that's all you wish to say?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jean asked.

"What about your...habits?" Twilight asked.

"I got most of them from Jennette. Calling people noobs is what she used to do. Gawd I fucking loved when she called that one guy a dick stuffing bitch. I wanted to just fuck her so har-" Jean stopped once he noticed Twilight staring angrily at him. "I-I mean, hey would you look at how high that moon is. It must be like half past midnight. Why don't we all get some sleep?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, we should be getting back home. Me and Jean have a lot of things to discuss." Twilight said still staring at Jean.

"It's going to be interesting to see him raise a child." Roy thought. Not soon after the thought crossed his mind, Roy began laughing out loud. Jean, Pinkie, and Twilight all stared at him. Roy quickly stopped his laughing fit and cleared his throat. "Sorry, should I help you carry Jean back home?" Roy asked.

"Oh no you fucking don't asshole. I can walk home perfectly fine." Jean snapped.

"How about we meet up again during lunch time?" Twilight said standing up then taking Jean by the hand.

"Alright." Roy said standing up. "Thank you for listening to me Jean. I'm not just a crazy asshole... I hope you see that now."

"Yeah? Well, perhaps not that much of an asshole... Dickbreath." Jean retorted. He and the girls left out the same door they had come in from and walked down the stairs. Roy smiled a bit and chuckled. He turned and walked to the entrance of the hallway, placing his hand on the wall and running it along the scorch marks. he made his way to the top stair and sat on it, pulling a small item from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment before clutching it in his hand.

"Soon... I can prove forever isn't all that long..."

"Oh my fucking... What the fuck happened to this part of the house!?" Jean shouted from downstair snapping Roy from his trance.

"You can leave now, Jean!" Roy shouted, holding back a chuckle.

**...1 hour later, Jean's house...**

"Oh my gosh, it feels so good to know that...I can...now...go to sleep." Pinkie said before abruptly passing out into Jean's bed. Jean smiled as he pulled the blanket to Pinkie's shoulder.

"Even though you still had harsh words for him, I'm glad you decided to allow Roy to come with us." Twilight said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Is my sister-"

"She's tucked in her own bed." Twilight smiled. Jean looked at his television which sat 5 feet away from his bed. It sat quietly in the corner accompanied with his Xbox 360. The shine of the moon bounced off the black glass screen of the T.V. and landed on the floor in front of it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Twilight. Believe or not, I'm still getting use to talking to people who aren't trying to put me down." Jean said.

"Everyone makes mistakes...Jeanie." Twilight said before taking a seat on the edge of the bed near him. The two sat quietly for a moment staring at the beautiful white glare of the moonlight. The silence within the room allowed the two to hear the gentle breeze dancing on the trees, causing the sound of rustling.

"I would like two...more boxes...of chocolate donuts please...with extra sprinkles and...ice cream." Pinkie suddenly blurted out before turning onto her right side.

"Well, looks like shes enjoying herself." Twilight chuckled.

"I can see tha-" Twilight gently placed her hand on Jean lap. He stopped talking and turned to her.

"Just as a warning Jean, if you ever snap at me again. I won't let you FUCK me for several weeks on top of you taking over Spike's chores for 3 months." Twilight said in a half whisper. Jean stared at her in disbelief.

"Um...agreed." Jean said still staring at her in disbelief.

"Thank you." Twilight responded. Jean slowly placed his left hand on Twilight's chest. Twilight stared lustfully into Jean's eyes as he massaged her left breast.

"You want to...do it?" Jean asked. Just as Twilight was about to give her answer the bedroom door opened. Jean and Twilight turned quickly to see the dad walk in.

"Planing on doing something tonight son?" The dad asked.

"N-no." The two mumbled.

"Good, hope you won't mind Jean sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight Twilight." The dad said.

"Um, could you give me a minute...maybe two?" Jean asked covering himself.

"Why, what did yo-...oh. Um, I'll just wait outside the door." The dad said.

"How about we wait until he's asleep?" Jean asked mentally.

"We can wait until tomorrow Jean. Tonight doesn't seem to be...safe." Twilight replied. Jean kissed her briefly on the lips before standing up and walking towards the door. As Jean walked into the hallway, the father placed his hand on Jean's left shoulder.

"Sorry to stop you from having fun but your mom and I are sleeping in the next room and the last thing we need to hear is the bed creaking followed by moaning. Besides, like I told you before, you don't want your mom knowing that you aren't a virgin anymore." The dad said before motioning Jean to go downstairs. Jean nodded and slowly descended down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 9: Back to Equestria poniponi

**Author's Note: Dedicated to Ryder MLP, are you happy now noob? Well, this is where the split happens for me and my co-author. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! XD **

_**AN: Indeed! akainyoface will continue with Jean's perspective and I (RockingDoubleK) will continue Roy's perspective. Don't fret, we will still work closely together and the stories will be very much intertwined.**_

**And as always everypony, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**...1 year ago, Eastbay Middle School...**

The loud chatter of middle school children filled the lunchroom as many young kids walked to and from the dark grey tables. Jean and Jennette sat alone at a table near the exit quietly eating their lunch. Jennette suddenly placed her sandwich down on top of the brown bag in front of her and turned her brown eyes to Jean. He sat quietly eating unknowing to her staring. She then let out a deep sigh and placed her right hand on his lap.

"Jean, can I tell you something?" Jennette asked. Jean turned to her and nodded before swallowing the piece of bread he bit off from the sandwich.

"What's up?" Jean asked still holding his sandwich. Jennette shifted in her seat.

"I..may end up changing schools like Brad and Victor did next year." Jennette said before fondling with the bottom of her black shirt. Jean stared at her in shock.

"Wh-why?" Jean asked. Jennette could clearly hear the worry in his voice and smiled.

"It won't be bad Jean. Don't be a noob. I'm only moving to San Francisco. I just wanted you to know we may not be...seeing each other quite as much which...brings me to my next question." Jennette said before moving her hand up higher Jean's thigh. Jean swallowed hard as she brought her face closer to his.

"I want to know if you want to...you know...after school today?" Jennette whispered. looked away.

"W-w-why?." Jean studdard. Jennette gave Jean a quick peck on the left side of his face before removing her hand from his thigh.

"Just because dude, sheesh. Don't you want to try it?" Jennette asked before giving Jean a playful punch on his arm.

_"So what stopped you two from mating?" _A new but familiar voice echoed.

**...Back to the present, Jean's house down stairs living room...**

Jean's eyes quickly shot open to see Twilight's face above his. Before he could answer, Twilight slowly sat down on his lap. Jean bit into his bottom lip as she grinded her butt on his semi-hard member.

"Her dad. While we were in the bathroom, Jennette's father called her cellphone." Jean answered. Twilight stood up and slowly pulled the blanket off of Jean then slid off his short's.

"Twilight?" Jean called out to her. Twilight smiled.

"Don't mind me Jean, I just enjoying the fact I get to have you to myself for tonight. It makes me happy that your first time was with me but I am also sad to hear that you and Jennette never had the chance to...you know." Twilight said.

"It's ok." Jean said. Twilight slowly wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and began to slowly work her hand up to the closed his eyes enjoying Twilight's fingers. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed the company of one another for several minutes with Twilight increasing her motion.

"Can I ask you a question?" Twilight asked suddenly stopping her stimulation.

"Y-yes." Jean said feeling a bit frustrated

"When we go back home, Can I help you further in your studies? My plan for you is to continue what you're learning here and to teach you Equestria's history and culture." Twilight smiled. Jean let out a chuckle before nodding. Twilight then returned her hand to his cock. slowly jerking it.

"So...we're going to-"

"Yes but we will have to make it quick and quite. It is 4 O'clock and your parents both wake up at 4:25 am every morning." Twilight said before standing up and removing the bottoms of her pajamas. Jean sat up and brought his hands to Twilight's hips once she stepped out of her pants. Jean readjusted himself as Twilight spread open her legs and sat on top of him. Tucking her legs in while her knee and shin rested on the firm pillows of the grey Jean aimed his cock into her warm wet opening then gasped as he felt himself enter her. Jean then wrapped his arms around her making sure that his entire length was in her. Then without hesitation, Twilight slowly grinded against Jean. Jean took one hand from her back and placed it on her left breast, moving it in a circle. Twilight let out a gasp before leaning forward and placing her lips on his. He then pushed into her causing Twilight to pull back and let out a loud moan. Jean stopped as Twilight quickly covered her mouth.

"Too much?" He asked. Twilight nodded.

"Just...let me lead for now...ok?" Twilight asked. Jean nodded with Twilight returning to her grinding. Throughout the house there was nothing but silence but between the two they could hear the others warm breath escape them and the soft creak of the couch. Their love making intensified as Twilight began picking up speed. Jean suddenly brought his lips to the tip of Twilight's nipple sucking gently on it.

"J-Jean...I-I said w...we have to...make this...AH!...quick." Twilight said not stopping her motion. Jean pulled his mouth away and looked up at her.

"Sorry...couldn't help it." Jean said. before placing his hand on her butt. Every now and then when Twilight's butt lowered onto him, Jean would gently squeeze her fair sized ass. Twilight would in turn give Jean a quiet moan in his right ear letting him know how good he was doing. Small droplets of sweat slowly dripped from their bodies as Twilight grinded as hard as she could on Jean. Noticing her breathing intensified and feeling himself reaching his climax, Jean began to thrust upward into her. Twilight once again placed her lips onto his in order to stop herself from yelling. Within minutes Twilight slammed her ass down onto Jean's lap and seized up as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her toes to curl up. Jean held her down as he continued to thrust into her. A minute later Jean felt his orgasm arrive, he pushed his cock as deep into her folds as possible before spraying his seed into her. Jean broke the kiss once his orgasm had disappeared. He then flopped backwards onto the couch breathing heavily. Twilight's head rested on Jean's chest for a second before a sudden realization hit her. She shot her head up and turned her attention to the clock which was a few feet away from her on the wall to her right. Unfortunately with the darkness in the room, Twilight was unable to see how much time had passed during their lovemaking. Twilight quickly turned to Jean.

"W-what time is it?" Twilight asked. Jean shrugged as Twilight quickly hopped off of him.

"Don't you want a towel?" Jean asked.

"I'll get one from upstairs." Twilight said slipping on her pajamas. Jean looked her over.

"Wat, you weren't wearing a shirt?" Jean asked. Twilight shook her head.

"I didn't want to wear the same thing over and over again without getting it cleaned." Twilight responded.

"Oh shit, I forgot to teach you how to use the washing machine." Jean said before slamming his palm into his forehead. Twilight bent over and kissed him on the lips then pulled away.

"Maybe you can teach me before we go to school today. Right now I need to get back upstairs." Twilight said before turning away and running upstairs. Jean watched her as she disappeared up the stairs.

**...3 days later, Jean's house...**

"Jean, you can do this." Twilight assured while rubbing his back. Inside, Jean's heart pounded furiously against his chest.

"Yeah Jeanie, I'm sure they'll understand you." Pinkie added giving Jean's balls a firm squeeze. Twilight suddenly noticed this and glared at her.

"How is that going to calm him down, Pinkie?!" Twilight questioned putting her hands on her hips. Pinkie shrugged. Twilight let out a sigh before turning her attention back to Jean. His eyes stared blankly at his bedroom door.

"Jean!" Twilight called out to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of his trance and looked down to see Pinkie's hand still caressing his gentitals.

"I'm fine, Twilight." Jean said before opening the door of his room and slowly walking down the stairs with Twilight and Pinkie following close behind him. He could hear his parents talking quietly amongst themselves.

"God... I wished I told them the moment Twi and Pinkie arrived." Jean thought as he reached the living room floor. He drew in one a deep breath and then exhaled before turning into the kitchen.

"Mom...Dad." Jean called out. The two turned their attention from each other to Jean and smiled.

"Hey son, what's up?" Jean's mother asked.

"I-...I have something to tell you about these two girls." Jean said. The two parents smile faded quickly.

"Damn it son, I gave you the condom for a reason! Was it too late?" The father asked.

"Wait, he's having sex!? Let me guess, the one with the big breast is pregnant! Damnit Jean! And you! You knew about this and didn't tell me?!" The mother said looking at Jean then the father. The father scratched the back of his head giving her a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you see dear-"

"No no, it's...about my disappearance. You see these girls...helped me while I was at some strange place an-"

"Where did you go?" The mother asked. Jean scratched the back of his head.

"I don't remember there was this haze in my mind that lasted for awhile and I sort of forgot to ask but that's not the important thing. While I was away I...I sort of...fooled around because well these gir-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The mother yelled. Jean flinched back.

"I...I had sex with this girl at this place, they know where it is, and...Twilight told me not too long ago that that girl is now pregnant." Jean explained. The mother turned quickly towards the father.

"You got this girl pregnant...but I thought you liked her?" The father asked pointing at Twilight.

"Silly, Jean loves all of-" Twilight quickly covered her mouth.

"I-I do! I just made... a decision that I won't walk away from." Jean said, looking his father in the eye.

"James! How can you not have a problem with this! Our son is hav-" The voices of the two parents bickering fell nondescript to Jean as Twilight's voice echoed in his head.

"Jean, is there a logical reason why you're not telling them the truth?" She whispered mentally to Jean.

"I...I'm not lying... I'm just not telling them everything... Think about it, Twi." He replied. Twilight furrowed her brow for a second and thought back to when Jean first arrived in Equestria.

"Oh... right..."

"Damn it, Samantha! For the first time since all of his friends moved away, not only is Jean happy, but he taking responsibility for his actions. I didn't support his decision then but I sure as hell support him now. No child of mine is going to abandon a child he fathered. Can you stand there and say different?" Jean's father broke out suddenly, snapping Jean from his conversation. Samantha quietly stared up at him for a second before her gaze came upon Jean.

"Well, honey, if our son is to take responsibility for his action like a man is suppose to how in the hell is he suppose to provide for this child. There isn't a job out there for a 15 year old." Samantha said.

"Well...um honey...you see he...could-"

"Leave that to me, Mrs. Moore. I can help him find a job." Twilight said with confidence. The mother stared at the girl.

"You know, I wonder why in the world Jean is hearing the news from you and not this girl's parents." Samantha said. Twilight smiled nervously at her.

"Well, her...parents are... away as of right now and-"

"Why are you hanging out so much with my son. That goes for you too. You've both got attributes that a teenage boy likes." Samantha said staring accusingly at the two girls. James made a slashing motion with his hand. Jean shrugged. Samantha turned to James only to find him looking away.

"Well?" Samantha asked.

"Well, they're... my friends and they promised to to help... me with their other friend whom I got pregnant." Jean lied.

"Where is she?" Samantha questioned.

"Samantha, we have to let him figure this out on his own. He acted like a man when he was with this girl and now he has to think on his own like one. Let me talk to him alone while you talk with the girls in the living room, ok? We can sort this whole thing out." James said. Samantha raised her left eyebrow at him causing James to come close to sweating. Samantha then narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a deep sigh.

"If you don't sort this out properly with our son, you'll be sleeping in the backyard for a month." Samantha said before walking past the four kids into the living room. "Come on you two, I have a lot of questions for you girls." Samantha said.

"Don't worry, my mom is capable of understanding, Twilight." Jean said mentally. Twilight nodded before her and Pinkie followed Samantha out with Rena right behind them.

"I never knew the meaning of fear until I made your mother angery one day before you or Rena were born." James said before walking over to the refrigerator and opening it.

"Really?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, but that's a whole different story. Anyway, tell me what's really going on. I've seen the way those two look at you and it doesn't suggest that they're just friends, Jean." James said pulling out a beer then snapping it open.

"It's the tru-"

"Jean, you don't have to lie to me." James said. Jean looked nervously at him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jean calmly told his father all about his adventures, leaving out details he felt weren't necessary. Details such as his run in with Bubble Shine and the fact that everyone was a pony. When Jean finished the two stared at each other in silence for a minute before James took a swig of his beer.

"It's...complicated." Jean finished, hoping his pseudo-truth would pass as an explanation. The father nodded as he took a big gulp from the beer can then calmly sat it down on the table near him.

"Jean, I see what you're doing. It makes sense to not have your parents know where Equestria is due to the fact that there are certain restrictions on teleporting. I'll tell you more about this later." Twilight said mentally. Jean scratched the back of his head.

"Well, for what it's worth, Jean, you have my praise to go back there and take care of this girl only on the condition you contact us when you need help. Contrary to what I said before, there are times when a man needs help." James said.

"Ok w-'

"Wait, I'm not done. I really didn't expect for you to...have so much 'Fun' in the place you somehow appeared in. I suggest you slow down. Using IT is a lot of fun but the consequences that follow aren't." James said.

"Ok, well this time I'll take my cell phone or send a letter, when I need your guy's help." Jean said. The father nodded as Samantha and the three girls walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, why are you agreeing with them?!" Rena questioned.

"Rena, calm down. There are certain times we have to let a person go. Jean made a child with a girl and it would be wrong for us to let him run away from it. I only ask that Twilight keeps her promise." Samantha said. Twilight nodded. Rena ran towards Jean and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Rena, listen, it's not that I don't want to be here. I just have to go and take care of responsibilities right now so I won't look like an as-I mean to make sure this child grows up right."Jean said. Rena crossed her arms and glared at Twilight.

"I don't think these cows know your interest. You're a gamer!...and MY brother. Or should I say was." Rena argued. Jean stared blankly at her as she slowly turned away and walked out of the kitchen. Jean stood up and drew in a deep breath before turning to his parents.

"We will talk to her Jean, she'll understand after we explain why you're going away for a bit." Samantha said.

"Jean, your mother asks that you keep in contact with her and your father. She also asked that I continue your education and help you find a job." Twilight said. Jean looked at his mom in disbelief.

"Yo-you're letting me-"

"Go and take care of the child you helped make." Samantha interrupted.

"Really?" Jean asked.

"Expect us to visit." James added. Jean smiled.

"Well, go and pack up." Samantha said. Jean turned and ran out the kitchen then upstairs.

"You better keep a close eye on my child, Twilight." Samantha said. Twilight smiled.

"You can trust me Mrs. Moore, I will make sure he stays on a straight path." Twilight said trying to sound as convincing as she could.

**...5 hours later, Jean's house... **

Jean slowly walked downstairs with his backpack on his back with Twilight and Pinkie following.

"Jean, wait." Rena called out from the top step. Jean turned around to see her push past Twilight and Pinkie before stopping a few feet from him. She then dug into her pocket and handed him a small blue Gameboy cartridge. Jean looked it over before smiling.

"I didn't think you wanted to go around holding Halo 3: ODST so I got the second game we played together. Pokemon Blue version." Rena said handing him the blue cartridge. Jean smiled as he carefully took it from her

"Rare candy is for-"

"Stupid noobs who can't play the game right." Rena smiled. Jean leaned over and gave her a hug before letting her go and turning away.

"Awww." Pinkie sighed. Rena glared at her.

"Don't push it, you cow. I still hate both of you." Rena said before walking up the steps.

"Rena, make sure to keep me high upon the leaderboards in MW3 and Halo: Reach. Oh and please help me get that one achievement in Geometry Wars." Jean called out.

"Ok big brother." Rena said before pushing past Twilight and Pinkie to get back upstairs. Jean, Twilight and Pinkie then walked down the last few steps before turning into the kitchen. Samantha ran over to him and hugged Jean as hard as she could.

"Be safe Jean and please please please make sure to keep in contact with us." Samantha said. Jean hugged her back.

"Don't worry mom. I will." Jean said.

"And tell us when you need help ok?" James added. His arms folded across his chest as he sat on the kitchen counter. Samantha reluctantly released Jean.

"I will dad...and...thanks." Jean said. James smiled as he watched his son and the two girls slowly walk out of the front door.

"Was it really right of me to let him go on his own?" Samantha asked. James let out a deep sigh.

"From what you told me about Twilight, I am sure with her guidance. Jean will be safe." James said.

**...East Bay Park...**

Roy sat quietly at the park bench impatiently playing with the straps of his backpack. Every second or so he would look up at the entrance of the park then looked down cursing to himself as he turned his attention back to his backpack. Unknowingly just as he did, Twilight, Pinkie, and Jean magically appeared 10 feet behind him.

"Holly shit Twilight, this teleporting thing like so fucking epic." Jean said before holding out his hands in front of him as if he was holding a handgun.

"Cortana, find me a way out." Jean continued before throwing off his bag and kneeling down into the grass. Twilight smiled and rolled her eye's before spotting Roy at a green bench.

"Ooooh, oooh I want to play too. Slaye go!" Pinkie shouted the two suddenly took off in different directions holding their arms and hands in front of them making shooting sounds. Twilight raised her hand, causing a flash of purple light to split into two directions. The purple light then grabbed both Jean and Pinkie before levitating them back to Twilight.

"No more fooling around you guys. Roy's over there waiting over there for us." Twilight said before dropping the two down in front of her.

"Aww, I didn't get firsties!" Pinkie whined as Twilight pushed her towards the young teen. Jean let out a deep sigh as he walked after them.

"Where is that fucking lustful teenage idiot? I swear if he pussied out-" He stopped once he felt Jean's hands on his left shoulder.

"Lustful teenage idiot huh? You know you went 3 days without teamkilling only to shotgun rape me in the back like the asshole you are." Jean said squeezing Roy's shoulder.

"Jean, let it go." Twilight commanded,plying Jean's hand from Roy's shoulder. Jean sighed before turning away.

"Watch your back, Roy." Jean warned before walking away.

"I would agree with the lustful part and unfortunately we indulge him...a lot. Anyway, are you ready to go?" Twilight asked. Roy smiled and nodded.

"Did he pack his dildo, or can I have the pleasure of chopping off his head and shoving it up his ass?!" Jean asked.

"Hey Jeanie, enemy has juggernaut!" Pinkie yelled. Jean ducked.

"Quick! Get out your barret 50 cal." Jean said before dropping to the ground searching for the imaginary figure. Pinkie pointed to a lone concrete trash can which sat near the exit of the park.

"You know Twilight, the biggest problem you'll have to deal with is his gaming habits." Roy said shouldering his bag. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Jean, Pinkie! Stop fooling around! We have to go now!" Twilight yelled.

"Aw, fucking buzzkill." Jean sighed.

"Tell me about it. Maybe we can play King of the Hill back in Equestria." Pinkie said hopping back. Jean stopped and stared off into the distance.

_"C-Can I really go without video games?"_ Jean thought as he walked slowly after Pinkie. Just as Jean made it to where Twilight stood, in the entrance of the woods, Najmi stood watching from the edge of the park. He watched as Roy and the others greeted Jean.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Najmi thought aloud as he slowly entered the park in pursuit. "And why the hell is that faggot tagging along like he's so chummy with Jean now?!"

"Done goofing around, Jean?" Roy asked.

"You know, you are so fucking lucky this isn't Grand Theft Auto otherwise I would've repeatedly ran over you with a car then blow your ass up wi-"

"Jean, that's enough. I need silence while I do this." Twilight interrupted. Jean crossed his arms Roy stuck his tongue out at him causing Pinkie to laugh. Jean grinded his teeth while Twilight raised her hand in front of her then closed her eyes. Within seconds blue sparks of light erupted from her hands and formed a circle in front of the group. Jean and Roy stared in awe as the small sparks of light that came from Twilight suddenly came together and began to form. Without warning the blue light shaped into an oval big enough for an average sized person to fit through. Najmi's head peeked from behind the tree he took cover behind and his jaw dropped as he saw the oval grow in size.

"No wonder we came out here. This portal would attracted so much attention." Jean said. Twilight opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into the portal which showed part of the town of Ponyville. Roy stepped in front of Twilight and stared at it.

"I-It looks sooo beautiful." Roy said, bending slightly to get a closer look. Before he had time to look up, he felt a weight on his back.

"Then go and check it out, dipshit!" Jean laughed and kicked Roy, putting him off balance and forcing him to tumble headfirst towards the portal. Twilight suddenly gasped and the image in the portal became wavy and strained. As Roy fell into the blue light, Twilight composed herself enough to reach out to try and catch him. However, he was too far gone and soon Roy was nowhere to be seen.

"Jean!" Twilight yelled. "I have to concentrate to link the portal to Ponyville! When you did that you suprised me, Celestia knows where he's going to end up!"

"Well, Thats his problem. I only told him he could go, I didn't say where or how." Jean said, smirking.

"Its not funny, Jean! The portal links to wherever I make it and I have to concentrate on that place. If I wasn't thinking of a place when you pushed him through he could be stuck between worlds! Or drop from the sky and be killed! You could have just killed Roy!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh... Shit... Fuck! Twilight tell me you were thinking of something!" Jean yelled in panic holding his head.

"I was thinking of Equestria but nowhere in particular... I hope he's alright or I swear it'll be on your head." Twilight said before moving towards the portal. "It closes shortly after I go through, so you two will have to go through first." She stood off to the side and beckoned them over with her hand.

"You're thinking of Ponyville... right?" Jean asked as he walked over.

"Yes, Jean."

"On the ground...?" Jean asked, walking a bit more cautiously.

"YES, Jean." Twilight said.

"... … … You sure?" Jean asked.

"GO!" Twilight yelled.

Pinkie and Jean jumped a bit before dashing through the portal. Twilight scoffed before following them. As the portal closed, a shadow dove from the foliage through the remnants of the portal and disappeared into the night.


	16. Chapter 10 Jean: Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note: *Team Death Match! Good News, the check cleared! Time to go to work!* **

**So after much lagging and shit I finally finished this chapter. I want to apologize, for the millionth time, for the wait. I will admit it was mostly my fault with the other being...other stuff. Anyway, this is the part where me and my co-author start doing separate stories but still tying into the main story. Now some of you may be wondering "Hey shit rocket! Where's Roy's half of the story?" to which my reply would be "Fucking wait dick breath!" (jk, don't hate me for saying that. Old habits die hard) I will be working with my co-author to get Roy's chapter done along with Najmi's chapter. Anyways I see most of sort of agree that Jean matured which i don't know if I should take that as good news or bad news.(I'll just take the latter). I hope many of you guys are enjoying the new DLC for BlackOps 2 and I hope I am not the only one who fell out of my seat upon hearing Mass Effect 3's new DLC. **

**As always enjoy this chapter and see ya Friday! **

**PS: DeadSpace 3 comes out Feb. 5! I so can't fucking wait!**

**Update(1/30/13): had to fix the format**

**...Twilight's house...**

Spike slowly walked down the steps wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning. Stopping mid-step, Spike noticed that Celestia's warm orange afternoon sun was slowly dipping into the horizon casting shadows in the library. Spike smiled then stretched before continuing his descent down the wooden steps of the sound of his feet softly hitting each step echoed throughout the building.

"What a wonderful afternoon. I think I may invite Applebloom over." Spike thought as his right foot reached the bottom step and he then walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes later he reappeared with a cup of hot tea. His eyes returned to the warm orange glow of Celestia's slowly fading sun. Just as he brought the hot cup of tea to his lips a portal formed just above him. The sound of rushing wind suddenly filled the once quiet library. Spike screamed in terror but somehow stopped himself from flinching from the sudden loud rustling of the wind. He looked up to see figures suddenly appear in the portal.

"Twilight?" Spike called out. No sooner and without warning three bodies fell from the portal onto the purple dragon.

"Oh my Celestia! That wasn't what I expected at all." Twilight said rubbing the top of her head.

"Uh...Twilight...as much as I like you as a friend and all, you're kinda crushing me." Pinkie said.

"Same...UG! here." Jean said. Twilight looked down to see Pinkie under her and Jean under both of them.

"Sorry." Twilight smiled nervously as she quickly hopped off of them. Pinkie looked down and smiled after noticing her butt was on Jean's lap. Jean looked up and notice the way Pinkie was and smiled back.

"GUYS! We don't have time for th-" Before Twilight could finish her sentence Spike's head popped out from under Jean's butt.

"For Celestia's sake, please get off of me!" Spike pleaded. Pinkie and Jean quickly hopped off of the poor purple dragon. Spike slowly lifted himself off of the ground before angrily staring up at the three humans.

"Wait, I know who you are," Spike said pointing at Jean. "But who the hay are you guys?"

"Spike it's me Twilight."

"And Pinkie Pie!"

"Wh-what happened to you guys and...what are those big round things coming from your chest?" Spike asked.

"They look so cute don't they Spikie? They're sooo soft and warm. Go ahead and to-"

"We don't have time for this! We need to find Roy now!" Twilight shouted taking Pinkie by the arm and dragging her towards the front door. Spike looked up at Jean and snorted.

"That means you too, jerk." Spike said. Jean looked down at him with a perplexed stare.

"What the fuck, Spyro, I am not a jerk." Jean argued. Spike crossed his arms and walked away from him. Jean scratched the back of his head before running after Twilight and Pinkie who had already disappeared into Ponyville.

"I still don't see what Twilight and the others see in him." Spike thought as Jean disappeared into the afternoon sun.

**...3 hours later, Ponyville, Town Square...**  
Jean sat on the bench and looked up at the at the sky.  
"Twilight, I don't think we'll find him." Jean said before scratching his stomach. Twilight magically lifted Jean off the bench and dropped him back first onto the ground.

"Twilight, what the fuck was that for!" He cried out in pain holding his back

"We have to make sure Roy is alright! What if he's dead or lost in Everfree forest!...and what did I tell you about snapping at me like that Jean?" Twilight shouted. The brown skinned teenager quickly hopped up from the ground and smiled nervously at Twilight.

"I'm sorry sweetie, how about another chan-"

"I'll think about it. Right now, we need to find out where in Equestria did Roy end up at...or where his lifeless body is currently lying." Twilight interrupted.

"Twilight calm down, this is a comedy slash romance fanfiction! Nothing bad is going to happen to Roy you silly filly." Pinkie said with a smile as she hopped around in a circle. Jean and Twilight stared at the pink haired teen as she continued hopping in circles around the two.

"Um...oka-"

"Also the author is going to make a mating scene next chapter." Pinkie continued, spinning around to look at them with gleaming eyes. Twilight and Jean stood staring at each other before a voice broke their concentration.

"Apple's for sell, today ah got Granny Smith's special apple and cinnamon baked pie!" A familiar voice announced. The three turned to see not too far from them was Applejack behind her stand. Twilight thought for a second until an idea popped into her head. She suddenly turned to Jean. Who was staring at Applejack.

"Holly shit, when did she get here?! I walked all around Ponyville and didn't see her until now. Oh god this is bad...very very bad!" Jean thought biting his fingernails and inching slowly backwards. Twilight stopped him by grabbing hold of his right arm.

"There's Applejack Jean. This is your chance to not only employ her help, but also to make up with her. With this we...I mean you can kill two birds with one stone." Twilight said. Jean scratched the back of his head.

"Twilight what are you talking about! Fluttershy would be sad!" Pinkie shouted with teary eyes.

"I meant that figuratively Pinkie, now Jean go!" Twilight commanded as she magically pushed Jean towards the orange mare.

"Uh...Twilight, I don't think it's a good idea for Jean to approach Applejack right now." Pinkie said staring at Jean with concern.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I'm sure Applejack is capable of having a non-violent conversation with Jean. Now go on Jean." Twilight explained before giving Jean one last push towards the orange mares stand. Jean stumbled forward a few steps before falling down in front of the apple stand startling Applejack. She then looked over the stand to see a human body laid sprawled out on the ground in front of her.

"What the hay?" Applejack exclaimed as she trotted around her stand towards the figure. Jean quickly picked himself off the ground without noticing that his head was underneath the stand. Before Applejack could utter a word, her stand tipped over causing all of the items that sat within to spill out onto the ground. Applejack stared in shock as one of Granny Smith's apple pies rolled on its side before suddenly stopping, top first, into a nearby puddle. Applejack gritted her teeth and turned to see that figure was someone she knew.

"Y-YOU!" Applejack shouted.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie whispered.

"Wait Applejack it isn-"

"Ah am going to buck you harder than a bull in the summer time!" Applejack shouted.

"Wait! I didn't mean t-" Before Jean could finish his sentence, Applejack threw down her hat.

"Jean try to explain to her that it was a mistake!" Twilight told him mentally. Jean without hesitation turned and ran with Applejack galloping after him.

"Fuck that!" Jean shouted as he dodging the groups of ponies who stood unknowingly in his path.

"Yer gonna pay fer what ya did to me!" Applejack shouted. Jean turned his head and screamed in terror once he saw Applejack was gaining on him.

"Oh my Celestia, this isn't good!" Twilight said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is comedy gold right here! We have a mad Applejack chasing after a jerk Jean." Spike said startling Twilight.

"Spike where did yo-"

"I ran outside once I heard Applejack shouting." Spike explained as he pulled out a cup of popcorn and began eating. Twilight faced palmed as Pinkie rushed over towards Applejack.

"Applejack...wait! It...was...an...accident!" Pinkie tried to explain as she tried her hardest to keep up with the angered mare's pace. Applejack didn't notice nor hear the explanation coming from the pink haired human. Pinkie stopped running and ran back towards Twilight.

"I don't think she's going to listen to anypony." Pinkie said.

"Applejack...I...I'm sorry!" Jean shouted.

"Oh you will be ya darn snake!" Applejack shouted. Jean suddenly turned left into a restaurant and quickly entered. Applejack did the same but instead of pushing through the doors, she broke through them leaving behind a big hole. Everpony within the restaurant turned and gasped as the mare scanned the restaurant for the teen.

"Where is he?!" Applejack questioned. The ponies all pointed towards the bathroom in the back.

"Come out of there Jean or Ah'ma goin in there." Applejack commanded.

"No! You're going to hurt me!" Jean shouted from behind the door. Applejack slowly made her way towards the stallions bathroom and attempted to push the door open.

"Wait you can't come in here!" Jean shouted. Applejack rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Before she could step inside, a few stallions galloped passed her trying to avoid the orange mares fury. Jean quickly hid himself in one of the toilet stalls. As silently as possible, Jean closed the door and hopped on top of one of the toilets being careful on not getting his foot in the yellowish water his butt hovered over.

"Stop being a little colt and come out. Take yer bucking like a stallion!" Applejack shouted. Her voice echoed in the white painted room. She looked at each stall looking for the one she suspect Jean might be in.

"Three months Jean! Three months Ah...Ah worked with a broken heart!" Applejack said before bucking open a stall she thought Jean would be in only to met with a nervous stallion who suddenly hopped off the toilet seat and ran passed the orange mare. Applejack shook her head in disgust.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Fucking fuck! Twilight get me out of here!" Jean thought in a panic. Suddenly the sound of another toilet stall being bucked filled the air of the bathroom causing Jean to flinch. To his horror his sudden movements had made him lose balance he once had on top of the toilet. Jean leaned forward trying to grab the toilet paper rack which was a few feet away but his efforts came too late and he soon found his back slamming on the wall of the toilet stall. Applejack quickly turned her head to the sound and notice the 6th stall to the left slowly creaked opened. Jean stared in horror as he heard Applejack slowly approach his position. Jean tried to push himself off the of the wall but failed to. His movements caused him to fall butt first on to the ground near the toilet. Applejack finally arrived to Jean's toilet stall and snorted. Jean tried to scramble to his feet but couldn't due to the fact that his legs were held up into the air by the toilet and his head and his back sat awkwardly against the toilet's stall.

"Now yer gonna get it!" Applejack said as she slowly approached Jean.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Jean shouted in panic. His heart racing against his chest.

"Okay explain and after yer done, yer gonna get a bucking you won't ever forget." Applejack said.

"What! W-w-why?" Jean questioned.

"Ya knocked over mah stand." Applejack explained. Jean stared at her in panic.

"Bu-bu-"

"On top of you leaving, I have some pent up anger towards ya." Applejack interrupted.

"C-c-c-c-can't we just talk li-"

"Hay no we can't just talk! Ya caused me a lot of heartache Jean!" Applejack snapped as she took a step closer. Jean closed his eyes and shielded himself as the orange mare took another step closer. "Quit cowerin and tell me why ya le-" Before Applejack could finish her sentence Twilight casted a spell stopping mares moves.

"Jean!" Twilight called out.

"Oh fuck! Hurry Twilight! She's going to kick my ass!" Jean shouted mentally.

"Jean, I am here." Twilight said in an assuring tone. The frighten teen slowly removed his hands from his face and looked up to see a smiling human Twilight reaching her hand out to him.

"Oh thank gawd." Jean said before trying to remove himself from his awkward position and reaching out his hand towards Twilight. She grabbed it then slowly pulled him up to his feet.

"Looks like I gave you too much of a push in the right direction. If Applejack is this mad at you it would probably be a good idea for us to make sure you avoid them...until me and Pinkie could smooth things over with them." Twilight explained. Jean nodded before feeling at his back for wetness.

"Don't worry Jean, the way bathrooms here are cleaner than the ones in your world." Twilight smiled.

"Good, I was worried I might catch something." Jean sighed.

"Like what?" Twilight questioned. Jean stared at her in confusion.

"Nevermind let's move on." Jean said before looking down to see Applejack still stuck in her last movement.

"How long do you think she'll be mad at me?" Jean asked stepping over the mare.

"It's hard to tell, we all took you sudden...disappearance pretty hard." Twilight said before letting go of Jean's hand. Without another word she slowly walked away.

"Thank gawd she forgave me." Jean thought before walking after her.

**...Random Drifting Cloud above Ponyville...**  
The cyan colored pegasus snored as her cloud gently drifted in an unknown direction. The afternoon breeze which she had successfully ignored during her nap had finally awoken her. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and stared down at Ponyville before hopping to her hooves, yawning and stretching.

"Wow, how long was I out?" Rainbow asked before turning to the afternoon sun. Suddenly she quickly spread out her wings and hopped off the cloud, quickly descending to the ground 100 feet below. After gently landing, Rainbow Dash trotted towards the nearest restaurant. Not noticing the gaping hole, the pegasus mare pushed through the doors and walked inside.

"Oh my Celestia and then what happened?" A mare sitting at a table asked as Dash trotted by.

"She asked where is he and busted in the stallions bathroom." The other mare replied.

"Huh, guess I missed something." Rainbow Dash thought as before stopping at the cashiers desk. "Hey could I get a blackberry with banana smoothie to go please?" She ordered.

"That'll be 4 bits." The cashier said.

"Eh, put it on my tab." Rainbow Dash said. The cashier nodded.

"Where in tarnation did that coward get off ta?!" A voice bellowed from the stallions bathroom. Rainbow Dash quickly turned to see Applejack trotting out of the bathroom looking left and right.

"Applejack?!" Rainbow Dash called out. Applejack turned towards her and galloped towards her.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rainbow Dash said as the orange mare skidded to a halt in front of her.

"No time, Jean's here. Gotta find him." Applejack said before dashing towards the front door.

"Wh-what?" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"JEAN IS BACK! I would've had him but Twilight interfered!" Applejack yelled before galloping out the door.

"Jean?" Rainbow Dash thought before drifting off into space.

"Here's you drink Ma'am." The cashier announced snapping Rainbow Dash out of her trans.

"I'll pick it up later!" Rainbow Dash said before dashing out the of the restaurant after Applejack.

**...Twilight's house, living room...**  
"I don't see why we can't just allow Jean to get what he got coming to him." Spike huffed.

"What the fuck asshole, don't be a bitch!" Jean shouted. Spike suddenly grabbed a nearby book and threw it at Jean, hitting him in the head.

"OW! You little shit!" Jean yelled before grabbing the purple dragon.

"Stop it you two!" Twilight shouted before casting a spell on both of them. Jean's frown slowly turned into a smile as did Spike's while staring lovingly into the others eyes.

"I really fucking love how smooth your scales are." Jean said before embracing Spike. Spike gently stroked the back of Jean's neck.

"How about you let me feel how smooth your-" Twilight quickly casted another spell stopping Spike from finishing his dirty talk.

"Wow, where in Equestria did I Iearn that spell?" Twilight asked as Jean suddenly dropped Spike to the ground. The two gagged as Jean ran into the kitchen.

"Ummm...Twilight please don't ever cast that spell again." Pinkie said.

"You have my word, it won't happen again." Twilight assured before trotting towards her front door. "As soon as I'm sure Applejack is gone we can go to Everfree forest."

"E-e-e-e-Everfree forest! Are you trying to kill us! Th-the-who knows what's in there Twilight. It could be a Cockatrice or a broccoli monster or or a broccoli Cockatrice monster that spits out nothing but vegetables a-"

"Pinkie calm down. As long as we stay alert we can avoid any dangers that may be lurking in Everfree Forest.

"Here's an idea, you can send Jean in first and use him as a shield after the Cockatrice turns him into stone." Spike suggested.

"Spike that's a horrible idea." Twilight said.

"Spike is now on my asshole list!" Jean shouted from the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 10 Roy: What the Hell!

**AN: **_**Hello, Everyone! RockingDoubleK here! Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I had to catch up with school after too much gaming... Damn WorldofTanks... Fucking addicting... (if you play, lets platoon, I am RockingDoubleK in-game too) ANYWAY, please enjoy and get ready!**_

_**Reminder: Though separate, Roy and Jean's stories do and will interact heavily. They will follow roughly the same time frame between chapters and events. If you want the whole story, I would read both. The reason we are doing this is so that each character can have a perspective of the entirety of all the events and not have to flip back and forth constantly. :D SO READ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA **_

**…Sky above Everfree Forest, Afternoon...**

A blue oval appeared suddenly and drug its way along the darkening sky closer and closer to the ground. As it approached the canopy of the forest, a figure shot from the portal and fell through the trees, flailing madly. Tearing through the branches, the figure's screams forced the birds to flee from the "uncomfortably natural" place. As quickly as it had come, the portal blinked out and the figure lay still on the forest floor.

**...Clearing in the Everfree Forest...**

The clearing is illuminated only by a small fire situated in the center. The flames tossed streaks of light around, clawing at a deep blue tent and somewhat gaudy wagon. The light shone through the tent material and cast a frantic shadow darting back and forth inside the makeshift home. Suddenly, the flaps in the front of the tent burst apart revealing an azure pony with a pale blue mane striking a showy pose.

"Hello morning, you may welcome the Great and Powerful Trixie to the day!" She shouted cheerfully. she held the pose for a while, greeted by nothing but silence. Eventually dropped the act and took on a much more sullen expression. he head drooped down and she dragged the tips of her hooves as she walked over to her wagon. She opened the French double doors to show a very empty storage shelving.

"... … ...curses..." The pony mumbled before letting the doors shut under their own force. "Breakfast berries for dinner once again then... whee..." After an exasperated sigh, Trixie made her way into the forest in search of food.

**...Everfree Forest...**

"I wish that blasted Twilight never existed... I blame her for this... entirely... indubitably... explicitly..." mumbled Trixie as she dragged her hooves along the dirt in the forest floor. Her path led straight forward but curved to the left shortly ahead. She had found a clearing that hosted several berry bushes several weeks ago and, for the first time, these berries were edible. The several hundreds of times she walked this same way had worn a path straight from the camp to the berries. However, as she turn the corner, a figure lay across her path.

"What the hay?!" She exclaimed. She walked up slowly towards the heap. It was filthy with dirt and foliage covering quite a bit of its body. Trixie looked in wonder at the creature. It was as none she had run into in this forest. Its coat seemed loose and flaky, its mane was gone except for a thick covering on its head, and its tail was nowhere to be seen. As she circled it, it slowly began to stir. As it groaned loudly, Trixie jumped back.

"Well then... its alive then... but... what is it..." She leaned in close to smell what appeared to be its head. The essence of berries filled her nose and she blushed a bit. She looked closer upon the creature's body and noticed a slight hump over its back. She took a moment to look it over before lifting her hoof and experimentally prodding it. She noticed that not only is the hump loose but that what she saw as a coat was not only loose but could be removed easily. Her eyes wandered slightly and her blush erupted to cover her entire face.

"I should... get my berries... Yes. Berries." She said aloud as she tore her eyes from the creature and walked away.

**...Several Hours Later, Path in Everfree Forest...**

Roy let out a heavy groan as he ran a check for his body parts, moving each in turn.

"Head... check, Arms...ow... check, legs... check... torso... OH SHIT" Roy's mind shut off as his body remember the immense fall he experienced earlier. As the pain subsided, he collected himself and pulled himself to a sitting position. He noticed the plethora of debris covering him and worked to brush it all off. The thin strap of his slender backpack caught on his hand and he thought to check the contents for damage. By some minor miracles, the contents were undamaged.

"So then... I took the entire fall to my face... well, that explains my ungodly chest pain..." He mumbled to himself before pushing himself to his feet. He looked around and pondered. "This... is nothing like what I was told about, it looks no different than home... well, I guess I can go this way."

Roy began walking along a trail until he reached a clearing. Peaking out from the bushes he saw a tent, a cart and a circle of rocks supporting a well made fire. Pondering the fully set up campsite, Roy began to emerge from the foliage. Suddenly a pastel lavender figure walked from the the side of the tent and he fell back exclaiming in shock.

"Whoa! What the-" His sentence was cut off as his fall forced all the air from his lungs. He tried to roll to his feet but stopped when he heard the creature's startled cry.

"You, your the thing from before." He heard it shout. "Wait! Yo-you're alive!"

"What? You talk?!" Roy exclaimed, pushing himself onto his hands and sitting up. The creature took a step back and looked offended.

"What? Of course I can! The Great and Powerful Trixie can talk with the articulation of the ancients!" Trixie boasted, then stopped and blinked. "What the hay are you?"

Roy stared at Trixie for a moment and burst out laughing. After a moment, his laughter gave way into pained coughing. Trixie looked startled at him and began to slowly move closer.

"Trixie can tell you are hurt. How did this happen?" She looked him over, noticing all the cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Just that asshole being himself. Pushed me out of a portal that was in midair..."

"A portal? Thats strong magic! Who could have... its not important... more importantly, what exactly are you?" She pondered.

"Oh, well seeing as I know what you are, I've been quite rude. you see, I am-" Roy was cut off by the loud groan of his stomach. They both looked down. "... very hungry apparently..."

He chuckled slightly.

"How long was I unconcious?" He asked.

"Trixie would have no way of knowing... but she saw you on the trail several hours ago. If Trixie feeds you, will you stop avoiding her questions!?"

"I'm n-... yes, I will." At this Trixie held out her hoof and smiled. Roy grabbed her arm and pulled himself up. Trixie turned and the two walked over to the camp ground.

"Wow... your fur is much softer than I expected." Roy observed. "You must take excellent care of yourself since you live in such a harsh environment." Trixie kept her face forward, hiding the beginnings of a blush forming at her cheeks

"Th-thank you..." She mumbled as they approached the fire. "Sit there and Trixie shall return shortly."

Roy did as he was told, staring into the fire. He began to lose himself in thought. _I can't believe this... It is actually real... and I am actually here... I didn't expect it to be so... calm... _A loud clang of metal interrupted his thoughts. _And her. She's certainly a character... the way she talks is almost... cute... hmmm... Anyway, I need to find Jean so I can sock him one. I'll bet Twilight landed them in a town near here. I can ask Trixie where it is and head off. But these 'ponies' … I didn't expect them to be so... look so..._

"Here." Trixie said, abruptly beside him. "Its the best Trixie would put together for one such as you. After all, she has no idea what you eat." Roy looked to his side to see a small plate with a sandwich. It was somewhat simple, wheat bread, lettuce and tomatoes with a some sort of jam. As Roy studied it, Trixie piped up again. "It's made from the berries in the forest. They are quite sweet and make an enjoyable meal." Roy picked it up and tried an experimental bite. His eyes lit up.

"This is incredible!" Trixie blushed again.

"I believe one gains experience cooking while out here alone." Trixie said, as she sat down next to Roy. Roy looked at her in shock, his cheeks ballooned out with how much of the sandwich he had crammed into his face. Trixie couldn't hold herself back and began laughing hysterically. Roy worked on clearing his mouth so he could speak once more.

"Wait, how long have you been out here? I assumed that you had only moved out here to camp!" He finally got out. Trixie wiped the tears from her eyes and she took a few breaths to calm down.

"Oh no you don't! You shall answer Trixie's questions now!" She said light heartedly. "Now, What are you and where did you come from." At this, Roy laughed and sat the remains of a sandwhich on the plate to his side and turned to Trixie.

"Hahahaha, alright, I am a human-" he began.

"A HUMAN!" Trixie yelled in shock. Roy looked at her in puzzlement.

"Yes... a human from Earth..." he continued confused.

"Trixie finds this most confusing..."

"Why is that?"

"..." Trixie remained silent and looked into the fire, her eyes deep in thought.

"Trixie? Is everything alright?" Roy asked, moving his hand to place it softly on her shoulder. The touch startled Trixie back into the conversation.

"Nothing! There's no problem!" She stated, almost too abruptly.

"Ok... well, I answered your question. Now, how long have you been out here, Trixie?" Roy asked, trying to start up the conversation again. Trixie turned to him and grinned evily.

"Oh no, Trixie has answered several of your questions. It is still her turn! How did you get here?" She asked, light returning to her eyes.

"Well, a friend of mine was here earlier and I convinced him to bring me with him. Then he pushed me through the portal before it was fully ready and I fell through the top of the forest... hit the ground and damn near every tree in a 30 foot radius." Roy said with a smile. Trixie smiled back.

"Abhorable trees, these. The most cruel, wouldn't you agree?" She said giggling.

"Absolutely!" Roy began to chuckle and soon found himself laughing just as hard as the mare to his side. Suddenly, Roy's ribs shot a burning pain through his body and he couldn't help but cringe. As hard as Roy tried to hide it, Trixie still noticed and stopped laughing.

"You are hurt quite bad... Why do you try to hide it?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Because I wouldn't feel right taking more of your supplies..." Roy said, deciding to be honest.

"You will do no such thing! Trixie has a friend in the forest. One who has medicinal knowledge to challenge even the ever living royal medical staff." She said passionately. Roy stared at her, mystified.

"Really? What is this friend's name?"

"Her name is Zecora! The keeper of the Everfree, Knower of all, and only friend." Trixie said, standing and using her hooves to accent each title. Roy smiled. He thought about each title, but the last left him confused.

"Did you say... only friend?" At this, Trixie dropped her arms and returned to her four hooves.

"Did Trixie say that?"

"Yes, you did..."

"Oh... Trixie supposes she owes you an answer now..." She conceded. "Trixie once had a home in Equestria proper. She was traveling magician. However... she became so overconfident that she boasted to be able to perform any action better than anypony. All was fine and the boast went unchallenged until she arrived in Ponyville. There, a greater unicorn than she bested her in unplanned ways... So great was the humiliation that all of equestria had heard and none will tolerate the presence of one that calls herself 'The Great and Powerful Trixie.'" Trixie sighed and held her head down, visibly downed by the recollection. Roy looked at her for a moment then used his hand to lift her chin until their eyes met.

"Trixie, you have yet to boast a sole self compliment since I've known you. You have been the best host and have done nothing but help me in ways I could never ask of you. In fact I would never call you 'boastful,' though I might call you charming." Roy said, looking deeply into her eyes and smiling slightly. Trixie stared back, her jaw slightly open. After a moment, she shook her head from his grasp and stood.

"It is of no consequence, we should proceed to Zecora's hut to treat your wounds." At this she stood and moved to the cart.

"Let's go." She said, turning her back to Roy and walking into the forest. She grinned as he followed her and together they walked deep into the forest.


	18. Chapter 11 Jean: Check Point Not Saved!

**Author's Note: Hey guy's here's another chapter for y'all and from what I seen in the polls most of you think that it's not Jean's fault he left his herd heart broken. Well just to be sure I will leave it up just a few more days. Let's say….4 days. After this poll is through I WILL MAKE ANOTHER POLL in which you determine the fate of Jean. XD how's that? **

**As always everyone Enjoy this chapter! And enjoy the new Episode for MLP and or the All-star Weekend(I will enjoy both) XD**

**... 1 hour later Twilight's house...**

Celestia's sun had slowly dropped down into the green and brown horizon giving way to the black sky above. Twilight paced the floor with her left hand resting against the small of her back while her other hand explored her black hair. Spike and Pinkie watched her as if waiting for an answer to come. Jean however was quietly snoring, resting his head on the table near the window. Besides Twilight's pacing and Jean's snoring, the treehouse was silent.

"I don't get it Twilight, why don't you just let Jean learn his lesson? He has this coming you know?" Spike suggested. Twilight stopped and turned to the purple dragon frowning.

"Spike, that won't help him learn anything. Besides, he's under my care." Twilight said.

"What do you mean? Wait don't tell me. The princess wanted you-"

"It's not the Princess's orders Spike...I...I'll tell you later." Twilight trailed.

"Twilight! Let me in. Ah have ta talk to ya about Jean!" Applejack yelled, from behind the door muffling some of her voice. Twilight snapped her attention to the door then back to Jean.

"Oh no, I forgot that holding spell doesn't stop ponies from seeing what is happening in front of them." Twilight said before gently bringing her fist to her head.

"What are we going to do?" Pinkie asked in a panic. Twilight pointed her index finger at Jean and closed her eyes.

"Jean, I'm going to transport you to my bedroom, hide under my bed and don't come out or make a sound until I say it's safe!" Twilight said mentally. Before he had time to bring his head out from his folded arms, a thin ray of blue light hit him. The light soon engulfed his body allowing his silhouet to be visible to the group for a few seconds before Jean completely disappeared. Pinkie jumped in horror as the front door suddenly slammed opened revealing an angered Applejack who galloped inside searching every inch of Twilight's with her eyes.

"Ah heard yer voice right before mah body stopped. Ah know ya hidin him so where is..." Applejack stopped mid-sentence as her eyes stopped at the white skinned being in the middle of the library.

"Hey Applej-"

"Holly horse apple's! Who are ya and why do ya have Twilight's voice...WAIT! You ate her didn't you! You...You monst-"

"Applejack wait, please let me explain!" Twilight shouted holding her arms in front of her as if expecting an attack.

"Applejack this is Twilight, she's just...different!" Spike hastily added.

**...Gilda's House...**

The griffin sat silently on the cloud watching the sun as it slowly sunk further and further down the into distant green hills. Her claws rested at the end of the white cloud she lay on, gently tearing at the soft white puffs. Gilda's stomach suddenly growled startling her from her silent activity. She then in one fluid motion, hopped to her feet and turned to her house which sat a few feet from her. Before taking a step towards her home, Gilda stood on her legs and looked down happily at her flat stomach. She slowly guided her left claw up and down, rubbing at the emptiness, she chuckled before a loud yell of excitement escaped her.

"Now I can eat for one, for once." Gilda sighed as she returned her claws back down to the soft cloud.

"GILDA!" A loud echoed erupted from under her. She turned around to see a blue figure rapidly approach her. Gilda strained her eyes as she tried to make out who or what was calling her name.

"GILDA! IT HAPPENED!" The voice yelled again.

"Rainbow Dash?" Gilda questioned after seeing the pegasus well known rainbow hair. Within a second the mare had landed on the cloud right besides the griffin.

"H-he's...here." Rainbow Dash said before taking in a deep breath. Gilda tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's he-"

"Jean, that jerk actually had the gall to come back!" Rainbow Dash explained cutting off the griffin mid-sentence. Gilda's eyes widen.

"H-he's back? Well...that's g-good." Gilda said forcing a smile. Rainbow Dash smiled back.

"Hay yeah, now that idiot is definitely going to get it now, eh Gilda?" Rainbow Dash said trotting closer to her and nudging her in the side with her left elbow. Gilda scratch the back of her head.

"Y-yeah." Gilda studdard.

_"Your plan with Rainbow Dash, can be carried out but only on the condition you don't bring harm to Jean. I will allow you two to punish him but hitting of any kind is not allowed. Should you go back on your promise then the spell I will cast will come undone. Do you understand?"_ Celestia's voice echoed in Gilda's mind causing her to freeze and place. Rainbow Dash stared confusedly at her noticing the griffins attention was not on her.

"Hey, Gil?" The mare called out. Gilda didn't answer.

"GILDA! WAKE UP!" Rainbow yelled as loud as she could startling her from her trance. Gilda suddenly turned to Rainbow Dash and chuckled nervously.

"Ye-yeah, make sure you give him one for m-I mean how about we discipline this sucker some other way." Gilda said looking away from Dash. Rainbow lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Dash questioned. Gilda chuckled nervously again causing the blue mare began to grow impatient with Gilda's laugh.

"Gilda! Don't back out of this like a scared little filly! We are going t-"

"Listen, I kinda hurt myself getting that bab-I mean weight off that I gained...not too long ago. I'm sorry but...yeah I can't do much but I still want to punish that wimp. Let's say we torture him some other way." Gilda said. Rainbow Dash stared at her in shock before thinking over the excuse Gilda just gave her.

"Oooookay, what exactly did you have in mind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

**...Under Twilight's bed...**

Jean slowly awoke to the feeling of pain that shot from his knees to his spine.

"What the fuck?" Jean groaned. He felt the side of his left knee dig painfully into right knee while his lower half twisted to the left side. Jean couldn't tell where he was due to the fact that his eyes has yet to adjust to the sudden darkness he was now submerged in.

"Is it night time already?" Jean said with a yawn before attempting to move his right leg from off the top of his left but was stopped by the an unknown object. By now Jean's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and nervously looked around trying to find the object that won't allow him to adjust his body from the painful angle it was in. He quickly lifted his head from the floor but was halted again by the same object that halted his previous movements but this time was followed by a loud thud and pain.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT STUPID BASTARD BROUGHT ME HERE?!" Jean yelled in agony.

**...Downstairs, Twilight living-room...**

"What was that?" Applejack questioned. Twilight's right eye twitched as she grinded her teeth as hard as she could.

"Uh...uh, that was me yelling suddenly for no reason! I-I-I miss Jean a lot and...and I like to copy the strange things he said when he was here. You fucking noob! Oh my gawd lag!" Pinkie yelled doing her best to copy Jean's voice. Twilight balled up her fist and hid it behind her back as she turned her angered frown into a smile.

"Y-yes that was Pinkie alright. He he he." Twilight said. Her lips moving but her teeth stuck together. "Anyway as I was saying before Pinkie's sudden outburst. I turned myself human as an experiment. Now if you would excuse me, I need to check on a few things upstairs." She added before turning around walking up the stairs. Applejack stared at Pinkie in confusion. Pinkie shrugged.

"Fuck, I can't even move. Why the hell am I under the be-" Before Jean could finish he heard footsteps rapidly approach him. Without warning the teenager was forcibly yanked from under bed by what appeared to be magic. In one quick motion Jean's left leg was dragged upward until it came into contact with the ceiling and his eyes met with Twilight's.

"Oh hey." Jean smiled.

"You do know I am the stupid bastard who brought you up here in order to hide you from Applejack right?" Twilight explained, her eyes glaring into Jean's.

"I'm sorry." Jean said before squeezing his eyes shut expecting a slap. It never came.

"Didn't you hear me when I apologized earlier for what I was about to do?" Twilight asked. Jean shook his head.

"I-I was dreaming about you and Pinkie givi-"

"Look's like I have to find a way to curb your desires along with other things." Twilight said before magically letting go of Jean causing him to fall head first down 4 feet onto the unforgiving floor with a loud thud.

"You're going to have a lot of making up to do tonight after all of these predicaments are thoroughly tended to." Twilight said.

"Ain't that the truth!" A voice added startling Twilight. She quickly turned towards the open doorway to see Applejack leaning against the side of the frame.

"A-Applejack what are y-"

"Is there a reason why yer hidin this good fer nothin?" Applejack asked. Jean drunkardly stood up from the floor raising his hand.

"I-I would...like...to...explain." Jean said wobbling until he braced himself himself on Twilight's bed with one hand and his other rubbing his forehead.

"Explain?! Why the hay should I listen to ya now?" Applejack questioned slamming her left front hoof down emphasising the last few words. Jean sat down on the bed holding his head in his hand trying to calm the constant pain he now felt. He then stood up again and turned to Applejack.

"I didn't mean to leave you guys...but it happened. My sister..w-"

"Oh yeah blame it on somepony else. Why Ah alt-"

"Wait, Applejack. Can you just please let him explain." Twilight insisted, sighing in defeat. Applejack stopped and stared at her. "Trust me. You might understand."

Applejack snorted before turning her attention back to Jean with contempt.

"Fine, go ahead." Applejack said.

"I left because my sister wanted me to come back. I know it may seem like I am blaming someone else but...my sister needed me back home. You see...me and her were close during the time I was friendless." Jean said before dropping his head down. "I know I made you mad by leaving without telling you why but...but it was hard to say goodbye when...when you guys loved me...I just couldn't bring myself t-"

"Jean ya darn fool, Ah would've understood. As long as ya came back." Applejack interrupted. Jean shook his head.

"But..I wouldn't have came back. If it wasn't for Twilight I would still be back at home making sure my sister...didn't grow up...lonely." Jean trailed off, his eyes looking left and right avoiding the familiar sting of tears falling from his eyes. Applejack looked up at him before adjusting her hat.

"Ah have ta admit...that does change things...and feelings Ah had before about ya." Applejack said. Jean looked up and smiled at her. "But Ah'm still mad at ya! All mah pies and other apple treats are ruined."

"I'll...pay...for them?" Jean said weakly. Applejack shook her head.  
"You won't be able ta pay for all the things you ruined...not with bits. It'll be with labor. Hard labor." Applejack said.

"Um not to be rude but we still have to find Roy you guys." Pinkie said. Applejack turned to the other white human who had Pinkie's voice and stared confusingly at her chest.

"Whoes Roy and...what the hay are those things?" Applejack questioned pointing a hoof at Pinkie's chest.

"I'll explain later. We searched all of Ponyville for Roy but there was no sign of him." Twilight said.

"Well before I kicked Roy's ass into the portal, I saw trees on the other side." Jean said scratching his chin. Twilight stared at him and scratched the back of her head.

"Well there are only two places that have a lot of trees. Sweet Apple Acres and...Everfree Forest." Twilight said. Applejack and Pinkie shivered at the mention of the last destination.

"How would we know which one Roy fell into?" Pinkie asked.

"I have an idea, why don't we go look for this Roy at Sweet Apple Acres while Jean goes to Everfree Forest." Spike suggested with a smile. "And by search I mean Jean does all the work and we go to your place and relax." Spike whispered within earshot of Applejack.

"Ah like yer thinkin there partner the only bad thing is if he gets lost, Ah lose out on free labor." Applejack winked, while giving the purple dragon a nudge.

"No, no, no, the Everfree Forest is very dangerous to all ponies to trott. Especially by themselves. However Spike suggestion is a good one, we will split up. Spike, Applejack you go check the farm for a human being like Jean...only he has a white complexion. Me, Pinkie, and Jean will check the Everfree Forest. Meet back at my house by...midnight if you can't find anything deal?" Twilight said. Spike and Applejack nodded before rushing down the stairs. Suddenly a thought crossed Applejack's causing her to stop and gallop back into Twilight's bedroom.

"When all this is done, make sure to send Jean to mah house. We have a lot ta talk about." Applejack said and before Jean could say anything to the orange mare she disappeared down the steps.

**...Outside of Fluttershy's Cottage...**

"There you go little guy. Make sure you keep off that long for a while." Fluttershy smiled as she finished wrapping the young bear cub's leg in a white bandage. The momma bear gave the yellow mare a friendly growl before scooping up her cub into her arms and turning to walk away. Fluttershy waved her left front hoof.

"Make sure he stays in bed Mrs. Bear!" Fluttershy said before turning towards her cottage. With a sigh, Fluttershy sat down on the cool grass and looked at her stomach. Her once happy smile turned gloomy as she rubbed her right front hoof over her belly feeling the new life that was growing inside.

"Mrs. Bear is so lucky to have a special somepony to take care of her while she looks after her son. I can't keep working like this." Fluttershy thought before looking up helplessly at the back door of the cottage. Suddenly her door opened causing her to jump back with an "EP!".

"A-Angel?" Fluttershy whispered. She was answered with Jean walking into her view smiling warmly at her. Fluttershy suddenly squealed with excitement as she watched the dark skinned teen slowly approach her.

"JEAN?! OH MY GOSH! Y-you...came back." Fluttershy said before hiding her blushing face behind her pink mane.

"Of course I did my love." Jean said lovingly, kneeling down near her. He then wrapped his arms around her then pulled her into a hug. Fluttershy didn't resist, and snuggled deeply into his chest.

"J-Jean, guess what?" Fluttershy questioned, reluctantly removing her head from his chest. She looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"What?" Jean asked.

"I'm having your fo-" Before she could finish a carrot landed on her face. Fluttershy blinked for a second trying to understand where the orange object came from. Without warning the carrot rose from her face before slamming down on her again. Fluttershy shook her head after seeing two paws holding the green stalks that grew from the carrot.

"A-Angel?" Fluttershy gasped. She looked in front of her and noticed that she was holding the little white bunny under its arms. Angel released the carrot allowing it to drop to the ground and folded his arms across his chest staring annoyingly at yellow mare.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I-I didn't know I was daydreaming...an-and all I saw was...Jean an-" Angel quickly placed his paw on her lips stopping from saying anything more. Angel pointed to a bowl full of salad that he brought out.

"I-Is that your...lunch?" Fluttershy asked. Angel facepawed shaking his head. Quickly removing his paws from his face, Angel pointed at her then towards the bowl.

"T-That's for me?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded. "Thank you so much, I-I was feeling a bit hungry." Fluttershy said, gently placing the white rabbit down on the ground. Angel quickly ran towards the bowl, picked it up, then brought it to her. Fluttershy blushed and smiled as Angel placed it down in front of her.

"Thank you. After I eat this all I have to do is tend to the frogs down in-" Angel jumped up waving his paws in the air shaking his head. "Angel what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked before taking a piece of lettuce out of the the bowl. Angel pointed to himself. Fluttershy stared at him in shock.

"Oh Angel, it's right in the Everfree Forest..and I was going to ask Applejack for help an-" Angel placed his left paw in the air towards her, signaling her to stop. He shook his head again then puffed out his chest and pointed at himself again. Fluttershy giggled.

"W-well...if you insist. B-but please be careful there are a lot of dangerous creatures in Everfree." Fluttershy warned. Angel saluted before hopping away.

_"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do have somepony to help me." _The yellow mare thought as she began eating.

**...Everfree Forest...**

"You can't break a man the way you do a dog or a horse, the harder you beat a man the taller he stan- Gawd I hate that game." Jean said aloud scratching his head. Twilight stared at him before returning her attention back to the trail ahead.

"Hey Twilight you think we can stay human for a bit longer, there are so many different things I can do with this body!" Pinkie asked hopping happily behind Jean.

"We can't stay human forever Pinkie, sooner or later we have to go back to our original selves. These human female are too...susceptible to become pregnant." Twilight said scanning the forest.

"I wouldn't mind having Jean's foal now!" Pinkie smiled. Twilight chuckled and shook her head.

"Really, even after the time you had to deal with the cake twins, you still want a foal?" Twilight questioned. Pinkie's eyes went wide in horror at the thought.

"You're right! Dealing with them for a day is fine but for the rest of my life?! That means no going out a lot saying hi to my friends!" Pinkie gasped.

"Not to mention, Jean already has a lot on his plate with Fluttershy's pregnancy." Twilight mentioned. Jean froze in place.

"Y-yeah...um...about our times back in my world...Did I-"

"It could be a possibility you did Jean. We will worry about that later. Right now we need to go down the list of problems to deal with." Twilight said magically lifting a piece of parchment in front of her. "First we find Roy, then you two make up like mature stallions, Second you go off to Applejack's house and talk with her, then you go off to Fluttershy's cottage and help her out." Twilight informed. Jean groaned and fell to the ground butt first.

"You have got to be shitting me. Can't I just-" Twilight turned to him giving Jean an angry glare. "You're right Twilight! i can't wait to get started." Jean lied. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I know this may seem overwhelming but if all fails, at least you can say proudly you tried." Twilight said in an gentle tone.

"And you'll still have me, Twi, and Fluttershy!" Pinkie said holding out her hand. Jean happily took her hand into his and lifted himself off the ground allowing Pinkie to help as little as possible.

**...2 hours later, Everfree Forest...**

Night time had finally came drenching the once illuminated forest in total darkness. The moon however provided little light for the 3. The silent forest now was a mixture of Twilight and Jean calling Roy's name and various animal sounds.

"Roy, Oh My Gawd Stop being a bitch and come out! I'm done playing search and destroy in the fucking creepy ass forest!" Jean shouted. Twilight turned to him.

"Jean, that was rude!" Twilight snapped.

"Come Twilight I was just ki-" Twilight turned to him again and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you want to not sleep on the floor downstairs when you come back to my house, I suggest you start being a lot nicer." Twilight commanded. Jean let out a groan.

"Fine, Roy where are you...m-my dearest...friend." Jean shouted before turning around making a gagging noise. Pinkie stared at Jean in horror.

"Oh my gosh! Jean is choking!" Pinkie shouted before running towards him.

"N-no Pinkie I-UFFF!" Jean was interrupted by Pinkie tackling him to the ground. She then mounted him rubbing the bottom of her chin.

"If I remember correctly I'm supposed to-"

"Wow, in the forest Jean? You couldn't have waited till you were back home?" A voice asked from the left of the two. Twilight stopped and turned around to see Roy slowly appear from the dense shrubs. Twilight smiled at the seeing that her fears were not realized but her quickly faded as she saw a light blue mare appear from behind Roy.

"T-Trixie?" Twilight questioned as Trixie brushed off the many leaves that had collected on her hat and her back.

"Yes, T'is I, The Great and Powerful Trixie here again...before you. It appears that you have shortened our journey to find the other human known as Asshole." Trixie announced staring at Twilight then at Jean in confusion. "Which of you might be this Asshole, Roy speaks of?"

"Did that bitch just call me an asshole?!" Jean fumed. Roy chuckled.

"Jean, stop! We have more pressing matters to attend to." Twilight said levitating her list in front of her.

"Yeah, just to make things fair, I should punch the shit out of you for what you did to me." Roy said brushing the few leaves that landed on his left shoulder. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Stop bitching so much, you fucking respawned didn't you?" Jean said as Pinkie slowly picked herself up from him. Trixie stared in shock as Pinkie dusted off her knees.

"Dear Celestia, you two weren't mating were you? And what sort of creature are you?...And why do you have such large lumps on your chest?" Trixie asked splitting her attention between Jean who jumped back to his feet and Twilight who stood in one place writing on the piece of parchment which floated in front of her.

"Relax, Silly McMeany, Me and Jean were following with the flow of the story." Pinkie smiled. Trixie raised her eyebrow at the pink haired teen as she smiled.

"Riiiight." Trixie said before dragging her attention to Twilight. "You, the one who sounds like...Twilight. Might you be her?"

"Yes, I am. I'm...quite surprised you..."

"Enough! I, Trixie wish to have an audience with you in a private location." Trixie said pointing her nose to the air. Twilight scratched the back of her head before glancing back at the list she wrote out on a piece of parchment.

"C-can we talk later. I need to make sure these two don't kill each other." Twilight smiled nervously. Trixie glared at her.

"How dare you attempt t-"

"Trixie, I don't have time for this. Jean-"

"No! Trixie wishes to have an audience with you now!" The light blue mare demand.

"Roy, control your girl! She's fucking annoying!" Jean shouted.

"The great and Powerful Trixie is not annoying! The Great-"

"I swear to fuck if she says Great and Powerful one more time. I will beat her great and powerful ass!" Jean snapped.

"Don't you threaten her!" Roy snapped back. Jean picked up a rock and threw it at Roy, hitting him in the chest.

"OW! What the fuck was that for you fucking idiot!" Roy yelled.

"That was for you shutting the shit up and you. You, why don't you take your Great and Powerful stupid ass out of here and take him with you!" Jean shouted.

"How dare you refer to me in that manner. I The Great and Powerful Trixie will not stand here and tolerate being called a stupid ass! Humph!" Trixie huffed before turning away and disappearing into the dense forest. Roy followed her with his eyes.

"You're a fucking dick, Jean! Why can't you not be an asshole at least once? You got a great life here yet you still fail to change your attitude." Roy said before running after the light blue unicorn.

"Whatever shit face, be happy you're alive." Jean said before walking away in another direction.

**Side Note: Looks like Pinkie's prediction was wrong…or will Roy be the lucky fellow?**


	19. Chapter 11 Roy: The Facts

_**An: Sorry this chapter took so long... I ended up getting sick and fucking school teamkilled the shit outta me with make-up work. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**_

**...Outside Zecora's Hut, Everfree...**

"So isn't this forest supposed to be really dangerous? I remember that being a point my friend told me about." Roy asked. walking slowly next to his guide.

"Not particularly. It is the freedom of the forest that gives the ponies such a shiver of perturbation down their spine. Trixie knows that a pony is just as much a part of the forest as the creatures within it. She does not disturb them, they do not disturb her." Trixie said. "Up ahead is the home of Trixie's friend, gp ahead, for your wounds she can mend." Trixie began to giggle at the end of her sentence. Roy looked at her strangely, missing the joke. After a moment, he shrugged it off and walked through the brush Trixie indicated.

The bush parted to reveal a brightly lit... tree. holes were cut from the trunk and a off hue section reminded Roy or a door. He looked around to see several cultural items hanging from the branches and embedded in the ground. Decorative skulls and masks littered the tree. As he looked around he stopped walking, causing Trixie to bump straight into his back.

"You have walked this far, don't stop ten feet from the door!" She chided, using her horn to prod his back. He let out a surprised cry and hopped forward. Roy turned to see her pointing ahead at the door. Silently he pivoted back and resumed walking towards the tree, still marveling in the intricacy of the decor. Trixie chuckled and followed him with some space this time. Once he reached the door, he raised his hand and knocked a few times.

"Visitors? At this hour? What's this I sense? An abnormal power?" Came a voice from within the tree. Roy could hear hoofsteps clopping ever closer to the door. They reached the door and it swung inward. A zebra with a cheerful grin smiled at her guest. "Oh! Why, hello there. A human and a mare! A sight unseen for many a moon, this is a gracious boon. Ah! Trixie my friend! Who is this you have come to befriend?"

"Zecora, this is Roy. He fell quite hard through the canopy. Trixie has come to seek your aid for him." Trixie piped in. Zecora's grin slowly faded away...

"Roy is the name of this one before me? Well, I welcome you into my humble tree." With that, Zecora moved to the side and motioned for the two to make their way inside. All the while, she held a pensive gaze at Roy. Closing the door behind them, she followed.

Roy once again marveled at the intriguing decorations of the Zebra's home. Just as outside, the masks and skulls littered the walls. He walked past a large cauldron in the main room. It bubbled angrily at the fire below it, spitting small green bubbles into the air. As he walked, he noticed an array of items on a shelf to his left, _most likely ingredients_, he told himself. Zecora followed the two into the back room of the tree, a place with a table and four chairs, all fashioned from the tree's own roots.

"Do please sit and rest a spell, Zecora shall make sure you leave here well!" With that, she turned and left, walking back to the main room. Roy turned to look at Trixie, sitting across from him. She seemed to be studying him intently.

"Ummm, did you notice something?" Roy asked. At this, Trixie shook her head and returned her eyes to his, smiling.

"Trixie apologizes. She was... thinking..."

"About anything in particular?"

"Trixie wonders about how it is you arrived in this place-" She began.

"Indeed his presence is quite out of place." Zecora chimed in, finishing Trixie's thought. Roy turned to face the mare and found her balancing a tray of four goblets on her head. She lowered it and slide the tray onto the makeshift table. "These right here are for you," She pointed to a green murky fluid and amore clear one, much like a tea of some sort. "and these over here, for us two." Roy noticed that theirs seemed more like the clear one of his two..

"What... is it...?" Roy asked, motioning to the goo and wondering if indeed he should dare chance it.

"A simple healing brew, it will patch you, good as new!" She answered, seemingly cheerful. Roy shrugged and looked down once more. Not one to disrespect a host, he raised to glass and chanced a sip. At first it was unbearable. The scent attacked him and it sludged its way across his tongue like a living creature. However, after a moment, he began to feel warmth in his stomach. It began to spread its way to the rest of his body. Everywhere the warmth reached, his pain faded. Roy gulped down the rest as quickly as he could, fighting the urge to return the "drink" to its cup. In a moment, his pain was gone completely.

"Trixie is impressed as always, Zecora. Your work astounds."

"It is but a small thing, I enjoy helping the living!" Zecora turned to Roy. "Now that your needs are met, let us chat for a bit."

"Alrighty!" Roy agreed, having washed the vile taste from his mouth with, what he found to be, Green Tea. "So, Trixie, how exactly did you end up meeting Zecora?" Trixie looked surprised by the question and Roy then watched as her face went from one of shock to one of turmoil. Seeing this, Zecora piped up.

"A touchy subject this is with her, to avoid talking of it, she would prefer. Instead remember that I asked you a question." She began to stare at Roy with a hint of malice. "You will answer to my satisfaction." Seeing this, Roy began to feel uneasy.

_What the hell?! She was just being so kind to me! _"I'm sorry, Zecora... I must have missed i-it. What was your question?"

"How are you before us now? Explain to me HOW?!" Zecora's unexplained rage began to peak. Roy began to sink away from her.

"I-I-I came through a portal, from Earth. Thats all, I swear!" He explained as hurriedly as he could. Zecora's eye twitched slightly.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU WISH TO ANGER TIME MAGES DUAL?" She yelled. Roy wracked his brain to find anything that would have set her off. Anything he did, anything he said, anything at all but came up empty. He was about to defend himself more until Trixie stood.

"Zecora! I cannot sit here and condone this! What has gotten into you! This is not the first human to arrive here, this much you have told me before. What makes him so different?!" She pried.

"I have told so much, yet you know so little! The rules are strong, not so brittle! For one to simply travel across to this realm, conditions must be met! Not to every worm who begs can passage be let. To those whom the journey is earned or those who have, by life, been burned, is a journey even chanced, and to these few, the plea must be enhanced! For he, who is undeserved and who's mind is unmade, cannot this land he observe nor his path be laid!"

"How can you call him undeserving to be here? You know nothing of him!"

"There is a way that one arrives, by which is marked, their troubled lives! A force of nature places them here under the supervision of the All-Seer. I cannot allow a flaw that is to break his iron law!" After unloading on Trixie and forcing her into submission, the furious Zecora turned her rage back to her quarry. "Who brought you? For this you could not do! Human's magic is artificial and fake, not enough for this portal to make!" Roy, terrified and unaccustomed to Zecora's speech, was only able to understand Zecora's points through Trixie's single question. He had no option but to explain the last bit of information.

"It was Jean! I forced him to allow me passage with him when he returned!" At this, Zecora's rage ceased as abruptly as it had come.

"Jean has returned? But his lesson has yet to be learned... This does not explain the portal! One cannot be made by such a mortal!"

"His girl, Twilight Sparkle, came to find him and brought him back. I swear, I just tried to come back with him but the ass pushed me through and I landed out here! That's all, I swear!" As he mentioned this information, two things happened. Zecora reduced her voice to a simple mumbling to herself only and Trixie looked shocked once more at Roy. Suddenly, Zecora's voice rose again.

"Not with the seven was his fate, it was written for him to have one date. Samuel's desires confound even me, I apologize for my misdeed. With my master I must now consult, I leave you two and seek this result." Zecora said as she walked from the room and out of the tree entirely. Roy slumped into his chair and sighed heavily.

"Why was it she was so angry?" He asked, looking to Trixie for an answer. The mare stood still, head down with her face obscured by her own mane. "Trixie?"

"What do you know of Twilight Sparkle?" She asked, unmoving.

"Umm, well, I know that she loves Jean... and she's good with magic things... and-" Roy said, listing all that he could.

"It was her."

"What? Oh! Yeah, it was her that made the portal." Roy pointed out. "Why do you ask?"

"No. It was her that ruined me." Trixie said, her voice dead. Roy was taken aback by what seemed like such an outlandish claim.

"What do you mean?" He ventured. Trixie looked up at Roy, her eyes glowing white.

"Allow me to show you the pain she brought unto me!"

The room filled with bright lights and Roy covered his face. When he again was able to see, he looked upon the scene of a town as he stood in the sky. He saw Trixie down below performing on-stage to the crowd of residents. He watched as she pranked each one who challenged her claims. He laughed as each one ran off, bested. The scene changed and he watched a pair of smaller ponies talking to Trixie beside her cart. He felt annoyed at the two and wished they would leave her alone. Again the scene changed and he watched as the town was being wrecked by and giant bear. He felt terror as Trixie stood up to the bear but failed. Shame as a purple unicorn took hold of the situation. Humiliation at the power of the mare. Depression as each town she approached turned her away. Horror as he watched Trixie enter into the Everfree forest. Pain as she fought the creatures within. And immense sadness as she sat, alone, in the dark forest. Roy fell back into his seat while the bright glow left Trixie's eyes.

"You asked why Trixie was forced into the forest and for how long... I figured, after my friend's behavior, I owed you an answer." Trixie said, her head dropping as she scuffed the floor with the tip of her hoof. Roy said nothing as he looked at her. He stood suddenly and walked over to her. As he approached, Trixie showed no signs of noticing until he abruptly fell to his knees and pulled her into a hug. She, at first, resisted, astonished, but soon melted into his embrace. After a few moments Roy pulled back and Trixie could see the tears in his eyes. "Why do you cry for Trixie? What have I done for you to show me such kindness?"

"I know that you were wrong to gloat to such a degree, but for you to have been punished so much for this... it's unfair! But I think you're wrong. Twilight would never purposely ruin another's life. I think if you were able to talk with her, you could work out any problems you two have." Roy explained. Trixie stared at him, showing no emotion.

"Why should Trixie give her the time of day?"

"Because I honestly think that it's not her intention to have ruined your life. I think those two bumbling imbeciles are to blame for trying to bring a damn bear into the town." Roy said with a chuckle. One Trixie couldn't help but mirror. She caught herself thinking over his idea. It was not as if the thought had never crossed her mind, it is simply the fact that she never entertained it as a solution. But now, with him having said it, she felt inclined to try and that it would, indeed, succeed.

"Perhaps Trixie should give it a try... After all, anything would be better than that dreadful campsite!"

"Then it's settled!" Roy smiled, standing up to stretch. "We head to Ponyville!" Trixie gasped.

"R-right now?!"

"Well... yeah! I would go myself but I don't know where it is. One, your campsite isn't exactly made for two and I really don't want to intrude on you. Two, I owe Jean a good smack in the mouth for his bullshit. Three, perhaps we can get you outta the forest before tonight!" Roy said wearing a big smile.

"Alright, but first we have to get a couple things from the campsite!" Trixie demanded.

"Of course, milady!" Roy said with a chuckle. "After you!"

"Away you may not yet go, there is something you must first know." came Zecora's voice from the doorway, causing the two to jump in alarm. "I apologize for speaking out of line, dimensional security is partially mine."

"What?!" Came a surprised gasp from Trixie.

"Allow me to explain my words so that you may understand, I was asked by Samuel to help guard this land. Dimensions can connect and trade, but such was not as these ponies bade. Only those that meet our criteria can pass over into Equestria." Zecora outlined.

"Who is this 'Samuel' you keep mentioning!?" Trixie burst out.

"For now, that is unimportant. It is not for you to know at the present. Just know that he is the one who presides over the time that all ponies reside." Zecora turned to Roy. "You may go but tread with care, for I sense a trouble in the air."

"But you haven't explained anything!" Trixie cried out.

"No, its ok Trix, I think I can explain. But for now, lets get out of Zecora's hair... mane... … Lets leave." Roy said, wanting to get away from the seemingly easily angered mare, slowly pushing Trixie out the door.

**… Trixie's Campground …**

Roy sat on the nearby log outside of the tent, waiting. Trixie emerged from her tent, having donned her iconic hat and cape. As she waltzed up to Roy from behind, he didn't stir. He simply sat with his fingers interlocked and his elbows on his knees, deep in thought. She stared for a moment until she decided to gently lay a hoof on his back.

"Roy... I am ready to go." She said, feeling Roy jump slightly at her touch. Trixie pulled her hoof back. "Is something wrong?" Roy looked back and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking. Oh! You have a hat and cape? Thats awesome!" Roy stood and stepped over the log. "It looks so light, do you mind?" He said, gesturing to the simply nodded, curious. Roy, took the fabric in his fingers along it. "I've always been a fan of capes and you really pull it off! It looks great!" Trixie smiled looking back ahead of her. Suddenly, Roy's fingers brushed up against her coat. Trixie tensed up and blushed heavily.

"WE SHOULD GO!" She said louder than she meant. Roy withdrew his hand quickly and looked over at Trixie's face. The red blush could be easily seen on her face, Roy smiled at the sight of this.

"All right... Let's go then, Lead the way!" Trixie did not look back, nor said a word, the blush not fading. As Roy fell in behind her, his eyes fell back to the flashy cape. As he followed the patterns of the cape, his view was drawn to the flowing pale blue tail of Trixie. As they walked, she unconsciously began to flick it from side to side. As the light from the camp faded behind them, Trixie flicked her tail at a fly, revealing herself to Roy. It was his turn now, to Blush furiously and lock his view forward, no longer exploring her wardrobe.

**… Deep in the Forest...**

After a while of awkward walking, Roy piped up behind her.

"So... What exactly did you do in your shows?" Roy asked.

"Well... I... It was mostly stunts to amaze. Things such as fireworks, small natural events, levitation, etc. etc." Trixie replied, slightly relaxing with the conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure... I kinda want to see your show sometime." He declared. "Plus, you intrigue me. I've felt nothing but welcome with you since I arrived... I feel like I owe you at least that!" He went on, getting excited. Trixie turned her head to look at him.

"You know... I think I would enjoy that..." She said, smiling.

"Great! That'll give us something to do after we find that asshole!" Roy cheered.

"Oh my gosh! Jean is choking!" Can a voice from up ahead.

"Is that... Pinkie?" Roy wondered, pushing ahead of Trixie through the brush. As he pushed through the foliage, he sees Pinkie mounted on top of Jean. "Wow, in the forest Jean? You couldn't have waited till you were back home?" Trixie followed closely behind him. as she walked around him, Twilight piped up.

"T-Trixie?"

"Yes, T'is I, The Great and Powerful Trixie here again...before you. It appears that you have shortened our journey to find the other human known as Asshole." Trixie announced staring at Twilight then at Jean in confusion. "Which of you might be this Asshole, Roy speaks of?"

"Did that bitch just call me an asshole?!" Jean fumed. Roy chuckled.

"Jean, stop! We have more pressing matters to attend to." Twilight said levitating a piece of paper in front of her.

"Yeah, just to make things fair, I should punch the shit out of you for what you did to me." Roy said brushing the few leaves that landed on his left shoulder. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Stop bitching so much, you fucking respawned didn't you?" Jean said as Pinkie slowly picked herself up from him. Trixie stared in shock as Pinkie dusted off her knees.

"Dear Celestia, you two weren't mating were you? And what sort of creature are you?...And why do you have such large lumps on your chest?" Trixie asked splitting her attention between Jean who jumped back to his feet and Twilight who stood in one place writing on the piece of parchment which floated in front of her.

"Relax, Silly McMeany, Me and Jean were following with the flow of the story." Pinkie smiled. Trixie raised her eyebrow at the pink haired teen as she smiled.

"Riiiight." Trixie said before dragging her attention to Twilight. "You, the one who sounds like...Twilight. Might you be her?"

"Yes, I am. I'm...quite surprised you..."

"Enough! I, Trixie wish to have an audience with you in a private location." Trixie said pointing her nose to the air. Twilight scratched the back of her head before glancing back at the list she wrote out on a piece of parchment.

"C-can we talk later. I need to make sure these two don't kill each other." Twilight smiled nervously. Trixie glared at her.

"How dare you attempt t-"

"Trixie, I don't have time for this. Jean-"

"No! Trixie wishes to have an audience with you now!" The light blue mare demand.

"Roy, control your girl! She's fucking annoying!" Jean shouted.

"The great and Powerful Trixie is not annoying! The Great-"

"I swear to fuck if she says Great and Powerful one more time. I will beat her great and powerful ass!" Jean snapped.

"Don't you threaten her!" Roy snapped back. Jean picked up a rock and threw it at Roy, hitting him in the chest.

"OW! What the fuck was that for you fucking idiot!" Roy yelled.

"That was for you shutting the shit up and you. You, why don't you take your Great and Powerful stupid ass out of here and take him with you!" Jean shouted.

"How dare you refer to me in that manner. I The Great and Powerful Trixie will not stand here and tolerate being called a stupid ass! Humph!" Trixie huffed before turning away and disappearing into the dense forest. Roy followed her with his eyes.

"You're a fucking dick, Jean! Why can't you not be an asshole at least once? You got a great life here yet you still fail to change your attitude." Roy said before running after the light blue unicorn. As Roy ran back the way he came, he lost track of where Trixie ran off to and he stopped for a moment to think of where she would have gone. His answer came from the sound of light sobbing in the distance. He followed the noise into a small clearing, in the center of which lay the weeping mare. Roy walked slowly to her and kneeled down beside her. He placed a hand lightly on her back and began rubbing slowly up and down along the length of the cape.

"Don't worry Trixie, Jean is just...a troubled little spoiled brat." Roy said in an assuring tone. The sobbing slowly turned into sniffles as Trixie turned to Roy. Tears were still falling from her eyes down her cheek. Roy quickly searched his back pocket and found a piece of tissue. He then softly wiped away the tears from her cheek. Trixie closed her eyes and smiled before magically taking the tissue from Roy's hand then held it to her nose and blow.

"Excuse Trixie, for a second. I just need a second to...regain my composure." Trixie said before turning away.

"Take as long as you wa-" He started, begining to stand.

"Don't go...I just...need to sit in silence. Trixie would appreciate if you...stay and sit with her in silence for awhile." The mare pleaded not only with her voice but also with her eyes. Roy looked down at her before completely sitting down beside her.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I can do that."


	20. Chapter12: Level 1-2 Save the Farm Jean

**Author's Note: Headshot! Hey guys I give to you another chapter. This is the chapter for everyone's favorite Oc Jean.( by favorite, I mean most hated.) With this chapter we slowly began to peel back Jean's tough exterior. BTW sorry for the long wait. I have to work on this story between a job, homework, and my gaming life. I have been looking at the poll and I see people want to know about the real reason why Jean was brought to Equestria! This makes me happy because I get to become much more creative now! XD. Anyway a quick question for you guys! Do you want a DLC chapter to know what a little more about Rena and what she or did her attitude put you guys off? If I get enough yes's I'll do it. Otherwise I'll wait until the time comes for me to include her into the story again. **

**As always everypony ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Next chapter should be up next week if I can read and understand Hamlet by this weekend ****. **

**...Outside Everfree Forest...**

"Jean stop!" Twilight demanded but with no results. He continued down the path which lead to the forest without looking back.  
"JEAN! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Twilight shouted before raising her hand at him. Within seconds he was levitated into the air. Jean tried to fight off Twilight's spell but wasn't successful. "What's gotten into you Jean?!" Twilight asked slowly returning the teen to the ground.

"That asshole! Every time I see his face it-it's like I'm a bull and he's the fucking color red pissing me off an-"

"Jean you do know bulls are colorblind right?" Twilight interrupted.

"Oh...well Roy just pisses me off to the fucking extreme. It's like when I attempted to play Blue Dragon!" Jean groaned.

"O...kay. That aside, you two have to make up with each other. You can't forget about the times he help- or tried to help you. Maybe if you two t-"

"I'm sorry Twilight but this isn't an after school special. I don't feel like making friends with that idiot." Jean huffed. Twilight released him from her magical grasp.

"But you two need to be friends. I don't like it when you and Roy argue so much." Pinkie jumped in. Jean looked at her. Her normal happy smiling face now sulked in sadness, her once pink and curly hair was now straight and lifeless. Jean sighed at the sight of this before looking at Twilight who shared the same sadness in her expression. Jean then turned away and kicked at the a second there was silence between the three. Crickets hidden by the darkness, chirped into the hollow night accompanied by the occasional hoot from owls from the dark forest.

"I'll give it a week Twilight and Pinkie. After that I'll go talk to him. Just...I need to deal with my other situation first." Jean said suddenly. Twilight and Pinkie looked up.

"That seems fair." Twilight said.

"Maybe you two can be friends and then you two will have sleepovers and -an"

"Whoa whoa, I don't do sleepovers?" Jean said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be fun for you two to hang out and do stallion stuff like talk about your feelings?" Pinkie asked, her hair puffing back out into curls. Jean shook his head.

"Guys who do that are fags." Jean laughed. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Should we walk you to Applejack's house or do you remember the way?" Twilight asked.

"Wait don't you guys want me to walk you back home?" Jean questioned back. Twilight shook her head.

"We handled situations by ourselves before Jean but that is kind of you to ask." Twilight said with a smile. Jean scratched his head and turned towards the direction of the farm.

"I know where to go. I'll go by myself. I need to think on how to approach her anyway." Jean sighed. Twilight nodded.

"Please don't argue with Big Macintosh ok?" Twilight said. Pinkie hopped over to him and planted a kiss on the side of his face before hopping away. Jean waved as the two made their way back to town. Jean looked at the trail he know that lead to the farm and scratched the back of his head.

"This is going to suck balls." Jean thought before walking down the dirt path. Unknown to him a figure peaked out from a tree watching his every move.

"I may need to interfere again." Figure whispered before disappearing into the night.

**...2 hours later, Apple Family's House...**

"Wow, night time and still no sign of Jean." Spike said before taking a sip of warm chocolate from his mug. Applejack snorted as she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"One of two things might've happen, either their lost or Jean chickened out like a greenhorn in a rodeo." Applejack said.

"If ya ask me, it's the second one. That immature jerk will never own up ta his undoings." Big Mac added. Spike suddenly jumped up almost spilling his hot cocoa on himself.

"What if they are lost! We should go after the-" Before the young purple dragon could finish his sentence, a knock came to the door. Applejack turned and made her way to the door only to be beaten by Macintosh to it.

"Allow me." The big red stallion insisted before opening the door. He was then met with a nervously smiling Jean standing a few inches from the door frame. Big Macintosh forced a smile back and turned.

"Nice ta see yer back. Why don't ya come in?" Macintosh asked. Jean exhaled and slowly made his way into the house. Once Macintosh saw that he was within striking distance of his back hooves, he then shifted his weight onto his front hooves and bucked Jean as hard as he could in his stomach. Jean cried out in pain before falling to his knees with a loud thud.

"What in tarnation is goin on?!" Applejack asked trotting up to the front door.

"Ah thought he was a thief. My mistake." Macintosh said trotting happily past the orange mare. Applejack face hoofed.

"Big Macintosh how many times do Ah have ta tell ya, Ah get the first buck in then you?!" Applejack said.

"Wha-" Before Jean could figure out what was going on, Applejack bucked him in his chest causing him to fall flat on his back with another loud thud. "My hip." Jean cried out weakly.

"Quit yer whinin and get your kister in here Jean. We have a lot ta talk about tonight." Applejack said before trotting back into the kitchen.

"I...can't...stand...up." Jean whimpered crawling inside the house.

"Close the door behind ya." Big Macintosh commanded.

"Why don't you fucking do it you fucking bitch." Jean swore under his breath.

**...Canterlot, Equestria...**

Luna's moon light bathed the streets of Canterlot in a silent white glow. The icy wind that had blown hard a couple of hours ago had disappeared giving the crickets the open stage to let loose their harmonic chirps. Without breaking the peaceful night of the empty streets, the hooded figure suddenly appeared in the middle of one of the corners. However somepony was disturbed by the energy the figure had around its body. From behind one of the alleyways another pony watched as the figure made its way towards a house. The hooded figure stopped suddenly and looked about him, feeling the presences of another. The pony quickly ducked back into the alleyway but was careful as to not bump into one of the grime covered trash cans. The hooded figure continued looking around, its face covered by shadow, trying to find the second pony that was aware of its existence.

"That power. I haven't felt such a thing since...ever." The pony thought. She then waited a few moments with her head peeking out to where she last saw the figure. It was gone. The tall mare looked everywhere before a flicker of light from one of the houses caught her eye.

"He entered another pony's house without permission. I must put an end to this." The mare thought before galloping towards the house. Within seconds she heard a loud cry which caused the pony to stop, unfold her wings, and fly through the open window to the house.

"Stop right there you vil-" The pony stopped as she looked at the bed to see a honey brown earth mare laying on the bed with her left front hoof in between her legs.

"Princess Luna?" The mare gasped as she hurriedly pulled a blanket over her. A blush of deep purple spread across Luna's face.

"Um..yes...It is your princess...in your house...uh." Luna didn't finish her thought before turning towards the door.

"Um Princess, may I ask something?" The mare asked Luna heart began rapidly beating as she quickly turned around.

"Y-yes but I wo-"  
"It's not that Princess. I just...pleasekeepthisbetweenusmares please." The mare said.

"YouhavemywordasaPrincessbutm ayIsuggestthatyoutrytokeepyo urvoicedown from now on?" Luna replied.

"I will." The mare said.

"This never happened." Luna said before turning away quickly and opening the door.

"This never happened." The mare said before turning to her lantern and blowing it out. Luna trotted down the steps then magically opened the front door. Just as she was about to trot out a faint light caught her eye. Luna quickly turned around and saw a rolled up piece of parchment lay on the table.

"Did that hooded creature leave that here?" Luna thought as she trotted towards the table. With a careful hoof, Luna poked at the letter hoping it would react to her touch but to no avail.  
"Well it seems safe for her to touch but why in Equestria did that strange figure come here and drop off a glowing letter...assuming it is a letter of some sort." Luna thought before retracting her hoof and carefully looking at it.

"Um Princess. If you don't mind me asking...why are you still here?" The honey brown mare said startling Luna from her deep thought.

"Nothing Uh-mm. Nothing uh...um-"

"Oh my goodness. Forgive my manners Princess. I am Snickerdoodle." She introduced herself bowing her head down as low to the ground as possible.

"No need to be so formal Ms. Doodle. I as your princess however request that I be present tomorrow when you open this letter. There was a mysterious figure roaming the streets and I suspect that he gained entry into your house to drop this off." Luna declared. Still staring at the greenish blue glowing letter.

"Yes my Prince-Wait somepony entered my house?" Snickerdoodle questioned staring at the Princess in shock then horror after the Princess nodded.

"That is my hunch, otherwise this strange piece of parchment wouldn't be here." Luna said.

"I will be doing a couple of more rounds in Canterlot before going to Ponyville to do my nightly checkups. If it's okay with you, I would like to lend you some of my guards to guard your house in case that figure comes back." Luna announced.

"Yes it is and thank you Luna and thank you for your...um...visit." Snickerdoodle said before closing the door.

**...Apple Family House, 1 and 30 minutes later...**

"Horse apples! That's a bunch of horse apples! Ah doubt this liar has a sister!" Macintosh yelled slamming his hoof down at the end of his sentence. Applejack flinched at her brother's sudden outburst not expecting the once calm stallion to cause so much noise.

"Listen you Broke Back Mountain reject! I am not lying! My sister wanted me home and I did just that to make sure she stays happy!" Jean snapped back slamming his fist down hard onto the wooden table. Macintosh snorted as he turned towards Jean. Getting himself in position to charge at Jean. Jean cracked his knuckles signifying that he was ready to take him on.

"You two stop it! There will be no fightin in this house you understand! Macintosh Ah'm surprised at you. Ah know Jean is in the wrong here but it gives ya no excuse to act like a wild bull." Applejack said stepping in-between them. Jean snickered at Macintosh.

"And you," AppleJack said turning her eyes towards Jean. "You know full well that Macintosh is mah brother and he is only looking out for mah well bein. Ah'm not so sure Ah trust your story about your sister wantin ya home but maybe Ah'm just not seein yer side of the argument." AppleJack said staring angrily at Jean.

"AppleJack I-I-"

"You what? Ain't worth dirt?" Big Macintosh asked. Jean turned to him and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"You want ta make it up ta me? Then you'll get up bright an early tomorrow to help us get set for the Cider Season sell." AppleJack announced. Jean stared at her quizzically.

"Cider Season?" Jean asked.

"Ah bet this weaklin can't even left pick an apple off the ground." Macintosh remarked.

"Fuck you faget-tosh, I'll help you out AppleJack." Jean said puffing out his chest. AppleJack rolled her eyes before trotting towards the door.

"Come on Jean." She said.

"Where are we going?" Jean asked.

"To the barn ya darn idiot. You ain't sleepin with mah sister anymore." Macintosh said. Jean glared at him.

"Come on Jean yer burnin moonlight." AppleJack said. Jean let out a defeated sigh as he met up with AppleJack at the front door. She looked up at him for a second before turning towards the door and pushing it open with her hoof.

**...Bubble Shine's House...**  
The green stallion snored quietly before being interrupted by a loud knocking from his front door downstairs.

"Who in Equestria would be up this hour?" Bubble Shine asked as he slothfully rolled himself out of his bed. Another came from his front door but this time it was louder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bubble Shine shouted, feeling annoyed by the impatient knocks coming from his front door. Bubble Shine opened the door but was met with a front hoof of a black stallion that tapped repeatedly on Bubble Shines face. He jumped back rubbing his face in pain.

"OW! Watch what you're doing! I'm not the bucking do-" Bubble Shine stopped talking once he saw the black furred stallion who stood before him.

"How did you-" Before Shine could say another word, the black stallion covered his mouth and pushed him back inside his house.

**...The Animal Barn, 4 feet from the AppleFamily's House...**

"Behold the power of Tenchu!" Jean shouted before grabbing a stick and rolling onto the dirt path. He then quickly returned to his feet Jean slashed at the air then quickly jumped over AppleJack and hid behind her from an unseen foe.

"Uh, what are ya doin?" AppleJack asked stopping suddenly.

"Shh, be quiet Ayame or else we will be discovered." Jean whispered. AppleJack stared confusedly at Jean.

"Aya-who?" She asked. Jean quickly but silently hopped over AppleJack and rushed into the barn. AppleJack rolled her eyes and trotted after him. Jean stood and stared in disgust as he looked over the barn.

"What the fuck?! Ew it smells like shit and cows in here." Jean said holding his nose.

"Well, I never." Maribel retorted before trotting out of the barn past Jean and AppleJack with her nose to the air. AppleJack face hoofed as Jean watch the cow slowly disappear into the night.

"So wait, there are some animals that talk and there are others that don't?" Jean asked. AppleJack looked up at him.

"Ah thought ya knew that already." AppleJack said.

"No, so far the only animals I-" AppleJack stared angrily at Jean stopping him from completing his sentence.

"Now we're nothin but a bunch of animals to ya?" AppleJack questioned. Jean scratched the back off his head.

"I mean...gorgeous, colorful, magical talking hor- I mean ponies...Did I mention I like the color of your...mane?" Jean asked before giving the annoyed mare a big smile. AppleJack shook her head.

"Well iffen ya need some cover Ah go-"

"No, that's okay Aya-I mean AppleJack...Hey, you wouldn't mind if I call you Jack for short right?" Jean asked. AppleJack quickly turned and kicked Jean in his right leg causing him to fall to his knee.

"OW! Fuck! I'm sorry. A simple no would've been good." Jean whimpered.

"Jean, Ah know what yer tryin ta do an it won't work. A-ah still do have feelins for ya but-" She stopped and turned her head away. Jean looked at her for a second not sure of what to do. After a minute of silence, AppleJack let out a heavy sigh and took a step towards the barn door. Jean without hesitation grabbed her right front hoof.

"Jean, what in tarnatio-"

"AppleJack, I'm not really...into being lovey dovey all the time but please understand that...that I would never betray you." Jean said not knowing what to do next. AppleJack turned to face him.

"How can I be sure of that?" AppleJack questioned.

"I...don't know but I-uh...I really don't know what to-" AppleJack placed her hoof on Jean's lips.

"Ah'm not into the touchy feely type stuff either. So we'll just leave it as you help me tomorrow an Ah'll consider given us another go there lover boy." AppleJack said before removing her hoof. She then placed her lips onto Jean's. Jean's eyes widen in shock before closing as he wrapped his arms around the back of her neck.

"AppleJack...Jean what are ya'll doin?" A voice questioned causing AppleJack to punch Jean away and turn quickly towards the open barn door.

"Applebloom, what the hay are ya doin up so late?" AppleJack asked.

"Ah saw you an Jean walk towards the barn from my window." Applebloom answered. AppleJack turned back to Jean who layed on his side with his eyes closed.

"Uh Jean? You alright?" AppleJack asked poking at his leg. He didn't stir.

"Ah think ya might've hit him too hard." Applebloom said, stifling a giggle.

"Ah think you might be right. Do we have an extra blanket layin around?" AppleJack asked. Applebloom nodded.

"We have one upstairs in the attic. Ah think." Applebloom asked.

"That might be a little dusty...Ah'll give him one of mine blankets." AppleJack said trotting towards the yellow filly.

"So does that mean you still like him?" Applebloom asked. AppleJack stopped and looked down at her.

"Ah...Ah do but at the sametime Ah don't know." AppleJack said before trotting towards the house. Applebloom took one last look at Jean before trotting after her sister.


	21. Chapter 12 Najmi?: The Third Player

**Author Notes: Hey guys, so I read the last reviews for this chapter and I read it over then I realized...I did make another Jean so I soften up the third players attitude and stuff like that. I also renamed the chapter because I felt like this wasn't a glitch. Don't worry, I will use that chapter name at a later date. So For all those lucky guys who got Gears of War Judgment today, how is it? I would've got it today but I have other things to attend to...unfortunately :P. I would like to point out that the date for the next Jean chapter that I posted on my profile will be pushed back again because I have more school work to do. So yeah that's all for now. **

**As always everyone Enjoy this chapter...another chapter will be posted hopefully Friday.**

**...Unknown Cave 10 miles off the coast of Equestria...**

The dark skinned teenager slowly awoke to the seemingly endless sound of dripping liquid. His head ached as he and his body slowly woke up. His eyes wandered around seeing nothing but blackness and the glow from an unknown light source above. He turned himself onto his back and looked up to see green glowing slime which stuck to the top of the cave above him. The goo provided little light to see beyond the point where he lay.

"W-what...the fuck just happened?" The teen questioned as he slowly sat himself up. After minutes of sitting and looking into the darkness, the teen finally climbed to his feet. A massive headache prevented him from standing for too long and soon he was on his knees. The rocks which dug painfully into the skin of his knee and shin were unable to compete with the pounding headache the teen was still suffering.

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened to me?" The teen questioned holding his head in his hands. Unknown to him, a figure loomed in the darkness behind him, observing. When the pain slowly subsided from the teen's head, he slowly stood up, looking confusingly into the blackness that wasn't illuminated with the green slime above him.

"You're finally awake I see." A female's voice echoed from behind the boy. The teen quickly turned around only to be met with nothing. The teen looked up at the glowing slime above him and scratched his head.

"Ho-How the did I get here?" The teen asked aloud. The echo traveled the cave.

"I brought you here. Nice to know that a male creature like yourself can speak." The same female voice said. The teen quickly turned to where he thought the source came from but this time was met by a creature smiling at him. Its white fangs came into view causing the teen to back away in horror.

"What are you?" The teen asked backing away. The black creature took a few more steps then stopped inches away for the teen.

"Me?" The creature asked. The teen's eyes widen as in shock.

"Y-you-your a-"

"Queen? Why yes. I am Queen Chrysalis." She said staring up at him then down at his pants. The teen backed away but Chrysalis quickly closed the gap he was trying to create between them.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?" The teen stammered. Queen Chrysalis looked back up at the boy. Her green eyes felt like daggers of horror to the boy. He took one step back but the back of his right foot was quickly stopped by one of the rocks causing the boy to fall flat on his bottom.

"Don't worry my visitor, you are safe. By the way, I never saw a stallion like you before. What's your name?" Queen Chrysalis asked noticing that the teen was shivering in fear. The boy stopped and stared at her. Just as he was about to open his mouth a sudden chill ran from his spine to his head. His eyes widen once more.

"I-I don't remember." The teen said. The queen tapped her front left hoof repeatedly on her chin and stared quizzically at him.

"Do you know what you are?" She asked.

"H...Human." The boy replied.

"A human? Never heard of that type of species. Where are you from and how did you get here?" The queen asked.

"I...I don't know." The boy replied. Queen Chrysalis returned her front left hoof to the ground as an idea popped into her head.

"I may be able to help you but you have to do exactly what I say from now on. Understand?" Chrysalis asked.

"Y-you're not going to hurt or kill me are you?" The boy asked. The Queen's hole ridden horn began glowing a bright green and within seconds the boy felt a force that lifted him off the ground back to his feet.

"H-how did you-"

"As long as you listen to my every command human, no harm will come to you. Now take off your clothes." The queen commanded. The boy's veins ran cold but without further question he slowly began to take off his black shirt. He then balled it up in his right hand and held it staring down at the ground.

"Keep going." The queen requested. The teen dropped his shirt to the ground and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly, he slid his pants down to his ankles. Chrysalis looked confusedly at the teens black underwear.

"Do you usually wear these many clothes?" She asked.

"Y-yes." The teen answered, avoiding the queen's eyes.

"Hmmm, no fur I see. You are truly a remarkable type of creature aren't you? Tell you what, you can keep the lower part of your clothes on but your shirt stays off. I will, however, command other favors of you from time to time." The queen said.

"Favor?" The teen asked pulling up his pants.

"Come, follow me. I'll explain on the way to your new home." The queen smiled before turning towards the darkness and taking a few steps away from him. The teen stared at her in fear.

_I'm not so sure if I should trust her but...do I have a choice not to?_ The boy thought.

"Is there something wrong, human?" Chrysalis asked.

"N-no...I'm coming." The teen said before taking a few steps towards his new leader. Queen Chrysalis smiled before trotting further into the darkness with her new follower close behind.

**...Player 3 Connected?!...**


	22. Chapter12: Level 2-2 Save the Farm part1

**Author's Note: Hey guy's I am back after...I forgot how long it's been. Um due to the fact**

**that this chapter is will be too long. I decided to cut it into two parts. The second part will come Tomorrow right now i need to see what to do next. Now as for the announcement. For now, until my co-author can get back into the grove, I will be writing Roy's chapter. Yeah, don't worry I will now get every chapter in by Friday. So next Friday will be Roy's chapter and the chapter after that will be Najmi.(hopefully you see the order.) As for the long wait. Well my job and homework and gaming has been too much to deal with and yeah...I sort of forgot. (please don't hurt me.) Now then without further ado, here is Level 2-2 part 1 and introducing a fourth player(sort of).**

**As always everypony, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XD see the second part comes tomorrow. **

**...1 am, Apple Families barn...**

The wind blew softly against the barn causing creaking sounds throughout the barn. The cows stirred awake at the sound of this and began to bump against their stalls. Jean stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. The tiring day he had endured had made his sleep so sweet that not even the barn door being forced open and closed by the aggressive wind didn't rip the teenager from his slumber. After the seventh time of the door slamming shut, Princess Luna had arrived in front of it using her magic to halt the door half way. The dark purple mare then stared absent mindedly at the barn door until a loud moo snapped her from her mind. Luna then magically opened the barn door then trotted inside. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and used her magic to light up the many lanterns that sat in different areas of the barn. She looked around smiled until her gaze met a sleeping Jean.

"What brought you back here? Was it Fluttershy's pregnancy?" Luna whispered. Jean unintentionally kicked off the green and red blanket that AppleJack placed on him many hours ago. Luna gasped as she watched Jean turn on his back and slipped his right hand into his pants and scratch himself then pulled his hand out. Luna blushed hard as she took one step towards him but then quickly retreated.

_I should expect that from him. He is a stallion._.._human...thing...or is he a colt. _Luna thought as she magically replaced the cover on him.

"Should I forgive you?" She whispered again. As if on cue a cow let out a moo before bumping against the stall. Luna couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I...unlocked that...achievement way...before you...you fuc-" Jean dozed off his sentence ending with him turning back to his left side. Luna drew in a deep breath and slowly trotted towards him. As carefully as she could, Luna brought her lips to Jean's ear leaving as little room as possible without touching.

"The time you become a mature gentlecolt will be the time I let you back into my heart." Luna whispered before raising her head back up.

"Luna...I love...you." Jean whispered before turning onto his back. She stared at him for a second before bringing her face down to his and pressed her lips against his. She stayed like this for a minute then regretfully broke the kiss. Luna then trotted outside without another word.

**...A couple of hours later, Apple Family Barn...**

"WAKE UP! TIME FER WORK!" Macintosh yelled as he pushed opened the barn. Jean flinched awake but didn't climb out of his makeshift bed. Macintosh snorted in anger.

"Ah sa-"

"I fucking heard you the first time asshole." Jean said groggily. Macintosh bit into the blanket and forcefully pulled it off of him.

"Ah'm bein nice by not pouring water on ya, now get up before Ah change mah mind." Macintosh commanded.

"Oh my god, stop being such a bitch! I'm getting up already!" Jean yelled covering himself. Macintosh lifted his eyebrow at him.

"What are ya covering?" Macintosh asked.

"My morning boner you fag now leave!" Jean explained. Macintosh rolled his eyes.

"You act worse than a prissy mare. Yer wearin clothes s-"

"Oh my god, stop talking you piece of shit!" Jean looked down to see that he had already calmed down. He then pushed pass Macintosh and walked outside.

"Should've brought a pair of scissors with me." Macintosh chuckled before trotting out the barn after Jean.

Jean looked up at the sky to see nothing but the black sky. Patches of grey clouds loomed overhead. Jean kicked the ground in anger.

"What's yer problem?" Macintosh asked.

"The fact you woke me up and its still night time!" Jean snapped. Macintosh couldn't help but laugh at Jean's anger.

"It's mornin ya stupid stallion. Look over there at the horizon." Macintosh said pointing his hoof towards the dark hills. Jean squinted and saw that there were small rays of Celestia's sun was showing a small hint of its presence.

"Well, wake me up when Celestia has the sun up." Jean said turning towards the barn. He then broke out into a sprint but Macintosh stepped in front of him causing Jean to close his eyes, and skid to a stop splashing the red stallion in the face with cold rocks and dirt. Macintosh quickly wiped his face then glared at Jean as he opened his eyes.

"You better be lucky mah sister still have some feelings for ya." Macintosh growled. Jean laughed at the sight of the red stallion covered in dust but was soon stopped by Macintosh stomping his hoof on the ground.

"Before Ah let ya go down into the apple cellar to help mah sister out with the apple cider barrels, Ah want ta tell you why I don't like ya." Macintosh said brushing the remaining dust and dirt out of his hair. Jean crossed his arms and turned away.

"Because you're an asshole." Jean retorted.

"Ah'm not sure what ya mean by that, but that ain't the reason. You claim to have a sister right?" Big Macintosh questioned Jean unfolded his hands and nodded.

"Well then you should understand where Ah'm coming from. You mated with my sister and promised to her yer love. But then ya turn around and left. On top of that ya told her friend that you weren't gonna come back. You being a brother an all how would ya feel iffen Ah did that to yer sister?" Macintosh paused for a moment waiting for an answer. Jean looked down at the red stallion in disbelief.

"Y-NO! My sister wouldn't fuck yo-"

"Ah'm not sayin Ah would but what if this was on the other hoof? Would ya be so nice ta me?" Macintosh interrupted.

"N...no I wouldn't." Jean said sorrowfully. Macintosh nodded his head.

"Looks like yer usen yer noggin now." Big Macintosh said.

"Fuck you." Jean replied, Macintosh rolled his eyes.

"Mah sister is down in the apple cellar watin for ya." Macintosh said pointing his right hoof behind Jean, towards an opening near one of the red barns. Jean turned and looked. Just as he was about to walk there Big Macintosh cleared his throat making Jean turn facing him again.

"Mah sister is feelin a bit troubled about iffen she should be yer lover again. Mah advice, give her time ta think." Macintosh said. With that, Jean nodded and started towards the cellar.

**...Twilight Sparkle's House, Twilight's Bedroom...**

All was quiet in the house as the two slept in their separate bedrooms. Twilight covered from head to hoof in her purple star covered bedsheet and Spike who layed on his back with his cover only covering his stomach and most of his legs. During his sleep, he had tossed and turned so much that blanket did little to protect him from the cold. Spike had slowly started to wake up after feeling a cool breeze sweep under his foot when a sudden knock caused him to startle. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to Twilight, who was still silently snoring in her bed. Spike listen for a moment making sure what he heard was a knock coming from the front door. After a minute of silence, Spike replaced the cover over him but just as he was about to close his eyes another knock came from the front door. This time it sounded a bit louder. Twilight turned from her right side to her left then went back to sleep. Spike let out an annoyed groan as he rolled himself out of his basket bed and walked dazedly down the stair into the living room.

"Who the hay would be up this late?" Spike thought as he opened the door. He yawned and stared down at a pair of yellow hooves. Spike then jumped back in horror.

"AHHHHH! YELLOW GHOST PONY!" Spike yelled. Applebloom quickly placed her hoof on his mouth.

"SHHHH! It's me Spike." The yellow filly whispered. Spike calmed down as soon as his eyes met hers.

"Mph mph mph mph mph?" Spike asked. Applebloom stared at him as she took her hoof away.

"I asked you what are you doing here?" Spike repeated.

"Ah came here to talk with ya about...this whole group thing. Would ya mind takin a walk with me? Ah have an hour and a half before Ah have to help with the cider sell." Applebloom asked. Spike nodded before taking one last look into the library. Making sure Twilight didn't stir because of his scream. Once he was sure that Twilight was asleep, Spike followed Applebloom out into the cold of the morning wind closing the door behind him.

**...Apple Cellar...**

Jean watched as Applejack appeared and disappeared from the back room pushing brown barrels full of cider.

"Stupid fucking Macintosh thinks he's 343 Guilty Spark...Oh look at me I know everything. That bitch smiled in my face like the happy mask salesman then turned around and kicked me. I swear to fuck one day, just one fucking day I'm going to cho-" Jean stop once he noticed Applejack staring at him. Jean smiled.

"Ah appreciate if ya don't talk about mah brother while Ah'm around. Ya know because he is mah brother an all." Applejack said pushing a barrel towards him.

"Well your brothers a fucking bi-I mean...do you want me to help you with those barrels...my love?" Jean asked.

"Naw, Ah have it. You just sit there until Ah tell ya ta do something." AppleJack said trotting back into the back room. Jean inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"Listen, AppleJack. I'm really am sorry for leaving. I...I don't want to lose y-HMPH!" An apple was launched from the inner room of the apple cellar to Jean's mouth stopping him from talking. He took the apple from his mouth and looked at it then up at her.

"Wait where'd you get this apple from?" Jean asked.

"Ah told ya already Jean. Ah'm not into being too mushy about love. You haven't lost my trust completely but...it's real complicated. As Ah said before, after you help me with the cider sell then Ah'll think about...bein with you again." Applejack said. Jean looked down in silence for a second.

"Y-you think maybe you could...rub my-UF!" Another apple flew into Jean, this time hitting him in the stomach.

"Sorry but yer gonna have ta empty yer own water hoes today until Pinkie or Twilight arrive." Applejack said.

"Aw come on. Pl-"

"Ah got another apple in here and Ah don't think ya wanna know where it's headin." Applejack warned.

"Okay...nevermind...fuck." Jean said as he stared at the two apples in his lap.

**...3 hours later, A couple of miles in front of the Apple Family House...**

Jean held tightly onto the two wooden poles as he struggled pulling the wagon that was attached to them. With each step he took the wooden wheels of the wagon creaked forward. In his mind, Jean pictured the wheels finally breaking giving him freedom to rest for the rest of the day. The sun was now more than half way above the horizon bringing a hint of warmth with it but the wind was still present helping Jean to cool down. By now his black shirt had completely soaked through with sweat despite the cold.

"This...*Grunt*...Is...*Hnng*...Fucking...*Weez*...BALLS!" Jean groaned.

"You should move faster, the other pony's are waitn'." Macintosh commanded.

"You...Should get...*Grunt*...Your fat red...ass...off and HELP ME!" Jean replied .

"Oh, you keep fergettin'n that yer on punishment." Macintosh replied as he slowly laid down on his back in between the line of the cider filled barrels. Jean's right eye twitched as he saw he was still a few feet away from the makeshift stand that sat on the edge of the dirt path. Many ponies lined up waiting eagerly for the time that AppleJack turned the closed sign to open.

"Hey what's taking so long?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above Pinkie Pie.

"Maybe they're still trying to set everything up. Everypony from Ponyville is here today...Pretty early." Twilight explained.

"Yeah, and every year I never get any. They always run out when I get there." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"I think I see Jeanie pulling the wa-" Twilight quickly placed her hoof on Pinkie's mouth.

"Jeanie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nevermind her Rainbow Dash, Pinkie is just being...Pinkie again." Twilight smiled. Rainbow looked suspiciously at the purple unicorn then looked up at the stand.

"That reminds me. Jean came back yesterday and AppleJack was chasing him around yesterday...I wonder where he went?" Dash asked tapping her front hoof under her chin.

"He...uh uh...went back home." Twilight said smiling nervously at the pegasus. Pinkie moved Twilight's hoof from her mouth.

"Oooh Oooh, look, the line is moving!" Pinkie shouted as the millions of ponies began moving forward.

Jean fell face first on the ground breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as Macintosh unloaded the barrels of cider off the wagon onto the ground next to AppleJack's makeshift stand.

"Everythin alright there sugar?" AppleJack asked as she gave another mare a cup of cider.

"No." Jean groaned, his face still planted on the ground.

"Iffen ya ask me, he's just lazy." Macintosh said setting down the last barrel from the wagon.

"I am going to beat your brothers ass...soon." Jean said before rolling onto his back.

"Well, once Ah'm done here. We can talk. Ah do however appreciate your help there sugar cube." AppleJack said. Jean smiled as he slowly got up and dusted himself off.

"Don't think that means Ah'm gonna give yeah anything fer it though." Applejack chuckled.

"Damnit...if you don't mind...I'm just going to lay down under that tree an-"

"Ah think somepony else wants ta talk to ya first." AppleJack interrupted. Jean stared at her in confusion before feeling a soft tap on his right leg. He turned around to see Fluttershy staring up at him. Jean's heart almost leapt out of his chest as a warm smile spread across the yellow pegasus face.

"H-hi..." Fluttershy said in a whisper.

"Ah told her earlier that you was gonna be here and she really wanted to meet you." AppleJack said.

"I-if that is alright with you?" Fluttershy asked. Jean nervously looked at her then away.

"I...uh...maybe...um...could you give me a sec. I-I need to go use the bathroom." Jean said before turning and walking away. Macintosh watched him with anger as he went.

"Why that yellow bell-"

"I-It's fine Macintosh...he must be going through a lot." Fluttershy interrupted to Big Macintosh's surprise. She then trotted away. Macintosh looked to AppleJack who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry, Ah'll talk ta him after we're done here. Mind given me a hoof, these apple cider's are sellin faster than pancakes?" AppleJack asked. The red stallion nodded.

**...In the middle of the line...**

"I spy with my little eye something big w-"

"A tree." Rainbow Dash interrupted, looking at the stand.

"Hey, how did you know that! Are you a mind reader too?" Pinkie asked. Dash rolled her eyes.

"Why does everypony here in Ponyville have to be here. Why couldn't AppleJack keep this a secret?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because she wouldn't be able to make any bits you silly filly." Pinkie explained. Rainbow Dash snorted in anger. The line suddenly began to move again causing Rainbow Dash's anger to subside. Minutes turned into hours as Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash slowly got closer and closer to the stand.

"Oh my gosh we are so close. I can already taste that sweet cold delicious-"

"Next!" AppleJack shouted. Pinkie was the happily brought her front hooves.

"Hey AppleJack, one cup of cider please?" Pinkie asked.

"Alrighty, here ya ar-...uh oh." AppleJack exclaimed as she looked Applebloom empty the last few drops into the brown wooden mug and hoofed it to AppleJack.

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie happily took it from AppleJack and drank the contents.

"Well...uh...that was the las-"

"WHAAAAAT! AppleJack you can't be serious! I mean you're just horsing around right?" Rainbow Dash asked. AppleJack shook her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Every bucking time. I never get to have any!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Sorry everypony, the cider's all gone! Come back tomorrow!" AppleJack yelled. The crowd groaned as the line disbanded.

"Pinkie please tell me there is some left." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope, sorry Rainbow Dash. I drank it all." Pinkie explained as she tipped the mug over to prove her point. One drop fell from the mug causing Rainbow Dash to rush towards it with her tongue out. Her efforts were rewarded with the last drop touching the tip of her tongue. Rainbow Dash then quickly retracted her tongue into her mouth and swallowed.

"3 hours...3 hours of my life I wasted waiting in line and all I got was a lousy drop of cider." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"H-hi, everypony." Fluttershy greeted. Twilight looked up in shock.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be on your hooves too long." Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy!" A voice called out. The group looked to see Rarity appear from the gaggle of other pony's who were slowly trotting back towards Ponyville. After seeing her friends, Rarity galloped towards them.

"Rarity where di-"

"Fluttershy what are you thinking coming out here like this?" Rarity asked.

"Well..um...Je-Jean was here and I-"

"Jean? Darling tha-...he who would no longer be mentioned, isn't the right stallion for you." Rarity said rubbing Fluttershy's back.

"Wait, Jean is here!? Where is that...that wimp!?" Rainbow Dash questioned jumping up from the ground.

"He...left." Fluttershy said plainly.

"Jean is here and I didn't get any cider. Oh he is so going down right afte-"

"Did we hear no more cider?" A voice called out from behind Rainbow Dash. Before anypony could speak a large machine slowly chugged into view. The sound of the steam caused everypony to turn, look, and gallop towards it. Eyeing the machine in awe.

"What the hay?" AppleJack exclaimed as she watched the machine screech to a stop.

"We couldn't help but notice all the nice ponies trotting back home with no cider to drink." Said one of the yellow stallions who had suddenly jumped in front of the monstrous contraption. Twilight stared quizzically at him. He was a young looking unicorn stallion wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a brown straw hat that sat on top of his slicked back red and white hair.

"Umm...Who are you?" Twilight asked. As if on cue, a second unicorn stallion appeared looking very much like the first one that popped up in front of the contraption. However this unicorn looked much older than the first. His red mustache covered protruded from his nose and covered most of his mouth. Unlike his younger looking twin, this stallion had red bangs which matched his slicked back red and white hair.

"Um, you still haven't explained who you are." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh...*Clears Throat*. We will explain in song." The young unicorn stallion said.

**...Snikerdoodle's House, Canterlot...**

Luna drew in a deep breath as she knocked her front hoof on the front door. Within a second, Snickerdoodle quickly opened the door and bowed before the black alicorn.

"I hope I wasn't too slow to open th-"

"Snickerdoodle. It's alight. You don't need to be formal with me remember?" Luna reminded. Snickerdoodle blushed as she motioned the princess into her home. Luna, with a smile, trotted inside and closed the door behind her.

"Did you open the letter?" Luna asked. Snickerdoodle shook her head.

"I did as you told." The earth mare answered. Luna looked the letter over. Nothing about the letter changed. The letter glowed with sparkles surrounding it.

"Did anything happen after I left and before the guards came by?" Luna asked.

"Y-yeah. I don't know if I had gone crazy but the letter was calling a name that sounded familiar but I can't place my hoof on where I heard it from." Snickerdoodle explained.

"A familar name? How did you come to the conclusion it was the letter speaking?" Luna asked.

"I trotted downstairs after it called out the first time."

"What name was it?"

"Jennette."

Luna tapped the bottom of her chin.

"Jennette? Never heard of that name before." Luna said before looking over the letter again. She then touched the letter with her right hoof expecting something to happen but nothing did.

"What do we do?" Snickerdoodle asked. Luna returned her right hoof to the ground.

"Well, we have to see what's in it. Since it is against the law for anypony other than the intended receiver to open a closed letter, you must open it. But don't fret, I am here. If anything happens I can stop it." Luna said. Snickerdoodle looked up at her then down at the letter.

"Okay princess, here goes nothing...I hope." She said before pressing her right hoof on the letter and sliding off the red ribbon which held it together. Suddenly a flash of light drained from the letter onto Snickerdoodle's hoof. Within seconds the light engulfed her whole body. Luna watched in shock as the brown colored earth mare was lifted a few inches off the ground.

"This magic it...it's unlike anything I've ever witnessed." Luna gasped. Within another minute the mare was slowly returned to the ground but she stared dreamily at the letter. Luna stared at her for a second before pressing her hoof on the earth mare's side.

"Jean." Snickerdoodle whispered as memories of her past quickly flashed into her mind. Luna stared at her quizzically.

"Y-you know him?" Luna asked. Snickerdoodle turned to her.

"Y-yes."

"Explain." Luna commanded.

**...A couple of miles away from the Apple Family House...**

Flim, Flam, and the Crowd of ponies: "Opportunity In this very community. He's Flim, He's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. Traveling salesponies nonpareil ."

"Yeah." Both Flim and Flam said posing in front of their machine. Twilight and her friends stared at them .

"So instead of telling us who you are like normal ponies you sung about who you are?" Twilight asked.

"Come on Miss, it wouldn't be as exciting if we just told you who we are." Flim explained. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Despite their odd apparel, I'd say their rather charming." Rarity added.

"How about you keep your attention on caring for Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh right." Rarity said before returning her attention back to the pregnant pegasus.

"Well, thanks for helping us provide more cider for the pony folks an all. Bye." Applejack said pushing Flam away.

"Hold on there my fine friend, we didn't come all this way just to provide these ponies with cider for one day." Flam said.

"Ah beg yer pardon?" Applejack asked.

"We are here to sell our cider for these ponis." Flim explained.

"That's our job you fancy dressed..." Granny Smith suddenly stopped.

"Is she okay?" Flim asked.

"Yeah she just fell asleep again. Anywho, you two can't sell cider here. We were here first selling cider to-"

"We know that, but unfortunately your service isn't exactly working. You ran out of cider way too 't that right my rainbow haired friend." Flim said before hoofing a mug of cider to Rainbow Dash. She happily took it and drank it down in one gulp.

"Oh my gosh that was good." Rainbow Dash exclaimed licking her lips. AppleJack glared at her.

"I mean it was good but Apple family's cider is better." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah' sorry but you and Flim-"

"I'm Flam, the one you're talking to is Flim." Flam said.

"Whatever, you two gotta go now!" AppleJack commanded.

"Hold on, hold on. We have just as much right to compete with you for sells just like anypony else." Flim said.

"It seems you feel very strongly about your position so how about a little competition?" Flam asked. AppleJack turned to him.

"What kind of competition?" AppleJack asked.

"Who can make cider faster." Flim said.

"Who could make cider faster?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, the first to one hundred barrels of cider wins." Flam explained. AppleJack tapped the bottom her chin with her hoof.

"Fuck yeah you jizz drinking ass face." Jean said suddenly. AppleJack turned to him in shock.

"What?! YOU?!" Rainbow Dash snapped. She rushed towards Jean.

"Wait, I know you want to kick my ass but we need to frag these assholes first!" Jean yelled holding his hands in front of him.

"Ah don't know about this you guys." AppleJack said.

"How about a wager than? You win we will leave town and never come back. But if we win...we get your land." Flam smiled.

"Ah...Ah don't know about this you guys. What if we lose? Mah families farm ma-"

"AppleJack, we can't sit by and let these two outdo us. We're going to have to push these two saleponies out of our place of business." Big Macintosh said.

"Yeah what that bitch said." Jean jumped in. AppleJack looked at her brother then Jean for a second before turning her attention back to Flim and Flam.

"Okay, first one to a hundred wins." AppleJack said.

"Shall we began?" Flim asked.

"What? Now?" AppleJack asked. Both Flim and Flam nodded.


	23. Chapter12: Level 2-2 Save the Farm part2

**Author's Note: I know, I know fucking lag. My fault you guys. I am an adult but I still don't know how to manage my time wisely. I have been catching up on homework on top of work being a pain in the ass...and also video games. I promised every Friday release and I failed. It's been hard doing these chapters by myself since my Co-Author is on vacation. I was waiting hoping that he might return but it doesn't look like he will.**

**Don't worry, some of my nice readers have been helping me like. Thanks to Superfluid for helping me with part of this. I might have to not only take over the story, but finish it myself which is going to be hard as fuck. So anyway, I'll have a pole up pretty soon. The first one is just a question I want an answer to, the second one I'll post on Friday will be a pole that'll determine what will happen to Roy. Trust me, I think you all will like it. Tomorrow I will be hard at work with Roy's chapter which is coming up next. If i do this right it will be posted this Friday. Then after that it will be Najmi's slash Jean's Chapter. XD. On another note how many of y'all got the new map pack for Black ops 2? If you haven't its pretty fucking sweet. I was so confused as to what I should buy on Tuesday. My choice was Injustice or the new map pack for Call of duty featuring the Mob of the Dead. I just hope the guy who promised to keep my copy of Injustice didn't forget to hold it til Friday. I'll main Batman. Anyway enough talk. Enjoy the story everyone...hope you like this chapter. **

**ps. If i get the color's of the ponies wrong, please forgive me. I am not good with colors. **

**As alwasy ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. See ya Friday**

**...10 minutes Later, 5 miles away from the Apple Family's House...**

The ponies of Ponyville waited eagerly as Flim and Flam trotted towards the back of their machine.

"Are you guys sure about this? Ah mean...me and mah family-...this land is...all we have." AppleJack said.

"Don't worry AppleJack we are the main characters of this story, we are sure to win." Pinkie said smiling. Twilight and her friends stared at her in confusion. AppleJack turned to see Granny Smith directing Macintosh where to sit down the final piece to their cider making contraption.

"We're going to take those saleponies down!" Granny Smith yelled.

"Ah suppose y'all gonna help?" AppleJack asked turning towards Twilight.

"Of course we are!" Rainbow Dash jumped in.

"Can I trust you not to hurt Jean?" Twilight whispered into Dash's ear. The blue pegasus snorted and turned away.

"For now, but I won't make any promises after we help AppleJack win." Rainbow Dash said as she trotted towards Granny Smith.

"Look's like I need to keep my eye on her after this is done." Twilight thought.

"Ah guess we can win this, as long as we all work together." AppleJack thought.

**...Snikerdoodle's House, Canterlot...**

"Y-you mean...you were with him before he came here?" Luna asked, her eyes staring at the earth mare in shock. Snickerdoodle nodded.

"But then my father...took me down to a different city and...I-" Snickerdoodle stopped.

"And you what?" Luna asked.

"I can't remember...all I can recall is feeling lonely as my father made sure I never talk to him ever again." Snickerdoodle said. Luna sat still for a second.

"This wouldn't be a shock to you if you had read what I found out about Jean." A voice said. Luna turned quickly to see Princess Celestia behind her.

"Sister? How did yo-"

"You thought you were the only alicorn who felt an unnatural presence in Canterlot last night?" Celestia asked.

"Oh my gosh! Princess Celestia?" Snickerdoodle gasped before bowing.

"No need to be so formal my dear." Celestia said smiling. Luna stared at Snickerdoodle with sadness.

"But...I thought Je-"

"I know this situation may be strange to you now but you have to calm down my dear sister." Celestia interrupted.

"I-is there something wrong princess?" Snickerdoodle asked.

"I don't know, is there anything wrong my dear sister?" Celestia asked.

**...5 miles away from Apple Family's house...**

"Okay first one to hundred wins! On your mark, get set, go!" Rainbow Dash yelled before rushing towards Macintosh who was on a treadmill hooked up to his families own cider machine.

"Hey Jean, iffen ya want ta back out, Ah won't blame ya!" Macintosh called out. Jean glared at the red stallion as he shimmied up the tree as fast as he could and began picking the apples off the branches.

"Hey Einstein, I'm on your side! So stop being a buzzkill! " Jean shouted as he dropped an arm full of apples into the barrels below. Twilight used her magic to pick three tree's worth of apples and dropped them into 6 barrels. Jean stared at her in awe.

"Don't worry Jean, you're still a big help!" Twilight smiled.

"Yeah right." Macintosh snickered. Rainbow Dash chuckled as well. Jean looked over towards the Flim and Flam. The sat comfortably on a couch that sat in the front of the machine. In front of them were a steady growing number of barrels.

"What the fuck?! They already have ten!" Jean yelled before doubling his efforts. AppleJack forehead glistened with sweat as she bucked a tree filling eight barrels with apples.

"Don't worry any, Jean, we'll catch up." AppleJack said nearly out of breath.

**...Bubble Shine's House...**

The black stallion sat in silence as he bit into the an apple. Bubble Shine stood in front of him tapping his front left hoof, staring.

"Is there something you want?" The black stallion asked before taking another bite from the apple.

"Yeah! One, why in Equestria do you and WiseFree eat my food? And two, where were you all this time?" Bubble Shine asked. The stallion didn't answer, all he did was shoot Bubble Shine an angry glance. Without warning, Bubble Shine hopped towards the unicorn stallion and swiped the half eaten from him.

"Hey!" He cried.

"If you won't answer me, then you don't deserve to eat here." Bubble said.

"Ok, fine. Just give me the apple first." The unicorn commanded.

"You must think I'm an idiot. No! You tell me where you've been and why you showed up to my house...eating all my food." Bubble Shine commanded back.

"Aw come on. All I did was take one apple." The stallion said. Bubble Shine's left eye twitched as he pushed a trash can full of apple cores towards him. The black unicorn stallion looked at it and smiled nervously.

"Ok ok, fine. I was in the dungeon for two weeks then Princess Celestia had me come up to her castle where she told me that I was to work with Donut Joe for free as punishment." The unicorn stallion said.

"I don't see how that was a punishment." Bubble Shine said stuffing the apple back into the stallion's mouth. He took another bite from it and swallowed.

"I hate donuts." The unicorn said. Bubble Shine stared quizzically at the black unicorn before bursting into laughter.

"What the hay is so funny?" The stallion asked. Bubble Shine laughed even harder.

**...10 minutes later miles away from the Family's house...**

Jean looked over again to see that Flim and Flam were half way down. He looked over at his side and saw that every pony were sweaty and tired looking. A tear began to form in his right eye as he saw they were only able to finish thirty-two barrels. His heart began to thump aggressively against his chest.

"No you fucking don't!" Jean thought as he jumped down from the tree holding in his right hand. He cocked back his arm.

"Jean stop!" AppleJack yelled before jumping in front of him.

"Get out of the way. I already fucked up your life once. I'm not going to-"

"Jean, yer gonna mess up mah life again by cheating!" AppleJack shouted.

"Bu-"

"Jean, calm down! It's alright. We just gotta keep at it. Come on everypony, we can beat these salesponies if we double our efforts!" AppleJack shouted, then looked up at Jean as he watched Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh run faster on the treadmill. Twilight concentrated her hardest and was able to clear more than 30 trees full of apples and dumped them into the barrels.

"You're right." Jean said as he watched Twilight line the barrels up near Granny Smith who looked at each apple before tossing them into the Apple Family's homemade machine at a much faster pace.

"Why don't you an me buck those two trees and do our part too?" AppleJack smiled. Jean nodded back. The two then ran towards the trees and began kicking them as hard as they could. Jean had managed to knock down a couple into a barrel but at the cost of hurting his left foot. Jean bit hard into his bottom lip as he kicked the tree again but with his right foot. It still cost him pain but he continued on. Knocking down a couple more apples. The apple family and friends efforts were rewarded with them coming within ten barrels of Flim and Flam. Flim noticed this in shock and tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed to their competitors progress. With worry looks they quickly used their magic to turn the dial of their machine to the highest setting. After seeing the machine suck in more of the Apple Families apple's they sat down on the red couch letting out relaxed sighs. Suddenly, Flim and Flam's machine started sucking in apple trees and juicing them. Unfortunately, neither of the two yellow unicorn's noticed this and watched as the barrels began multiplying in front of them. As both Jean and AppleJack filled up their barrels, a loud horn was blown with Flim and Flam both hopped with joy.

"Hey!...*Huff* *Huff*...we're...*weeze*...not suppose to lose." Pinkie exclaimed before collapsing onto the ground. Rarity's widen in shock as she saw Flim triumph approach the out of breath AppleJack. Jean dropped to his knees as he saw the yellow unicorn approach.

"You...fucking...cheaters." Jean gasped. AppleJack patted him gently on his back.

"Ya...done well...partner." AppleJack smiled. Jean looked at the ground feeling hot bitter tears fill his eyes.

"We both know what happens now, right?" Flim asked. Jean looked up and glared at him.

"Ah, understand but can ya give us some room here." AppleJack requested. Flim turned away and skipped back towards his brother.

"That guy is a fag, what kind of guy skips like that?" Jean asked. AppleJack chuckled a little.

"Jean, I'm kinda surprised ya came back. At first Ah wanted to just buck yer face in but now...Now I see that ya really want me back." AppleJack said. Jean looked up at her. Sweat was slowly trickling down her face from under her hat.

"I think I know what you're going to say next. I will do anything to have your trust back. I don't care how long it takes." Jean said. AppleJack stared at him with a surprised look.

"Shucks Jean you don't have ta-"

"I know, but I know that I hurt you by leaving. I don't expect you to just accept me back just because I tried to win you back for something I am supposed to do." Jean said. There was silence between the two as Twilight and her friends galloped towards them.

"Well, iffen ya want ta make it up ta me so badly...just promise me that-"

"AppleJack, we're so sorry we couldn-we could-"

"Don't y'all worry any. It just means we have ta move ta Manehattan." AppleJack said wiping the sweat from her head, pushing her hat back in the processes.

"Ah can't standby and watch you and your family to live no where AppleJack. Why don't you and your family stay with me?" Rarity suggested. AppleJack smiled at her then shook her head.

"Trust me hun, you don't want that. Me and mah family aren't...up to yer standards but thank ya kindly for the offer." AppleJack replied. Rainbow Dash glared at Jean who was too wrapped up in the feeling of defeat to notice the blue mare taking a step closer towards him.

"Where are you going to go?" Fluttershy asked.

"We might have ta move in with Aunt Orange an her family." AppleJack said sorrowfully. Rainbow Dash stopped and turned to the orange mare.

"What do you mean 'Move in with Aunt Orange?!' Who else am I going to compete with?!" Rainbow Dash questioned. AppleJack shrugged.

"Listen up everypony!" Flim yelled standing on top of his cider making machine. Everypony turned and gave their attention to the yellow stallion.

"In honor of our recent victory we will provide everypony with free cider!" Flim announced.

"Yeah, just rub it in our face why don't you?! Fucking bitches. I hope their cider taste like shit and their machine falls apart!" Jean huffed. Not too long after he said that, the ponies took a sip then immediately spit it out in the direction of the Flim Flam brothers.

"This doesn't taste right!" A mare yelled.

"Yeah, it taste like you juiced a tree!" A stallion yelled.

"I won't pay one bit for this horrible tasting thing!" Another mare yelled. The crowd began to yell at the Flim Flam brothers to give them some better tasting cider.

"Hold on now everypony! This is just a common mistake our machine don't usually make. We can make some better tasting cider in a jiffy! Flim if you will?" Flam announced. Flim nodded and turned to the machine but as he reach his hoof out to flick the switch, the contraption's engine blew up causing Flim and Flam to jump back in horror. They then watched helplessly as their machine slowly burned. A quick thinking pegasus dumped water on the machine putting out the blaze.

"It just blew up...how in Celestia-"

"Nevermind that, we have all this land filled with apple trees and not another way to sell them!" Flim interrupted before magically taking his striped hat off his head.

"You could always give us back our land." Applebloom suggested giving the two unicorns a sad look. Flim and Flam stared at the filly then at each other. They then let out a deep sigh before turning their attention back to the little yellow filly.

"We have no choice but to accept your offer." Both Flim and Flam said. Applebloom sad expression turned to happiness as she hopped happily away from them.

"AppleJack! AppleJack! We got our land back! We don't have to move away!" Applebloom announced happily. GrannySmith, Big Macintosh, and AppleJack all perked back up and cheered happily.

"Fuck yeah!" Jean yelled as Macintosh pulled Jean into a hug. It lasted for a brief second before the two realized what they were doing and pushed the other away.

"This don't mean a thing." Macintosh said.

"Like wise dipshit." Jean said.

"Ex-excuse me Jean." A soft voice said. Jean turned his attention to Fluttershy who was standing in front of him blushing. Jean's heart began pounding in his chest as she took a few more steps towards him.

"Fluttershy..." Jean muttered as the yellow pegasus stopped an inch away from him.

"Woul-would you m-mi-mind coming...with me...back to my house...so we could talk?" Fluttershy asked. Jean stood up and backed away from her.

"I thought I could do this...but...shes...there...pr-pr-pregnant with my baby." Jean thought.

"Hey she asked you a question!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"I-I...I don't know." Jean studdard.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Calm do-"

"She's right AppleJack. I should go talk with Fluttershy...I just need alittle more time to think first. If that's okay." Jean asked looking at Fluttershy. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"*Whew* For a second there, I thought I would have to teleport Jean back to my house." Twilight thought.

"Nice to hear that you finally come around. Now's my turn." Rainbow Dash said. Jean looked down at the blue pegasus.

"Your turn for what?" Jean asked.

"To give you your welcome back present!" Rainbow Dash said before charging towards Jean.

"Oh shit!" Jean yelled as he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Stop running like a scared filly and face me!" Dash yelled.

"Help me mama!" Jean cried still running.


	24. Chapter 13: Gaming for your love

**Author's Note: So I got a helper guys! Big thanks to Superfluid for the grammar edit. He also wrote out a paragraph that I now feel bad for not using. But rest asure dudebro I will use that line you wrote in Roy's next chapter. Anywho, This is the first time I actually took over for my original co-author. I have to say, writing for his oc is a bit tough but I think I got the hang of it. Sorry I once again missed the deadline. I will do my best to not let that happen again. BTW Next Chapter will be a Najmi chapter then a Jean chapter. I originally wanted to do both but my time is limited. Roy's poll! (not pole :P) will be up later on today! **

**Well that's all for the announcements.(BTW I saw the current poll's stats and it seems you like the slow transition of Jean's behavior which is good because...it makes writing this story easier!) As always everyone/pony Enjoy This Chapter. Next one Friday.**

**ps. on my profile is a rough estimate of when each chapter will be posted along with the chapter name. **

** Press Start to continue...**

**The following night**

**...Roy's Dream...**

"Roy... I want to stay there and I want you to come with me. That place is so much better than this world! There's no crime, no violence, everypony is friendly... I was told I have an hour to make a choice of whether or not to stay... I had just enough time to come talk to you before I go back... Will you come with me Roy? Will you believe me?"

_I doubted her like an idiot. Maybe I'm no different than Jean. I was so stupid not to believe her... I'm here now... I can somehow find her. _

"Roy!" A voice called.

_Maybe shes out there waiting for me... who am I kidding... I wouldn't blame her if she found another._

"Roy! Please wake up!" A voice yelled again.

_No! I can't think like that! I-I made a mistake... I...made a lot of mistakes... but she didn't die because of my stupidity. I won't lose her! I... I can't lose her...NOT AGAIN!_

**...Inside Trixie's Cart...**

Trixie tipped the glass of water over Roy ripping him from his sleep. Roy quickly sat up, panting, looking around in panic. Trixie quickly placed her hoof on his left shoulder.

"Calm down Roy, its me!" Trixie cried. Roy's frantic movements stopped, when his eyes met with hers.

"Wh-what happened?" Roy asked. The worry in Trixie's eyes faded to relief.

"You fell asleep so suddenly... Trixie... wasn't worried at first, due to the fact you looked tired... but... when you didn't get up this morning Trixie thought you were d-..." The light blue unicorn stopped and turned away.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. What time is it?" Roy asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trixie can't really tell... but by looking at the sky Trixie would say... its around 8 at night." Roy looked around noticing he was no longer outside. He was in a cramped wooden room. He slowly stood up and bumped his head against the roof of what he suspected to be Trixie's home.

_I must've slept the whole day. Yesterday was stressful. _Roy thought.

"Trixie knew you were too big for her cart but Trix-... I didn't want to leave you outside in the cold." Trixie said.

"Thank you...but I didn't want to force you out of your home for my sake." Roy said sitting down. Folding his long legs so that Trixie had room to sit.

"Don't worry... I-I ...slept with you..." Trixie said. The dimly lit room did its job in hiding her blush. There was an awkward silence that last a minute between the two as Trixie looked away from Roy.

_Don't jump to conclusions Roy, shes nice but... we came here with a purpose! _

"That's... fine Trixie." Roy said smiling. The lantern that hung on the side of the cart flickered as the two sat in silence again.

"C-can I ask you a question?" Trixie asked.

"Sure." Roy replied.

"That girl you kept talking about in your sleep? Who is she?" Trixie asked.

_Hopefully this doesn't lead to where I suspect it might lead to. _Roy thought.

"Shes... a friend." Roy said. Trixie stared at him for a while.

"S-so shes just a friend to y-" Trixie stopped and pushed open the door and jumped out over Roy's legs.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked.

"N-no, nothing is wrong. Trixie just wished to watch the night sky for... a bit." She said before letting out a deep sigh, looking up at the flickering stars. Roy climbed out of her home and stared at the light blue mare. The wind had picked up for a second, causing her hair to rustle gently to the right. Roy scratched the back of his head as he looked around. Not a pony within sight of them. Not even the crickets chirped tonight almost giving the human teen a feeling of loneliness were it not for his eyes returning back to the unicorn mare as she continued watching the stars.

_I can see how she might get lonely out here. There must be a way to cheer her up... without getting into a relationshi-_

"Roy, may I ask you another question?" Trixie asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Uh.. yeah sure." He replied walking towards her. She paused for a second.

"Are you going to stay with Trixie, or do you plan to go back to your... friend?" Trixie asked. Roy's heart began to beat hard against his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought against it and closed his mouth.

"Roy?" Trixie asked, turning to look at him.

"I... I... planned on going back with Jean... but I... it won't seem right leaving you out here alone." Roy answered.

_Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?! _Roy thought.

"Let Trixie guess... you want to go find that girl?" Trixie asked.

"How did yo- ... J-just to see if she's okay." Roy lied. Trixie smiled.

"Just to see if she's okay? Roy, are you sure it's not for something else? Trixie suspects it might be something more." Trixie said.

_Fuck..._

"If it's alright with you, Trixie would like to accompany you on your quest to find her. Trixie won't however go anywhere near Twilight's or her friends houses." Trixie exclaimed.

"Why do yo-"

"Just let Trixie help. Trixie is bored living... this life..." Trixie interrupted. Roy stared at her for a second before chuckling a bit.

"First, I need to find out where she might be." Roy asked.

"You could start looking at Ponyville. What's her name?" Trixie asked. Roy paused for a second.

"Its Brookelyn but I have a feeling she might've changed it." Roy answered. Trixie stared at him in confusion.

"Such a strange name, why do you think she changed it?" Trixie asked.

_Probably to forget the life she had back home...her original home. _Roy thought

"I-I don't know." Roy said.

"Well, tomorrow morning we- ... You'll search for her. I'll keep watch from a safe distance." Trixie said before turning away from the teen and returned her gaze to the stars above. Roy chuckled quietly as he walked towards her and sat next to her on her right. Trixie was about to lean her head on him but quickly caught herself.

**Press Select to save...**

**...Checkpoint Saved!**


	25. Chapter 13 (Najmi?): File corrupted

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, even though I barely made Friday release I still came through right? (please don't hate me, I'm sorry XD). Anyway without further adieu I give to you player 3. And I have a feeling you guys will enjoy this XD!**

**as always Enjoy this chapter and read carefully, player 3 data is corrupted!**

**...The same night...**

_It seems like we've been walking for a while. I wonder what time it is right now. _The teen thought as he stared at the queen who continued trotting down the dark and seemingly empty cave.

Her green glowing cave did its job and illuminated the path in front of her. The teen eyes wondered as he looked over the creature's body. Tracing over every small detail of her thin black body down to her hole ridden legs. Her dark blue tail suddenly switched left and right drawing the young teen's attention to her privates. His eyes snapped away from the display but were quickly drawn back to the sight of her pussy. Its outer lips were black like her fur. He couldn't see anything more due to how tightly the remained shut. Unknowingly to the boy, Queen Chrysalis had stopped trotting and was looking at him. She smiled and licked her lips as she cleared her throat. The teen quickly looked up at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I-I-I wasn't looking at you! I-I-I was looking at th-th-the ground! Please don-"

"Calm down, human. I am actually pleased you find my original form a pleasure to look at," Chrysalis said in a lustful tone. "It makes things easier for me and you." She continued. The boy stared at her in a mixture of fear and confusion as the queen approached him. Her face then returned to his crotch.

"W-wh-what do you mean by that...and why is yo-"

"Hmmm, you act a lot more different than other males I have come in contact with." The queen giggled. The teen stared at her scratching his head.

"Um...is that a good thing?" The teen asked. The queen looked up at him and smiled noticing the fear in his eyes.

"It's a very good thing. That favor I told you about earlier. I am going to request one of them now. These things pull them down now." The queen commanded pointing her hoof at his pants.

The teen's body once again trembled as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his ankles. The queen smiled looking at the boys black underwear.

"Those too." She commanded again. The teens eyes widen at hear this and his heart began to race within his chest as he slowly brought his hand to the edges of his underwear.

_Oh my god! Sh-shes going to bite it off! _The teen thought.

"Please queen! I'm sorry! I didn't me-" Chrysalis quickly jumped up and placed her front two hooves on his chest. Her back hooves planted firmly on the ground. She stared lovingly at the teen with her green slit eyes.

"Hush my pet, I think you got the wrong idea about what's about to happen." Chrysalis said before giving him a kiss on the left side of his face she then softly pushed her front hooves off of him then returned them to the ground. She then placed the bottom of her hole ridden hoof on his stomach and skillfully slid them down sliding his underwear down his thigh. She smiled as she looked over his penis.

"Wh-what are you about to do?" The teen asked.

"Calm you down and show you that you are in no danger with me." Queen Chrysalis said before opening her mouth, revealing her many sharp teeth. The teen closed his eyes shut expecting the worse. His fear gave away into pleasure as the queen closed her lips around his shaft and placed her tongue underneath his entire length. With a loud slurp, the queen pulled his cock out of her mouth, making sure the tip of the penis dragged along her long soft warm tongue. The boy let out a small gasp of pleasure before falling onto his butt.

"T-that...that felt good." The teen said. His breathing increased.

"Thanks human, but we're not done yet." The queen smiled as trotted closer to him and dipped her head down between his legs. The queen opened and closed her mouth around the head of the penis and started sucking then bobbed her head up and down masterfully keeping her top pointy razor sharp teeth from dragging and tearing his shaft open. Her tongue held the underside of his dick while she continued sucking him off. The teen moaned again as he felt his hips lurched forward every time her lips reached the crown of his cock. With a loud pop she brought his cock out of her mouth.

"Still think I'm going to hurt you?" The queen asked. Strings of saliva and pre contented her lips to his swollen member. The boy looked down at her in a daze and shook his head.

"N-no." He mumbled. She licked her lips again and slowly laid herself down stomach first onto the ground of the cave then placed her left hoof on his shaft and slowly worked it up and down. The teen threw back his head as he started to groan in pleasure.

_Oh damn she's soft!_ He thought biting softly into his bottom lip.

"Now here's the deal we're going to make again since it seems you didn't understand at first. You are safe as long as you don't disobey me. You will obey my every command with hesitation." Queen Chrysalis said as she quickened her pace on him causing him to moan louder in pleasure.

"I-I'm going to-AH! C-c-c-" Without saying a word the queen pushed her hoof hard against the boy's stomach squishing his shaft between her hoof and his stomach.

"Not yet human. You haven't agreed to be my subject yet." Chrysalis explained. The teen looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"I...I thought I already agreed to them." The teen said.

"Remember when I asked you to remove your lower clothing?" The queen asked. The teen groaned at memory of pleading the queen not to hurt him.

"I want you to comply with my request without question, human. Otherwise you'll experience punishments such as this one." The queen explained. The boy thought for a second only to have his thoughts erased when Chrysalis returned to rubbing his throbbing member only to stop seconds later squeezing the shaft of his penis against his stomach.

"AH! Yes, please let me cum!" The boy groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"What was that my subject?" The queen asked before giggling.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do! Just let me cum please!" The boy groaned. Queen Chrysalis smiled as she removed her front left hoof from his shaft and placed her mouth back around the tip of head of his cock. She then bobbed her head up and down dragging his brown skinned cock up and down her tongue. After a couple of slurps, the familiar feeling rushed up the boys cock. He was going to cum and Chrysalis new it when she saw his hands dug into the dirt.

_Looks like I found a male to feed off of. _ The queen thought. With a loud gasp, the boy jerked his hips forward forcing Chrysalis's mouth to connect to his pelvis. His twitching member released thick squirts of cum into the queen's hungry mouth. Each spurts of semen was quickly swallowed by the queen while keeping the boys throbbing cock in her mouth. It took well over a minute before the last few squirts escaped the teen into the queens mouth. Chrysalis with a loud pop pulled the boys cock out of her mouth for the last time and swallowed the last remnants of warm thick seed. The boy relaxed, his butt returned to the cold ground. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking down at the queen as she returned to her hooves.

"With that I hope you and I reach an understanding of your place while you're in my kingdom. You have my permission to put your lower clothing back on." The queen smiled. The teen looked down at his wet cock in disbelief about where it had been not too long ago.

"Are hesitating again human?" The queen asked. The boy quickly shook his head and hopped to his feet pulling up his underwear and pants once he returned to his feet. Chrysalis looked at his black tennis shoes in confusion.

"I-I'm dressed. May I ask you a question?" The teen asked breaking the queens thoughts.

"Yes you may." Chrysalis said.

"Why do you want me to keep my shirt off?" The boy asked, scratching his chest.

"Hehehe, isn't it obvious human? I like the shade of your skin. It's truly unique and your body type is just the right size. Not too muscular but not too fat." Chrysalis answered before turning away from the teen.

"Uh...thanks?" The teen said.

"Follow me teen. We are not too far from our destination." Chrysalis said before trotting off into the darkness. Her green glowing horn leading the way through.

_I don't know if I should feel like a rape victim or...happy this thing likes me. _The teen thought his eyes wandered back to her backside. Her tail swishing side to side not noticing that up ahead, they were approaching the source of a brighter green light. The queen stopped and turned to notice the boy still staring at her butt. With a wide toothy smile, she lifted her light blue tail so that it curled out of sight. Giving the teen a clear uninterrupted view of her tight snatch.

"Maybe I should allow you to breed with me so that you may focus, human." Chrysalis said with a chuckle. The boy quickly snapped his eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry." The boy said.

"No need for apologies human, up ahead is our destination. My kingdom." She said pointing her hoof at a green glowing orb. It's height stretching from the ground to the top of the cave towering over the two. The boy noticed thick green slimy fluids slowly dripping from its center down to the caves floor. Its bright light illuminated the whole section of the cave giving the boy a clear view of his surroundings Chrysalis's horn failed to show. Behind the first orb or egg? Was more of them stacked neatly against the other in seemingly straight rows. The contents of the orbs weren't visible but the teen had a feeling that there was something in them. Unlike the first big green orb that stood 10 feet in front of them, this one leaned up against the one naturally made pillar that seemed to hold the cave up. The back of the cave was illuminated which gave the boy little knowledge to about how deep he was inside of this cave.

"Usually, my eggs would be full of life with the changelings scattering about making sure each egg is properly cared for but since...our drought has lasted a long time there is nothing to maintain. So as of right now my subjects are all sleeping...excluding you of course." Chrysalis said walking towards the first egg and gently placing her hoof on it.

"Wh-what type of beings are you?" The boy asked. Chrysalis brushed back her long blue hair that had fallen over her face.

"We are changelings; we are beings that can turn into any creature we desire. Our main food source is love from other creatures. For the longest time however we have yet to find a source us to feed off of. Until now, my subjects haven't found any species that could generate as much love as we need to survive." Chrysalis explained.

"So you're like vampires?" The boy questioned. The queen chuckled.

"In a way, yes we are but what we feed on and how feed on are a lot less...gory. Which reminds me, are you curious about the favors I demand of you?" Chrysalis asked. The teens panic returned causing his heart to thump hard against his chest.

"Yo-yo-you're going to suck the look out of me?!" The teen asked. Chrysalis shook her head.

"As I said before human, you will not be harmed while you're under my command. Draining you of your love would be a waste. Besides, I haven't gotten your love yet." Chrysalis said as she trotted towards the boy.

"How do you extract love fro-"

"Too many questions young one, now is the time you'll need your rest." Chrysalis interrupted. The teen looked down at her as she stopped a few inches away.

"Rest? For what?" The boy asked.

"You'll see when it's time for you to wake up." Chrysalis said as her horn began to glow once again. Within seconds the boy started to yawn.

"What did...you...do...to-" The boy closed his eyes and fell forward. Using her magic, she prevented the now snoring teen from falling face first onto the cold unforgiving ground.

"Sleep well human, tomorrow you'll begin to serve me." The queen whispered into the teen's left ear.

**...WARNING PLAYER 3 FILE IS CORRUPTED! UNABLE TO UPLOAD PREVIOUS DATA! Do you wish to continue?...**


	26. Chapter 14 Jean: No More Lives to Give

**Hello all, 'tis I, Superfluid. I helped edit this chapter a bit, but anyway, all I really wanted to do was 1: Give a big shout out to a reader named Chris. OUT! (Why do people shout that anyway?) And 2: Say hi. Hi reader number 1, hi reader number 2, hi reader...**

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's another Jean chapter. As I went over in my brain on how to go about this story, I realized that Jean's chapter will always be too long for me to finish in one week. So for all of Jean's chapters, they will be two parters. The first part will be released Friday the second part Wednesday. If I'm a bit late, please understand I am writing this story along with going to work and college. I will do my best however to meet these due dates. **

**As always everyone enjoy this chapter. Next one will be Wednesday. **

**PS. Sorry Superfluid, I really wanted to meet this due date. XP**

**...3 days later, Pinkie Pie's Bedroom...**

Jean suddenly sat up with a gasp as he gripped tightly onto the light pink cover that laid ontop of him. Before he could call out a name a sharp pain shot through the left side of his face. Upon further inspection, Jean noticed a somewhat tight fitting bandage that wrapped around his head, covering his left eye. He held his head in pain as he fell back onto the bed with a loud thud.

"What... AHHHH! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Jean shouted.

_My question was answered with the echo of my voice. Somehow I ended up in someone's room. The question rang within my head. "Whose?" _

Jean looked around to see scattered party favors on the ground.

_Immediately, I answered my own question. Pinkie's house. However, what happened before I got here was like a bullet hole where the answer should be. My head ached, my ribs stung, an unanswered question forced my brain to think against its will. The answers to who I am was easily remembered. All but what happened after I ran away from... her._

Jean slowly sat up in bed and looked left towards the window.

_The window had been cracked open with the curtains pushed to the side so that I could see into the night sky. The black sky was like Luna; calm, caring, and quite. The soft winds flowed effortlessly into the room somehow, bringing the furnace in my head down to a bearable burn. The crickets chirped in tune with the harmony of the rustling leaves. The kind of music sometimes Twilight listen to, during her rare breaks from studying._

"Hiya sleepyhead!" Pinkie shouted, causing Jean to jump off the bed and land butt first on the floor.

"Ah, fuck!" Jean shouted as he rolled onto his stomach in pain. Pinkie quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh Jeanie, are you okay?" Pinkie asked, rubbing her hoof gently on his back. Jean groaned as he rolled onto his back and stared deeply into Pinkie's blue eyes.

"Now I am." Jean smiled.

"Oh, thats good! I was worried you might not be able to play with me." Pinkie said before hopping away from him towards her closet. Jean slowly stood himself up but soon found himself laying back on the bed.

"Pinkie... what happened to me?" Jean asked rubbing his head.

"Well you ran into a tree, silly. Don't ya remember?" Pinkie asked, digging into her closet and tossing out random boxes to the floor behind her. Jean scratched his head.

"A tree? How the fuc-"

"You were running pretty fast from Dashy and you hit a tree. You should've saw how Dashy cared for you. She was pretty worried... for a second. Then when you started breathing she flew away." Pinkie explained. Jean paused for a second before sitting and looking at the pink mare as she trotted towards him holding a big box in her mouth.

"Dash? Wait... she cared for me? "Jean asked. Pinkie quickly spit out the box on ground.

"I wouldn't be too happy, she promised to buck the stuffing out of you once you're better." Pinkie said before placing the board game she pulled from her closet gently on Jean's lap. Jean's eyes widened in shock and horror as his heart thumped hard and fast against his chest. Pinkie saw this and hopped on her bed next to him.

"I-I think I just wet myself a little." Jean mumbled.

"Don't worry Jeanie, she doesn't know Me and Twilight took you out of the hospital yesterday. But you will have to stay hidden until shes... nice Dashy again." Pinkie explained. Jean looked at her.

"So, basically the rest of my life." Jean sighed as he slowly sat up.

"Aw, don't say that Mr. Frown, I'm sure she'll calm down at some point... pretty sure... somewhat sure... eventually... hopefully." Pinkie said, tapping her hoof underneath her chin. Her face scrunched up in thought as her eyes traced the room for an answer. Jean couldn't help but chuckle at Pinkie as she hummed to herself trying to find a definite answer.

**...Fluttershy's house...**

The yellow mare, holding a bowl of salad, trotted from the kitchen into the living room and gently placed the bowl down on the table that sat in front of her couch. She sighed as she pulled a couple pieces of sliced tomatoes out of the bowl using her mouth. Quietly, she bit a big chunk off of the three slices, causing the other tomatoes to fall back into the bowl. Fluttershy then chewed before swallowing. Her eyes traced her living room, looking over two chipmunks who had taken refuge in one of her makeshift homes.

_I wish Jean was here, I really like being with him... its too bad he ran a into a tree... I wonder if he woke up? _Fluttershy thought as she dipped her hoof into the bowl and pulled out a few pieces of lettuce. She then stuffed her mouth, and chewed still watching the two chipmunks huddled together.

_I'll go check up on him once before I go to bed. _Fluttershy resolved as she stuffed one last hoof full of salad and trotted slowly towards the door. Just as she reached her hoof to the door, Angel hopped in front of her, slapping her hoof away.

"Oh, Angel? What are you doing up?" Fluttershy asked, staring at the white furred bunny in shock. Angel shook his head and pointed to her stomach.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll only be gone for a second... or a bit longer." Fluttershy said, giving the bunny a warm smile. Angel shook his head again, then pointed outside and made a scary face.

"Oh Angel, there's nothing outside that'll be dangerous. Besides I-I really want to check up on Jean an-" Angel quickly placed his left paw on her mouth, stopping her from speaking further. Angel then backed away and pointed towards the stairs.

"But Angel, how will I know it Jean's awake? I really can't sleep without seeing him." Fluttershy said, her face blushing red. Angel let out a heavy sigh and pointed to himself.

"Y-you'll go and check on him?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded. The yellow pegasus thought it over before Angel place the bowl on her back and pointed at the stairs again.

"Well, I guess it is pretty dangerous for me to go out this time of night... Alright Angel, you win. Just make sure to tell me how he's doing once you get back, okay?" Fluttershy said. Angel puffed out his chest and saluted before opening the door and hopping out.

"B-Be Careful! Please!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

_What a shame, I really wanted to visit him. Its been so long since I had a chance to talk to him for more than five minutes. _Fluttershy thought as she slowly closed the door and trotted carefully up the stairs.

**...Twilight's House...**

"What do you mean take back what I said?!" The blue pegasus asked as she slammed her hoof down emphasizing the last word.

"Listen Rainbow Dash, I know you're a bit miffed wi-"

"A bit miffed?! Do you realize he left us for 3 months, and it took you and Pinkie for him to come back! Think about it Twilight! He didn't come back on his own! He even told you that he won't be coming back!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Please Dash, lower your voice. Spike is sl-"

"Was sleeping. What's with all noise?" Spike asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing Spike, just go back up stairs." Twilight explained.

"I personally agree with Dash on this one. Jean left us and made it clear he wouldn't be coming back." Rarity added.

"He did say he had a reason though." AppleJack said.

"Can we be actually sure that he left for his sister? That just seems like an excuse for him to just walk away from us. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again." Rainbow Dash huffed. Twilight let out a deep sigh.

"You have to realize that Jean is very close to his sister. His main concern was for her safety. I saw the way Jean watched over his sister and how they share a common love of...video games." Twilight explained.

"So what, he's going to leave us again if he thinks that his sister is in trouble again. Why couldn't he have brought her here or why didn't he tell us before he left?" Rainbow Dash asked turning away from Twilight. Twilight paused and looked around the room at the grim faces of her friends.

"She's right you know, Jean could've told us. We would've understood if he wanted time with his sister back home. It's nice that after all this you, Pinkie, and Fluttershy still trust him but... I don't think we ever will." Rarity said.

"Ah'm not sure Ah would go that far Rarity, he did come back and Ah think we should give him another chance." AppleJack said.

"I'm not, my minds made up and he better not recover from his injuries for his sake." Rainbow Dash said before opening the front door and flying out of it. Rarity turned towards the front door and slowly followed suit.

"Rarity?" Twilight called out.

"Twilight... I don't know yet. Maybe in a week or two I might talk to him but for now, I rather not be bothered with this particular situation. Goodnight." Rarity said before trotting out the open door. AppleJack and Twilight stared at each other.

"Maybe after our friends calm down for a while, we can gather up everypony and let Jean give his apology." AppleJack suggested.

"Maybe you're right. It seems like everypony is a bit angry at Jean." Twilight said, magically closing her front door.

"Where is he by the way?" AppleJack asked.

"At Pinkie's resting. I had a feeling Rainbow Dash would be checking up on him, waiting for him to wake up." Twilight said.

"You wouldn't think that she'd-"

"I'm not sure AppleJack, but just to be on the safe side we'll have to keep his whereabouts a secret from Dash." Twilight said.

insert cold blue song from Halo here

**...2 days later, Pinkie's house...**

"Twenty-one, Twenty-two, Twenty-three! Ready or not, here I come!" Pinkie shouted as she happily searched her bedroom. Giggling, Pinkie quickly trotted towards her bed and looked under it, spotting Jean who looked up at her in defeat.

"Found ya Jeanie. Gee, you're bad at hiding. That's the fifth time I found you." Pinkie announced. Jean slowly slid from underneath the bed.

"Well it's kinda hard to find different hiding spaces in your bedroom, Pinkie." Jean said dragging his legs out from under the bed and sitting down on the floor in front of the pink earth mare. Pinkie stared at him, then at her open window.

"Aw, it would be a lot funner if Dashy wasn't playing dangerous hide and seek." Pinkie sighed.

"Pinkie she isn't pl-pl-playing hide and go seek... shes playing search and destroy... hardcore search and destroy." Jean shuddered as he quickly jumped up, ran towards the window, and closed it shut.

"Search and destroy? Was that on that fun laser ball game?" Pinkie asked as she hopped onto her bed.

"No, it wasn't on Halo, its a game mode from Call of Dut-"

"Hey is Pinkie here?" A familiar voice asked from downstairs. Jean's eyes went wide as he saw Pinkie's bedroom door that was left wide open.

"Oh shit it can't be." Jean whispered to himself.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie exclaimed.

"Why yes, she's upstairs with her colt friend." Mrs. Cake explained.

"Colt friend?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh my gosh! Jeanie hide!" Pinkie yelled. Jean panicked as he looked around the room.

**...Zecora's House...**

"I see what you've done, but was for a reason or was it for fun?" Zecora asked staring at the crystal ball. The images of both Princess Luna and Snicker Doodle came cycling in it. The hooded figure nodded.

"Should Jean screw up he'll need something to convince him to stay in Equestria." The hooded figure whispered.

"From what the situation I now see, he soon will want to leave." Zecora sighed, still staring at the crystal ball.

"You must be referring to the pegasus that threatens to hurt him. Don't worry, her mind is telling her anger but her heart is telling her forgiveness. All Jean needs to do is show loyalty to her and she'll forgive him." The figure whispered as he poked the crystal with a boney shadowed finger. The crystal quickly showed Jean hiding in Pinkie's closet.

"Or beat him. Are you sure this is the way to-"

"If Jean doesn't mature he'll lose Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Luna but that is why I gave Snickerdoodle her memories back. She'll help him forget the pain he caused and hopefully Jean will mature with age." The figure interrupted.

"And what if he succeeds? His herd of seven will be eight, with needs." Zecora said.

"You are right; he'll have eight different attitudes to deal with, but he'll learn that he has a good thing here and not back in the Earth realm." The figure answered. Zecora rolled her eyes.

"What we should be worried about is his sister however." The figure pointed out poking the crystal again. Zecora stared at it before letting out a gasp.


	27. Chapter 14: No More Lives to Give pt2

**Hello all, 'tis I, Superfluid. I didn't ask if I could put this here, but if it doesn't get erased then hoorah. Just wanted to say have a good time reading this chapter, and that's all for today, back to you at the office, akaInYOFACE.**

**Authors Note: Well back here in California its still Wednesday, for the people back is...my bad. Here is the second part, this is where things start getting a little...bit hard for me to do but hey you guys wanted it and I sort of compiled. XD Anyway enjoy this chapter guys!**

**...Pinkie Pie's House...**

Without hesitation, Jean jumped head first into Pinkie's closet, banged his head on the wall on the other side, and knocked himself out. Pinkie gasped as she heard the loud thump from inside the closet, and trotted over to see if he was okay. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she open her mouth to say something the blue pegasus flew inside, pushing the door so hard it had hit the wall on the opposite side. Rainbow Dash then landed on Pinkie's bed and searched the room. Pinkie quickly closed the closet door and smiled at her. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at her as she hopped off the bed and trotted towards her.

"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He? He who? There's no he here." Pinkie said smiling and tapping her hoof underneath her chin. Rainbow Dash looked around again, sniffing the air.

"You're smelling the wrong thing Dashie. Mrs. Cake is baking a cake downstairs." Pinkie pointed out. Dash couldn't help but chuckle at her pink friend's remark.

"Listen Pinkie, I don't have time for your jokes today. I just heard from Mrs. Cake that Jean is here and-"

"Jean? *Giggles* Jean isn't here silly filly. He's at the hospital." Pinkie interrupted. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"But Mrs. Cake wouldn't li-"

"Want a cupcake?" Pinkie interrupted again, holding a yellow frosted cupcake in the blue pegasus' face. Rainbow Dash stretched out her hoof to take it, but quickly retracted it.

"Why are you offering me that right now?" Dash asked. Pinkie shrugged.

"You seemed pretty tense Dashie. This should help you calm down." Pinkie explained still holding out the cupcake. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and took the cupcake off her hoof and quickly ate it.

Inside the closet Jean slowly awoke, face down in a box of streamers. He slowly pushed himself out of the box and sat quietly on top of an inflated whoopee cushion. A long, wet farting sound circled the room, causing the blue pegasus to look around again. She swallowed quickly.

"What. Was. That?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oopsie, excuse me." Pinkie said batting her eyelashes at her. Rainbow Dash rose her left eyebrow and took two steps away from her.

"Oookay, I think I'm done here. See ya Pinks." Rainbow Dash said before trotting towards the door. Just as Pinkie let out a sigh of relief, the theme song to Halo 2 boomed from the closet, causing Dash to jump in shock. Inside the closet, Jean scrambled to find his phone. Rainbow Dash turned around and narrowed her eyes at the closet.

"What was that?" Dash asked slowly trotting towards it. Pinkie began to panic.

"I-its one of my new music... boxes that... plays new songs... for... birthday parties for... young colts." Pinkie said, smiling nervously the song still playing behind her.

"Oh really? Mind if I take a look?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she galloped towards the closet. Pinkie quickly positioned herself in front of the closet, blocking the blue pegasus from going any further. Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt in front of her.

"What are you hiding in there?" Rainbow asked.

"N-nothing. I just don't let anypony in my closet because thats where my new ideas for parties are in, and I can't let anypony see, because parties are sometimes a surprise party, and if you see it it won't be a surprise." Pinkie said.

Inside the closet Jean looked at his phone to see his sister calling him. Without noticing the situation happening outside, he pushed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Sis is that you?" Jean asked, his eyes widen in shock.

"Jean you jerk, stop hiding in the closet and face me!" Rainbow Dash commanded. Jean stopped and looked at the closet door in front of him.

"Jean, who was that? Was it one of those cows again. Tell them to leave you alone. You need some you time as well. Anyway I managed to keep your KDR above 1.40, but these stupid noobs have resorted to hiding in the corner with silenced ACR's_._" Rena said over the phone. Jean stayed silent until the closet door was pushed open.

"Li-listen sis, I need to call you ba-"

"You!" Rainbow Dash said pointing her left front hoof at the teen huddled in the right corner of the closet. Jean quickly pushed the hang up button on his cellphone.

"Heeey Rainbow Dash, hows it going?" Jean asked as he slowly placed his cellphone into his pocket.

"Well, now that you asked, it's been easy for awhile. I usually have to work harder during wi-HEY! Don't try to distract me like that!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Listen Dash, I know you're still mad but... but I'm still hurt an-"

"Oh so that's why you walked here by yourself to Pinkie's room?" Rainbow Dash asked her left eye twitching. Jean's heart began race as the blue pegasus continued glaring at him.

"W-well you see-"

"Get. Out. Of. Pinkie's. Closet. Now." Rainbow Dash commanded. Jean shook his head.

"I wasn't asking Jean, get out of there now!" Rainbow Dash commanded again.

"Can't we just talk?" Jean asked.

"Oh yeah we can talk, after I give you my opening statement!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me right?" Jean asked.

"Of course I am. You left me after all you and I did." Rainbow Dash retorted. Jean began to shiver.

"But you said we were going to talk after you give me an opening statement." Jean said as small beads of sweat began forming on his forehead. Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof down hard on the floor and snorted.

"I am going to ask you again to get out of the closet. If you don't do it within 3 seconds flat, I will grab you by your ears and yank you out." Rainbow Dash warned. An idea popped into Jean's mind.

_Sorry to do this to you Dash but I am in enough pain already. _Jean thought as he slowly pulled himself out of the closet. Dash and Pinkie jumped back in shock as he straightened his back.

"Now are you going to take this like a stallion or am I going to have to-"

"Counter Attack!" Jean yelled before shoving the blue pegasus to the side and ran out of the room.

"Oh you just earned yourself one hay of a bucking!" Rainbow Dash yelled before galloping after him.

"Uh-oh, I better get Twilight." Pinkie said, following suite.

**...Twilight's House 5 minutes later...**

Twilight smiled as she placed a few books into her satchel. Spike watched her with folded arms and a tapping foot.

"I doubt Jean wants to read anything right now. The books you selected might give him a second migraine." Spike said. Twilight turned and frowned at him.

"Spike, these books are meant to relax him. I carefully selected the titles I'm sure he's interested in." Twilight explained. Spike reached into the satchel and pulled out a book.

"The Dictionary?" Spike asked scratching his head. Twilight magically snatched the book away from him.

"To help him improve his vocabulary. I'm very sure he'll be interested in learning new words that aren't... harsh." Twilight explained. Spike rolled his eyes. Second later Pinkie slammed the door open. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she gasped for air.

"T-T-Twilight!" Pinkie yelled. Spike and Twilight turned their attention towards her.

"Pinkie, why did you-"

"No time for that Twilight! RainbowDashfoundJeanandnowthetworanoffandIdontknow wheretheywent!" Pinkie yelled. Twilight and Spike stared at the pink panicking earth mare in confusion.

"Um, Pinkie, I didn't catch any of that. Could you just slow down an-"

"Rainbow Dash is chasing Jean!" Pinkie yelled again. Twilight's eyes went wide in panic.

"Uh-oh, looks like Dash found out Jean i-"

"Spike, stay here. Pinkie did you see which way they went?" Twilight asked. Pinkie shook her head no.

"Okay, don't worry I still have a mental connection with Jean." Twilight said, before closing her eyes.

**...A few miles away from Ponyville...**

Jean gasped for air as he continued running away from the fast approaching blue mare behind him.

"Rainbow Dash please stop! I'm sorry!" Jean yelled.

"Oh you will be!" Dash said before finally pushing him to the ground. Jean fell down with a loud thud, face first. Rainbow Dash had landed a few feet away. Jean slowly turned onto his back to see Dash above him.

_I could see the anger in her eyes. The shining sun and blue sky had contrasted this very bad situation. I could feel her eyes staring holes into my skull, her warm breath filled my my nose as the sound of wind surrounded us. I expected a hoof to the face faster than gamers returned Homefront. Lucky me huh?_

"I finally caught you! No more running away, nopony else here but you and me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Dash please listen to me I-"

_Jean? Jean can you hear me?_ Twilight's voice echoed in his head.

_Twilight hurry she got me! _Jean answered.

"You what!? There's no excuse for what you've done!" Rainbow Dash said. Jean looked closely at her eyes and noticing they were tearing up.

_Jean where are you?! _Twilight asked. Panic in her voice.

"I know what I did was bad, wasn't it? Dash, all I can say is I'm sorry. My sister needed me, and I would be less of a brother if I didn't at least try to comfort her." Jean said in an almost whisper.

"You keep saying that, but explain why you told Twilight you wouldn't be coming back!?" Rainbow Dash questioned, her hoof slammed down near the left side of Jean's head. Jean didn't flinch.

"T-that was me... being stupid... I felt that... that if I told her that I didn't love you guys I would believe it. But I didn't, that's why I came back." Jean said. Rainbow Dash stared at him.

"You're... you're lying!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

_Jean, please tell me where you are?! _Twilight said, panic consuming her voice.

_I'm in the field outside of Ponyville. _Jean said mentally.

"You're not going to calm down until you hit me, right? Then do it." Jean commanded. Rainbow Dash eyes went wide.

"Yo-"

"I know you hate me Dash, but after you hit me, understand that no matter what, I won't hate you." Jean said. Rainbow Dash stared at him for a minute before cocking back her front left hoof. Jean closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.


	28. Chapter 15: Your Queen

**Author's Note: Well wasn't this an exciting day. Gamers know what I am talking about. For others who might not know, 10 am PST, was the time that Microsoft revealed their new console. The Xbox One which the name took me by surprise. I'm not going to be too geeky today but I am curious about how some of ya'll feel about that. (My favorite being the Halo series showing on the new Xbox and the new Call of duty). So now about the story. I have been mulling over about what to do in this story which I know some of you want to see the other two steps of herd marriage. That part of the story is coming soon. This chapter however I planned for Roy only but... things turned out differently so its both Roy and Jean. If you're wondering why it took me so long to release this chapter... finals are this week and last week I was studying (and gaming a little). I finished my final for Intro to Programming. So next for me is math (wish me luck, I need it... please.) Back to the story matters. Next chapter will be a big chapter with Jean, Roy, and Najmi. I will also include Midnight Star's new plan to get Jean-... I said too much didn't I? I'll just say, next chapter will be a good one. As always Everyone, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Now I must go and get ready for my math final. (next chapter date will be posted on my profile.)**

**Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. I introduce to you, random facts you could live your life without knowing! Today's topic: brains! An octopus has 9 brains. One for the central part, and one for each arm. The Venus fly trap may not have a typical brain, but it does have a memory. If its motion sensitive hairs are not triggered in a way that only pray tends to, it won't shut! And this has been random facts you could live your life without knowing.**

**...1 year ago, Jean's House...**

"Brother, you left your cellphone in the bathroom." Rena announced holding a black bar sized cell phone. She waved it in the air as an unknowing Jean stared motionless at the tv screen. Rena chuckled, then took a few steps closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched and took off his headset, then turned to her.

"What's up sis?" Jean asked.

"Your cellphone, I found it in the bathroom." Rena replied, handing the phone over to him.

"Oh, man, good save! Hey, what time is it?" Jean asked. Rena pulled out her own phone and checked the digital clock.

"It's four thirty-one." Rena said, before sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"Oh shit! Hey brb, I gotta go meet someone." Jean said, hopping up from the soft floor. Rena nodded.

"Mind if I play Batman Arkham Asylum?" Rena asked. Jean smiled and patted her on the head.

"Moms gonna freak if she catches you playing that game." Jean warned. Rena chuckled and playfully smacked Jean's hand away.

"She won't be home for another hour and dads asleep in the other room. I'll get some good playing time before either of them notice. By the way, who are you meeting up with?" Rena asked, picking up the controller.

"Jennette." Jean smiled.

_I still remembered the last time I saw her..._

**...Present Day, Twilight's House...**

Roy sat quietly near Twilight's bed watching over the dark skinned boy, as he snored peacefully. Outside, the trees swayed gently against the cold winds that blew up north. Some of it had seeped through the tiny holes of the window bringing the temperature in the room down ever so slightly. Quietly, Roy scoffed and turned to look outside at the grey clouds. Every now and then a leaf would fall into view, stopping him from letting his mind wonder. Suddenly Jean groaned and shifted in bed. Roy quickly turned around, but was disappointed when he saw the young brown skinned teenager returned to a peaceful snore.

"Funny how I felt like socking you in the face before Twilight told me what happened." Roy muttered as he shifted in his seat. The small wooden chair creaked under his weight. Ten minutes of silence passed by before the sound of hooves was heard coming from down stairs. Seconds later the door creaked open revealing Twilight and a worried looking Fluttershy.

"E-excuse me is it alright i-if I came in?" Fluttershy asked. Roy looked up and nodded.

"Is Jean still asleep?" Twilight asked trotting towards the bedside.

"Yeah but he stirred a little not too long ago." Roy explained. Fluttershy quickly joined Twilight and looked over the sleeping boy.

"I-i-is he hurt bad?" Fluttershy asked, gently placing her left hoof on Jean's right shoulder.

"Not really, Rainbow Dash didn't hit him too hard." Twilight explained as she magically placed an ice bag onto Jean's right eye.

"But she hit hard enough to cause a black eye." Roy pointed out. Fluttershy gasped.

"Don't worry, I doubt he's anymore brain damaged than what he was before." Roy joked.

"Not funny, assface!" Jean said, taking the ice bag off his eye. He then slowly sat himself up and looked around the room.

"See? Anyway, I haven't gotten your name." Roy said, staring at Fluttershy.

"Fuck off Roy, get your own wife. She's mine." Jean glared.

"Jean please calm down. He didn't mean any harm by it." Twilight assured. Fluttershy took a step back away from the bedside and hid half her face with her pink mane.

"I-I-it's Fluttershy." The yellow mare mumbled.

"Fluttershy don't be scared of that idiot. If he tries anything I'll rip his heart out." Jean said. Fluttershy stared at him in confusion.

"Um... o-okay." Fluttershy mumbled again.

"You must be the one who's pregnant with Jean's baby, right? Listen, if you need my help don't hesitate to ask me." Roy said smiling warmly at the nervous looking mare.

"How about you go to hell and stay away from her?" Jean growled.

"Please you guys, calm down. Roy ment well Jean. We all know how you feel about us." Twilight said in a calming voice.

"Speaking of feel, why the fuck does my head hurt?" Jean asked.

"Rainbow Dash knocked some sense into you." Roy answered. Jean flipped him off and turned towards Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash hit you kinda hard... in the right eye... she uhh... left a mark, unfortunately." Twilight said rubbing her hoof on the back of her head. Jean stared at her.

"What the fuck!? I-I-"

"You told her to, ya noob. Or did you forget?" Roy asked.

"I didn't forget... I just... it worked in the movies, gawd damnit! I ask her to hit me if it makes her feel better, and she hesitates for dramatic effect, then boom, I get a hug and a kiss and things go back to being nice again." Jean said, before falling backwards onto the bed.

"Keyword Jean, movies." Roy pointed out. Jean quickly pulled a pillow from behind his head and chucked it at Roy. Roy caught it and placed it on his lap.

"Why are you here?" Jean asked, annoyed.

"He was helping me care for you. You were out for 7 hours." Twilight explained.

"A-and I-I came to... see if you were... okay." Fluttershy mumbled, almost incoherently. Jean stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I see. Well Roy's fat ass can leave now, I'm alright." Jean said as, he pushed the covers off of him.

"Actually, I need something from you and Twilight. You see, I'm looking fo-"

"The treasure buried at the Great Line, yeah yeah go ahead, ass face. You can find it yourself." Jean said waving his hand in the air.

"Damnit Jean, you pushed me into a portal and nearly killed me! The least you can do is fucking help me find her." Roy said, his hands balled up into fists. Jean glared at Roy.

"Oh you pushed me into a portal boo, hoo, hoo! Why the fuck should I help you? In case you haven't noticed, I got the shit kicked out of me by my wife... former wife... my situation is bad, shit head! Just leave me alon-"

"I know! I know you're trying to fix your fuck ups, but all I ask of you is to help me." Roy pleaded. Twilight and Fluttershy watched the two in silence.

"Fuck off Roy, you are capabl-"

"Jean, h-he needs your help. Please help him!" Fluttershy jumped, rather uncharacteristically. Roy, Jean, and Twilight stared at the yellow mare in shock. Jean then let out a deep sigh before turning towards Roy.

"Why ask me for help?" Jean asked. Roy stood up.

"It would give us a chance to start over. I believe our relat-"

"Ew!" Jean yelled. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Us knowing each other as enemy isn't healthy. Plus it'll take some stress off of you and give me more help to search this place for any sign of... her." Roy explained. Jean scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I was going to go anyway, it would either be that or you trying to score points with Twilight and Fluttershy. Just know one thing, ass face. You are the Arbiter and I am Master Chief. We are working together because somehow it benefits both our motives." Jean said, as he slowly stood up, but he quickly fell back down head first onto the wooden floor.

"Oh my Celestia, Jean are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing's hurt but his pride." Roy explained, nonchalantly.

"And my face, idiot." Jean added. Fluttershy quickly rushed to his side and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fluttershy asked. Jean slowly lifted his head up, causing the yellow mare to back away slowly. He looked into her worried blue eyes, and smiled warmly, before quickly picking himself up off the ground.

"Thanks for the care package, but I'm good." Jean said in a loving voice.

_I didn't know that side of Jean existed. _Roy thought.

"Alright fag, let's go find your Princess Peach." Jean said stretching.

**...2 hours later, Ponyville Square...**

"I'm sorry hun, but I don't know of a Brooklyn." Bon Bon said. Roy let out a tired groan before standing up from his kneeling position.

"Thanks anyway." Roy said, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. Bon Bon notice the sad expression of Roy's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Maybe if you ask the Mayor Mare about that name, I'm sure she could find her." Bon Bon said. Roy looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you, where is she located?" Roy asked, a glimmer of hope returning to his face. Bon Bon pointed towards a rather large building with the words, Mayor's Building, written in big blue letters that sat on top of a large door frame.

"Oh, how did I miss that?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry, sometimes I forget about that place myself." Bon Bon said. Roy chuckled and began walking towards the building. After taking a few steps he stopped, turned, and waved goodbye to the beige earth pony. She waved back and continued on her way towards one of the open shops.

"Hey did you find out anything yet?!" Jean yelled. Roy turned to his left and saw Jean rapidly approaching him. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, a pony named Bon Bon pointed at this building. Hopefully the Mayor would have a record or something. Where were you?" Roy asked. Jean glared at him for a second before his expression softened. Roy lifted an eyebrow at the teens rare display of emotion.

"Fluttershy had gotten tired walking around for so long, so Twilight and I walked her back home. Right now Twilight is staying with for a sec and writing a letter to the Princess." Jean explained followed by his eyes turning away.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Nothing, shit face. Let's just go." Jean said, pushing past the caucasian teen and heading towards the Mayor's Office Building.

_That should give us some time to talk. Hopefully I end this feud between us. _Roy thought.

"How come you didn't stay with her, she seemed interested in spending time with you." Roy asked.

"How about you stay out of my business detective dick, and lets hurry up and finish this side quest." Jean said still walking towards the building. Roy let out a deep sigh and followed.

**...Zecora's House...**

Trixie stared quizzically at the glowing crystal ball that laid on the wooden table in front of her. Images of Rena started showing up and going away.

"Trixie is confused, why are you showing this to Trixie?" The light blue unicorn asked poking at the ball. Zecora turned to her and smiled.

"It is Jean's sister do you not see, the problem here is her nee-"

"Wait, she has a glow around her. Does that mean she's coming to Equestria?" Trixie asked. Zecora looked up at her with a grim face.

"If things continue the way they are, Jean's down fall won't be too far." Zecora said. Trixie scratch the back of her head still staring at the crystal.

"Trixie doesn't see how this will be bad for the one you call Jean. If Rena is coming here, it would make Jean not want to leave again... right?" Trixie asked.

"Rena isn't the type to let Jean go, if she comes here, his herd will split up in woe." Zecora explained. Trixie looked up at her.

"And what of... Roy?" Trixie asked.

"What plans the shadow has for him is not clear, but him and Jean must be friends that are dear." Zecora said. Trixie looked up at her.

"That also goes for you and Twilig-"

"Trixie will never become friends with her! Sh-She's the reason Trixie scavenges for food and lives in a worn down wagon!" Trixie shouted. Zecora let out a deep sigh.

"The hate you hold within your heart is strong, but one might find that it is guided wrong. Just like Jean you must understand, that life will not always go as planned." Zecora said. Trixie scoffed.

"Trixie asked that you don't compare her to that rude creature that Roy calls a 'friend'. His twist of fate put him in a favorable position yet he doesn't see that. The way he shrugs off the yellow mare, who, despite his rude manner, still wants to give birth to his foal... its disgusting. How long it took for him to acknowledge how wrong he was fo-"

"How long will it take for you to admit how wrong you were a couple of months ago?" Zecora said. Trixie stared at her in shock.

"Y... you didn't rhyme that time!" Trixie pointed out. Zecora face hoofed.

"I don't have to rhyme, all the time, but when on cue, I surely do. Now that is not the point I wish to make, so listen up and make no mistake." Zecora said. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Trixie never had a chance to ask why the Shadow is so interested in this rude creature?" The unicorn asked. Before Zecora could utter a word, the hooded figure entered the front door. Trixie quickly turned towards it.

"He is my replacement." The hooded figure whispered. Trixie gasped.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do. Zecora, I require an audience with Jean. His maturity needs a bit of a push." The hooded figure whispered.

**...Ponyville Square, 30 minutes later...**

"Dude she was fucking hot! I wonder how old she is?" Jean said aloud. Roy shook his head in disgust.

"Could you focus on something other than sex? She wasn't able to guide us at all, and you hitting on her didn't help!" Roy sighed. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Fucking christ, man, I didn't fucking desert you, did I? I'm doing my best here to help you, asshole!" Jean snapped. Roy stopped and stared at Jean in disbelief.

"You actually care?" Roy asked.

"Hell yeah! The sooner we find your girlfriend, the sooner you can leave me the fuck alone." Jean explained. Roy chuckled a bit.

"Jean, I really mean it. We can't go on pushing each other away. We were frie-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, fudgepacker! We were never friends. You're just the only dumbass who'd listen to me. That's it." Jean said, still walking. Roy quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jean would you wait a sec. We need to talk for a bit. About you." Roy insisted. Jean pulled himself out of his grip.

"Why the fuck do you want to talk to me so much?! There's so many loving... mares here you can talk to. Or you can talk to yourself or that blue bitch I saw you hanging around with. Yo-" Jean stopped after seeing a familiar looking unicorn pass him by.

"R-Rarity?" Jean called out. She turned to him and stared at his eyes.

"J-Jean?... I-I mean, do I know you?" Rarity said, turning her face away. Jean took a step towards her causing the white unicorn to slowly trott away.

"Rarity wait!" Jean pleaded. He could only watch as she galloped away. Roy stared at him in silence, not knowing what to.

"Damn, do I smell that bad?" Jean asked before sniffing at his armpits.

"Well, it seems she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Roy said suddenly. Jean turned around.

"I know that assface... I'm just... trying to make light of what just happened." Jean said, slowly standing up.

"How about we talk it over before we call it a day? Maybe I can help." Roy suggested. Jean rolled scoffed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to find?" Jean asked. Roy sighed and pulled out a psp.

"Hphm! And to think I was about to give this to you." Roy said, dangling the game system by its straps in front of him. Jean slowly turned around.

"What the fuck are you talk-AH!" Jean yelled, before reaching for it. Roy quickly snatched it away.

"No no no, we have to talk first." Roy said.

"What the fuck are you doing with my PSP, fagget!? Give it back!" Jean yelled as he lunged at Roy. Roy took as step back, causing Jean to stumble forward, almost losing his balance.

"Found it in one of the bags near Twilight's bed. You do a poor job of hiding your precious games." Roy explained.

"Stop fucking around Roy, I need tha-"

"That's your problem. You rely on stupid things like this rather than facing the bigger problems you have." Roy said.

"I am facing the problems in my life, asshole!" Jean shouted.

"Now you are, but I'm not so sure it will continue." Roy said. Jean glared at him.

"Fine, fucking fine. I'll talk to your fruity-ass. Just don't fuck up my game system! That's the only form of gaming I have here." Jean said. Roy stuffed the Psp into his pocket.

"Good, its too bad I had to use your PSP to get you to talk to me, but we have to start somewhere. Now follow me." Roy commanded. Jean took one last look in the direction Rarity had ran and sighed before following Roy's lead.

**...Fluttershy's House...**

Spike slowly walked into the living-room, holding a bowl of salad in his claws. Twilight turned towards him and smiled as she magically took the bowl from him and placed it on the table in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank you Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Hey." Spike whined.

"And I didn't forget about you either, Spike. Thank you two so much for caring for me." Fluttershy smiled.

"Why isn't Jean doing this for you? Isn't it his job?" Spike asked. Twilight sighed.

"Yeah, well it seems he's still... a bit nervous around her, being pregnant and all." Twilight explained. Spike folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmph, nervous my tail, It seems to me like he's avoiding her because he doesn't want to be responsible for getting her pregnant." Spike huffed. Twilight and Fluttershy stared at each other then back at Spike.

"He... wouldn't do that. I'm sure of it." Twilight interjected.

"If you say so, but right now Jean's attitude around her makes it seem like he just-"

"Spike, I appreciate your concern, and I understand why you're worried, but Jean has a pure heart. He just needs some time right now to get comfortable with the big responsibility he has to take on, but I know he will come around." Fluttershy said confidently.

**...ParkBench...**

The dark grey clouds had begun to slowly disappear, with some still floating, covering Celestia's afternoon sun. The cold winds still blew from up North, sending a chill down the spine of everypony caught outside. Jean and Roy sat quietly on the bench, with Jean laying his head back. He stared silently at the grey clouds as they passed by.

"Jean, you're not going to make this easy are you?" Roy asked. Jean groaned.

"Get off my ass! Can't you see I'm a bit sad that Rarity ran away from me like I was some kind of a zombie?" Jean groaned again, pounding his fist into the wooden bench. Roy shook his head.

"Well, sitting here moping about it isn't going to solve anything." Roy said. Jean lifted his head up and turned to him.

"Well what the fuck do you suggest, Professor Oak!? Do I use Max Repel or Super Potion!?" Jean snapped. Roy chuckled.

"Theres a time and place for everything, but not now." Roy said smiling. Jean stared at him in silence for a second.

"You know, that's the only thing you said so far that didn't make me want to drop kick you off of a cliff." Jean said with a chuckle.

"It's one of the rare times you referenced a game I know of." Roy replied. Jean let out a sigh as he shifted in the seat of the bench and returned his gaze to the passing clouds above.

"What's the real reason you want to be friends with me, Roy? As you can see, I don't really fucking like you, and I doubt you want to go on hearing me talk shit about you." Jean asked. Roy stared at him.

"Well, believe it or not, it's like what I said before. Our relationship, yes I said it, shouldn't be this way. We both lost things in our lives we didn't want to lose, and, truth be told, when I saw that change in you when you first came back from here, I saw a friend I could make outside of my... lonely life." Roy explained, staring at the mares as they trotted by. Jean stayed silent for a second before shaking his head.

"You are the most emotional dude I ever met. I am not in the friend making mood right now, nor was I-"

"I don't see the problem here, Jean. We both have someone we loved dearly lost. I-"

"Roy, I am not going to cuss when I say this but please just leave that part of my life alone. If you must ask me anything you want just don't talk about her or my... original friends." Jean interrupted.

_Well, I have to respect that... For now. _Roy thought.

"You know, I've always wanted to know, why are you standoffish with Fluttershy?" Roy asked suddenly. Jean stood up from the bench and stretched his bone popping as he did.

"I answer this you give me my psp back, deal?" Jean asked. Roy looked up at him, after a minute of thinking Roy smiled.

"I guess if that's the only answer I can get from you now, than fine. You answer me TRUTHFULLY then I'll give you your game back." Roy said. Jean slowly turned to him.

"For a while, I've only been focused on myself. Like I told you before, being a father is... fucking scary dude." Jean answered.

"Then why not accept my help?" Roy asked. Jean groaned.

"Because... because I want to be the one to help he-"

"From what you've shown, I'd say you still have more growing up to do. I can see trying to press you for answers about you and your past is still a bit early." Roy said standing up and fishing the PSP out of his pocket, he then handed him the game. Jean quickly snatched it out of his hand and looked it over. He opened the back case to see a copy of Patapon in the disk tray.

"Where the fu-"

"You'll get your other games later when you're ready to tell me more about yourself for now, I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained with Patapon. See ya, hopefully soon." Roy said before walking away. Jean glared at Roy, as he slowly disappeared back into Ponyville.

_Well today was a bust. Where are you Brooklyn? Did you change your name perhaps? Are you still waiting for?_ Roy thought as he walked amongst the crowd of ponies.

Jean looked down at his hand glancing over the black screen of the PSP. He turned it on only to find the battery half full.

"Roy, you son of a bitch!" Jean yelled causing everypony around him to stop and stare.

"What's wrong with him?" A mare asked.

"I don't know but he's kind of cute." Another mare said.


	29. Chapter 16: Is in a different castle

**Last chapter we saw Fluttershy openly state her true feelings about Jean's current behavior, and we witnessed as Jean and Roy attempted to get along. This chapter we revisit an old friend, and watch as she's unintentionally put into a life-altering situation.**

**Authors note: aka here, I know I know, everyone in the lobby is pissed I didn't vote for being on time with my chapter. I took my time making sure it was good and now here it is. (Still somewhat tired from the finals I had to take.) anyway here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**See ya Friday, hopefully XD**

**Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. How do you all like my intro thingy? Really? That's how you feel? Oh... Well, anyway, I wanted to say something more me-ish. So, I thought y'all should know the funniest auto-correct I edited. It was snorned, s'posed to be snored, thought you should know, k bye.**

**...20 minutes later, Ponyville Park...**

The wind had finally stopped blowing, but the chill in the air reminded the pony's that fall was still among them. Overhead, the grey clouds slowly began to form around each other by the help of the many pegasi pushing the clouds into place. Two stallions sat and watched as the dark skinnedteenager sat on the park bench. Every so often a flurry of curse words was shouted out by him, followed by a groan, with his right fist pounding hard into his right leg.

"What is he doing?" Midnight Hoof asked. Bubble Shine stared at the boy absent mindedly.

"I can sorta see why the other mares like him." Bubble Shine whispered quietly. The black stallion quickly turned to him, staring into his eyes in confusion.

"What the hay are you talking about?" Midnight asked.

"I said... asked... what are we doing out here, Midnight? It's cold." Bubble Shine replied, blushing. Midnight Star continued staring at the green stallion, noticing how red he was getting.

"Are you sick already?" Midnight asked. Bubble Shine swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah, I am... a little bit." Bubble said. Another curse word came from Jean causing Midnight to turn his attention back to him.

"We aren't going to be out here for long. For now, we're just seeing if this human thing has a weakness." Midnight explained before pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Where'd you get those?" Bubble asked, looking the device over.

"Found it on our way here." Midnight whispered. Suddenly, a mare snatched them away from the stallion, causing him to jump in fear. He looked to the left of him to see an angry earth mare, glaring at him.

"Those are mine, you thief." The mare growled.

"They were on the gro- hey you don't look half bad. Since I helped you find your binoculars, how about you and me go out for some hay fries?" Midnight asked. The dark green earth mare quickly turned away.

"No, you smell like mud!" The earth mare yelled before trotting away with her nose pointed to the sky. Midnight Star frowned as he watched her trott away.

"Smooth move, she was practically in your hooves." Bubble Shine said, before bursting into laughter.

"I didn't know mud had a smell." Midnight said, staring at the ground in confusion. Bubble Shine laughed even harder. Midnight Star snorted and rolled his eyes, before returning his attention back to the park bench, only to find it was no longer occupied by Jean.

"Where in Equestria did he go off to? Did you get a look at what he was holding in his hooves?... claws?... whatever he calls those things?" Midnight Star asked.

"It looked like some kind of round object. I couldn't tell from this angle. Why didn't we hide in those bushes towards the right of him?" Bubble Shine asked, pointing to the bushes that was thick enough for anypony to hide behind. Midnight Star face hoofed.

"Why didn't you suggest that before?" Midnight asked. Bubble Shine rolled his eyes.

"I did, bu-"

"Nevermind, we have to go find him. That round object looks like its very important to him." Midnight interrupted before trotting towards the path he thought Jean went.

"You interrupted me... like that." Bubble Shine sighed, before trotting after the black stallion.

**...Gilda's House...**

"You did what?!" The gryphon asked, her face staring at the blue mare in shock. Rainbow Dash moved her head back slightly, surprised by Gilda's reaction.

"What? He asked me to." Rainbow Dash said, staring strangely at the gryphon's face as it turned from shock to horror.

"I thought w-we had a plan! Remember? We capture that punk, Jean, while he's not paying attention, and force him to be our maid! Remember?!" Gilda shouted, pulling at the feathers on the back of her neck.

"I remembered, but seeing his face again made me wanna just... just you know... hit him." Rainbow Dash admitted. Gilda started biting at the tips of her claws.

"What am I going to d-"

"Gilda, is there something you're not telling me? Everytime I mentioned Jean you get all... jumpy?" Rainbow Dash asked. Gilda stopped and stared at the blue confused pegasus, trying to come up with a lie to cover her strange behavior. After a minute of staring awkwardly at rainbow haired mare, an idea popped into her head.

"Because I just... hate hearing his name. It makes so angry that I... get jumpy... You know, I feel the same way you feel but since I can't do anything, all that bottled up rage just gets me... uh... jumpy." Gilda lied, forcing a smile that almost threaten to rip the corners of her mouth. Rainbow Dash stared at Gilda for a second.

"Are you sure that's it? It seems you were mad the instant I mentioned that I put a hoof on him." Dash asked, her eyes staring as though she knew Gilda was lying.

"Well... trying to be your friend again... ma-made me worry that... what you did might endanger your chances of becoming a WonderBolt." Gilda explain. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! I can't believe I forgot about that! Hopefully that good for nothing don't tell. It's the least he could do for me. Let me go find him. See ya, Gil." Rainbow Dash said before galloping out the door. Gilda breathed a sigh of relief before the uncomfortable feeling of panic came back to her heart.

"I hope I don't get in trouble for this. The last thing I want is for that stupid pony princess to come back and make me pregnant again." Gilda thought.

**...Rarity's Boutique...**

The white unicorn mare magically opened the door and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her as she continued galloping further into her home. Sweetie Belle watched in confusion as she watched Rarity gallop to and fro searching in each drawer.

"Um Rarity? What are you looking for?" Sweetie asked, still watching her older sister searching frantically.

"The Store Closed sign! Where is-" Rarity stopped as soon as she noticed the white unicorn filly magically holding up the sign she mentioned. Rarity sighed in relief as she quickly galloped towards it and snatched it out of the air with her mouth and rushed outside. Seconds later she rushed back inside and slammed the door.

"What's going on Rarity? Why are you closing so soon?" Sweetie asked, watching her older sister try to catch her breath. As soon as she was able to calm down, Rarity magically brought a comb to her mane and combed it back into her favorite style.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, just don't open that door for anypony except mom and dad, got it? Thank you." Rarity said as she trotted upstairs.

_The last thing I need is for him to come in here to cause me more stress. Just seeing his face again makes me frown so hard I might cause permanent wrinkles. _Rarity thought.

**...Fluttershy's house...**

Spike snored gently on the couch when Twilight quitely trotted down the steps. She smiled and watched over the purple dragon, watching his stomach slowly rise and fall. '

"Maybe, I should go find Jean myself and help Roy find his special somepony." Twilight whispered before turning to the door. She then turned towards the front door. Spike slowly opened his eyes after hearing the door open, and sat up looking around.

"Hello? Who's there?" Spike asked groggily. Twilight turned and stopped to see Spike slowly sliding off the couch onto his feet.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Twilight whispered loud enough so that only he could hear.

"Hey Twilight, where are you going?" Spike asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Just going to find Jean and Roy. It seems Fluttershy really wants Jean to be here, so I-"

"I'll do it." Spike cut in, catching the dark purple unicorn mare off guard.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? I can let you rest and go find him myself." Twilight insisted. Spike shook his head.

"I wanted to talk to him one on one anyway." Spike explained. Twilight stared at him for a moment.

"Well, okay, if you insist. Try not to argue with him." Twilight pleaded. Spike nodded.

"You have my word as a dragon." Spike said, before walking out the front door.

**...Connection Interrupted, entering different lobby...**

The sound of dripping water once again caused the young teen to slowly open his eyes. His vision blurred, the teen slowly sat himself up and wiped his eyes with his right hand. His vision finally coming back to him, the teen noticed that he was no longer on the cold hard ground of the dark cave he explored with the queen. Upon close inspection, he was in a bed that sat in a dimly lit room. He strained his eyes at the covers; however, he couldn't tell what color they were. But, he knew under them, he was completely naked.

"Where am I now?" He whispered, rubbing his head. Suddenly there came a sound of falling pebbles from his left side. The teen flinched away from the sound as slowly a face began to appear from the complete darkness.

**...Connection re established... back to main lobby. Ponyville Square...**

Jean walked slowly down the road, passing many mares who glanced up at him in awe.

"How the fuck did I forget where Twilight's house was? FUCK!" Jean thought, as he moved carefully past the mares that continued staring at him. He looked around in confusion at the many stores that surrounded him before tripping over a small yellow filly and landing head first onto the dusty road.

"Ow! What the hay?!" Applebloom yelled, rubbing her head. She turned around to see the tall human who ran into her lying face down on the dirt.

"Jean?" She asked. The mention of his name caused him to quickly pick himself up off the ground and onto his feet.

"Hey...uh... who were you again?" Jean asked looking the filly over. Applebloom stared angrily at him.

"You forgot muh name?" Applebloom asked. Jean blinked at her.

"Uh... you won't hurt me if I say yes... right?" Jean asked. Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind, have ya seen Spike anywhere?" Applebloom asked. Jean shrugged.

"If I had to guess, he's probably at the library... house... thing." Jean said.

"Ok, thanks fer nothin." Applebloom said before galloping away. Jean stared on as she slowly disappeared into the crowd of ponies.

"Not good with the children I see, but soon that skill will be your need." A voice said from behind him.

"Never was good with kids asswipe, so why don't you-" Jean turned around to see a zebra standing a few inches away.

"Still using human insults are we?" Zecora asked. Jean stared at her in silence before bursting out into laughter. Zecora stared back at him in confusion.

"Wait... wait... Let me guess. You must be a rock 'n' roll pony, right?" Jean asked, before breaking out into laughter again. Zecora narrowed her eyes at him before hitting the teen in the shin causing Jean to fall butt first onto the ground, holding the front of his leg in pain.

"Don't mock me young one, the results will not be fun." Zecora said. Jean looked at her in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem, assface?!" Jean yelled.

"Do not ask questions of me, you now follow me to Everfree." The zebra commanded.

"Uh no, I don't have time for another side que-" Before Jean could finish his sentence Zecora held up a PSP.

"No more talking." Zecora said, before placing it in her mouth and galloping away.

"You fucking asshole!" Jean yelled, before hopping up and chasing after her.

**...10 minutes later... **

Jean stopped as he notice that he was no longer in Ponyville square. Looking around, he saw that he was in front of the entrance to the forest, Twilight had warned him about in the past. Hearing snapping twig, Jean suspected that the zebra had escaped into the forest.

"It's a fucking trap." Jean said. He stopped and looked at the forest, taking a few steps back.

_Luckily I knew it before she actually sprang the trap on me. _Jean thought before the image of his psp getting broke ran through his mind.

"Shit! Fuck it, I'm the main character here; Nothing is going to happen to me." Jean said before running as fast as he could into Everfree forest. After a few running steps Jean collided face first into something. He fell back with a loud thud, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Not too far from him, a figure slowly appeared from a nearby bush and floated closer towards the unsuspecting Jean.

"Fucking Mr. Mime! Ow! When I catch you, I'll chain the pokéball shut and throw you in a river!" Jean yelled.

"Still making references to children's toys are you?" The hooded figure whispered, causing Jean to look up.

"What... the... fuck?" Jean gasped.


	30. Chapter 17: Level Up

**Author Notes: There are many things I will address in this author's note but I'll do my best to keep this short. So first on the lines of something not story related. E3 was amazing. Sony dealing hard blows to Microsoft (cheap price, no restrictions, some good titles.) I'm still thinking it over; my final decision will be made come November. Now about the story. My current co-author Superfluid has approached me with new ideas about that may keep this story going. With me of course, using as much gamer references and a more exciting storyline. This decision however I will leave to you readers who have come and read my story and have been avid readers despite my lack of meeting due dates. I will post a poll to see how many people want this story to be longer. If not too many people want it, I will go with my original plans which is to re-due this story because I saw many flaws in the first story I created which was why I was absent for quite some time. I will however complete this story first before doing a re make. Basically what I'm asking is that do you want this story to be longer or shall I re make A Twist in Fate.(make it more gamer related.) As always everyone enjoy this chapter. I'll post another chapter next week.**

**PS: Big ups to Superfluid for helping with the last part with Zecora. Also some changes coming up in following chapters.**

**Editor's notes: Hello all, tis I Superfluid. I am writing a Doctor Whooves story, if anyone is interested. The first few chapters are going to be short, sorry 'bout that. If you're interested, you can see it on my profile. I am an editor, not a writer, so if you do read it, and have any friendly advice, I would be more than happy if you left a review to help me along. Anyhow, pip-pip cheerio, wooden cogs, enjoy the show.**

**...1 year ago, Eastbay Park...**

The summer sun wasn't as harsh as it was yesterday, allowing the people to walk to and fro with little to know sweat. The lucky ones who had cars blasted their air conditioning, giving them comfort. The unlucky ones waited desperately for the wind to blow, which only came once every hour or so. Jean, however, kept cool by walking slowly in the shade of the buildings to the right. Unfortunately the heat caused him to sweat, causing his white shirt to stick to his back. He looked down at his cellphone and saw that he had gotten a text message from Jennette. He stared at it in confusion before pressing several buttons, then bringing the phone to his right ear.

"_Hello?" _Jennette answered on the other line.

"Hey, uh, I thought we were going to meet at that park you showed me in San Francisco?" Jean asked, stopping in front of a coffee shop and taking a seat at one of the outdoor chairs.

"_Yeah, about that. My dad works around there, so I decided to meet you at Eastbay Park." _Jennette explained. Jean smiled as he looked towards the direction of the park she mentioned.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm almost there." Jean said.

"_That's good to hear. Hurry up, there are a few places I want to check out." _Jennette urged.

"Okay, bye." Jean said before pressing the end call button on his phone.

**...Back to Present, Luna's bedroom...**

The dark blue princess stopped reading and looked towards the window. Seeing Celestia's afternoon sun still poking through the dark grey clouds, Luna sighed. Using her magic, she rolled up the parchment and placed it on her nightstand.

"I guess he must've really loved her. I wonder what would've happened if he never came here... Jean might be a nicer young colt but... but I guess I would be without a partner." Luna thought, as she slowly hopped off her bed and stretched her legs.

"I'm not sure I'm proud to call Jean's misfortune a... blessing?" Luna whispered as she magically opened her bedroom door.

"Luna, I need to show you something!" Celestia called from down the hall startling her younger sister. Luna quickly turned to her.

"Dear sister, why are you yellin-"

"Remember that power you felt before seeing that hooded creature. It's back, this time its coming from Everfree, but there's something wrong!" Celestia said with panic in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Jean is in there with that thing!" Celestia yelled again. Luna galloped towards her.

**...Snickerdoodle's house...**

The light brown mare slowly pushed open her front door and trotted in, yawning. At the sound of the door closing behind her, Snickerdoodle collapsed onto the wooden floor, letting out a tired grunt. A second later a rolled up piece of parchment slowly fell to the ground in front of her. The tired mare stared at the parchment for a second before blowing it away from her view. Suddenly the parchment rolled back in her view causing her to gasp.

"What the-" Before she could finish the parchment began to glow a bright red. Snickerdoodle jumped to her hooves and took a few steps back, but stopped after seeing the parchment unroll itself. Curiousness over taking her fear, Snickerdoodle slowly trotted towards the parchment and looked it over.

"W-what is this? How did it get into m-" She stopped herself mid sentence, noticing the cursive writing.

_Your fated partner resides in Ponyville._ It read. Snickerdoodle scratched the back of her head.

"My fated partner? What the hay is a fated partner?" Snickerdoodle asked. She soon gasped as right before her eyes the writing began to change.

_Go to Ponyville and find him. _It read.

"Wow, it just changed... is that possible?" The mare asked. The writing changed itself again.

_Stop asking question and do as I say._ The message read.

"Don't you mean, 'do as I wrote'?" The mare asked again. The letter flashed a brighter shade of red causing Snickerdoodle to shield her eyes. Once the flash subsided, Snickerdoodle stared at the message and gasped after seeing a train ticket.

_**I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN. GO NOW! **_

**...Ponyville Square...**

Bubble Shine sat quietly on the ground as he watched Midnight Star talk to different mares who all shook their head and went back to their business. After a four straight streak of mares shaking their heads, Midnight Star trotted towards Bubble Shine in defeat.

"Nopony knows where that stupid human went. How did you do?" Midnight asked. Bubble Shine stared at him in confusion before taking another bite.

"Did you even search?" Midnight asked. Bubble Shine looked left then right before swallowing the last bit of apple.

"I just did and I don't see him anywhere." Bubble Shine said before tossing the apple core behind him. Midnight Star stomped his hooves in frustration.

"What the buck is your problem!? We need to find Jean and-"

"Do what? Your plans have gotten me thrown in the dungeon and mares knowing my embarrassing name. Quite frankly, I question my judgment for coming out here with you on this spying thing." Shine said, turning his face away from the black stallion. Midnight face hooved.

"Did you not see that thing he was holding in his claw... things? He's very fond of it. If we take it from him we can use it as leverage against him. You saw what he did when he saw that other human had it. He did what that other human commanded! We can command him to bend to our will if we had that... object!" Midnight explained. Bubble Shine eyes widen as a thought crept into his mind.

_Jean sat on his knees staring desperately at Bubble Shine as he stood on his legs holding the PSP in his left front hoof. _

"_I'll do anything you want Bubble Shine, just don't break that round object thing I am attached to." Jean pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him. Bubble Shine grinned evilly as he took two steps closer towards the young teenager. Jean looked up at him, then at Bubble's semi-stiff member._

"_I'll think about it, after you persuade me." Bubble Shine said. Jean let out a deep sigh before opening his mouth._

"Bubble Shine!" Midnight yelled, causing the lime green stallion to snap from his daydream. Bubble turned to the black stallion and smiled.

"You know what, that is a very good idea, Midnight. We just need to corner him and take that thing away from him. How about we wait out here for awhile. I'mma go ask around for a bit." Bubble Shine said before galloping off towards a crowd of mares who were standing by one of the food stands.

**...Everfree Forest...**

Jean sat quietly on the ground, holding his cellphone up to his face. The hooded figure stared silently at Jean before pounding his fist into a nearby tree, catching Jean's attention.

"Why are you ignoring me?" The hooded figure asked. Jean scoffed at him.

"You didn't do anything for like, twenty-minutes. You expect me to just sit and watch you like a boring ass movie? Fuck that." Jean said before returning his attention to his cellphone. The hooded figure raised his right arm and magically snatched the cellphone out of Jean's grasp.

"You are to listen to me or else." The figure warned. Jean stood up and glared at him.

"What the fuck is your problem, asspira-" Jean stopped as the figure slowly removed his hood from his head revealing a now old dark toned man. His grey hair seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun. His blue eyes stared holes into Jean.

"Your childish behavior won't do for your future position. Your attitude about life is idiotic. Friends come and go all the time, but you can make new ones." The old man said. Jean stared at the figure in silence before letting out a loud gasp.

"You! You're that bitch ass pussy who I saw in the woods. Ha ha, thats what your ass gets for scaring a teenager, you fucking perv. You gained about, what, 200 years since I last saw y-"

"ENOUGH!" The old man shouted, causing Jean to jump a little.

"Fuck dude, relax. You kinda look like Samuel L. Jackson... minus the blue eyes and the fact that you're dressed like a character on Final Fantasy." Jean chuckled. The old man face palmed.

"Jean, if you're going to try to win your herd, you must stop acting like everyone owes you something. First, you must start wi-"

"Stop, what the fuck? How do you you know me so well?" Jean asked. The old man smiled.

"Let's just say I'm the one who gave you the things you should be very thankful for." The old man said. Jean lifted his eyebrow at the old man.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jean asked.

"My time with you is nearly up, boy. But before I go, your maturity must change, or else the next time you see me, you won't like the consequences." The old man said before returning his hood over his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked. The hooded figure pointed his finger at Jean. A second later both Jean's cell phone and PSP appeared on the ground in front of him. The hooded figure then slowly disappeared into the daylight. Jean stared quizzically at the spot where the figure sat, before a snapping of a twig forced his attention behind him.

"Hello?" Jean called out. A second later Luna stepped out from behind one of the trees. With a worried look, the dark purple princess galloped towards Jean, but stopped a few feet away.

"Jean, oh my goodness, are you okay?" Luna questioned, looking the teen over. Jean looked down at her for a moment, not sure what to say.

"I... I'm good... princess." Jean mumbled, his heart racing.

"I see we're not the only creature's here watching you." Celestia said, standing behind Jean. Jean quickly turned around to see Celestia staring up at him.

"What the fuck! Why do you always appear behind me?" Jean asked. Celestia held up her left front hoof at Jean, signaling him to stop talking. Celestia then gently pushed Jean aside.

"It would seem that there is another powerful creature residing here in Everfree. How long do you think he's been here?" Luna asked. Celestia placed her hoof under her chin.

"Um guys, what's going-"

"From now on, Luna and I will keep a closer eye on you. There's something that creature wants from you." Celestia said, turning her attention to Jean.

"You alone with a creature that powerful is not safe... for that matter, it isn't safe being in the middle of Everfree." Luna said. Celestia nodded before her horn began to glow. Soon the three were engulfed in white light and were transported to Celestia's bedroom. Jean gasped as he looked around.

"Shit, I forgot you guys could do that!" Jean gasped as reached into his pocket. A sudden realization crept over him.

"No wait, I need to get my-" before Jean could finish his sentence, a bright light flashed over Celestia's bed, and his PSP and phone fell on the bed.

"Now focus, Jean." Celestia commanded.

"So sister, shall I do the first watch, or will you?" Luna asked. Celestia looked at Jean, then at Luna.

"It's up to you. It would be wise if you take over now since there's a couple of hours before you raise the moon." Celestia suggested. Luna turned to Jean and blushed.

"Well uh... I-I suppose you're right dear sister. Bu-"

"Good, if you two excuse me I need to get some rest before dealing with more royal duties. So why don't you two take your conversations to your room, Luna?" Celestia said before letting out a long yawn. Luna cleared her throat, snapping Jean from the glare of his phone.

"What's up?" Jean asked.

"We... um, need to go to my bedroom for a while, only to talk. N-No mating." Luna said as she magically opened the door. Jean stood up and slowly walked out the door, Luna soon followed in behind him. Celestia slowly trotted towards her bed and slipped under the covers.

"What did that figure want with Jean?" Celestia thought as she watched the door to her bedroom slowly close.

**...Zecora's House...**

_This is taking too long... Jean needs to grow up... And fast._ The hooded figure thought. He sat on a chair and looked pensively off into space, twiddling his thumbs. Zecora noticed his silence and walked up to him.

"Why is it you are so sad? Did your meeting with Jean go that bad?" Zecora asked, looking worried for her friend. The hooded figure looked up at her and sighed.

"I know I'm not perfect, but damn it, I try. This kid takes everything like some sort of game. He has so much to be thankful for, yet he is not. He only wants what he already had, and shows no gratitude for anything else I try to give him. I put him in a position where he got love and respect, and he gave it all away for games." The hooded figure said, clearly very steamed.

"Well, don't forget that he came back, and he is slowly finding the right track." Zecora replied.

"A little too slowly, if you ask me. He and I shall meet again, but before that, I have some work to do." The hooded figure said. Without another word, the hooded figure got up, straightened his cloak, and walked out the door.


	31. Side Quest 1: The Queen's New Toy

**Author's Note: Well dudes here's another chapter. Sorry for the lateness. I've been ill for a while and well yeah. This chapter I know will appeal to a lot of readers. Not too many gamer related things to say because I just now got over my flu. I have seen in the poll many of you want this story to be longer so I will do my best to accommodate that. So yeah. Next chapter will be posted hopefully by Friday; don't take my word for it. Not making any promises now because somehow life manages to change. So enjoy.**

**Editor's Notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. I am playing a new world in Minecraft whilst I type this. Three cheers for multitasking! Anyhow, this chapter is going to be fun and such, with the much anticipated Najmi scenes and all... Achievement get! : Getting Wood. O.O That was Minecraft!**

**Player 3 lobby found...To begin Side Quest press start...**

**...Queen Chrysalis Cave. Somewhere off the coast of Equestria...**

The young teen let out a loud gasp as the inky black figure slowly crawled onto the bed. The teen began shivering watching the figure slowly inch its face towards him. He looked around for a way to escape but thought against it, not being able to see his surroundings in the darkness.

"Calm down my subject, you act as if I'm going to hurt you." A familiar voice echoed into the teens ear. He strained his eyes trying to make out the face that owned the voice. The figure gave a wide toothy grin before a bright green light illuminated the room. The teen shielded his eyes for a second then returned his gaze at smiling Queen Chrysalis, who was now standing above him. The boy let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The boy asked. Chrysalis slowly lowered her bottom onto his lap. He gasped feeling the sudden soft warmness of her. The boy could feel his member slowly waking up.

"My private chambers. I brought you here for your own safety." The queen said before gently biting into her bottom lip. The teen stared at her in confusion, trying to remember remember what happened before.

"W-what do you mean?" The teen asked. Chrysalis brought her face to the teen's and kissed him deeply. The boy struggled for a second before giving into her advances. Allowing Chrysalis's forked tongue to gently caress the teen's tongue. Feeling the boy's member pressing against her stomach, Chrysalis quickly broke the kiss.

"That felt so good, my subject. I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that with a male, and it looks like your little friend can't wait either." The Queen said. The boy stared at her as his heart started racing. Chrysalis began grinding her soft, warm, body against him. The teen groaned, unable to stop himself from enjoying the movement.

"Y-you're not thinking of doing THAT with me, are you?" The boy asked, with worry mixed with pleasure in his eyes. Chrysalis quickly stood up on the bed and used her magic to swiftfully pull the covers off of the naked teen. The teen gasped, knowing what was about to happened.

"Are you questioning me... Najmi?" The queen asked.

"N-no, I was just as-What did you call me?" The teen asked.

"One of your possession fell out of your clothing. This leather thing had some sort of card that had your picture on it and a name. Najmi. But we'll talk more about that later after you give your queen some love." Chrysalis said, with that she lowered her butt onto Najmi's harden member and began sliding herself forwards then backwards. Najmi grunted and strained as he tried to not give into the pleasure he was feeling, but soon found his hands planted firmly on both sides of the queen's flank, pushing himself into her movements. Chrysalis noticing that her captive's actions stopped and stared.

"Looking to mate me already?" The queen asked. Najmi looked up at her almost pleading.

"I-I don't know. We just met and-"

"By the way you're forcing me down onto you, it seems you really want to enter me. Just relax, my subject." Chrysalis said before raising her butt off of his lap. She then angled the teens stiff cock so that the tip pointed at her entrance. Before Najmi had a chance to protest, Chrysalis quickly lowered herself onto him, causing both of them to gasp. Chrysalis stood still enjoying the feeling of Najmi inside of her. Najmi slowly began pushing his hips up into her, catching the queen off guard.

"Not so fast my subject." Chrysalis said, using her magic to stop his movements. Najmi opened his eyes stared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Najmi asked. The queen chuckled then stared lovingly at the him.

"The way you were pushing into me would've had you climax way before me, my subject. For now, I will set the pace." Chrysalis said. Without hesitation, she slowly began to ride the boy, eliciting groans from both her and Najmi. Najmi still held down firmly to the bed by magic, gripped her butt tighter as he tried his best to make Chrysalis hump him harder but the queen was able to keep her slow and soft pace. Feeling her insides squeeze hard around his shaft, Najmi let out a loud gasp. The pleasure Chrysalis felt, had soon spread throughout her entire body forcing her to quicken her motion on top of Najmi, bringing them closer and closer to their climax.

"Ah... Q-Queen... I'm hnnng... going to... oh..." Najmi groaned. Chrysalis suddenly stopped, with her flank planted firmly on him. Najmi looked up at her.

"Wh-why did you... stop?" Najmi questioned. Chrysalis took in a few deep breaths then stared at him. Her slit eyes seemed to excite him more.

"I'll allow... you to finish inside of me, if you pledge your love to your queen." Chrysalis whispered, her sultry tone stirring up lust from within the boy. Najmi's hand's squeezed the queen's soft furry flank as his member throbbed inside of her. The aching need to shoot his hot seed as deep as he could inside of her took over his mind. It soon became apparent to the queen that Najmi was going to pledge his love to her after she started to feel traces of his love come to her. She smiled sheepishly with her horn began to glowing a dark green absorbing Najmi's love.

"I-I love you!" Najmi shouted suddenly. Chrysalis smiled.

"Mmmm, who am I to you?" She smiled.

"My queen." Najmi gasped. More of his love drifted from him to her. With a wide toothy green, Chrysalis began riding Najmi harder. Najmi groaned, feeling her insides tighten around his length to his liking. Queen Chrysalis moaned in pleasure with each hump feeling her orgasm slowly approaching. Time blended together with Najmi still trying to fruitlessly pump himself into the queens fast rhythm. Suddenly without warning, the queen removed her magic from the boys body. Allowing him to thrust his hips up into her. The queen stopped her fast pace riding allowing Najmi to take over. Najmi, with one final thrust, released his warm creamy load deep within the queen. Chrysalis closed her eyes and savored each spurt of warm ejacatualte she felt, with much of it pushing past her cervix and into her uterus. After sometime, Najmi began to relax, with his orgasm finishing, but his member still erect. Feeling no more spurts of cum, Chrysalis suddenly started riding him again but quickly stopping after her climax arrived. The queen tightened around Najmi's length, forcing out the last remnants of cum from his shaft. After her moment of pleasure ended, she looked down at the boy. Najmi was now fast asleep, spent from their mating session. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Chrysalis hopped off of the boy onto the cold ground. Her horn's glow quickly subsided as she slowly trotted towards the door.

"Rest my new minion, tomorrow there is work to be done." Chrysalis said.

**Player 3 corruption completed. **

**Lobby abandoned. **

**Main lobby entered.**

Jean quickly sat up with a gasp, peering into the darkness. His left eye began glowing, illuminating the dark room with white light. Suddenly a sharp pain shot from the back of his head to his left eye causing him to cry out holding his left eye. Princess Luna quickly snapped from her sleep and turned to Jean.

"Jean!? Are you alright!?" Luna asked using her magic to turn on her candle that sat on a nightstand near her bed. As soon as she placed a hoof on his back a sudden feeling of dread washed over her, forcing her to quickly retract her hoof.

"Ah! What the fuck is happening?!" Jean asked.

_You have a new responsibility now, boy. Protect your friends, or feel pain._ A voice echoed in his mind. The pain then alleviated from Jean's eye.

"That voice." Luna thought as she watched Jean rub his eye.

"What the fuck kind of spidey sense was that?" Jean groaned. the door suddenly opened with Celestia trotting inside looking around.

"I didn't know you two liked it rough. But for your image sake, Luna could you not be so loud?" Celestia smiled.

"Dear sister, we weren't mat-" Celestia shushed her as she closed the door behind her. She stared at Jean with seriousness then cleared her throat.

"I know what happened. Jean show me your left eye." Celestia said. Jean looked at her, and Luna gasped.

**Connection Interrupted.**

**Main Lobby is closed.**


	32. Side Quest 2: Spike Decision

**Author's Note: Oh my gawd you fucking lag switcher! Is what I am expecting some of you are thinking at this moment. XD so sorry for the wait again. Life and some writers block has caught me. So this side quest may be hella short but don't worry, the other chapters will be longer and more eventful. So as for now, enjoy this chapter and see ya next time. **

**Hello all, 'tis I, Superfluid... Editor's Notes(?): Gather round children, I am about to read you a wonderful story. "Once, in the land of olde, there resided a small town of Calpür. The founder of this town was a wise and powerful wizard. One day, a strange man approached the wizard, challenging him to a duel of magic. The wizard was weary, and he new that if anyone was to defeat him, they would be given all of his magic. Aware of the great risk, the wizard turned the man down. Infuriated by having his challenge declined, the stranger pulled out a sawed off shotgun and fired upon the wizard. The wizard died, and now the stranger is writing a story about it. The end."**

**...2 days later...**

Spike woke up to a loud noise coming from downstairs. With a loud groan, he slowly pulled himself out of his basket and stretched before running towards the front door then down the stairs.

"Twilight!" Spike called out, his heart pounding fearing the worst. He calmed down after seeing Twilight using her magic to pull books off of her shelf then into her satchel.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked noticing the purple mares worried look.

"Spike, Jean has been cursed. The princesses told me he has some kind of spell on his left eye and they need my help to get rid of it." Twilight took a breath.

"Jean's been cursed?" Spike questioned. Twilight nodded.

"Oh and this came in for you earlier. Listen Spike, for the time being I'll be at Canterlot trying to rid Jean of his curse. Could you please look after the library for me?" Twilight asked as she magically held the letter in front of the shocked purple dragon. Spike took the letter.

"Okay, when will you b-"

"I don't know but don't worry. I have already informed Pinkie and Fluttershy about you being here by yourself. So they'll check on you every now and then." Twilight interrupted, putting one last book into her satchel. Without another word she quickly trotted out the door. Spike let out a sigh as he walked up to the front door then closed it.

"I wonder who sent this." Spike thought. He slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Come to the Apple Orchard a.s.a.p. Signed Applebloom" The letter read. Spike scratched his head and stared up at the sky through the window to his right.

"Well it's still pretty early. I guess I can go meet with her real quick." Spike resolved, walking towards the door with the letter in hand.

**...10 minutes later...**

_I wonder why Applebloom wanted to see me so urgently,_ Spike thought as he walked towards the Apple Family's farm. When he got to the front door, he could hear his name being called from behind.

"C'mer, Spike." A tall figure called from beside an apple tree. The shadow of the tree and the minimal afternoon light shaded the speaker from a clear profile, yet the voice was unmistakable.

"Y-yes, Macintosh? W-was it you who sent me the letter?" Spike mumbled, walking slowly but obediently towards the shaded stallion.

"Yes. I wanted ta talk to ya." Macintosh said calmly, walking out of the shadow of the tree. Spike swallowed hard seeing the intimidating stallion all of two feet from his face.

"D-did I do something?" Spike asked, still tripping over his words.

"Yes, ya did, but yer not here fer what you've done, but fer what yer goin ta do. Dont think ahm stupid, I know you've been... matin'... with Applebloom. I can also see that nothin I do short of puttin you in a hospital will stop that. But I also see that you two love each other, an I know yer not just goin ta hurt mah sister." Macintosh said. He paused for a moment, seeming to think of what to say next.

"I would never hur-"

"I wasn't finished. I do not approve of you two messin around, an I would rather ya wate till yer older. But if you want ta continue seein Applebloom, yer gonna have ta get yerself a job on the farm. An don't pull any of that double talk sayin yer just a baby dragon. If'n yer old enough to date, yer old enough to work. I've already talked ta Twilight, an she said some time on the farm would be an excellent learnin experience fer ya. I'll see ya tomorrow mornin at sunrise." At this, Macintosh trotted past Spike and into the barn. Spike just stood there, mouth ajar, not quite sure what to make of what he just heard.

"I-I have to work now?" Spike thought as he woefully walked back towards his house.

"Wait!" A voice called out from behind him. The purple dragon slowly turned to see Applebloom rapidly approaching him.

"Applebloom?!" Spike called out. The yellow filly quickly skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Ah'm sorry Ah had to trick ya like that. Mah big brother Macintosh just wanted a one on one with ya." Applebloom said, out of breath. Spike let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Applebloom." Spike said, forcing a smile. Applebloom placed her front left hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't be too down, since you get ta work with us, we can start seein each other a lot more." Applebloom said in a cheery tone. The thought crept into Spike's mind, making him smile for real this time.

"You know what, you're right. We ca-"

"Also what we've been talkin about last week. Ah want ta know iffn yer going through with it?" Applebloom interrupted. Spike stared at the filly in shock.

"Well, you see. I-"

"Hey Applebloom! Hey Spike!" Sweetie Belle called out.

"Oh look there they are now. You can tell them that you want to only be with me." Applebloom happily spoke. Spike scratched the back of his head, hearing both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rapidly approach him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Scootaloo asked. Spike couldn't bring himself to turn to face the two fillies.

"_I-I don't want to push those two away but Applebloom won't like the fact that I like having a herd."_ Spike thought. A small drop of sweat slowly fell from the top of his forehead down to the right side of his mouth. He quickly wiped it away.

"Something wrong Spike?" Sweetie asked.

"Nope, he just have somthin ta tell ya. Isn't that right Spike?" Applebloom insisted. Spike swallowed hard. Scootaloo tilted her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the purple dragon's face.

"I-I...uh, I need to go tend to the library right now!" Spike yelled before rushing down the dusty trail. The three stared in confusion as Spike slowly disappeared from view.

**...Ponyville Square...**

The light brown mare slowly trotted down the path, looking about her. She quietly moved past the crowd of ponies.

"If I remember correctly, she should be this way." Snickerdoodle said aloud. She turned around a corner and ran into a tall black stallion with a dark blue mane.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss," the stallion paused, waiting for Snickerdoodle to give him her name. She stared at him and turned to walk away. "Wait!" The stallion called out.

"Uh, no." Snickerdoodle responded. trotting away. The black stallion walked after her.

"What do you want?" Snickerdoodle questioned, still trotting in a pace that suggested that she didn't desire to be bothered.

"I-I couldn't but notice how beau-"

"Sorry, I'm already taken." Snickerdoodle announced. Midnight Star slowed down.

"Are you serious?" The black unicorn stallion asked, staring at her butt in disbelief. Snickerdoodle stopped and turned around.

"Yes, I am. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my coltfriend." Snickerdoodle said before galloping away.

"Why the hay can I never get a marefriend? I'm just as good looking as anypony else. Maybe if the author or the co-author would be so kind as to-"

"Midnight," Bubble Shine called out galloping towards his left side. "Somepony told me that Jean went somewhere. But I have a plan. We'll wait until Jean gets back. From what I heard he sleeps either at Twilight's house or that pink mares house which is Sugar Cube Corner." The green stallion continued. Midnight blinked and thought to himself before an idea quickly popped into his mind.

"Would you let me sleep over again tonight?" Midnight asked. Bubble Shine frowned at him.

"What the buck is wrong with your house?" Shine asked, bringing an apple to his mouth. Midnight stared at him in confusion.

"Where in Equestria do you get these apples from?" Midnight asked.

"Don't worry about it. How long do you plan on mooching off of me?" Bubble Shine asked. Midnight shrugged.

"I don't have a job." Midnight sighed. Bubble Shine rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but after we capture Jean you're going straight into job hunting." Bubble Shine commanded as the two slowly trotted home.


	33. Chapter 18: iDoctor

**Author's Note: So I know I missed another deadline so my bad. I have been busy blah blah blah. You guys know the deal. Um not much else to say other than ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. See you next time.**

**Co-authors notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. I have no idea what to put here this time, and as such, I made a poll for you guys to partake in on my profile. I'm not a major Brony, nor am I a "gamer", so I don't have many options to choose from to talk about in here. But, so I don't waste your time, here is my favorite spelling mistakes aka has made this chapter: Studdard instead of stuttered. Shout out to LDaVinchi. Thanks for the help. That's about it. K, bye.**

**...2 days later Eastbay, California. Jean's House...**

The night sky was covered with large, thick, grey clouds. The wind howled as it pushed itself into every alleyway and through all the trees. There had been signs all around giving one the idea that the first winter rain was about to fall onto the Eastbay City, but ever since the clouds first formed nearly four hours ago, none had. Rena let out a long sigh as she turned off the big screen tv, which sat on an equally big table. Sprawled out all around her were a couple of empty cans of soda, a half empty bag of cheese puffs, and a wrapper from a Hershey's candy bar. Slowly the young girl fell backwards onto the floor and stared sleepily at the ceiling. The Xbox gave a few green blinks of light before finally turning off. A feeling came over her to unplug the 360 and give the Wii a try but the feeling had too quickly vanished.

"They took my brother away, those farcking horses." Rena thought, a small tear slowly drifted from the corner of her right eye, down her cheek, then onto the carpet where it was quickly sucked away from existence. She then wiped her face and climbed to her feet.

"It was for the best, child." A deep voice echoed throughout the room. Rena searched the room but couldn't find the person who matched the voice.

"What the heck? Am I dreaming?" Rena asked, still searching her brother's room.

"Do not fear me, Rena. I am not here to harm you." The voice said, trying to sound as soft and harmless as possible.

"Yeah, that's what perverts always say before they scoop up little children into their van. I'm calling the police, buttface!" Rena said rushing to the door.

"That won't do you any good, I'm not in your house." The voice said. Rena crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling.

"You're working with that rhyming voice aren't you? I should've told that cow not to go around sharing my name and my address to random people. What do you want?" Rena asked, tapping her left foot. There was a few seconds of silence before the voice spoke again.

"For you to learn tha-"

"My brother is in a better place blah blah blah. It's going to be real funny to see how those cows react when my brother hits his limit. He can only go for so long without gaming but no one cares about that. Those stupid horses think they know what's best for my brother and wave their butts in his face to make him into a mindless idiot!" Rena fumed.

"Wait, what do you mean by this?" The voice questioned.

**...3 hours later, Twilight's House...**

"Fluttershy, are you sure it's alright for you to be out and about?" Spike asked, walking from the kitchen with a bowl of salad at hand. The yellow pegasus smiled and nodded as the purple dragon who sat the bowl down on a table in front of her.

"It's nice of you to worry about me Spike, but staying in the house all day kinda made me a bit... lonely." Fluttershy said, tracing her hoof along wooden floor below her. Spike crossed his arms.

"Jean is supposed to be there for you! If you want, I can force him to come visit you once he get's back." Spike suggested. Fluttershy looked up at the baby dragon.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather let Jean visit me on his own. Forcing him to visit me seems kind of harsh." Fluttershy said, before taking a few pieces of lettuce into her front left hoof then stuffing them into her mouth. Spike sighed sadly as he watched her eat. Fluttershy took notice of this and swallowed.

"What's the matter Spike? Are you hungry too? I'm so sorry, I shoul-"

"No, it's not that Fluttershy... It's just something else I have on my mind right now." Spike said. A knock suddenly came from the door, causing the two to stare.

"Oh my, looks like you got a visitor. Let me ge-"

"No wait! Let me hide first!" Spike yelled before running upstairs. Fluttershy stared at the direction the purple dragon ran in confusion.

"Spike, what's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I-it's uh... me and the girls are playing hide and go seek, so if you see Applebloom, Scootaloo, or Sweetie Belle, tell them I'm not home!" Spike yelled, shortly after he slammed the bedroom door shut. Fluttershy shrugged and trotted towards the door and opened it. Before the yellow pegasus had time to say a greeting, three young fillies charged past her. Fluttershy fell back onto her bottom.

"Where is he?" Sweetie asked running into the kitchen. Scootaloo climbed onto the library shelf looked around.

"He's not here." Scootaloo announced.

"Wait everypony, you shouldn't run around in Twilight's house like this." Fluttershy said. Applebloom turned towards the yellow pegasus.

"Have ya see Spike anywhere?" Applebloom asked. Fluttershy stared at her than at Scootaloo.

"N-no, I haven't." Fluttershy stuttered. Sweetie Belle groaned as she slowly trotted from the kitchen with her hair covered in milk. Fluttershy gasped.

"What happened to you?" Scootaloo asked, jumping down from the bookshelf.

"I thought Spike was hiding in the refrigerator, so when I opened the door I hopped in, but-"

"Why in the hay did ya think Spike was in there?" Applebloom asked.

"Girls, please. What do you three want, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're looking for Spike. We need him to answer a question." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Yeah, Applebloom here is convin-OW!" Scootaloo was interrupted by a hoof hitting her leg.

"Hey! What was that for!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Don't tell her our business!" Applebloom hissed.

"Hey, what's wrong with your stomach? Why is it all... big?" Sweetie asked.

"Well you see I'm-"

"Are you blind, she ate too much food, obviously!" Scootaloo snapped.

"No she didn't, mah sis told me she's carryin a foal." Applebloom jumped in.

"Oooooh!" Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Who's the father?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's... Jean." Fluttershy said. The three fillies stared at her.

"Why? My sister said Jean is a scruffy little horn-dog." Sweetie said. Fluttershy forced a chuckle from her throat and scratched the back of her head.

"Well it's time for you three to leave, I think I may have seen Spike running towards Sugar Cube Corner. Why don't you three go check to see if he's over there right now?" Fluttershy suggested pushing the three fillies towards the door.

"O-okay, thanks Fluttershy!" Applebloom shouted happily. The three then galloped out the open door. Fluttershy wiped her forehead in relief while closing the door.

"A-are they all gone?" Spike called from upstairs. Fluttershy smiled.

"Yes, they're heading towards Sugar Cube Corner." Fluttershy answered. Spike slowly climbed down stairs.

"Thank Celestia I avoided that." Spike sighed reaching the last step. Fluttershy watched him as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Spike, is there something you're hid-"

"What was that Fluttershy? I couldn't hear from the kitchen?" Spike questioned.

"O-oh, nevermind." Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

**...Princess Celestia's Castle, Luna's bedroom...**

"Hey Princess, watch this." Jean said. Luna turned towards him and gasped. He had a white piece of cloth covering his forehead with the Leaf Village symbol crudely drawn on it.

"Jean what are you-"

"Jean is no more. I am Itachi, bow to my greatness or suffer blindness." Jean interrupted folding his arms across his chest. Luna couldn't help but laugh at Jean's attempt at an evil face. Jean laughed along with her while removing the rag from his forehead. The two then sat quietly for a moment.

"I might've fucked that up. Itachi Uchiha has two Sharingan's and I only have one... plus I didn't kill anyo-"

"Jean, I-I have something I want to tell you regarding our... relationship." Luna interrupted. Jean stopped his laughing and stared at her.

"I was wondering about that. I know I hurt you a lot and-" A knock came from the door stopping Jean in mid-sentence. Shortly after Princess Celestia walked in with a light grey pony with black curly mane besides her. Jean and Luna both turned their attention towards the two.

"Sorry for interrupting dear sister but I believe I found somepony to look over Jean." Celestia said.

"Oh, hello, The Doctor. It's been a few days since we last met. So you think you can help Jean out?" Luna asked as the grey pony slowly approached Jean.

"Hmmm, I do believe I can try. His eye is..." The Doctor trailed off as he reached out his hoof towards the teen's face. Jean quickly smacked his hoof away.

"Don't touch me, you stupid bitch!" Jean snapped.

"I understand you are having eye problems, but I just want to inform, there is a notable difference between a female dog and a male pony." The Doctor retorted. Jean narrowed his eyes at the new stallion.

"I don't like him. Who the fuck is he suppose to be?" Jean asked folding his arms across his chest. Luna slowly hopped up from her bed.

"He seems to go by the name The Doctor." Luna explained.

"Doctor? He looks like a pony version of Napoleon Dynamite. I don't need a doctor to help me. I can deal with this myself. Besides, it looks cool." Jean said before standing up and walking towards the door. Princess Celestia used her left wing to stop him from leaving.

"By the order of me. You are here by to accept any form of treatment this doctor finds suitable." Celestia ordered. Jean mouth hung open in shock.

"You have got to be shitting m-"

"You know, questioning the princess is punishable by ten years in the dungeon without visitation from anypony." Celestia interrupted. Jean let out a sigh and walked towards Luna's bed with a defeated look. The Doctor looked himself over softly tapping his left front hoof on the floor.

_That's strange. I don't remember having hooves._ The Doctor thought.

"Sorry Jean, we just need to help you feel better." Luna said, as she rubbed his back.

"Shall we get started?" The Doctor asked in a happy tone.

"Just get it over with, you fucking deepthroater." Jean groan.

"Um maybe Princess Luna would like to Calm Jean down before the Doctor starts his treatment. Doctor would you follow me for a second?" Celestia asked.

"Well a thousand years doesn't leave you clueless, I know when a couple needs a chat. I'm going to go, uh, somewhere else for a bit. Ok, cheerio." the doctor said as he walked towards the door Celestia had exited. "Tell me when you're done." He called behind himself as he shut the door.

"Jean as I was saying before; Our relationship." Luna said before sitting down next to Jean. Jean shifted uncomfortably feeling his heartbeat against his chest.

_Oh shit, I guess I lost her too. Fucking Christ, I was so stupid to leave. _Jean thought.

"No, you have the wrong idea Jean. I have no desire to leave you. I found out about the situation that forced you to move away for 3 months. With the help of my sister, of course. What I wanted to speak to you about is your attitude." Luna said. Jean relaxed a little.

"My attitude?" Jean asked, playing with his dreads.

"Yes, for example, the way you treated The Doctor. It wasn't nice at all, Jean. But I do understand why you lash out like that. Not everypony is out to get you, you know. Like me, I want to be part of your life but, I can't do that with your inability to be nice. I really don't want to sound like I'm forcing you, but unless you change your attitude towards everypony who isn't a mare, I can't be with you." Luna said. Her words causing Jean to look back on all the things he said. There was a brief moment of silence before Jean placed his hand on her back.

"If that's what you want then okay... but it might take me a few to-"

"I know it's going to take a while Jean, that's why I'm asking you for a gradual change." Luna smiled before giving him a small kiss on the mouth. The two stared at each other for a second before they locked lips again. Jean then slowly moved his left hand to the princess's left hoof and slowly guided it towards his privates, but Luna quickly snatched her hoof away. She then broke the kiss.

"Sorry Jean, not right now." Luna smiled, then hopped off the bed and trotted towards the door.

"Tomorrow then?" Jean asked.

"We'll see. Just be as nice as you possibly can to The Doctor, okay?" Luna said before magically opening the door. Jean groaned as he covered himself.

"Fucking blue balled." Jean whined.

**...Everfree Forest...**

Roy sat quietly on a tree stump staring at Celestia's afternoon sun. It's orange glow illuminating his face amongst the shadows casted by the surrounding trees. A hint of winters presence hid itself amongst the chilly breeze which caused the branches to shift back and forth. Trixie approached Roy from behind.

"Trixie doesn't understand why you're trying to befriend such a rude... creature such as the one you call Jean." Trixie stated, sitting down next to the lonely teenager. Roy gave a quiet chuckle not taking his eyes off the orange sky.

"He's hiding something from me that I'm unable to figure out. He has a nice side to him but there is something in his mind that he refuse to let out." Roy said, his tone carried away by the brief gust of wind. Trixie tilted her head and rubbed her chin.

"Nice side? I'm sorry Roy, but there is no nice side Trixie can see." The light blue mare said. Roy shifted in place as Trixie leaned against his side. Roy blushed as he watch the unicorn mare lay her head against his shoulder.

"W-Well, what Jean told me before we came here, was that he had a girlfriend whom he loved disappear... Just like mine did. Only difference is that I know she is somewhere in this place, Jean doesn't. I have also had this feeling ever since I first saw him that maybe he wasn't always like that. From what I've seen and read in my lifetime, there are some circumstances that will change a person." Roy said, scratching his chin. Trying his best not to show his bashfulness towards Trixie's advances. She looked up at him and smiled.

"There aren't too many stallions in Equestria trying to be friendly with another who is as mean as Jean." Trixie said, her purple eyes staring deeply at Roy. He then quickly stood up and stretched causing Trixie to almost tumble onto her side, but she was able to catch herself.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm just going to lie down for a second. You won't mind if I sleep in your home right?" Roy asked. Trixie let out a defeated sigh.

"No, Trixie actually like- Trixie means she doesn't mind at all. Trixie will join you soon." The unicorn mare said, looking up at the teen. Roy couldn't help but stare at the lonely looking mare and feel sorry for her. Roy slowly turned away and made his way to her wagon.

"Maybe Trixie should use a less aggressive approach." She thought.

**...1 hours later, Princess**

"Glad you made it, Doctor." Twilight said, greeting the Doctor.

"Glad to be here, again." The Doctor sighed. "Mountain climbing is cool now." A sudden realization hit Twilight, and she turned and smiled nervously at him.

"Oh my Celestia, I forgot I could have teleported you here with me." Twilight gasped.

"Huh, well... that's unfortunate." The Doctor shrugged.

"Okay, you two. Jean is sitting in there with Luna. I'll leave it to you to find out what's wrong with him. I have to go and deal with royal duties for now. The next event for the Herd marriage is coming up. Which reminds me, Twilight have you told your parents about Jean?" Celestia asked. Twilight blushed and turned her face away.

"Wait, you're marrying Jean as well? I thought- oh yeah, sorry. Nevermind, carry on." The Doctor mumbled. Celestia smiled and magically opened Luna's bedroom door.

"When you're done Twilight, we'll talk more about Jean meeting your parents, okay?" Celestia said before turning away then trotting down the hall. Twilight hurriedly trotted inside with the Doctor behind her, averting his eyes so as to not see her privates.

"Jean?!" Twilight shouted. The teen looked up and smiled at her. He was sitting on the bed next to Luna.

"Twilight? What brings you here?" Luna asked.

"Princess Celestia told me all about what happened and wanted me to look over Jean." Twilight explained.

"Me too." The Doctor. Twilight turned towards him.

"Um, Doctor, why do you have your eyes closed?" Twilight asked. The Doctor quickly opened his eyes.

"Well, um, your uh... *ahem* Nevermind that. Let's get to work curing Jean of his ailment." The Doctor said approaching Jean. He then reached out his right hoof that was quickly smacked away by Jean.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Didn't I make it clear not to touch me, you fucking noob?!" Jean snapped.

"Would you knock it off? I'm just trying to help you. Your wives asked me to help, so that's what I am trying to do. If you don't want help, then so be it, I'll just sit down over there." The Doctor said before trotting off into one corner of Luna's room and staring down at his left hoof. Twilight trotted closer to Jean and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Jean stop being mean. He's trying to help." Twilight whispered in a harsh tone.

"Well, I don't want him fucking touching me." Jean whispered back just as harsh.

"We can't help you if you're going to be difficult, and I don't like your tone." Twilight whispered again. Jean sighed.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but that dude is a fagget a-"

"If you want me to do your favorite thing tonight I suggest you accept his help." Twilight interrupted.

"What the fuck... Come on, Twilight are you serious?" Jean asked.

"I am. If you want me to put my mouth on it, then stop being mean." Twilight said. Jean turned to The Doctor.

"Okay fine, but you're going to swallow, right?" Jean asked. Twilight jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Okay Doctor, Jean is ready to be helped." Twilight announced, Luna chuckled as the Doctor

made his way over to the teen.

"Really? What made him change his mind?" The Doctor asked. Twilight smiled.

"Let's just say that, he has motivation to want to cooperate." Twilight said before turned to Jean. She notice his left eye was blue with three red small red dots around his iris.

"What is this?" Twilight asked as she magically sat down her satchel on the ground and began pulling out books. The Doctor then trotted closer towards Jean and reached out his hoof to his face. Jean looked up and was met with the Doctor's hoof as he moved his head slightly to the right.

"Hmm, it seems like a reaction to an irritant... Some freshly ground herbs and a bit of distilled water could make a medicine to null the effects..." The Doctor thought aloud.

"English please, nerd?" Jean huffed. The Doctor blinked at him before removing his hoof.

"Quite colourful with the name calling, are we Jean? I said your eye is not taking too kindly to something. We need to make you some medicine to cure it. Plane and simple. Would anyone here know where to find freshly grown herbs?" The Doctor asked. Twilight quickly trotted to the doctor's side and stared closely at Jean.

"Wait, how did you come up with that diagnostic, Doctor? None of my books suggests that it's a sign of an irritation. As a matter of fact, my books didn't say anything about this." Twilight said as she magically brought a book in front of her and flipped through the pages.

"That's because it's not a spell. Well, not entirely. It's a spell, or curse, rather, that subjects the target, Jean, to an ailment only curable through The means of science and herbology. Which I just so happen to know something about, apparently." The Doctor stated.

"Watch it, shes my wife fagget!" Jean snapped.

"I mean no harm when I said that Jean, it's just that I know some things your... wife... doesn't." The Doctor said slowly, getting quieter as he saw Jean's eyes glaring at him.

"Relax Jean, there are things I don't understand myself. There is somepony I know that may have the herbs you need, Doctor. Perhaps you would like to go with m-"

"Wait wait wait, you alone with that fucking geekoid? No way, no fucking way. I'm going with you." Jean insisted.

"Jean, you're in no shape to accompany them. It's best if you stay with me." Luna said. Jean opened his mouth to say something but Luna quickly placed her hoof on his lap.

"Please?" Luna asked, as she slowly moved her hoof towards his crotch. Jean smiled.

"O-Okay, but you better not touch her! If you, do so help me, I'll royal flush your ass back to where ever you came from." Jean warned. Luna mouthed the word "Go" to Twilight and The Doctor as she began to rub Jean through his pants.


	34. Chapter 19: Aquiring a New Attribute

**Author's Notes: So now we are moving along with the story, you can see that here. I am sure many of you can recognize the two episodes I am using now but its with a twist like I did last time with Applejack's chapter. To all the new subscribers to my story I welcome you. And to the gamers who find time to read this. I hope all the Sony and Microsoft fans are as excited as I am about the many new games coming during the fall. I have my eye on Ryse son of Rome and the new Killzone...and of course Call of Duty: Ghosts, the new announced Halo Game and Destiny. Well that's enough geek talk. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**PS. Make sure to read Superfluid's story as it also connects with this story.**

**PSS. New poll will be up soon.**

**update:Thanks to LDavinchi for spotting my mistakes. This is a reupload from previous chapter. (7/13/13)**

**Co-author's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. Lol, I had almost typed editors notes. So, it seems you guys like random stories... Ok. In the year 204443, there resided a town of simple Amish androids. They believed in a simpler time, before humans did all the manual work. However, one little boy-bot named Timmytron 2000 had wanted to get away from it all. He ran to the big city where he saw robots carrying around iPod humans, and witnessed the terror of the iNavigate. After seeing these things, Timmytron vowed to stay a simple android and work on the gear farms. Until one day a solar flare wiped all of their flash drives and the humans took over the end. Oh, and yeah, I have a story, too... It sucks in comparison, don't get excited... Superfluid out.**

**...9 months earlier, Eastbay California, Jean's house...**

The dark skinned teenager stared woefully at his t.v.. On the screen he saw that a few new friends he met online not too long ago were on, but the one's that mattered the most to him weren't. His heart pounded as he took a quick glance outside and saw that the once bright and sunny day had gave way to the lonely night sky.

"T-Then again, it is a school night. Maybe everyone is asleep." Jean thought, as he dropped his controller onto the ground and stood up then turned both his game console and his t.v. off. As he dropped face first on top of his bed a bad feeling washed over him. To him, there was something not right about his three friends not being online. The feeling soon gave away to sleepiness and an hour later, Jean fell asleep.

**...The Following Morning...**

Jean awoke to the loud ring of his cell phone alarm. With a loud groan, Jean stood up and quickly went through his routine of brushing his teeth while in the shower, then drying himself off and getting dressed. He smiled warmly as he made his way downstairs grabbing his backpack off the middle step, then walked into the kitchen where he took a Poptart off the top of the counter.

"Jean." His Father called. The boy looked up at his father who was sitting comfortably at the table, already dressed for work.

"What's up, dad?" Jean asked opening the packaging. His father didn't look up at him as he was busy writing something down in his notepad.

"I will be taking your sister to school today, so you won't need to wait for her to get dressed. So you can go on ahead to school today." His father spoke. Jean sighed.

Fuck now I have to go to school early, with no one to talk to. Jean thought.

"Something wrong, son?" His father asked. Jean shook his head.

"No, where's mom?" Jean asked, placing a Poptart in his mouth then taking a bite.

"She went to work early today, she has a meeting." His father answered. Jean swallowed after receiving an answer to a question he already knew the answer to.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later dad." Jean said making his way towards the front door.

"Okay Jean, have a good day today." His father said. Jean forced a smile as he opened the door and walked outside.

The morning wind felt icy cold against the teen's bare skin as he quickly made his way down the lonely sidewalk. Moments later, Jean had arrived at his high school. The feeling of dread washed over him as he slowly ascended the stairs to the school. There were some kids sitting on the steps staring at their cellphones, none looked up as Jean passed them. He then slowly opened the door and walked inside. The school was still somewhat empty save for a few teens standing near classroom doors.

"Hey, it's that gamer kid." One teen snickered as Jean passed them by.

Fucking asswipes. He thought gripping the strips of his backpack tight. He made a left turn down the hallway and stopped. Placing his back on the side of the wall, he pulled out his PSP and began playing a game. Just as he got into the second level, a group of girls had slowly made their way down the hall. Jean looked up, hearing footsteps approaching him.

**...Back to Present, Luna's Room...**

Jean stopped and stared blankly at his shoes. Luna still stared at him, waiting for the teen to talk again, but he didn't. The Princess could feel his loneliness he was experienced from reliving the event.

"J-Jean?" Luna called out, snapping the boy from his sad daydream.

"Sorry Luna there are still some things I don't want to think about again. But when I saw those girls, I couldn't help but make a wish in my heart to have someone like...her. For some reason my wish didn't come out like that. It was in the heat of the moment to be popular. I wished to be in a world with all women would love me. I guess somehow I got my wish... only to fuck it up worse then some idiot playing Grand Theft Auto for the first time." Jean said. With that he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I see, so about her... do you still have feelings for her?" Luna asked. Jean went quiet for a moment. Luna watched him impatiently.

"A little bi-"

"Jean, please give me a definite answer." Luna requested. Jean sighed.

"Well... I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss her. She was the first person I love-" Jean stopped once he looked down and noticed that the dark blue mare staring sadly at him.

"I understand, Jean I have a confession. You see w-I am not really too keen on sharing you with anypony else but... I've come to realize that the rule of Equestria is that all stallions must form a herd. And knowing now that your heart still belongs to the one you call Jennette-" Luna stopped herself feeling Jean's hand on her back.

**...Everfree Forest...**

"Well, that saved us time. That's a really neat thing you can do, teleporting and all." The Doctor said. Twilight blushed.

"Thanks, I have been studying magic for a while." Twilight said, smiling. Zecora's hut slowly came into view.

"I can see that. So, can you tell me where we are right now?" The Doctor asked.

"We are at Zecora's hut." Twilight explained. The Doctor gazed at the brown hollowed out tree hut.

"Is this where we can find fresh herbs then?" He asked.

"Most definitely, If we were to find fresh herbs from anypony, It's Zecora." Twilight said with a smile.

...Inside Zecora's house...

"Remember, as planned, you give them these herbs only." The figure whispered. Zecora rubbed her chin staring at the many dried up plants the figure carefully placed on the table near her.

"But the Doctor already knows what he needs, and what are these strange weeds?" Zecora asked.

"Plants that I had kept with me for a while. They will lessen the pain Jean feels every time he is mean to his friends." The figure said. He then quickly vanished into thin air leaving only a small cloud of black smoke behind. The small thick cloud cause Zecora to cough as Twilight knocked on the door. Zecora cleared her throat and used her hoof to fan away the sign of the figure presence.

"Come in!" Zecora commanded. With that, both the Doctor and Twilight walked inside.

"Zecora, just the zebra we needed to see." Twilight smiled.

"What can I do for you toda-" Zecora was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. The two looked over at the Doctor's location and saw a broken pot near his left leg. Zecora stared annoyingly at him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-*CRASH!*" Another pot fell to the ground. The Doctor turned around and saw that his tail was the reason for the two accidents. He turned his eyes towards the miffed zebra and smiled. "Sorry, I'm still getting use to this tail." The Doctor continued using his hoof to quickly sweep it under the table. Zecora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Besides the need to break my stuff, what brings you both to my little hut?" Zecora asked, still glaring at the Doctor as he swept the last few pieces under the table and sat down.

"Sorry about that Zecora, we need a favor if you don't mind." Twilight said. Zecora rolled her eyes.

**...Fluttershy's house...**

"It's not that I want to take Jean away from anypony... I-it's just that sometimes... when I am a bit tired... I just want him to be there and... cuddle with me." Fluttershy sighed before grabbing a hoof full of salad. Angel looked up at her with a sad face, and hopped on the sofa next to her, trying to cheer her up. Rarity and Pinkie turned towards each other then back at her.

"Have you ever tried asking that stupi-"

"Easy Rarity, no angry words in front of Fluttershy, remember?" Pinkie reminded. Rarity drew in a deep breath, then released it.

"Have you ever tried asking him to accompany you darling?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy turned her attention to Angel who shrugged.

"Well, you see... I th-thought he would eventually visit me on his own. So... no, I never asked him to." Fluttershy said.

"Well, he did just arrive back here not too long ago, and he probably hasn't had very much free time. Between the Princesses, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie here, he probably has a lot of ponies requesting his attention. Instead of waiting for him to have a moment to himself, be assertive and ask him to come visit you, darling." Rarity said.

"Come on Flutters, it's easy to get Jean to do what you want. Just use your feminine charm!" Pinkie's shouting caused Angel to jump up in fright, falling face-first on the floor.

"Feminine what?" Fluttershy questioned, staring at the now hopping pink pony.

"Your feminine charm, darling. It's when you use your attractiveness to get colts to do what you want them to do. However I'm surprised Pinkie would suggest that. All she does to get Jean's attention is... nevermind. Come with us, we'll show you." Rarity urged.

**...Rainbow Dash's House...**

The light blue pegasus stretched and groggily rolled herself out of bed. Looking outside she noticed that it was the afternoon, and happily unfolded her wings.

"Well, it looks like I slept longer than I wanted to. I guess I can get in a few practice loops before lunch." Rainbow Dash said, trotting out her room and down the stairs to her front door. She quickly swung it open, took in a deep breath, then released.

"Yeah,I don't need that jerk. That Doctor seemed more interesting than him anyway. Might have to talk to him later." She said again before taking off into the blue sky going as fast as she could. Looking down she noticed that she was directly above the grassy field that connected Ponyville to Everfree.

"Looks like a good place to try out my new trick without disturbing anypony." Rainbow Dash thought. With a smile she landed softly on the semi wet grass. Tapping her hoof under her chin, Rainbow Dash wondered what trick she should practice first. Unbeknownst to her, Spike was in the distance watching the rainbow haired mare as she once again took off. Spike smiled as she did a few loops and awed at her ability to change speeds.

"Wow Rainbow Dash, you're amazing!" Spike shouted suddenly, causing her to lose focus for a second. Before she could respond, Rainbow Dash crashed hard into the ground. Spike gasped and quickly rushed towards her.

"Rainbow Dash!" He yelled.

...Ponyville Market...

Fluttershy trailed behind both Rarity and Pinkie avoiding eye contact with all the mares and stallions she passed. Both Pinkie and Rarity looked back then at each other.

"This might take awhile." Pinkie whispered. Rarity nodded.

"Darling, you're never going to learn if you don't try. At least look at somepony." Rarity urged.

"I-I'm not comfortable with... everypony... around... and..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"We can't hear you, silly. Speak up." Pinkie said.

"How about we start off slow. Lets have you ask that stallion over there how much those cherries are?" Rarity suggested, pointing a hoof at a stallion standing behind a table full of cherries. Fluttershy slowly made her way towards the stand and looked up at the stallion.

"What? What do you want?" The stallion growled. Fluttershy Ep'd and quickly hid herself behind Pinkie.

"Um, watch me Fluttershy. There is an elegant art to this." Rarity said as she slowly trotted towards the stand.

"Excuse me," She said, batting her eyelashes. The stallion looked at her and grinned. "How much is it for one cherry?" Rarity asked. The stallion thought for a moment.

"Three bits." He said still grinning from ear to ear. Rarity flipped her hair back and stared at the stallion with a pouting face.

"Oh no, that much for one cherry? I don't think I can afford that. Surely you can, bring the price down, can't you, stud?" Rarity asked. The stallion swallowed hard.

"S-Sure I can. one bit for the cherry." The stallion said. Rarity smiled as she magically placed a coin on the table. She then magically picked the cherry off the table and trotted towards Fluttershy.

"See darling, its as simple as that. Just do as I did okay?" Rarity said, before picking the stem off the cherry and popping it into her mouth.

"W-well, I don't really feel comfortable doing that." Fluttershy mumbled. Pinkie jumped behind the yellow mare and carefully pushed her towards the stallion's cherry table.

"Come on silly filly! Give it a try!" Pinkie shouted. With one last push, Fluttershy stumbled forward then stopped awkwardly in front of the vendor.

"You again? What do you want?" The stallion asked. Fluttershy blushed.

"I-I would like to know how much this one cherry is." Fluttershy said.

"Five bits each." The stallion said, giving the yellow mare an annoyed look. Fluttershy turned to Rarity then back to the stallion.

"O-oh my um stud, that seems a bit much. Wouldn't a good looking col-I mean stallion such as yourself lower the price a bit...please?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity rushed towards her side and brought her mouth to her ear.

"Flip your mane back and bat your eyelashes at him." The white unicorn whispered before galloping back to Pinkie's side. Fluttershy awkwardly tried to flip her mane back and nervously smiled at the vendor batting her eyes at him.

"Nope, six bits or go away." The stallion growled. Fluttershy Ep'd again and quickly hid herself behind Pinkie just as before.

"Well, I see we have to work on your... charming." Rarity sighed.

"Well since you're not good with feminine charm, how about you use Pinkie's charm." The pink pony said as she hopped over to a different vendor. She finally stopped in front of a vendor who was selling apples.

"Hi, how much is for an apple?" Pinkie asked. The old earth mare stared annoyingly at the pink earth pony as she continued to hop in place.

"Four bits." She said plainly.

"How about I give you two bits for the apple." Pinkie said. The old earth mare narrowed her eyes at Pinkie.

"No, four bits." She said.

"How about three bits?" Pinkie asked. The earth mare snorted.

"Four bits." She growled.

"One bit." Pinkie said.

"No four." The earth mare growled. Pinkie continued hopping and smiling.

"Two." Pinkie said

"Three."

"Two."

"Five."

"Zero bits."

"One bit, take it or go away, you're annoying me!" The old earth mare yelled.

"Okay, one bit it is." Pinkie said. She then stopped her hopping and placed a bit on to the table then grabbed the apple with her teeth and skipped towards Fluttershy and Rarity. It wasn't until Pinkie was gone that the sales pony realized what had happened and slapped her forehead with her hoof. Pinkie then placed the apple on Rarity's back.

"See how easy that was? I'm sure you can do that right Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

"Well-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Pinkie pushing her towards the sales pony.

"How is that charm, Pinkie? We are supposed to help her get Jean's attention." Rarity asked.

"If you confuse somepony enough, they end up doing what you want." Pinkie said.

"All you did was get on that poor old mare's nerves." Rarity pointed out. Pinkie smiled.

"Just think about it Rarity." Pinkie said.

"Well, I guess if you annoy some pony enough, they'll give into your de- Wait you did that 'Charm' of yours on a mare!" Rarity pointed out.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Pinkie said before giving the nervous looking Fluttershy one last push towards the now angry sales pony.

"What do you want?" The earth mare asked, placing her one bit into a bucket near her.

"Um, well. Uh...how much does this-"

"Seven bits. Because your friend over there gypped me out of three bits." The sales pony cut in. Fluttershy took one step back.

"Um well, I see you said it's seven bits, but I'll give you eight instead." Fluttershy said.

"Good. Eight bits it is." The sales pony said. Fluttershy turned to Pinkie.

"Go lower." Pinkie said.

"I mean, how about six bits?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Eight bits or you go away, missy." The sales pony growled, staring the yellow pegasus down. Fluttershy sighed in defeat and turned to her friends and slowly trotted towards them.

"I don't think I'm capable of convincing anypony to do anything for me." Fluttershy said, trotting past Rarity and Pinkie. They both looked at each other not sure of what to do.

"Fluttershy wait!" Rarity called.

"I-I'm sorry you guys. I'm feeling a bit tired now. If you need me, I'll be at home." Fluttershy said as she woefully made her way out of the market place.

"Wait!" a stallion called out. "Hey, wait up!" Fluttershy turned around to see a stallion trotting towards her with a basket. "Hey, I saw how those mean merchants treated you, so I thought I'd get you these, on the house." The stallion said, hoofing over the basket filled with a few cherries and an apple.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I-"

"It's the least I can do for such a cute pregnant mare as yourself." The stallion insisted.

"O-okay, thank you." Fluttershy stuttered, reaching for the basket. The stallion smiled and trotted away. Pinkie and Rarity walked up to Fluttershy.

"We could make this work for you, darling. But you are just so modest, you need to learn to be a bit more assertive." Rarity stated.


	35. Chapter 20:Aquiring a New Attribute pt2

**Author's Note: Fawck, I forget to deliver on the due date posted on my profile... Um yeah I just got Far Cry 3, and yes I still play Black Ops 2 a lot between my free time. I've also got a bunch of other games I wanna play as well before the next Gen systems coming out. I have also been busy with work and Summer Classes, so ya. As always everyone Enjoy this chapter. See y'all hopefully by Saturday.**

**Co-author's Notes: Hello all, *cough cough* tis I, Superflui-i-achoo! Sowry all, I've been sick lately. So my story might take a bit. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take yet another nap.**

**...Ponyville, Morning Glory's house...**

"I don't mean to be rude to ask you on such a short notice but it's just one day." Snickerdoodle said. The light yellow mare stared her friend as she stared back at her with a worried look.

"Well, yes this is sort of... sudden but I can't leave a friend outside. I wouldn't force a friend out. You can stay as long as you need to." Morning said. Snickerdoodle sighed.

"Thank you so much. I feel once I find him, I'll be able to live a lot more peacefully." Snickerdoodle said. Morning Glory sat on the couch near her hoofing the light brown mare a piece of fruit. Snickerdoodle happily took it and took a bite.

"So this Jean, do you really think he's here?" Morning asked. Snicker nodded and swallowed.

"There was a source, that I trust, that told me he's here." Snicker said before taking another bite.

"You are the luckiest mare. I tried to convince my first love to come back with me... but he shrugged me off." Glory said, slumping back into the soft warm couch. Outside, Celestia's sun has started to sink further down behind the lush green hills. The chill of the coming the November's wind silently pushed against Morning's window. The whistling sound breaking the silence between the two.

"You know, for helping me out I can help you find R-"

"It's fine Snick's. I-I don't think there is a way back... there." The light yellow mare said. Snickerdoodle sighed as she watched her friend lose herself in thought, staring blankly at her wooden table that sat a few feet in front of her.

**...Luna's bedroom...**

"Jean, what in the wide wide world of Equestria is wrong with you?" Twilight asked. Jean finished the last sip of tea and gently placed the empty cup on his lap.

"Nothing, I just don't like him." Jean said.

"But he helped you. Couldn't you had said thank you?" Luna asked. Jean shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. Luna sighed.

"Would you do it for us?" Both Twilight and Luna asked. Jean turned to Luna, then back at Twilight. They both stared back at him with pleading eyes.

"F-Fine. I'll say thank you to him. That's it." Jean huffed. A few moments later the sound of galloping hooves was heard from outside. The sound stopped in front of Luna's bedroom door. All three looked towards the wandering who could it be on the other side.

"Princess Luna, I come to your bedroom with an announcement!" A guard shouted from outside.

"Come in." Luna ordered. The guard pony quickly pushed open the door and trotted in.

"Princess, Rainbow Dash is injured and is currently residing at Ponyville hospital." The guard announced. The three gasped at the news.

"What the fuck happened to her!?" Jean asked.

"Spike didn't clarify what happened in his letter." The guard answered. Twilight and Jean looked at each other.

"You two go on ahead and check on her. I need to get ready to raise the moon anyway. Tell me later how shes doing." Luna said. Twilight and Jean nodded before Twilight placed a hoof on Jean's leg and the two disappeared in a flash. Luna sighed as she hopped off the bed and trotted outside past the guards.

"Something might happen between Rainbow Dash and Jean, so I want you to keep a close eye on Jean. Make sure whatever Rainbow Dash says to him won't make him repeat his actions." Luna said.

"Princess, may I speak freely?" The guard asked. Luna stopped a few feet out of her room.

"Yes." She answered.

"I believe you and Twilight will be able to talk Jean out of any rash decisions." The guard said.

"Hopefully you're right, Night Hoof, but just in case." Luna said. The guard saluted.

"As you wish, my princess." The Guard said before turning towards the open window and flying out.

_Jean still has feelings for her. Should I tell him, Jennette is here?_

**...Ponyville, Hospital...**

Spike sat quietly near the hospital bed looking down at his feet. Every so often, when the light blue pegasus would stur awake, Spike would look up with a smile, only to be met with Rainbow Dash still snoring. It was night out and Luna's moon now reflected off the squeaky clean floors of the hospital. Suddenly, Applejack pushed open the hospital doors gasping for air. Spike turned to her in shock as she rushed to Rainbow Dash's bedside.

"Is she alright? How hard did she hit the ground?!" Applejack asked. Looking her light blue friend over.

"She's alright." Spike assured.

"Oh my gosh shes got bandages everywhere!" Pinkie gasped causing the purple dragon to jump out of his chair in shock.

"P-Pinkie, where the hay did you come from?" Spike asked.

"Don't worry about that now Spikey, we-" Rainbow Dash groaned stopping the pink mare from saying anything further. The light blue pegasus slowly opened her eyes, at first her friends was blurry to her. She then rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"What... happened? My head hurts a lot." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"You messed up a trick and landed head first into the grass." Spike explained. She slowly turned to the purple dragon.

"What happened to her wing?" Applejack asked, pointing at the pegasus left wing.

"After she smacked her head into the ground she fell hard onto her side. Nurse Redheart said that she landed hard enough to sprain it." Spike explained again. Another second later, Rarity, Fluttershy, Jean and Twilight all entered the room. Rainbow Dash rubbed at her head then her wing.

"You've gotta be kidding me! How long will I have to-" Rainbow Dash paused as she watched Jean slowly walk to her side. She snorted and turned away from him. Jean stared down at his hands in disappointment.

"You got a lot of nerves showing up, Jean." Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash I-"

"I suggest you leave or else you'll also be here." Rainbow Dash retorted. Her words like daggers to Jean's heart, causing a shock throughout his entire body. The room went silent as Jean sighed and slowly walked towards the door with his head down. Twilight gasped noticing that Jean wasn't paying attention. Before she could speak up, Jean hit his head hard against the door, knocking him back a few steps.

"Damn, that shit really hurt," Jean groaned. He looked around and saw everypony was still staring at him. "S-sorry. My bad. I was trying to be dramatic but I kinda fucked that up...um I'mma leave you girls... now." and with that, Jean opened the door and walked out with his head hung down. He closed it behind him and continued walking.

"You think you two could work this out a-" A crash was heard outside the hospital room. Once again the main six went silent.

"My bad." Jean said, sadness clearly in his voice.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Listen... erm sir. Please don't walk around the hospital with your head down. It is very dangerous and you might injure yourself or others." A nurse replied. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I don't blame you Rainbow Dash, this situation is stressful enough." Rarity said.

"But-"

"Remember, we're going to give them some time to relax before we have them talk to Jean again?" Applejack whispered. Twilight groaned.

"I forgot." Twilight whispered back.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I can't stay in here! It's so boring in a hospital." Dash exclaimed.

"We're sorry there sugar cube, but yer gonna have ta stay here til yer all healed up." Applejack explained.

"What the hay am I suppose to until then?" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"You can party!" Pinkie shouted again. Rainbow Dash chuckled while shaking her head.

"Well, I have been some deliveries of the new Daring Do stories. I actually enjoy them and-"

"Twilight, you like reading in general." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight floated a book towards her.

"I know, but I think this one will tickle your fancy." Twilight said as she placed three books on top of Rainbow Dash's lap. Suddenly, Nurse Redheart trotted inside and sat her note pad down on a nearby table.

"Sorry everypony, but visiting hours are over." The white mare announced.

"Just give them a try, okay RD." Applejack said. The rest of the ponies said their goodbyes and left the room. Rainbow Dash folded her hooves across her chest staring angrily at the books on her lap. Nurse Redheart checked the light blue Pegasus over before leaving the room as well.

"UGH! Reading?! You've gotta be kidding me." Dash groaned.

…**Outside of Ponyville Hospital…**

Jean walked aimlessly, starring at his cellphone. He stopped once he saw he got three bar connection. He quickly pressed the buttons and placed the phone to his ear. With a sigh he waited, holding his left hand behind his head while listening to the droning of the dial tone. Except for him, there was no pony Jean could see, but the feeling of being watched lingered within him until he heard the clicking sound of someone answering his call.

"JEAN!? Is that you!?" Rena shouted. Jean smiled.

"Hey sis, sorry for getting back with you so late. I've been… busy." Jean responded.

"Holy crap big brother, what were they doing to ya that stopped you from calling for almost over a week?" Rena asked.

"…."

"Jean?"

"Yeah sorry, um… yeah I had some…work to d-"

"Work? You mean like housework or homework. If anything they should be kissing your butt for all the stuff you gave up here. They made you leave a week before Thanksgiving, and the other side of our family are coming over. Brad and his family came back to see their grandparents, and he was looking for you." Rena said. Jean froze with the in place.

"B-Brad?" Jean said, choking back tears.

"Yeah, I told him a lie, like you weren't feeling well an-"

"Rena, when you see him again…*Sniff* tell him the truth." Jean demanded. A tear slowly fell from his eye, with a feeling of regret in his stomach.

"Brother you're not serious, are you? You want me to tell Brad that you are in a land with a bunch of multicolored talking horses that are hell bent on marrying you? I might as well tell him that you played hide and go seek with GLaDOS... and won... in her own laboratory, or that you are on a quest to get the soul edge." Rena said. Jean chuckled while wiping the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"I think I better tell him. Just bring your cellphone with you okay. I'll convince him." Jean said.

"Okay, anyway I couldn't get passed the second boss in Dark Souls, I swear that dragon thing is overpowered." Rena continued.

"Sis, every boss and even some of the enemies are overpowered in that game. Don't worry if you can't pass the game. I... have a feeling I might be coming back soon." Jean said. His voice cracking.

"Are you serious! That would be a lot better. Especially if Jennette came back too, oh and Victor. Then we could run all night TDM's on Halo 3 and and-"

"Jean, who are you talking to?" A Familiar voice called. Jean's eye went wide as he turned around to see Twilight and her four other friends slowly trotting towards him.

"Oh great, the buzzkillers are back. I guess you're going to call me back later, eh, big brother?" Rena asked sarcastically. Jean looked down at the ponies for a moment then turned away.

"Don't worry sis, I'll call you tomorrow after school... for you, okay?" Jean promised.

"Ok big brother. Oh and make sure those stupid horses don't push you around. You left the chance of seeing an old friend again, not to mention leaving your family just to show those cows you love them." Rena said. Jean smiled as he pushed the end button on his phone.

"That sounded like Rena was in that magical talking box thing." Pinkie said, still hopping up and down. Jean laughed at her but stopped once his eyes met with Rarity's.

"Hey Rarity." Jean greeted. Rarity turned her head away with her nose pointed to the sky.

"I don't know who you are. If you'll excuse me, I need to get my beauty rest tonight. I will be going on a date with Mr. Fancy Pants tomorrow. Ta-ta." Rarity said, trotting away. Jean sighed, sitting down on the ground. Fluttershy stared at him with concern as Spike and Applejack turned to each other.

"Looks like ya lost Rarity there, su-"

"Yeah, I heard Applejack. I just... need to be alone for a while." Jean said as he began to walk away.

"But... Jean... I would li-like to talk to you if that's um okay with you?" Fluttershy requested. Jean turned to her with an irritated look making Fluttershy hide behind Twilight in fear.

"Just leave me alone." Jean said, with no other words, the dark skinned teenager walked away. Disappearing into the darkness. From of one of the nearby alleyways, Nightwing slowly trotted into the light casted by the hospital. With making a sound, the black guard stallion took off into the night.


End file.
